A New Order
by PhoenixFire26
Summary: Harry is imprisoned as a death eater. When his freedom is granted he flees England to find himself on a whole new side of the war. What secrets does his heritage hold? AU HP/SS, RL/NT,
1. Vindicated

Six months he had been in prison. Six months he had been trapped in a cell in Azkaban. Ever since he had found out he was a wizard he had wished he had not been the famous Harry Potter, and that had not changed. He had hated being thought of as the saviour of the world, the one everyone expected to win the war fro them. Now they had all turned on him. And for what, for once in his life finding someone who cared about him for himself?

"Severus where are you?" Harry thought.

Severus Snape, the cause of all of these problems. The reason all of his friends had turned their back on him and had been ready to believe he was guilty. They had found out he was having an affair and he had refused to tell them who. Severus was a double agent, if the dark lord found out he would be in danger. Harry had tried to protect him.

_They had been in Severus' home the summer after his sixth year. "I love you Severus."_

_Severus had smirked at him. "I know you do brat." But then had softened. "I love you to."_

"_I wish you didn't have to go" Harry said referring to the death eater meeting._

_Severus shook his head. "You know that the order needs my information if we are to win this war."_

_Harry knew. He just couldn't stand the thought of losing Severus as he had lost Sirius and his parents. "Please just be careful."_

It had been the last time they had spoken. Severus's mission had gone wrong and he had disappeared. There was an attack a day later on Privet drive and his relatives were killed. They had been under the fidelius charm and only a few knew their location. He had been brought in, accused of sending his death eater lover after his hated relatives.

_Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Ginny, Percy and Charlie had all been there. "You tell us who your lover is and we might spare you?" Percy demanded._

_Ron spat at him. "We know you have been sleeping with one of those Slytherin death eaters."_

_Hermione had looked so hurt. "How can you betray us like this?"_

_Harry had felt the tears streaming down his cheeks. "Betray you? I am not a traitor."_

He had been arrested and had not even been given a trial or a chance to defend himself. After refusing to give up his lover they said it proved his guilt. There was no one left in the country to turn to for help. Hagrid and Remus had both been banished to the continent by the ministry, new half breed laws. Bill was away. The twins had joined an underground resistance and he had not seen them in months.

Then one day a few weeks back he had a visitor. The first time since brought there.

"_Fred" he had exclaimed._

"_Harry I have come with word for you from one who loves you." Fred had said._

_Harry's heart skipped. "He's alive?"_

_Fred nodded. "He's working on getting you out of here. He needs you to know and needs you to be strong."_

_"How long?"_

_"We're working I promise. We'll get you out of here soon. I swear there are people working for you still." Fred said._

_He watched as Fred disappeared and wondered who they were. He wondered if they had enough power to get him out of here. His only true hope was the knowledge that Severus was still alive. If he was he knew Severus would come for him._

It had been weeks and nothing happened and he wondered if his visit had been just a dream. Suddenly though the door opened and Alastor Moody himself walked into his cell. He looked at Harry for a few moments.

"Get up Potter."

Harry stumbled to his feet. "Moody, what is this about?"

"Your day in court. Someone has come forward with evidence of your innocence." Moody stated.

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself in a court room filled with people he had once believed his friends. There were only a few loyal faces left among them. Luna and her father, Neville and his gran, Professor Flitwick and to his surprise, Bill Weasley who had returned from France. Bill had come on behalf of Remus and Hagrid who had both desperately wanted to be there for him.

Bill sat apart from the rest of his family who were all against Harry now, except for those missing. Molly cried out. "To think we thought of you as a son."

Harry was strapped down to a chair and he was given vertiserum and asked his name. "Harry James Potter."

Madam Bones asked. "Were you involved in the murder of your Aunt and Uncle?"

Harry shook his head. "No. I did not know of it until after they were killed."

"Are you involved with a death eater?"

Harry again shook his head. "My partner is a double agent and is a known member of the Order of the Phoenix."

"Have you ever performed any dark magic, any unforgiveable curse or plotted with any known death eater?" Madam Bones asked.

Harry shook his head. "No."

Madam Bones smiled. She had been one of those on the ministry who had never believed that the boy was guilty of any of the crimes against him. Her niece Susan was among the few loyal classmates Harry had. Madam Bones looked at her colleagues, feeling vindicated for having believed in this boy all of the time.

Arthur stood up. "There is something wrong with that potion. We know he is lying. His friends have given statements that he has turned to the dark side."

Harry blanched as he had never heard this before. Madam Bones quieted him. "Harry Potter has been cleared by not only his own testimony but evidence provided by an outside source."

The court took a vote and when it came back "Harry James Potter you are cleared of all charges. You are free to go. The ministry orders all moneys and possessions of Mr Potter to be returned immediately and a recompensation of 10 million galleons."

Harry felt the chains released and he felt this sudden confusion. He had no idea what was happening or what to do.

He felt a strong set of arms take him and lead him from the room and silently down the hall. "It's okay Harry." Bill said calmly.

Harry turned to him. "Where are you taking me?"

"To the headquarters of the Order." Bill said.

Harry stopped him. "I'll never go near the Order of the Phoenix again."

Bill just shook his head. "Not that order."

Harry agreed to allow Bill to take him from the building and then placed his hand on a portkey which transported them to the grounds of a large manor house that he did not recognize.

"Welcome to France Harry."

000000000000000000000

Inside he was lead into a library and he looked around. Remus and Hagrid, the Malfoy family, Fred and George, Fleur, Tonks, Xeno Lovegood and to his surprise Oliver Wood and Katie Bell were standing there.

He looked around. "What is this?"

A cold voice hit his ears. "This is the order of the Four"

Harry turned around and saw Severus behind him. He threw himself into his lover's arms. "I thought you were dead."

Severus kissed him. "I found out when I got here that you had been imprisoned. I've been trying to find a way to get you released."

Remus came forward. "There are more of us in England but we are the ones who we knew you'd need to see."

Harry was confused. "The order of the four. I don't get it."

Lucius motioned for him to sit down and when he took a seat next to Severus on the love seat the others in the room decided amongst themselves how to tell the story that he was asking of.

"Harry as you knows in this war there have been three sides, the order, the ministry and the death eaters." Lucius started.

Harry nodded. "The order always thought that there was death eaters among the ministry and never trusted them."

"Well for the past years there has been a fourth side. It has come to our attention that there is not one dark lord we need to worry after but two." Severus said.

Harry was confused and Remus explained. "Dumbledore."

Harry was shocked. "The headmaster?"

"He has been using the war to gain power. He has the ministry destroy itself over handling Voldemort, and uses the Order to gain power himself." Lucius spoke next.

"We have realized the plotting he has done and have founded our own order." Narcissa added to her husband's words.

They started to explain. Many of the death eaters had come to Dumbledore wanting out and had found out that he was as dark as the man they fled. Several order members had come to the same conclusion. The Order of the Four was created to not fight the ministry or the death eaters alone, just the dark side. It had been created to return the British wizarding world to peace. There were members who were involved in all three of the opposing sides.

Severus smiled. "Madam Bones is one of them."

This did not surprise Harry at all. "So we bring down Dumbledore and Voldemort and clean up the ministry?"

Remus nodded. "That is what our mission is. We have been trying to do it within the confines of the order and ministry but we have not had much success."

Harry was a bit confused by the name. "Why the order of the four?"

"The four founders. The most powerful wizards of the light side." Remus explained.

"Slytherin?"

Severus nodded. "Salazar Slytherin was cold and ambitious but not evil. It was one branch of his family that turned in that direction."

"Professor Trewlaney told us a prophecy that Dumbledore wanted kept hidden. The war will be ended when the heirs of the founders four unite."

Harry shook his head. "I'm sorry but doesn't that mean Voldemort too?"

"Not necessarily. Salazar Slytherin had two children. There is an heir to his younger son's line as well." Lucius said.

Harry was starting to understand. "So we know who the four heirs are."

Xeno stood forward."Rowena's son Robert's line died out but for females two hundred years ago. My wife was a direct descendent. My daughter is heir now that my wife has died."

Harry was stunned. "Luna. She was at the trial, I saw her with Neville."

Xeno nodded. "She is among the order members who remains at the school and fights for us there. As does the heir of Hufflepuff."

"Susan." Harry said.

Severus nodded. "Susan Bones is the only child of the eldest of the line, making her heir before her Aunt Amelia."

"Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Lucius smiled. "See now that is where it is a bit prickly."

"The line of Steven Slytherin split in two, a generation ago. Two daughters. One married into the Prince family and the other into the Black family."

Harry was taken back. "Severus, you are a Prince."

Severus nodded. "I'm the last of the Prince line."

"So you are the heir of the Slytherin line?"

Severus shook his head. "The older sister was Sirius Black's mother."

Harry was not sure he understood. "Sirius and Regulus both died childless. Surely then the line would pass to you."

"Normally but Sirius did a bloood bond with you when he was your godfather. It allowed him to leave you the Black fortune, made you a member of the family and not only legally but also literally a member of his line." Lucius explained.

"So by adopting me he made me a heir of Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded. "The problem is that you are already a heir. James Potter is a direct descendent of Godric. After his death you became the heir of Gryffindor."

"I'm the heir of two lines?"

Severus nodded. "The problem is that the prophecy calls for their to be four heirs. We're not sure if we can win if that part of the prophecy is not fufilled."

Harry started to panic. "Is there something that can be done?"


	2. The matter of the heir

Severus looked at Harry and smiled. "Yes. There are two ways that it can be done."

Harry was relieved. "Okay?"

Lucius explained. "The main way is the performing of the founder's right. For the heirs to become head of their lines a ritual needs to be performed with all four heirs."

Remus continued. "If the heir of Slytherin were to refuse their position, any claimant to the title could stake a claim."

Harry thought it simple enough. "I just refuse to take head of Slytherin and Severus claims his rightful place."

Severus nodded. "That is what we'll do."

Remus sent a piercing look at Severus. "Unfortunately there is risk involved for the person who tries to claim it. They have to pass a series of tests."

Harry was surprised. "What?"

"The founders were based on the principals of light. The heir of the power of a founder was to be inherited by someone with light magic. Salazar as the other founders put it into his will that if his line through Sebastian grew dark, it would revert to his other son's line. Voldemort has never been the true heir." Lucius informed him.

"Centuries ago it passed to Steven's line. Unfortunately the Prince and Black lines have black dark magic for generations and no one has been able to claim the head of house in hundreds of years." Severus explained.

Harry understood. "I am a light wizard, I can take the head. Severus..."

"Severus has long ago turned his back on dark magic but there is still the risk." Remus said.

Harry looked at Severus for a moment and then asked. "You said there was two ways?"

Lucius smiled. "If you were to marry you could transfer your title. In a bond the senior partner takes the titles. It can be written into the magical contract that only your title as Lord Slytherin passes to your husband, and not your Gryffindor title."

Harry was stunned. "If I marry and bond to Severus he will become Lord Slytherin. He won't have to pass any of the tests."

Remus nodded. "No. He would enter the right as Lord Slytherin and the test would not be required."

Harry felt a pang in his heart. "Why didn't you tell me Sev? Have you changed your mind about us?"

Severus looked at Harry. "Of course not. I love you more then anything. I just didn't want to force you into this."

"I love you. You think I would not marry you to stop you from risking your life?"

"No that was what scared me. I don't want you to marry me to save me, or to think I marry you only for this. I love you and I want to marry you but because of our feelings and not because of this." Severus told him.

Harry felt the first smile in six months spread across his face. "You want to marry me?"

"Yes you stupid fool. Of course I want to marry you. Just not because you don't want me to risk my life." Severus stated.

Harry drew his lover into a long passionate kiss. "I have wanted to marry you since the first time we kissed. If it keeps you safe it is simply a bonus for us."

Severus drew Harry into a long passionate kiss. It had been torture being here in France when Harry had thought he was dead. He had been unconscious the first few months Harry was in prison. He had been found out when they attacked Privet Drive. Most of the world believed him dead or imprisoned by the dark lord. He had woken up and found he could not do anything but wait, wait to free his beloved.

Lucius nodded. "We need to make plans to get you guys back to London."

Harry was surprised. "London?"

"You are a free man there so it's no problem. You'll need to go to Gringotts. You and Severus will need to claim the rings of your houses."

Harry nodded. "Gryffindor and Slytherin's rings are at the bank?"

"And Potter, Black and Prince rings as well." Remus said. "Harry you are Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter-Black, Lord of the houses of Potter and Black. Severus is Lord of the house of Prince."

"And when the right is complete you will also hold the respective titles of Lord Gryffindor and Lord Slytherin. But not until after the right when you can claim head of your house." Lucius added.

Harry smiled. "When are we to wed?"

"Before you leave for London. I would say this afternoon." Remus suggested.

Harry looked at Severus. "I think that is a good plan."

0000000000000000000

An hour later they stood together in front of the fireplace. Lucius as Lord Malfoy had agreed to serve as officient of the marriage. With Draco standing as witness for Severus and Remus for Harry they started the ceremony.

Severus turned to ask Harry before they started. "Are you sure?"

Harry nodded. "I have never been so sure about anything in my entire life."

Lucius smiled and started the ceremony. "We are gathered here to witness the binding of these two men in marriage and holy bonds. In these sacred vows and covenants they will be binded as husbands and soulmates for all eternity.

"Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter-Black do you take Lord Severus Tobias Snape as your husband and bondmate in heat, body, mind and soul."

Harry looked at Severus. "I do."

"And do you Lord Severus Tobias Snape Take Lord Gryffindor Potter-Black as your husband and bondmate, in heart, body, soul and mind?"

Severus was smiling deeply as he responded. "I do."

Draco was motioned forward to hand Severus the ring and stated. "Godfather I present you this ring to give your husband, as I stand witness to your vows."

Severus slipped the ring on to Harry's finger and kissed his hand. Harry turned to look at Remus who stepped forward and placed a ring in Harry's hand.

"Honorary Godson I present you this ring to give your husband, as I stand witness to your vows."

Harry slipped the ring on Severus' finger and as they were pronounced husbands and bondmates Severus tilted his head up to meet Severus' and his husband kissed him deeply and passionately, leaving his head swimming. They had to sign contracts when they were done. He saw that it stated the part about his heir of Slytherin title passing to his husband though his own title stayed the same.

Harry looked at his new name. "Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape of house Prince, Lord of the houses of Potter and Black. What a mouthful."

Severus laughed. "Lord Severus Tobias Slytherin Snape, Lord of the House of Prince. As long as I hear that title I have never got used to it."

As the ceremony had been concluded Lucius smiled. "Well don't get to use to it, you'll both be adding a new title to that list when you're done."

Remus turned a bit solemn "Time for your honeymoon."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Honeymoon?"

Severus nodded. "In London."

Harry had known this was coming but he had hoped for at least a day or two before he would have to return. His only comfort knew he came with the back up of a number of new allies as well as his new husband.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Gringotts was to be their first stop. Bill went ahead to speak to the manager there and he was granted a meeting for the head of such powerful families to come to the bank for a private meeting. Of course even the goblins were well aware of Harry.

Harry and Severus were able to step right through the floo into the office. The manager looked up. "I am Lord Rognald. Head of Gringoots."

Harry took the seat offered. "I am lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape and this is my husband Lord Severus Tobias Slytherin Snape."

The goblin bowed. "Your family has long been customers Lord Black-Snape. I am honoured to serve your needs."

Harry smiled. "I am lead to believe that you have the rings to the heads of our families that we need to be able to claim our estates and full control of our titles."

The goblin handed them a box. "The rings have been brought for you. You need to state your claim to each role as you place the ring on your hand."

Harry took three rings from the box. "I claim the head of the house of Potter. I claim the head of the house of Black. I claim the heirship of the house of Gryffindor."

The goblin nodded as he watched. Harry had of course known he could not claim until the founder's right anything but the heirship of Gryffindor. The title of the lord he would be given at the right.

Severus took his two rings. "I claim the head of the house of Prince. I claim the heirship of the line of Slytherin."

The gobblin closed the box. "It is done. All titles, powers and properties of these lines have officially passed on to you."

Harry had the paper work drawn up to prove this. He knew there would be a fight with the order over the use of Grimauld place. Sirius had left him the mansion in ownership but had agreed for it to be used by the order as headquarters. Harry would not have them continue to use it.

The goblin handed him the paper work. "This will give you the right to have them kicked out."

Severus looked at the paper work. "The money that has been stolen by Dumbledore from the Potter and Black vaults when Harry was a minor and then in prison?"

"Returned by court order. As well as further compensation of 10 million galleons." The goblin informed them.

Harry was surprised to learn Dumbledore had stolen from him before he was sent to prison. "I am sure you will ascertain no one but me or my husband has access to any of my extensive holdings from this point on."

Rognald nodded. "Of course. We have long served your family. The Potters have treated us with great respect. We are at your service if you ever need our aid."

Harry was grateful for that bit of news. "I would like to be kept informed if anyone tries to get access to any of my financial or personal holdings."

The manager agreed and when they turned to leave the little goblin said. "You should head to the ministry. I know Madam Bones will wish to speak with you."

Harry turned to his husband and Severus nodded."I know a password that will allow us entrance into her office. I will not be seen by any but her."

Though Severus was not a criminal it had been decided for his own safety and for their plan to work right now, he would not be revealed as alive. He would have to come out after the right when they started to use his title but for now he would stay hidden. They stepped into the floo and headed for the ministry.

0000000000000000000

Amelia had been warned by the goblins and was not surprised when she saw Harry and Severus come through.

"Lord Potter Black-Snape and Lord Snape" she greeted them. Gryffindor and Slytherin were not mentioned in case they were breached.

Harry smiled at the woman. "Thank you for believing in me Madam Bones. As well as your aid to the order."

She smiled and nodded at the chairs. "Call me Amelia. Congratulations on your marriage."

Harry smiled. "I will not ask how you already know. We were told by the goblins you wished to see us."

She nodded and handed Harry a small trunk, a shrunken one. "Your possessions I was able to recover. Some were destroyed but we managed to retrieve most."

Harry found there was a list of what was inside. His books and clothes and such were destroyed but his invisibility cloak, his broom, his photo album, the marauders map and mirror from Sirius were in there.

"I'm surprised more was not destroyed." Harry admitted.

"Your former friends seemed to claim them as souvenirs of your friendship. Miss Granger and Mr Weasley had a number of them."

Harry blanched. "Some friends."

"They have been forced to repay not only the money they were given from your vaults but money for any goods of yours they damaged."

Harry felt a pang. "Hedwig?"

It broke her heart to tell him. "Your owl was killed. Some students stoned her in the owlery at the school after you were arrested."

Severus reached out to hold Harry as he knew how much the owl had meant to his husband.. "I'm so sorry Harry."

Harry fought the tears. "My first gift, my first friend. When this war is over and Voldemort is gone, I'll deal with those so called friends."

They spoke for a while longer and then Amelia asked where they'd be going. Harry and Severus both owned a number of properties now including Spinner's end which was still standing as it had been protected by the fidelius charm and Harry and Severus were the keepers alone.

"Grimauld place." Harry stated. "It's time to show my former friends they can't simply take over my home."

Severus smiled as he followed Harry to the floo though he put himself under a disillusionment charm strong enough even Dumbledore would not see through it. If they were walking into the headquarters of the order, he was not about to be visible to them all. Members of the order of the four would be present though as well to ensure that Harry had nothing to fear.


	3. eviction day

Before they left Severus turned to Harry. "You need to remove our wedding band."

Harry looked at the ring. "Married only for a few hours and you're already changing your mind?"

Severus reached out to kiss him. "Never. But for now you know you can't reveal our marriage. They'll notice. Put it with your ring of Gryffindor on the chain about your neck and no one will see either." There was a spell on the chain to cancel it.

Harry shook his head and pressed it into his husband's hand. "Keep it safe for me, around your neck and close to your heart." Severus did so, on his own chain.

Amelia smiled. "Harry the house is under new wards and fidelius charm. You'll be able to enter but only through channelling the Black ring. Severus can enter with you the first time and then will be able to come and go on his own as your spouse."

Harry looked at his husband. "Are you not going to disillusion yourself or have you chosen not to come?"

Severus laughed. "Harry, I already am."

Amelia nodded. "I have been unable to see your husband, only hear him when he speaks, for about 5 minutes now."

Severus nodded. "Even Moody and Dumbledore won't. You can see me because we are bonded."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad. I don't want to face this alone."

Severus took Harry's hand to his heart. "You won't be alone I promise you."

Amelia added. "There are a few order of the four still counted in the Phoenix's ranks. They won't reveal themselves unless they think you're in danger but you can count on them."

Harry looked at her. "Who?"

"In time I promise you'll know but for now it's safer you don't. You might give something way otherwise." Amelia told him.

Harry understood. "I'm ready to go."

Severus held Harry's hand and showed the Black ring, middle finger on left hand next to the Potter ring. "Focus on it and on the image of Grimauld."

Amelia stood there watching as Harry disappeared and she knew Severus was gone as well. She sunk, back into her chair. She knew there were a few loyal Order members at Grimauld but she was still a bit weary about this. She just wished more of the Order of the Four still counted in the Phoenixes ranks. The twins, Bill, Remus and Tonks would no longer be.

000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore had called a meeting of the order. It had grown substantially since Harry had been arrested. They had lost a number of order members. Bill had moved to France to be with his wife, Remus was in exile with Hagrid and Tonks had gone to be with him, the twins had joined the underground. Professor Flitwick who had joined a few years ago had fallen out over the trial of Harry who he had been an adamant supporter of. Agatha Longbottom as well.

Hermione, Ron, Dean, Seamus, Ginny, Percy and Charlie, Angelina Johnson, Rodger Davies, Victor Krum, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, and a few aurors had joined the ranks. Of course Minerva, Kinsley, Alastor, Mr and Mrs Weasley with their older kids, Dedalus and Mundungus were still there as well.

"We need to find out where he has gone and get him back here." Dumbledore said.

Molly paled. "Why? We all know he has turned to the dark side. Even if he was innocent of this we know he can't be trusted."

Shacklebot shook his head. "Harry is the last hope for this war. We need to rein him in and make sure he fights for our side."

Dumbledore turned to Hermione, Ron and Ginny. "You three need to work to make him trust you guys again."

Hermione smiled. "He'll see reason. I'll just tell him I took his cloak and the marauders map for safe keeping for him."

Ron nodded. "He knows my family is poor. He'll probably give us back some of the money he has made us hand over."

Minerva looked at Albus. "Surely Albus you don't really think he is going to come back. Especially after he knows how we have funded the Order all these years?"

Albus shook his head. "He's aware of the money taken from his school vaults since his imprisonment. He is not even aware of the vast number of vaults from the Potter line and Blacks as well."

Arthur spoke up. "We don't even know where the boy is. He disappeared after the trial this morning."

One of the aurors spoke. "It seems he was seen leaving with your son Arthur. They disappeared using some kind of Portkey."

Molly looked at her children. "My son?"

Shacklebot answered. "Bill. He was spotted with the Longbottoms and Filius at the trial. Witnesses say Harry left with him."

It was news to the Weasleys. They had a falling out with Bill months before and he had left for France with his wife. They had heard nothing of their eldest son since or any intention from him of returning to England. They had all been so obsessed with the trial; they had not even spotted him there.

"We should send word to France then. Perhaps he took Harry to Marseilles to Fleur's family." Charlie said.

Dumbledore agreed. "Let's get moving. We need to find him as soon as possible."

A voice cut in from the doorway. "No need."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had focussed hard and found himself standing with his husband on the doorstep of Black Manor. He could feel the wards trying to keep them out but he placed the hand with his ring on it against the door.

"Open for the Lord of the house" he whispered and the wards slipped away.

Harry walked into Grimauld place and headed for the kitchen where he knew the order would be meeting. He stood unnoticed at the entrance as he heard them talk about going to France to find him.

"No need." His voice cut through as he walked into the room.

Dumbledore was the first to speak. "Harry, we all knew you were innocent. We're happy you returned."

"That is strange Albus considering the fact that you forgot to mention a few little facts that would have had me freed." Harry said.

Albus paled. "And what would those be?"

"That a wizarding lord can not be held without a trial. That I had the right to demand one in my name. Just for starters." Harry said coolly.

Molly stepped up. "Come on Harry, Professor Dumbledore was trying to get you a trial."

"Really? Albus would you like to make my introductions or should I?" and when the man flinched he said. "Lord Harry James Potter-Black, Lord of the ancient houses of Potter and Black.. At your service of course."

Dumbledore's eyes had only slightly lost their twinkle. "So you've learned that much."

"Oh and a lot more but some can wait till later. But as lord of two houses I could have demanded a trial and release a long time ago. Forgot to mention that to me did you? Forgot to mention my school vault was one of over 30, and my inheritance included a title." Harry sneered.

"I never thought it was necessary Harry. I mean you can not use your vote until you come of age." Dumbledore stuttered.

"Actually I took a look at Sirius' will an it emancipated me on his death. As well as through blood adoption, passing his title to me as well." Harry pointed out.

Dumbledore sighed. "I admit mistakes have been made. Your money has been returned and we will work with you to regain anything else."

Harry snorted. "I have come to reclaim the one thing that is left for me to reclaim."

Hermione decided to step forward. "Harry we've kept all your things safe for you. You should have them back soon."

"I've got all my possesions you so called friends stole. Save Hedwig. I wonder were you among those brave souls that stoned an innocent bid to death."

Hermione blanched and Ron spoke up. "That was an accident."

Harry shook his head. "I've come here not about my bird or my trunk of school items. I've come about my house."

Dumbledore was starting to stutter. "Your house?"

"Well I guess I should specify which one as it turns out I have a dozen. This house."

Minerva glared. "Sirius agreed to allow us to use it as our base."

"Sirius did when he was lord but as Lord of the house of Black I get to decide. And I'm evicting you." He handed the paperwork over to her.

Dumbledore was growing angry. "You can't throw us out."

Harry smiled and flicked his wand. Everyone was amazed when the painting of Wallburga Black which they could not remove, came floating into the room and the woman amazingly was calm.

"Grandmother would you mind telling these nice people that this is my home and I have the right to kick them out." Harry asked the woman.

Ginny gasped. "Grandmother?"

Wallburga's portrait nodded. "You heard my adopted grandson, get out. He's doing what my son refused to do, kick you blood traitors out of my house."

Dumbledore stepped forward. "You can't just kick us out, we need time to..."

"You have a half hour to get everything you have tracked in here out. If you even try to remove anything that belongs to me, I promise the house wards won't allow it. I have Kreacher making a list of items stolen already from you. I promise they will either be returned or you will reimburse me for them." Harry said coolly.

Minerva tried to stop him. "Harry please, the order needs to work here. Surely you want this war to end"

"The order can meet in the gutter for all I care. Get out of my house or you will not like the consequences." Harry said.

He turned to leave the room and called over his shoulder. "I'll be in the library speaking with my grandmother if any of you have any certain items you see fit to return now before the ministry sends officials to collect them from you."

Harry smiled as he head the cries of out rage and anger from the kitchen as he made his way up the stairs. He had hated this house before but he was starting to see the advantages of it. He could do with some redecorating.

00000000000000000000000000

Harry put some silencing charms up around the library and an alarm to alter him if anyone tried to enter. Severus has cast the necessary spells earlier to prevent anyone taking more of his things from the house and to close the wards to anyone Harry did not give permission to, from entering.

Severus smiled. "I'm quite proud of you."

Harry smiled. "I would never had the courage to do that if I didn't know you were there."

Severus kissed his husband. "I have never seen Albus shaking in his boots as much as he was."

Harry laughed. "They will all get what's coming to them eventually. I'll deal with Voldemort and Dumbledore first."

Severus nodded. "The order of the four could make use of this place I think. With the new wards it would be quite safe."

"When will I get a chance to know the rest?" Harry asked.

"Lucius will bring the foreign bunch back in a few days. The others you'll meet at the right of the founders. It'll take a few weeks to arrange."

Harry sighed. "It'll be nice to know who I can trust and who I can't. I would love to have known who down there was loyal to me."

Severus shook his head. "I can't tell you right now. I can remind you of those in the country you know are loyal like Susan, Neville, Luna, Xeno and Agatha."

"I guess I will just have to be patient."

He turned to hang the painting of Wallburga in a place above the fireplace. He remembered the woman shouting all of the time but it seemed she was quite tame when she was around people she liked.

Kreacher appeared. "Lord Potter Black-Snape can I get you something?"

Harry looked at the house elf. "How did you know?"

"Kreacher serve the lord of house. Kreacher know all about lord including lord's invisible husband."

Harry smiled. "Kreacher would you mind telling me is there a way to put grandmum permanently to sleep unless I need to speak to her."

Kreacher bowed and told him the password and when Harry spoke it he saw the painting drift off. "Why did you never tell us before?"

"Kreacher loyal to mistress. Mistress likes grandson so Kreacher serve new lord."

Harry thanked the little elf and asked him to keep an eye on the others and warn him if they were trying something. He found most of them left but a few decided to try and talk sense into him.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Mr and Mrs Weasley came in with their remaining four children and Hermione in tow. "Harry" Molly said and tried to hug him. "We're so sorry."

Harry pulled away from the hug. "How could you guys believe me a traitor? You once told me you thought of me as a son."

Arthur nodded. "Harry we were confused but we never thought you really did it."

"So you weren't the one at my trial this morning claiming I was lying under vertiserum." He smiled as he watched Arthur pale.

Hermione came up. "Harry you know we're your friends. We didn't have anything to do with Hedwig being killed, we promise."

"No, but you didn't stop it. You stood against me. You stole from me." Harry glared.

Charlie tried to reason with him. "You know we're sorry. The order needs the house, please be reasonable."

Harry snickered. "I'm being quite reasonable. After all I am allowing you to stay in the Burrow."

"What?" The entire family gasped.

Harry handed them the paper work. "It seems you didn't have all the money to pay me back. The ministry handed over ownership of the Burrow as well as the house Percy owns and the land Charlie you have in Romania. You'll still be giving me half your pay for 10 years to pay the rest back."

Percy gaped at the paper work. "He's telling the truth."

Harry nodded. "Now get out of my house before I decide to be a less kind landlord and evict you from my new properties."

Harry watched as they scurried from the room and sunk into his chair. They were the last to leave and the new wards were set in place. The only reason he had not evicted them was out of respect to the Weasleys who were still loyal to him, the twins and Bill. He would not hurt them after all they had done for him.


	4. a morning wake up call

As Harry watched the Weasleys leave the house he sensed the wards shift and change as the spell they had cast took hold. No one other then Harry or his husband would be entering here without his permission, again.

Kreacher re-appeared. "Master, all of those you kicked out have gone. The house is empty but for you and master's husband."

Harry nodded at the house elf. "Thank you Kreacher. Is the master suite ready for use Kreacher?"

The house elf bobbed. "No one used suite since Master Sirius died. The suite has been made ready for Master Harry and Master's husband."

Harry smiled. "You can stop calling him master's husband. You can call him Master Severus, Kreacher."

The little house elf nodded. "Kreacher will bring Master Harry and Master Severus dinner. Kreacher has been cooking."

Harry watched as the little house elf disappeared and slipped down into the couch near the fireplace. He wondered how Sirius would have felt about Harry being back here and taking over. He reminded himself Sirius had left him the property and his title, he would be happy. He'd probably even find it amusing Harry had bonded with his mother.

Severus sat down with him. "I hope that elf has learned to cook. I recall meals here before I disappeared to France."

Harry shrugged. "I hope so. I got the sense he only fed us like that because he hated us. He does seem to like me now."

Severus had to agree. "If all else fails we can call for Tipsy to come from Spinner's end, or Dobby."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad that you convinced me to take over paying Dobby. Not that he wouldn't have wanted to help anyways but at least we know Dumbledore can't force him to be loyal to him."

Severus shook his head. "The house elves either bonded ones or free like Dobby work for Hogwarts, not for the headmaster. But it always helps to know you can trust them."

Kreacher appeared a few moments later with a tray laden down with food and both Harry and Severus sighed with relief to find that the house elf indeed knew how to cook and when he liked those he cooked for, he was actually quite an excelled one. It was a simple meal of sandwiches and soup but the soup was a nice thick potato soup that would have rivalled something Molly would have made.

"I think we're going to have to keep him." Harry smiled. Turning to Kreacher. "Thank you, the food is quite good."

Kreacher smiled and bobbed. "Thank you master, master is very kind."

Severus snickered when the elf disappeared. "You're the only person I know who insists on treating house elves with such respect. Well you and Miss Granger."

Harry cringed at the name of his former friend. "But you see where my kindness gets their loyalty. Do you think Dobby would have helped me all this time if I was not so kind to him?"

Severus smirked. "Isn't he the one who sent a mad bludger at you in quiditch in second year?"

Harry grimaced at the memory. "Okay, he is a bit off on his help. He did though also bring me a blanket and food from time to time while I was in prison."

That was a bit of news to Severus. "I never knew that. I'm surprised he was able to get through."

Harry shrugged. "Dobby told me he just had to make sure no dementors were to near when he came. Wizards could not detect his magic."

"I guess the wards have it so that elves could not take you out, but they can enter." Severus thought.

"Dobby said they have house elves taking care of prisoners in low security cells where dementors aren't the guards." Harry said.

Severus marvelled at how easy his husband was able to talk about his time in prison. He had been in prison before but only for a week and he had been guilty. His lover and now husband had spent six months in prison for a crime he didn't commit, all in order to protect Severus from being found out.

"I don't think I've told you enough how amazed I am that you never gave me up." Severus said.

Harry just kissed him. "I love you. I would never put you in harm."

"I hope I can prove that I deserve your love, one day." Severus admitted.

Harry took the hand his husband wore his wedding ring on and then put his hand to the part of his husband's chest he knew his own band was hanging against and smiled.

"You've already done that. When you married me and bonded with me, you proved that." Harry said.

Severus sighed. "Not the most romantic honeymoon. I wished I had been able to offer you more. Waited until after the war."

Harry shushed him. "I want nothing more then to be your husband and our wedding night is not over. Did you forget what I asked Kreacher?'

Severus shook his head. "You asked him to get us dinner and about the master suite?"

Harry nodded. "The master suite. Can you guess why I was enquiring about a bedroom?"

Severus' smirk turned into a full blown smile as he swept his husband to him for a deep passionate kiss before scooping Harry into his arms and carrying his husband up to the door he knew lead to the master suite. He kicked open the doors and carried Harry over to the bed. They had made love plenty of times but this was the first time in six months, the first time since they were reunited, and the first time since they became husband and husband.

Severus looked down at his husband for a moment. "You know I've been thinking about doing this al those months in France."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I was just wishing for your arms around me. I thought you were dead, until Fred came and told me you were alive."

Severus lowered himself down over his husband. "I'm so sorry that you went through all of that. I wish I could have told you sooner that I was safe."

"I know you came as soon as you could and I love you for it. Now make love to me." Harry said.

Severus didn't have to be asked twice as he lowered his mouth to his husband's and he revelled in the sweet taste of his husband. All of his dreams about making love to Harry over the past few months didn't even begin to compare to having his husband in his arms. Didn't compare to feeling Harry pressed under him right now. He lost himself, as Harry did, in the passion of the night. It was like their first time again.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry awoke in the morning snuggled in his husband's arms, his husband spooning him. He was so comfortable and at peace that he was startled when a blurry form appeared in front of him and began talking.

"Master, master sorry to disturb you but master has a call." Kreacher said.

Harry grabbed his glasses which he put on and looked at the little elf. "Kreacher, who is calling us?"

"Woman says she is from office of the minister of magic. Says she needs to speak to Lord Potter right away." Kreacher explained.

Harry wanted to tell Kreacher to tell them to buzz off but Severus responded. "Kreacher tell them my husband will be there in a few moments."

When the elf disappeared Harry turned to Severus. "Why?"

"You are a wizard lord now. If you want to use that to your advantage, you need to make it known. Do not allow yourself to be summoned to the ministry like a child, make sure that you make them aware of who you are." Severus reminded him.

Harry stood up reluctantly and got changed. "I have never been a wizarding lord before, exactly how do I show them who I am?"

Severus smiled as he too dressed. "Remember how Lucius acts when he is in public?" and when Harry nodded. "Like that."

Harry was a bit surprised. "You mean all wizarding lords are expected to act like that."

"Only the ones who seek power and want to be known. You've seen Luc in private; you know he is nothing like that in reality." Severus reminded him.

Harry had to agree. The real Luc from what he had seen was quite an amazing friend. "So you want me to act like a spoiled, pompous Lucius Malfoy?"

Severus nodded. "If you're going to pretend to be one of those lords, you might as well take after the best of them."

Harry started to make his way to the library. "Are they all pretending or some of them really like that?"

Severus sighed. "Most are really like that, a few pretend and there are some who are genuinely good people. Your grandparents were well respected and kind people."

"So what do I do?"

Just outside the library Severus stopped. "Do not let them tell you when to come. Tell them when you will show up. Insist on wine served in your lord house cups, which they'll find some where in the ministry and make sure you do most of the talking."

Harry took a deep breath and walked into the library; Severus came but once again was invisible. He was shocked to see whose head was in the flames.

"Dolores Umbridge" Harry said coolly.

The toad like woman gave one of her falsely sweet smiles. "Mr Potter, how nice to see you again."

"I'm sorry but I presume you have me confused with someone else. I'm after all Lord Potter-Black. I would presume you'd know at least civil courtesies as such."

The woman's eyes blazed. "Of course, my apologies. Now I must insist you come to the ministry right away. The minister demands to speak to you right away."

"I am busy this morning but you can tell dear Cornelius that I'll come through later this afternoon. Perhaps about 1." Harry said, trying to be like Lucius.

"The minister is a busy man. He has made space for you this morning. I must insist that you attend now." Dolores tried not to screech.

"You insist? I'm sure that the minister is aware that you do not simply order a Lord of the high counsel to appear. Not to mention one with two seats. I will humour him by showing up but it will be this afternoon or it will not be at all." Harry said coldly.

The woman looked positively ready to burst. "Fine, Lord Potter, I will pass that along?"

"Oh by the way I must insist that my wine be served in either the Potter or Black chalices, as I am sure refreshment will be provided. I know you would never presume to make a lord drink from a regular cup but I thought I'd male sure. Those chalices probably have not been used in some time."

Dolores Umbridge was stuttering in anger by that point and finally gave up. "We'll see to it Lord Potter-Black. I'll inform the minister he should expect you this afternoon."

When she was gone Harry turned to Severus. "How did I do?"

Severus laughed. "You would have made Lucius proud. The real first test though will be this afternoon when you meet."

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Don't worry I think I'm channelling Lucius already. I've seen him and Draco in public enough, it shouldn't be that hard."

0000000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge was sitting in his office when Dolores Umbridge came in. He had been dealing with an irate Dumbledore already that morning after Albus had found out that the money from the Potter vaults had been taken back.

"What did the boy say?"

Dolores was a bit worried to tell her boss. "Lord Potter-Black told me to remind you a Lord of the counsel is not to be summoned like a servant. He shall come this afternoon around 1."

Cornelius was quite calm. "Hmmm, so the boy has decided to throw his weight around."

Dolores nodded. "That boy forgets who he is."

"No, my dear I think he realized just who he is for once. This is an interesting turn of events. No wonder Albus was in such a mood this morning." Cornelius said.

Dolores was taken aback by her boss' attitude. "The boy has made demands about the chalices, wine and such."

Cornelius waved it off. "See to it. Having a lord of two houses of the counsel on our side might come in handy. I have a feeling I can find a common bond with our new little lord."

Dolores stomped off to see to the preparations and Cornelius was left smiling and thinking. So Albus' little golden boy is freed from prison and seems to have broken free from under his control. Albus should have seen it coming, even Cornelius had his doubts the boy was guilty. Harry was always too sickeningly good to be corrupted enough to be a death eater. He was quite intrigued to meet this new Harry Potter, Lord Potter-Black he corrected himself. Intrigued indeed.


	5. to coin the term Malfoyish

Harry had not really imagined that when he had been told by his husband that he would have to go have this meeting with Fudge that it would mean a make over but it seemed that it did.

"Appearances Harry. Have you ever seen Lucius look anything but sleek and elegant?" Severus reminded Harry.

Harry shook his head but looked in the mirror. "I'm never going to look like that. I'm far from good looking or put together."

Severus reached over and pulled his husband into a kiss. "You are one of the sexiest men I have ever seen. But we do need to make you look a bit sleeker."

He turned and handed Harry the clothes he had Kreacher fetch for him. They were quite old as they belonged to Sirius' dad but they had been spruced up and were more expensive then Harry's entire wardrobe. Over the dark green robes went a cloak of ebony that had silver clasps down the front. The black crest was already embroidered on one side by Harry noticed Kreacher had added the Potter crest on the other.

As he came out he looked at his husband. "How do I look?"

Severus smiled. "Almost perfect, we just need to sort out that hair of yours."

Harry smirked. "Do we have a few days; you know I have never been able to control this mess."

Severus surprised Harry by waving his wand and lengthening Harry's hair so it fell down to his shoulders, the same length as Severus. It turned out when long, his hair was no where near as unruly. Severus deftly pulled his husband's hair in a ponytail and held it in place with a piece of thick fine leather.

"There, now you look the part." Severus said and turned Harry to look into the mirror.

Harry was shocked to admit that he looked quite put together. He touched the crests. "I just wish your crest was here."

Severus bent to kiss him. "You know we'll have the crest on your cloak and your ring back on your finger as soon as we can."

Kreacher appeared. "Master Harry sir, Kreacher has brought some jewellery for you to wear."

Harry shook his head. "My rings are enough I would think."

Severus turned though to the elf and took the box. "Thank you Kreacher, I'm sure Master Harry will be able to make use of this."

The elf disappeared and Severus turned to go through the box and Harry wondered what other things would be added to his little get up. He was relieved that the only things chosen were a fine pair of cufflinks and a pocket watch, all of which had the family crest on them.

"Just to finish off the look." Severus told him.

"How come I feel like we're playing dress up like little girls?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "Do a good job and I promise we'll play a game of dress down tonight when we get home."

Harry had to smile at that and reminded himself he needed to go to this meeting or he would have pulled his husband down on the bed to make love to him. He would have done it for a quick romp but after all the time it had taken to get ready, he had no intention of messing up the look.

00000000000000000000000000

Amelia Bones was working on a file in her office when the floo came to life and Harry stepped through followed by his husband. Amelia was amazed at the transformation that the young man had taken.

"Lord Potter-Black. Welcome back." She bowed.

Harry smiled. "Amelia, no such formality is needed. My husband might have dressed me up like a doll but I haven't changed that much."

Severus snickered. "Had to remind the young lord here that he needed to look the part, not just act it."

Amelia nodded. "Your husband is right. We need you to be able to command the respect of Fudge. He respects money and power."

Harry sat down in a chair. "So why did we come here first? Surely I should be heading to my meeting."

Amelia just called for some tea to be brought in and when the assistant left she said. "Have a cup of tea Harry?"

Seeing his husband's confusion Severus said. "We're not going to him. Fudge can come to you."

Amelia motioned towards the door. "My assistant has seen you. When word spreads and you don't show up at 1, Fudge will come down here."

Harry looked at Severus. "But she saw you."

Severus smirked. "Again I remind you of the bond. I made sure to disllusion myself when she came in. I'll remain so when Fudge arrives."

Harry turned to Amelia for confirmation and she nodded. "It's getting a bit unnerving talking to an empty chair and hearing a voice come from it."

"So you can stay with me through this?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head. "Amelia cast some spells to not alert anyone to my presence but even if they can't see me, wards outside this office will alert people that I'm here if I go with you."

Harry went pale. "I don't know if I can handle this meeting on my own."

Amelia and Severus both tried to calm his nerves. They both knew that he would be able to handle this. The mantra of this little game became when in doubt do as Lucius would do. A few years ago if anyone would have told him he would have been looking to Lucius Malfoy as a role model he would have thought them insane. Well if a few years ago someone had told him he would be married to Severus he would have thought them mad.

000000000000000000000000

Fudge was sitting in his office looking at the clock as he had been doing most of the day. He turned to look when the door opened but Dolores entered the office. She shrugged her shoulders in response to his unasked question.

"Where is the boy? He is the one that insisted on 1." Fudge grumbled.

Dolores nodded. "Lord, or no lord, he should show more respect."

Fudge called his assistant in. "Can you check with security and find if Harry Potter has made an appearance in the building yet."

The woman came back immediately. "Security said no. But word from law enforcement is that a Lord Potter-Black is in a meeting with Madam Bones."

Fudge stood up fuming. "That boy is in the building and he has been keeping me waiting all of this time."

He stormed out of his office and made his way down to the offices of Madam Bones. Sure enough when he entered, pushing passed her assistant who tried to stop him, Harry Potter was there.

"I was informed that my guest was here." Fudge said.

Amelia nodded. "Oh I apologize minister but Lord Potter-Black and I had a few things to discuss."

The figure in the chair stood to face Fudge and he gasped. This was not the gangly teen that had been released from prison recently. He was dressed in expensive robes and jewellery worth ten years of Fudge's salary, bearing the crests of both families. There was something about the air of the young man that reminded him of Lucius.

"Mr Potter I was expecting you in my office at 1 as that was the time you insisted upon."

"I'm certain I did not hear you call me Mr Potter, so I will over look that minister. I told your under secretary I would be available around 1. It is only half past, nothing to worry about." The young man said coolly.

Fudge stuttered. "Of course Lord Potter-Black. I do apologize. Would you accompany me to my office so we can speak?"

Harry did not respond to him but turned to Amelia. "Madam Bones thank you for meeting with me. I'm sure we'll be talking on that matter soon."

Amelia Bones sent Fudge's guest a beaming smile. "Of course Lord Potter-Black. You are welcome here at any time."

Harry strode out of the office leaving Fudge to follow in his wake. Fudge hurried so he walked side by side with the young man for he was not about to look like some lord's lap dog, especially not this lord's. They were getting off of the elevator when they came face to face with the last person either had hoped to see.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Albus Dumbledore, even here at the ministry I can't escape the man, Harry thought. He revelled in the startled expression on his old headmaster's face when he saw Harry dressed the way that he was in full Black regalia.

"Harry, just who I was looking for." Dumbledore said.

Harry summoned his Malfoyness and sneered at the man before turning to Fudge. "I think there really should be some fine for horrific manners. If one more person presumes to call me so informally, I really will insist on departing."

Fudge looked at Dumbledore who he was always happy to put in his place. "You shouldn't need to be reminded of how properly to address Lord Potter-Black."

Albus lost a bit of the twinkle. "You're correct, my apologies Lord Potter-Black. I must insist though we have a meeting over certain issues of real estate."

"I'm sure you would insist Albus but unfortunately I am a busy man. Perhaps if I have time I'll pay you a visit at your little school."

Fudge was grinning as he watched Dumbledore get shot down. It was Christmas for Fudge as Dumbledore stuttered. "This has to be spoken about."

"If I have time I might consider it." And then turning to Fudge. "Minister I believe we have a meeting to get to"

Fudge nodded and pointed Harry towards his office. "Of course Lord Potter-Black. Albus, see yourself out."

When Harry entered the minister's office he was delighted to see that there was a decanter of wine and on the tray as well as a normal goblet was a chalice with the Black crest on it.

"I hope that the Black crest will suffice, the Potter one has been hard to track down." Fudge explained and handed Harry his chalice filled with a fine wine.

"It will do for now. I presume you will of course find my chalice." Harry said before taking a drink of the wine.

Fudge took his own goblet and sat down. "Of course. Now I would like to speak to you about your intentions Lord Potter-Black."

"Very well. My intentions as to what?" Harry asked.

"For starters, your votes on the wizengot as a lord, as well as your position on the Hogwarts school governors." Fudge explained.

Harry knew about the wizangot but not of the school governors. "I do not have the time to sit in my seat on the wizengot, or seats I should say. I believe I can vote in proxy though, is that not correct?"

Fudge nodded. "On important matters that of course has been permitted."

Harry nodded. "I'd like to be made aware of the cases that go in front of it. I from time to time may take my chair in person, or vote in proxy when important enough."

Fudge agreed. "I'm certain Madam Bones can have that arranged. There are pre-court meetings though that I'm sure I could contact you of if you were needed."

Harry inclined his head. "That would do. Now about the school governors seat. I must admit I was not aware of this."

"Every lord of a house has a seat on the board. Most have not actually taken the seat, there are only six active now, but you do have two votes there to." Fudge said.

Harry thought about Lucius and his involvement over the years. "I think that might come in handy. Of course I'd like a list of those on it and how I can contact them."

Fudge turned to Dolores who had been in the corner the entire time. "You will furnish Lord Potter-Black with that. We can owl them to you."

Harry shook his head. "Unfortunately as you know I no longer possess an owl for which to correspond. I'm sure in time I'll chose another. For now you can simply provide Madam Bones with any correspondence and she'll ensure I receive them."

Dolores stepped closer. "Surely you can just send any correspondence back with the owls that we send."

"Unfortunately I travel often and many of my houses are highly guarded. I can not permit any unknown owl to come in through the wards." Harry said coolly.

Fudge motioned for her to back off. "Well if there is nothing else Lord Potter-Black..."

Harry stayed put. "There are a few matters. One is the lands of the Weasley family. I have chosen to permit them to remain at the Burrow but the lands in Romania and the house in London will be sold. I also expect you can help set up a monthly rent arrangement for the Burrow."

Fudge nodded. "That can be done. Again we'll send you the necessary paper work."

"And before I leave I would like the name of every student who had a hand in the stoning of my owl." Harry said.

Fudge looked pale. "I'm sorry we do not know."

"Do not lie to me Fudge. The school's memory would have recorded it. If you don't know now I expect you to find out. I was disappointed not to find that on the list of property that had been destroyed and by whom, that was provided me before." Harry said.

"An unfortunate over sight my lord, I assure you. We'll see it done." Fudge said.

Harry swept from the room without another word and made his way back to Madam Bones's office where when the wards were back up he sunk into his husband's arms and sighed a great breath of relief.

Severus looked at him. "How did it go?"

Harry smiled. "I did the Malfoys proud."

Amelia laughed. "You two should be going. Dumbledore was prying around before."

Harry nodded and informed them of the conversation quickly and of the paper work that Amelia should be expecting. She nodded and assured Harry that she would get it all to him on time. Harry and Severus headed back through the floo to their home.


	6. throwing around some money

By the time they returned back to the manor Harry was quite ready to get out of the dreadful robes and relax but Severus had other ideas. Lord Potter-Black needed to make his presence known and not only in the ministry.

Harry was surprised when his husband suggested another outing. "I thought I would be laying low."

Severus shook his head. "You've returned and we don't want anyone suspicious you're up to something Harry. You need to show up in public."

"Isn't there a bit of risk to that, I mean from both the order and the death eaters?" Harry asked.

Severus smiled. "The death eaters won't attack until they're certain you're against them again. And the order is trying to win you back."

Harry was still not convinced. "I just find it hard to believe that parading around Diagon Alley is either safe for me or going to help us either."

Severus smiled. "You showed Fudge that you were in control and not a scared controllable child. Now you get to show the rest of the wizarding world such."

"As long as it's only shopping and you're not proposing me giving any interviews or anything, I guess I can handle that." Harry said reluctantly.

Severus smirked. "The interviews will come in time. We just need to make sure you have some prepared answers."

Harry was shocked even more by that."So what is the big plan for this little outing anyways?"

"Nothing really. Just make your presence known, throw around some money, and buy yourself a new owl." Severus told him.

Harry was not worried on the money part as he had recently become one of the richest wizards in the world but the owl part. "A new owl?"

Severus held his husband's chin. "I know this is hard but you'll need to replace Hedwig some time. And it will seem odd that you don't have one."

Harry nodded. "I guess. It just it seems like I'm betraying Hedwig in some way."

Severus kissed his husband and wiped away a tear. "I know it does. But I think Hedwig would be happy if you had a new familiar."

Harry reluctantly agreed and went up to the bathroom to freshen up while Severus remained down below and contacted the other members of their order to inform them of their outing for the day. Unknown to Harry, they would be returning, well the first half, later that day. He also ensured that a few insiders that they had left on this soil would be in Dagon Alley. He was not as certain as he had told Harry he was, of his husband's safety shopping but he knew this was key.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry focussed all of his attention into keeping his balance and not growing dizzy in the floo as he did not want to come out in the Leaky cauldron looking like some sick child. He had his husband cast a dirt repellent spell on him so he would not be covered in soot as well when he arrived.

As he stepped out he could feel every eye in the room on him. Tom came forward. "Welcome back Lord Potter-Black. I always believed in your innocence."

Remembering the kind bartender from previous visits Harry smiled inside but just slightly inclined his head. "Thank you Tom."

He moved swiftly through the pub, chin tilted up, eyes straight ahead, acknowledging none of the calls from others in the room. Keep being Malfoy, he told himself as he walked to the bricks and tapped them to gain entrance into Diagon Alley.

Having never been to Diagon for anything but school supplies Harry really had no idea where to start so he headed to Flourish and Blotts. An excited little store attendant ran into the back and returned with a wizened old wizard.

"Lord Potter-Black I am honoured to have you here. I am Felix Flourish, one of the owners of the shop." The old man bowed.

Harry nodded his head again only briefly. "Thank you for your welcome. I was looking to add to my growing collection on potions books, and I was wondering if perhaps you had a rare book in stock. Money I assure you is of no question."

Felix looked a bit surprised but he nodded. "Of course. We have had some in stock for Severus Snape but since his death, we have found no purchasers."

Harry hid a slight smile. "I'd assume a man of his reputation would only seek the best. I'd like to see; perhaps I could be convinced to take a few off of you."

The old man lead Harry to the back room where Harry sorted through several of the books and purchased several of the more extensive ones that he knew his husband would be able to make good use of.

"I'd like these to be forwarded on. I do not intend to lug them around as I shop." Harry informed the man as he handed the coin over.

Felix nodded. "Of course Lord Potter-black. Perhaps I can know where to send them on too."

Harry shook his head. "Have them sent on to the office of Madam Amelia Bones. Her or her assistant will ensure they come to me."

To ensure the man asked no more questions he left a few extra coins for the books and left the shop without another word. Of course a shrinking spell would have meant the books would have fir in his pockets but some how he felt Lucius in public would never have resorted to carrying his own. This might not be as hard as Harry thought.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry made his rounds through many of the shops and bought himself a number of new expensive robes, a new cauldron meant for his husband of course, and even some new quiditch supplies that he could not resist. His behaviour was the same, asking for service from the owners, having the items sent on.

His last stop was the owl emporium as he was quite reluctant to go. He stepped inside and was reminded instantly of his trip wit Hagrid before his first year. He felt a pang for his owl but he remembered Severus' words and he found himself actually excited at the prospect.

The little old man who owned and ran the shop came up to him. "Can I help you my lord?"

Harry nodded curtly. "I find myself in need of a new owl. I previously had a snowy owl but I was looking for something with a bit more speed."

The man nodded. "A snowy owl? You have foreign taste. Might I suggest an eagle owl? We do have a few different types and they are known for their speed."

Harry knew Severus, Draco and Lucius all had ones and thought it a perfect choice. "That does seem like a merited choice. Show me."

He was brought to a section where there were a number of cages and he saw several beautiful sleek eagle owls. He was drawn to a black one with a white v on its chest, almost the exact opposite of his old owl. A South African eagle owl he was informed, rare in these parts and extremely fast.

"I'll take the bird." Harry said.

The man nodded and went to get the cage but Harry shook his head. "I'll not be needing the cage. "

He took the bird from the man and began to stroke its feathers and whispered to the bird to go to Grimauld. When the bird had taken off he put the coin in the hands of the man and walked from the store without a second thought.

He was about to leave when he came face to face with Hermione and the Weasleys. "Harry." Molly said happily.

Harry looked at her coolly and his eyes strayed over the others. "Molly and the rest of your family." He said curly.

"We hoped we'd be running into you, we've been trying to send you owls but the post has come back." Arthur said.

Harry shrugged. "The wards had to be strengthened. Any correspondence with me you will have to send through Madam Bones. She and her assistant are handling such things for me for the time being."

Percy stepped forward. "We should really talk. I have been informed I must move out of my home within the new few days."

Harry felt smug. "I thought it might take longer to sell but your house must have been a catch. I would say if you had the money to buy it I would give you first dibbs but we both know that is just not possible."

Percy gritted his teeth. "We took you in like family and this is how you repay us?"

Harry found it easy to be harsh with Percy as he had never liked Percy even before all this. "I let you keep the Burrow; I thought that was quite generous considering how much money I could make from the sale. I'm sure Arthur and Molly would be willing to allow you to move home."

Arthur turned to grab Harry's arm. "Harry, we really insist you come and speak to us now. You know you took a risk coming out here by yourself."

Harry sneered. "Do you think I'd be that stupid? I assure you I'm not alone. Now if you'll excuse me I have an appointment with the bank."

Harry watched their faces fill with shock as he turned and walked towards the bank. He did in fact have a meeting scheduled with the head goblin to discuss some business and he was supposed to be meeting his husband there as well. Severus had thought that even invisible it would have been to easy for him to get run into and noticed if he had accompanied Harry shopping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat nervously drinking a cup of tea in the office of Lord Ragnald, waiting for his husband to arrive. Harry was a few minutes late. Though he had taught Harry to move on his own schedule as a lord, he knew Harry would be careful not to concern his husband by being late. He was about to stand and find Harry when the door swung open and Harry entered.

"You're late" Severus told him sounding a bit more reproachful then he had intended.

Harry looked a bit taken aback by his tone. "I'm sorry but I ran into the Weasleys and they cornered me. It was out of my control."

Severus sighed with relief. "I'm sorry. I was just concerned that something might have happened."

Harry reached out and kissed his husband. "I'm sorry I worried you. I did have to pretend I had back up waiting in the wings to get the Weasleys away."

Harry took a seat and Lord Ragnald handed him some paper work. It included all of the money that had been successfully reclaimed and an even more growing list of properties that were now in his possession. It seemed a number of people who had stolen from him could not pay. Beyond the eight Potter, and ten Black properties, including Grimauld, there was Gryffindor castle and two other properties, not to mention all the Prince estates and Slytherin estates.

Harry laughed as he saw one of the names on the list. "It seems Sev that I own your house."

Severus blanched. "What do you mean you own my home?"

"It seems Spinner's end was claimed by Dumbledore as his when you were reported dead. He has given it up as payment." Harry read from the papers.

Snape sneered. "Old man, probably tried to get his hands on Prince lands too. Luckily the will stops that from happening to anyone but Prince heirs."

Harry kissed his husband. "Don't worry I'll let you continue to live there. I'll even ask you a pretty fair rental price."

Severus smirked. "I think I have taught you too well."

Ragnald had been watching the byplay between them and then handed Harry some more paper work on the extent not only of money but jewels and other items in what now numbered his 60 vaults. No matter how often he saw the paper work Harry still choked on the thought of how rich he had suddenly become. He was not sure he'd ever get used to all of this.

Before they left Harry smiled. "I have had Madam Bones agree to collect my mail for me for now. I was hoping I'd be able to have copies of the paper work she sends, kept here in my vaults just in case."

Ragnald bowed. "Of course, we could arrange that for you."

Harry and Severus thanked the little goblin and then they took the floo back to the house where Severus didn't say a word when they arrived but simply gathered him into his arms for a long passionate kiss before pulling away.

"You keep amazing me." Severus whispered.

Harry smiled. "You amaze me too every day, so I guess we're even."

Harry noticed his new owl on the desk and Severus spotted it. "I see you have chosen a new owl."

Harry stroked his feathers. "I have not chosen a name but I seemed drawn to the bird. I have also made a few purchases I'm sure you will like."

As they sat down Harry told him of his purchase of the books that Severus had been waiting for at the bookstore. Severus was thrilled Harry had thought to pick them up for they would come in handy. He also applauded Harry over paying for them. Felix Flourish was a man who was loyal to his good customers and when Harry dropped that kind of money on books in one go and over paid for them, it would ensure the man's quiet.


	7. Making the introductions

Three days after his return to England Harry found himself anxiously awaiting the arrival of the foreign members of the order. Since his trip to Diagon alley and the ministry he had not left the house. He had been busy though going through the wide array of paper work that had come to him through Amelia.

He had finished signing off on some papers for the bank and whistled for Archimedes, his new owl. "Take this to Gringgotts for me." H e told the bird.

Severus walked in as the bird was taking off. "Done all of the paper work?"

Harry nodded. "Finally. I never thought I'd miss the homework from school but it seemed to be less then all of this."

Severus leaned down to kiss his husband on the lips. "You should go and get prepared; our guests should be arriving soon."

Harry groaned. "I thought in private I didn't have to get dressed up like a perfumed peacock."

Severus smirked. "Don't let Lucius here you say that, he has dressed that way for years."

Harry laughed. "You can't play that card, you've already revealed that man wears jeans and trainers when he's not out in public."

Severus conceded that point. "I still don't think you want to be greeting guests in boxers, but if I'm wrong by all means don't."

Harry started blushing as he remembered he had not yet dressed. "I guess a few more pieces of clothes couldn't hurt."

Severus pulled him to his chest as Harry got up and started kissing him. "I hope so, I'm the only one who gets to see you in your boxer shorts."

Harry nodded. "And out of them too. But that will have to wait. Now like you said I need to hurry."

Severus watched as his husband went up to their bedroom to shower and change. He should jump in a cold shower. Some how the sight of his husband in boxers, well almost anything or nothing at all really, made him horny.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry made it back into the library dressed in a simpler pair of robes with his hair tied back, in time for him to be present to greet their guests as they came spilling out of the floo in the library. Everyone but Hagrid and Xeno who both remained behind, who had been at the manor in France had come as well as a few he had not seen before.

Fleur introduced him to her two older brothers, Henri and Jerome, and had brought Gabrielle as well. "They are all members of the new order as well."

Harry welcomed the new members. "I wish I was having a chance to meet the British ones."

Severus smiled. "A few will be making an appearance shortly, those who could come without raising any suspicion."

Lucius nodded and smile as he embraced Harry. "The others as we have said you will meet at the founder's heir right in a fortnight."

Narcissa came to hug him. "You know you look very much like my husband and my son, I must say you have changed a lot."

Harry smirked at his husband who answered. "You should have seen him when he went to the ministry. He would have mad Lucius proud."

Harry nodded. "I kept in my mind, do what Lucius would do. Seemed to work. Had Fudge quaking in his boots."

Lucius broke into a big smile. "I'm sure you've done us all proud Harry. I just hope you get a chance to see the real me."

Harry returned the smile. "I've already started too and I know you must be a good guy or my husband wouldn't be so close to you all of these years."

He soon had them seated as best as he could. Remus, Tonks and Fleur and her sister on one couch, the Malfoys on another, Fleur's brothers, Katie and Oliver ranged in a number of armchairs and stools. The dinning room had more seating but they had chosen this room for being a bit more personable. The twins both took seats on the floor and Bill stood against the fireplace.

Harry did not have to wait much longer to meet three of the local members of the group. He gasped and realized why Amelia had refused to tell him who they were before he had shown up here to evict the order.

"Moody and Professor McGonagall" harry said with a smile.

McGonagall nodded. "Call me Minerva, but yes. I have been a member of this new order from the start."

Moody shook Harry's hand. "Very impressive performance that day Mr Potter, I must say you did us proud."

The third person who had come was Professor Flitwick. For some reason though he had not known his old charms teacher was a member of the group, he was not surprised to find him there.

"Call me Filius my boy. And you should know there are a number of teachers who'll be loyal to you and your order when they find out." Flitwick said in greeting.

Harry had not really had any idea how large his order was and he was to come to realize it was quite a bit bigger then the order of the phoenix. Along with Amelia there were another eight members not there as well as students like Susan and Luna, and Neville.

The meeting was not a long one that day. Lucius explained. "We just wanted you to have a better idea of who was on your side and who you could count on."

Moody nodded. "We had your back at the eviction meeting though I assume your husband was at your side."

Harry was a bit surprised that Moody knew. "I wasn't aware that the news of my marriage to Severus had been revealed."

Moody laughed. "Constant vigilance my boy. Anyone can see the love between you two and I have not missed the wedding band on his finger. I do not see one on your hand but I assume that is for obvious reasons of course."

Harry nodded. "My husband keeps it safe on a chain about his neck. He assures me that I can have it back soon."

Lucius smiled. "The founder's right is set up for the next new moon which will occur in exactly a fortnight from now."

Harry was happy it would be soon but he had questions. "How are we going to get into the school ?"

"There is a second entrance to the chamber of secrets, in the forbidden forest. You can get into the forest without passing the wards." Severus told him.

Remus smiled. "And we just happen to have a resident parselmouth who can get us in there."

Harry looked at his husband. "Isn't it a bit strange that the soon to be Lord Slytherin does not even have the power to get in his own chamber?"

Severus laughed. "Unfortunately you didn't pass it to me with the bond but after the right there is a chance I will be able to."

They spent the rest of the afternoon discussing what needed to be done to gain entrance and what items they would need for the right as well. The foreign members would not be able to venture form the house for most of them were supposedly in exile which left Harry and Moody really. Minerva and Filius had to return back to school. It was the weekend and they were able to get away from the school without raising suspicion as it was common for teachers to take weekends off.

Oliver smiled. "I'm going to be staying with an old quiditch buddy here. It's my cover so I'll be able to help out and she'll be happy to help as well."

Harry wondered if it was either Angelina or Alicia but didn't ask. "The rest of you will be staying here with us?"

Lucius nodded. "We will for the most part. We will have to leave from time to time for business. I'm sure your extensive properties can help us out there."

Harry had looked at a map and knew that the properties he and Severus owned together from their inheritances spread through almost every county in Great Britain and it would not be hard for a member of the order to use it as a safe house while away on a mission. They had all recently been placed under the fidelius charm and Harry could reveal the location to one of the order members, when I need of its use.

He called Kreacher to have some rooms prepared for them and saw the order members off to their own spaces. Moody and those who had other places to stay, took their leave.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night as Harry lay in bed with his husband, resting after making love, he lay with his head on his husband's chest next to his heart and found a reassurance in listening to the steady beat of his heart.

"I'm kind of glad Moody is on our side." Harry felt strange admitting.

Severus laughed. "I would think Moody would be happy to hear that. May I ask why?"

"He's the scariest auror out there. I would much rather him on my side then against me." Harry said.

Severus shook his head. "You know most people who faced Voldemort wouldn't be scared of Moody. You amaze me."

Harry reached up to kiss his husband. "I know."

Severus smirked at his husband. "You are a little prat."

Harry made puppy dog eyes. "But you love me anyways."

"Aye that I do."

As they once again fell into a warm round of love making Harry found comfort in not only the constant presence and support of his husband but in knowing just how many allies he had here in England. After his betrayal and being sent to prison he had doubted he had any left. How wrong he had been. He just hoped Severus had remembered to put up the shields before they started, he didn't want the order to be that intimate with his personal life.


	8. the gathering of the allies

The fortnight passed slower then Harry might have liked and the day before the new moon found Harry and his husband waiting to leave for one of his other properties where they would be stationed for the next while. Harry had not been given the full details but as the order members who were still staying at the manor with them, gathered to leave, Severus told him.

"Potter castle." Severus told Harry.

Harry stared. "I own a castle?"

Severus laughed. "It was on the list of your properties. I think you own two, three if Gryffindor castle still exists."

Harry shook his head. "All of the paper work I read and the countless deeds I looked at I could own the parliament buildings and I probably would have not noticed."

Severus kissed him. "I promise you that you don't own any muggle properties such as parliament but I agree your holdings list is extensive, especially when added to with the Prince lands."

"So why Potter castle?"

"It is in Scotland and not that far from the forbidden forest's edges. It's been under the fidelius for centuries so no one but the family knows it's there."

It made sense. A close location. A property not only under the fidelius charm but he knew countless other blood wards on the property. If a castle it would definitely be much easier to house the entire order after the right. It would also make travel easier. The shorter the distance of apparation, the less energy it would exert from them.

Harry knew that usually a password or such was required though. "How are we going to get into the castle?"

Severus laughed. "The same way you go in here, except with the floo. You will focus through the Potter ring and open the floo to let us all through."

Lucius nodded. "The others will join us in the woods tomorrow night for the trip to the chamber and the rights. They'll come to the castle when it is done."

Taking a deep breath Harry focussed on the ring the way he had when he had been trying to enter Grimmauld place. He was not sure how he was to picture a property that he had never seen before so he instead focussed on his family lineage and to his amazement a castle appeared in his mind.

Throwing floo powder into the fireplace he said. "Potter Castle."

One by one the others passed through the flames until he was left with his husband. Severus offered his arm. "Shall we?"

Harry took it and stepped through the flames and was shocked when they came through on the other end. "This is it?"

The other's laughed at his wide eyed wonder. Lucius smirked. "It's only the library. I believe there are another four wings and a few hundred rooms to see."

Harry gaped at the words and looked around. The library here was bigger then Hogwarts. "How am I ever going to find my way around a place that big?"

Narcissa smiled. "It is a bit bigger if what Lucius read, is right, then Hogwarts. But everything we need is in the main body. The rest you can leave to future endevors."

Harry agreed that it sounded like a plausible plan and soon they were all off on a tour of the main body. There were two parlours, a music room, the library, a huge dinning room and a kitchen on the main floor and over twenty bedrooms spread across the next floor. The order would be able to spread out and be more then comfortable here without using any of the other wings.

Harry was wondering about the master suite when he soon came face to face with a few dozen house elves. The leader bowed. "Lord Potter has returned."

Harry nodded. "I am Lord Potter Black-Snape and this is my husband Lord Snape. Those with us and others who will come after tomorrow are my welcomed guests."

The elves bowed. "Any thing you or your guests need of course we provide. Let Howie show master and master's husband to their bedroom."

They entered a massive suite of rooms larger then half a floor at Grimamauld place. Severus groaned as he noticed the colors were all done in red and gold. Harry had to remind his husband that the Potters were descendents of Gryffindor but with a wave of his wand he replaced all the gold with green, to make the rooms a mix of their two houses.

"Better?" Harry asked.

Severus kissed him on the lips. "Much."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The afternoon of the founder's right found Harry undergoing what was another mini make over for him. He was informed that he and Severus would be required to be presented a certain way by the tradition of the right. It fell to Remus and Draco to dress Harry as Lucius and oddly enough Moody helped Severus prepare.

Dressed only in trousers and a top Harry stood before them and they went to work. A strange robe that was more like a cape with holes for the arms to come through and a clasp at the neck was put on, Harry noticing the hood on the back.

"These are the robes of Godric Gryffindor. They were stored away here for your use." Draco told him.

Harry saw as he looked in the mirror the lion crest of Gryffindor embroidered in jewels on the back, and the robe was a deep crimson with gold clasps. He noticed though there were three beautifully and equally ornate crests on the front patches.

Remus nodded. "They are magically added for the new owner of the robes. If the proper owner is dressed in them, his crests will appear."

Harry smiled as he saw the Prince crest had been included this time. "My husband is finally recognized."

Draco nodded. "You may have had to hide your marriage but the robes recognize the true strength of your bond."

Harry thought to his husband. "Will he have my crests on his robes as well?"

Remus shook his head. "As the junior partner you have become a member of his house but you retain heads of your own two houses. Severus will have but the Prince crest on his heart and the Slytherin on his back."

Jewelry was added including cufflinks this time with great lion heads holding rubies in them, and a gold chain about his neck with a huge ruby hanging from it. He was told they both belonged to the official dress robes of his station.

Severus walked into the room in a similar get up though as said with only his two crests and his jewellery was emeralds. "You look amazing." Severus said.

Harry smiled and pulled his husband into a passionate kiss. When he pulled away. "So do you."

The others smiled and finally though Lucius said. "Now that you are done we need to take off or the others will wonder where we are."

Harry nodded and took his husband's arm for he was unable to apparate himself/ He was anxious not only for the right but to finally know the other members of their order. When they entered the forest he would know.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In a clearing in the forbidden forest that was near the second entrance to the chamber, the order of the Four had agreed to meet at the fall of the day. Those who were still in school though, Luna, Susan and Neville, would be coming through the entrance Harry had known.

As he entered the clearing he came face to face with more then one surprise. The groups had been divided into their founder groups. They were one order but for the ceremony they had been selected to stand as the guardians of an heir. Harry had Remus, Bill and the twins, Fleur and her family. Severus had the Malfoys and Moody and Tonks but there were to be a few new editions as well.

Harry drew his wand in surprise. "What are you doing here?" He practically screamed as he came face to face with Rabastan Lestrange.

Rabastan just smiled and shook hands with Severus. "I assure you unlike my brother and sister in law, I am not a follower of the dark lord, but a spy as your husband was."

Severus nodded. "So are Carlos Zaibini and his wife Maria. And Thomas Flint and his son Marcus." Severus said motioning to four more people.

Harry had been told that there were those thought to be death eaters, among their numbers. He recognized Blaise's parents.

Maria came forward. "Blaise is loyal but for safety reasons we decided he should not be here tonight."

The Zaibinis and the Flints as well as Rabastan would be showing their support of his husband.

Amelia bones stood in place of her niece, with Sybil Trewlaney and Poppy Pomfrey and Pamona Sprout. There was also a woman he learned was Hannah Abbot's mother and he also saw Amos Diggory and his wife. Even Firenze, the centaur Harry had befriended after he saved Harry in these very woods, was with them. Last was Minerva who Harry turned his attention to in surprise.

"I know you said many of the teachers supported our cause but I did not realize you meant nearly them all." Harry said.

Minerva nodded. "Only a few like Vector and Burbage are loyal to the Order of the Phoenix. Most stand behind you and the other heirs."

The last group contained Xeno Lovegood who had arrived, standing for his daughter, Filius stood with her as well, Cho Chang and her parents, and Rodger Davies with his parents as well.

Harry thought that they were done when he heard a few familiar voices coming their way. "Not leaving without us are you?"

Harry turned to see Oliver and Katie who he had almost forgotten as well as to his delight Alicia Spinnet and to his utter shock, Charlie Weasley.

As his old quiditch buddies joined Harry's ranks, Charlie came to Harry smiling. "I'll forgive you for taking my land, since you didn't know any better."

Harry hugged the second oldest Weasley brother. "I thought you went along with the rest of your family."

Charlie shook his head. "We needed someone on the inside still. Bill and the twins had burned bridges long ago so it fell to me. Trust me, I'm on your side."

Harry looked around at them. For the rights they had been divided into four groups but once the right was over they would be one again. Harry had never felt so apart of anything in his life. He had always been excluded from the Order of the Phoenix for being too young. He also found comfort in knowing he was no longer the only chosen one. There were four people that this victory depended on and a small army of people as support.


	9. the founders' rite

They came to what looked like two stone pillars that had been left from a ruin but as Harry drew closer he could feel the magic pulsing between them, a gateway. There was an arch between the pillars and a great snake head on it, like the entrance to the chamber, down below the lake.

Remembering last time Harry slipped into parseltongue _I seek entrance into the chamber of secrets._

_The snake opened its mouth and spoke. "And who are you to demand entrance here?"_

_Harry had not been asked last time. "I am a descended of Salazar Slytherin and married to his true heir."_

_The snake's eyes blinked. "I see you speak the truth. Enter speaker of our tongue, and all that you bring with you."_

_A_ great portal opened between the two spaces and Harry could see the chamber of secrets before him. He had not been there since his second year and shivers ran up his back as he stepped inside. The portal closed quickly after the last of their group entered.

Harry looked around. "Now what?"

Amelia pointed down behind the great stone snake head from which the basilisk had come. "Through the library there we will come to the founder's room."

Severus nodded. "We need though to wait for the other heirs to arrive. We need to all perform this at the same time."

As if in answer there were footsteps and Susan and Luna came with Neville and Hannah Abbot in tow as well. Neville's grandmother was a member of their order but had been unable to attend the ceremony that night. Luna and Susan were soon helped into their robes. Susan in yellow and Black with badger on back and Luna in blue and bronze with a great eagle on her back.

They both came to Harry. Luna hugged him tight. "I am so happy you're okay Harry. I was worried at the trial."

Harry smiled. "I was grateful for your support and Neville's. It was nice to know I had friends still here at school."

Susan also embraced him. "You have friends in all the houses Harry. As we are the heirs, we will soon become like siblings. I welcome you as a brother."

Harry returned the hug to the young Huffelpuff. "And you as well, though thinking of my husband as a sibling might be a bit much."

Severus had stepped forward and had been greeting the other two heirs. "Love is the important part Harry, sibling love for these two and matrimonial for us."

Harry took a deep breath and turned to face the others. They had walked them through the procedures of the ceremony and there was only one last step before Harry and the others would begin.

Lucius walked forward and presented Harry a gift. "Though the founders shared equal power, Godric was their leader. This sword is a symbol of his bravery and leadership."

Harry took the sword of Gryffindor and marvelled. "How?"

Severus smiled. "The one in the headmaster's office has been a fake for years. IT was replaced after you used it to kill the basilisk."

Harry knew from the weight and the feel, as well as the sense of magic in the blade, that this was the real one. He was handed a scabbard and the sword slid into place and in it and he belted it.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The great chamber looked like a mini Stone Henge with four entrances. Above each entrance there was the crest of one of the founders. The heirs each stood at their own entrance with their entourage. In the middle of the chamber stood a loan pillar with a great stone basin.

Amelia Bones stepped through the arch first and a voice echoed through the room. "Who dares seek entrance into the founder's circle?'

Amelia spoke. "I come to lead the heir of Hufflepuff to the founder's circle, to claim her right to the founder's title and place."

The voice again came. "Step forward heir of Hufflepuff and state your claim."

Susan stepped forward. "I Susan Amelia Bones are descended of Helga Hufflepuff of her son Harold. By her blood I claim the title Lady Hufflepuff and my right as one head of this school."

"Step forward and drop blood into the basin. If your claim is true you will be proclaimed Lady Hufflepuff."

Susan took her place at the basin and this time it was Minerva who handed her a dagger and she cut her hand and her blood spilled into the bowl. Yellow and black ligthts went up and Susan appeared with a small diadem on her head.

"All hail Lady Hufflepuff" the voice cried.

Xeno Lovegood stepped into the room. "Who enters now into the circle?"

Xeno spoke clearly. "I come to lead the heir of Ravenclaw to the founders circle to claim her right to the title and place."

"Come forward heir and state your claim."

Luna stepped forward. "I Luna Cassandra Lovegood am descended of Rowena Ravenclaw by her son Robert. By her blood I claim the title of Lady Ravenclaw and my right as one head of the school."

The same ritual was performed with Filius offering her the dagger ad once and once the procedure was done and the lights faded, Luna stepped away from the circle with diadem on, proclaimed Lady Ravenclaw.

It was Severus' turn next and Harry held his breath still worried his husband would be contested. Lucius introduced him.

"I am Lord Severus Tobias Snape of House Prince. I am descendent of Salazar Slytherin by his younger son Steven whose line it reverted to by the adoption of black magic by the older son's line. By my blood and my marriage I claim the title of Lord Slytherin and one head of the school"

There was silence for a few moments but the voice called for him to step forward and once he cut his hand with the dagger that Carlos gave him, he came away with a crown, and proclaimed Lord Slytherin.

Finally Bill introduced Harry and he stepped forward. "I am Lord Harry James Potter Black-Snape descendent of both Salazar and Godric Gryffindor. I am by my father descendent of Godric by his son Gideon. By his blood I claim the title Lord Gryffindor and my right as one head and leader of the school."

The voice boomed. "Grandson of Godric and Salazar, husband of Lord Slytherin, step forward and let your blood flow to prove your claim."

Harry came forward but it was no dagger but his sword that Remus extended to him to cut his hand. His blood flowed into the bowl and he felt a crown appear on his head.

"All hail Lord Gryffindor, leader of the founder's heirs and new head of the school."

The ceremony ended and the entrances they came through turned into entrances to chambers. The dens of the four founders. The chamber of secrets remained open to them as it was the den of Salazar. The other founders had their own. Harry was accompanied by his followers and his husband into his own.

"Am I in Dumbledore's office?" he asked in surprise and looked at the paintings.

Severus shook his head. "Godric's layer was model for his office. If you look you'll see a library down that way and even chambers."

Harry turned to his husband. "We did it, Lord Slytherin."

Severus nodded. "Yes we did, Lord Gryffindor."


	10. A Gryffin's eye view

Harry placed the sword of Gryffindor back in the sheath and stood there looking about the office. Severus had been right there was a library off to the left, and chambers as well. His attention was drawn to a mirror that was set on the desk. He sat down in his chair and looked into the mirror. An image of the castle appeared before him.

Severus smiled. "The mirror of Godric. It shows you any place in the castle or the grounds. Only the other dens will not be shown."

Harry was surprised. "Why?'

"Godric was head of the school in his day. It was his way of keeping an eye on those in the castle. He was not as omniscient as Albus seems to be." Severus explained.

Lucius had come into the room. "The other founders would not have agreed to let him spy on them so the mirror won't access their dens."

"Do the other founders' dens have these?" Harry asked.

Luna who had appeared from her own shook her head. "Our ancestors relied on speaking with the castle for their knowledge."

Harry must have seemed stunned for Severus explained. "The castle can tell what goes on within its walls. There are limits though. The castle can not tell of conversations and certain spells can affect it. That is why Albus does not know as much as he believes he does."

Harry stopped. "Dumbledore knows how to talk to the castle? Does that mean he will know we're here?"

Severus shook his head. "The castle's first loyalty is to its founders or in this case their heirs. The castle will not reveal your presence."

Harry wanted to test out the mirror. "How does this work?"

It was Susan who answered. "From what I have read all you need to do is focus on the person or place you want to see and it will appear for you."

Harry turned to the surface of the mirror and concentrated on Albus Dumbledore. He knew that the headmaster would be some where in the school and the glass started to shift until an image appeared. Albus Dumbledore was standing in his office but his eyes were drawn to those in his office.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly and Arthur Weasley stood across the desk from Albus with Ginny, Ron, Percy and Hemione. The couple and their remaining children had been summoned to the castle for an early meeting.

Albus motioned for them to sit. "I am surprised not to see Charlie among you. I believed I summoned the entire family."

Molly spoke up. "Charlie returned to Romania. He was quite upset upon the sale of his land and he has gone to see about reclaiming it."

Albus nodded. "I regret that your family has been put through this. I will see that your family is compensated for what you have lost."

Arthur just smiled. "We will weather the storm. When this war is over I am sure we will all get what we deserve."

Albus' eyes flashed to the three youngest for a moment. "I must warn you that Lord Potter-Black has made some demands of the ministry including the list of people who killed his owl."

Hermione went pale. "Surely you can refuse him the list."

Albus shook his head. "Unfortunately I have been ordered under threat of arrest to hand it over. A request by a lord as powerful as Lord Potter-Black is not one to be denied."

Arthur smirked. "Powerful? He is nothing but a boy."

Albus shook his head. "That boy now holds two seats on the wizengot and is the richest wizard in Britain, one of the richest in Europe. And he seems to have won over Fudge and a number of ministry officials."

Molly gasped. "Why would Fudge take to Harry's side? He has always tried to show Harry as disturbed."

"It seems Harry has earned his respect with his power and money. Harry is a rallying point for that man against me." Dumbledore explained.

Ron was trying to comfort his sister and Ginny. "We did nothing wrong. Everyone knew he was dark. No one could blame us for killing his owl."

Hermione agreed. "His actual valuable items like his cloak were returned. He can buy himself thousands of owls. What worry is one bird?"

Albus was reminded Hermione was muggle born. "A wizard's familiar is a very serious matter Miss Granger. Lord Potter-Black has every right to demand prosecution."

That left the little know it all speechless but Ginny was sputtering. "Prosecution? We can't go to prison for killing that little death eater's owl."

"Right now it does not seem to be an issue. Right now by greatest concern is the school." Albus said.

"The school?" Arthur questioned.

"It seems Fudge has informed Harry that as a lord he has seats on the board of governors. Unfortunately we know the governors have great power here."

Molly wasn't sure what the great deal was. "Two seats, surely that won't affect too much."

Dumbledore sneered. "We all know how few fans I have in the governors, the old pure bloods. There is always been a slight balance that has kept me safe but with his votes that balance is tipped. We all know that my power as head of the school is core to the success of the order."

Molly and Arthur nodded. Percy spoke up. "Isn't there something we can do? I mean there must be someone in the ministry who can help."

Albus laughed. "Do you really think anyone would try and protest Lord Potter-Black's rights, even if possible? The high counsel is above the minister. They do not answer to the laws of the ministry, they make them."

He turned to the kids. "You three must work to win his friendship back at what ever cost. We must win him back to our side or we are all doomed."

Hermione, Ron and Ginny all nodded in agreement. "Well win him back. Just give us some time."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry watched as the image faded and turned to see the looks on everyone's faces. They all looked concerned that Harry was about to explode or break down but he shocked them when he smiled.

"So they think they can win me back do they? Could be a bit of fun." Harry laughed.

Severus leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "You are turning more and more into Lucius every day, and I mean his public side."

Harry ran a hand down his cheek. "He's your best friend so that can't be too bad of an insult. There are worse people to take after."

Lucius chuckled. "I guess that is high praise coming from you Harry. I'm honoured, though you're even starting to scare me a bit."

Harry softened his smile. "I promise to keep that side for the public. Around you guys, my family, I promise to be my normal charming self."

Severus drew Harry to his feet. "If you are done spying on the headmaster, we need to be going,"

Harry stood but he looked around. "Where are we going?"

"The ministry of magic. It's time the founder's heirs make themselves known to the minister." Lucius explained.

Harry turned to Severus. "I was hoping to see the shock on Dumbledore's face when he found out who we were."

Severus smiled. "You will. We'll make sure Fudge does not announce it until we're ready. He hates Dumbledore, he'll be happy to help us slap Albus in the face."

Lucius agreed. "You four will return here with the proper paper work from the ministry and make a grand entrance to claim your spot as heads of the school."

Luna and Hannah he noticed had removed their robes and their new tiaras. Luna smiled. "Might draw to much attention if we showed up this way at the ministry."

Severus was removing his and Lucius moved to help Harry. "We'll make sure you're in full regalia though when you confront Dumbledore."

Harry was soon dressed ins one of his new expensive robes and he kept the sword of Gryffindor on though it was hidden under a disillusionment charm so it would not raise any concerns when they came to the ministry.

As they turned to leave Harry thought of something. "Is it not too early to arrive at the ministry? It must be 3am in the morning."

Severus laughed. "Time has passed much quicker then it seems. I would say it is likely at least 8 or 9am."

They left the castle and when in the woods, those who had remained local had returned to their homes and places. Harry, Severus, Susan and Luna were accompanied to Grimmauld place by the foreign members.

Harry had turned to Luna and Susan when they arrived "Will your disappearance from the school not raise too many questions?"

Luna smiled. "Filius and Pamona will be covering for us for the weekend. By the time Albus knows anything is up we'll have made our entrance."

He realized that he had never heard either call their teachers by first names until now. He knew the three of them had all grown up a great deal since the ceremony. The stones they all wore about their necks were not the only sign of their new position. Both Luna and Susan looked more grown up and mature. The sapphire around Luna's neck brought out her eyes amazingly, and Susan's hair seemed to glint with gold from its mousy brown before, like the yellow tones of her canary diamond.

Severus took Harry's hand and slid his wedding band back in place. "You can have that back. This time you enter the ministry as my husband for all to see."

Harry pulled his husband into a long passionate kiss. "I'm glad. I want the entire world to know of my love for you."


	11. meet my husband, minister

Harry, Susan, Luna and Severus set off an hour later for the ministry. Again they made their entrance through the floo network that connected them to Susan's Aunt's office. Amelia Bones of course was waiting for their arrival and after hugging her niece got them to sit.

"Though normally I would say you could insist on an audience at any time, I think you might need to wait to speak to Fudge."Amelia informed them.

Harry was a bit shocked. "Is something wrong?"

She laughed. "Nothing except for Albus being here. Though Harry I know you have no worries running into him, it is not a good idea he see the girls."

Severus had to agree. "And while I'd like to see his face when he knows I'm alive, it would be better if he did not know I was back just yet."

There was a knock at the door and Severus quickly put himself and the girls under a disillusionment charm as Amelia called the person to enter. A slender young witch that Harry remembered to be her assistant, from last time, entered.

"Sorry mam, I did not realize you had an appointment." The young woman bowed.

Amelia smiled. "Lord Potter-Black and I were just discussing a few things. Is there something that I can help you with Audrey?"

"I was just alerted by Minister Fudge's assistant that he and Professor Dumbledore are on their way here now." The woman explained.

Harry gave a short nod at Amelia and she smiled at her assistant. "When they arrive you can show them in. Lord Potter-Black would like to speak to them as well."

The woman disappeared and Harry looked at his husband who he could see but not the other two. "I guess we'll just have to get rid of Dumbledore first."

Severus agreed. "We'll stay under the charm until he goes. Fudge detests Albus nearly as much as you do. He will not be angry if you dismiss Albus. He night actually give you an award."

Harry smirked and moved to a seat that was against the wall and where when the door opened he would not be immediately noticed by Dumbledore and Fudge. Audrey had been warned not to inform their impending guests, that Amelia had anyone in with her. The girl could be a gossip from time to time but she knew to keep her tongue when told explicitly to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge was in a horrid mood. Albus Dumbledore had come sauntering into his office demanding to speak to him. The man did not seem to know his place. Fudge would have liked to throw the man out but he knew that Albus still had too many powerful friends. He took joy in Albus being taken down a peg by the Potter scandal though.

They were now on their way to Madam Bones as Albus was demanding a way to get in contact with Harry. After being told by Fudge that Cornelius knew no better then he how to contact the young man, he had agreed to take him to Madam Bones.

The young assistant at the door to Madam Bones's office popped up. "Can I help you minister?"

"Is Amelia busy at the moment? We wish to speek with her." Cornelius informed the young woman.

She nodded. "Madam Bones does not have another appointment until after lunch. I'm sure she would not have an issue with you going right in."

Fudge smiled and walked in the door with Albus on his heels. "Amelia, I do apologize for storming in like this but Albus here has a request of you."

Amelia smiled at the minister and then turned her attention to Albus. "And what would the headmaster of Hogwarts need that I can provide for him."

Albus tried to plaster a huge smile on his face. "I understand that all of the paper work and correspondence to Harry Potter has come through your office."

Inclining her head just a slight bit "That is true. Lord Potter-Black has requested that I continue to handle the paper work as he is often on the move."

"I would like you to help me get in contact with Harry. It is quite important that I be able to speak with him." Albus tried to be sweet.

Amelia shook her head. "Unfortunately Albus his owl does not permit anyone but me to send items with it. The bird has quite a temper about it."

Harry had to hide a laugh. It was true. He had taught Archimedes quite well. Albus was loosing hold of his smile. "I must insist on you helping me contact him."

Cornelius was shocked as was Albus when a cool voice came from behind. "I must say I am surprised you'd sink as low as trying to intimidate the head of law enforcement, Albus."

Both men turned around to see Harry. If possible, he looked even more put together and expensive then before. "Harry, how long have you been there."

Harry sneered at Albus. "As much as I may have appreciated such informalities as your student Albus, I will not say again my name is Lord Potter-Black."

Albus tried to hide his discomfort. "Of course. Now we really need to discuss the issues of the land that I tried to speak to you of last time."

Harry made no move to answer and simply accepted his Potter chalice, of wine, from the assistant who had brought some in for him. After a few moments of tense silence on the other two's part Harry turned.

"I have considered it Albus and unfortunately I really can not permit you to use those properties. Family honour of course must be upheld." Harry said coolly.

"Lord Potter-Black surely with all of the properties you have, you could choose another to live in. You know the importance of the order's work." Albus tried.

Harry laughed. "Oh my living there is not the issue. See I have grown quite fond of dear grandma and she gets just to upset with all you blood traitors in her house."

The day that he thought he would hear Harry call Wallburga Black his grandmother Albus thought the sky would fall. "Such sentiments are so unlike you Harry. Who has poisoned your mind?" And then noticing for the first time the wedding band Harry wore. "You're married?"

Harry nodded. "I have been since before my return. My husband remains on the continent for now"

Albus noticed a third signet but he was too far to see and assumed it belonged to his husband's clan. There was something though that bothered him about the wedding ring, something oddly familiar about it.

Albus smirked. "Well surely you can tell us who your husband is. A marriage of a high lord such as yourself should be announced to the people."

Harry eyed him coolly. "Such things will be handled in due time by my family. For now I must insist you leave. I have an appointment with Cornelius and Amelia."

Cornelius who had been watching the byplay and was jumping up and down inside watching Albus once again put in his place, was shocked by Harry's comments but nodded his head in confirmation. The sooner that Albus was away from him the better his day would get. He hid a smile as Albus stuttered a few moments before he finally departed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When they were alone Harry turned to the minister who smiled. "Lord Potter-Black, I offer my sincere congratulations on your marriage."

Harry smiled. "I should properly introduce myself again and my husband as well."

Cornelius was taken back by that. "Your husband? He is here with you today."

Harry nodded. "I am Lord Harry James Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape, and this is my husband Lord Severus Slytherin Snape of the house of Prince."

Cornelius almost fainted when he saw Severus reappeare from his charm. He had been thought dead now for some time The revelation that they were married was big but he was hit by the names that the men had just said.

"Gryffindor and Slytherin?"

Harry handed him the papers. "I am heir of Gryffindor through my father, and Severus is an heir of Salazar through his mother."

Cornelius could not believe it. The heirs of the ancient lines were thought died out for centuries. Their power when combined was considered legendary and their control over Hogwarts was only one power.

"You have claimed the titles. I was under the belief they could only be claimed if all of the founder's heirs were there." Cornelius finally got out.

Harry nodded and when the girls appeared. "Let me introduce Lady Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw, and Lady Susan Bones Hufflepuff."

Cornelius slumped into a chair out of shock. "The founders heirs, you have claimed the titles."

Severus smiled. "We have. And we seek your help Cornelius in the small matter of the school and our fellow thorn in the side, Albus."

Cornelius' smile returned. "You know I have wanted that man out of my side. If there is something I can do to help, I am all yours."

Harry smiled. "For now we need you to simply not reveal our return. But we promise by the end of the week Albus will be out of a job and much more."

Cornelius found himself listening to the young man and the other heirs and their plan. He had always thought Harry a trouble maker but he realized now most of that was the meddling of Albus. He found he had great respect for the powerful and headstrong young lord before him. Fear, but respect.


	12. the grand entrance

The day had come when Harry and his husband, Luna and Susan would make their presence known at the school. Dumbledore had played God too long and it was time to bring him down a notch. Harry found himself again in crown and Gryffindor robes, sword in place, his husband and the girls the same as well.

"How are we to get there?" Harry asked. "Surely the second we try to enter the wards he'll stop us."

Severus smiled. "You forget that we are now heads of the school. The castle and its wards answer to us and to us alone."

Luna gave a dazzling smile. "The castle will allow us to apparate and disapparate in and out of not only the grounds but parts of the castle as well."

Harry smiled. "Sounds handy. You know I have missed that school a bit."

Severus smiled. "I would love to get my hands on my potions store and my books there."

Harry turned to his husband. "How do you know that Albus had not had them destroyed since you died?"

Severus smirked. "I bet he tried but I put my own wards up around then. My courters and my potions lab he won't have been able to touch."

Susan turned to look at Harry. "Will you be returning to school once we oust Professor Dumbledore?"

Luna and Susan were again being covered for by their heads of house this weekend. Harry turned to Severus. "I'm not sure how that's going to work."

Severus shrugged. "We may be staying there from time to time. You can study with the classes then. Otherwise you will be home schooled."

The fact was the way the war was going it was just not plausible for Harry to return full time to his studies. Though there was now four heirs and the weight of the war no longer was on his shoulders alone, he was still their leader and that meant he had more to handle. He was also an emancipated adult which allowed him for now to forego his studies as needed, while for Susan and Luna it was not.

Harry turned to his husband and smiled. "Ready to do this?"

Severus nodded and took his hand. "I have been waiting for this for a long time."

Susan and Luna came close to them and the both confirmed they were ready. They apparated into the main entrance of the school, knowing that the students and teachers would be in the great hall for dinner. The castle seemed to sing to Harry's ears as they entered. The castle was greeting its new lords.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore sat at the head table watching as his students and the teachers were eating their dinner that Sunday. The hair on the back of his neck was sticking up and something did not seem right at all. He wasn't sure what was bothering him.

He turned to look down at the other teachers either way but no one seemed bothered. He looked at Minerva. "Do you notice something out of place?"

Minerva looked up. "Everything seems normal Albus. You're not one to be jumping at shadows." And returned to her meat pie. He missed her slight smile.

He was about to turn back to his food for he was hungry when the doors of the great hall banged open and four figures advanced across the room. Every eye turned to them and Dumbledore dropped his fork. They glimmered like gods from afar and looked like the painting of the founders at the very entrance of the school.

He stood up. "Who are you and how do you dare to enter my school?"

A cool sharp voice he could barely recognize cut through the room. "Your school old man, this is our school and we have come to reclaim it."

Dumbledore was shaking in rage. "Show yourself without these glamours and tell us who you are, immediately."

The one who was garbed in Ravenclaw colors stepped forward. "I am Lady Luna Ravenclaw, heir of Rowena, and head of the house of Ravenclaw."

The one in yellow stepped forward. "I am Lady Susan Hufflepuff, heir of Helga and head of the house of Hufflepuff."

Dumbledore almost passed out in shock as Severus Snape stood forward. The man was dead. "I am Lord Severus Slytherin Snape, of house Prince. Heir of Salazar and head of the house of Slytherin."

The last came forward. "I am Lord Harry Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape, lord of the houses of Potter and Black, heir of Godric, head of Gryffindor and headmaster by right of lineage of Hogwarts."

Dumbledore was not sure what shocked him more, the knowledge Severus was alive, the knowledge he was married to Harry or the fact that they had learned of their heritage and had some how claimed their rights. He had known of course but he believed it a secret all of this time. Only Riddle had known of his heritage.

"I will not have this. You can not play your little games and expect us to follow along." Dumbledore demanded.

Harry smirked. "You are nothing here old man. You will leave or this castle with disperse of you itself. You have abused your powers too long. This is my school."

Dumbledore came down from the high table. "You have no right. You have to perform a ritual to be able to claim your place. You can't have done it."

Harry laughed. "You mean because we needed the sword of Gryffindor. It seems you have a fake in your office for years." Harry said as he drew the sword out.

Severus moved towards him. "You will leave these grounds immediately or you will face the consequences old man. Your days here are done."

Albus turned to the teachers for support but found none, except in the form of Burbage and Vector as well as Professor Binns.Minerva had been his last hope but she sneered down at him as well.

Harry smiled at her. "As we are busy and can not run the school, I ask you Professor Minerva McGonagall to serve as my headmistress of the school in my absence."

Minerva bowed to him. "It would be my honour and privilege Lord Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape to serve as head of the school in your name,"

Albus was staring in shock at the woman. "You? You too? You've betrayed me with the rest of them?"

Minerva smiled and nodded her head. "Albus you have been a fool way to long. You'll soon learn just how few allies you have. Now get out of the school."

Albus was finally escorted in shock from the school grounds and once he was passed the gates, the four heirs erected new wards to make sure that he was never able to come onto the ground again. Harry had to hide a smile as he watched the old man walking off to Hogsmeade to see his brother.

Severus watched him go. "He may be defeated now but this is one battle in the war. We have not seen the last of him."

Harry knew. "We have done what we need to for now and we will be prepared when he comes back. We've just knocked another leg out from under him."

The four of them walked back into the school where they met Minerva up in the headmaster's office. They were surprised to find Fawkes still there and learned the bird was loyal to the head of the school and that he now served Harry. Harry had always been fascinated by the power and grace of the phoenix and would be proud to have the bird by his side though he preferred his owl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night Harry was down in the dungeon courters of his husband. They would only be spending a few days before they would retreat to one of their other properties again. Luna and Susan would remain at school. They would only come when the power of all four was required. Severus had been right and his rooms had remained untouched and Harry smiled in glee as he watched his husband once again in his own element.

"You found everything you will need?" Harry asked.

Severus nodded to the bags he had shrunk that were on the table. "Along with those books you picked up for me, I should be set."

Harry leaned back into his arms. "Where are we going now that the school is settled with Minerva at the helm?"

Severus wasn't sure. "One of the houses with a good potions lab. The only ones I'm sure about would be Prince Manor, Spinner's end or Grimmauld."

Harry wondered about the countless other properties but had no desire to go searching them out. "I would like to see Prince Manor. It has a potions lab?"

He nodded. "My grandfather was a potions master. He had been angry when my mother gave up becoming one, to marry a muggle."

"How did you ever end up with the Prince lands any ways?" Harry asked.

Severus kissed him. "Granddad was angry but it was Grandmother that disowned my mum. Grandfather wrote in his will that if my mother's elder brother died without heir, she and her children were still in line to inherit. My Uncle died childless, so I inherited."

They decided that in two days when they were ready to leave they would make for Prince Manor. Harry would take potions with him, and Remus who would be returning would work with him on charms and transfiguration while they could both help him with DADA. Harry didn't need to worry about NEWTS like a normal student, right now they needed to make sure he could master and control the powers he was starting to come into since he claimed his heritage.


	13. home to the manor

Harry and Severus took their leave of the school three days after their grand appearance and they headed for Prince Manor as planned. Harry was not sure what to expect when they apparated on the grounds. In front of him stood a massive Gothic manor with turrets, and from what he could see, at least three wings.

Severus led him up the rest of the drive. "There are stables out back, horses still I'm sure, a lake and even a forest beyond the house."

Harry smiled at the thought of horses though he had never ridden."Would you be able to teach me to ride? I mean if we have time."

Severus nodded. "I would enjoy that. It will be some time before our training is complete and we can take on Voldemort. We will need distraction at times."

They were greeted at the entrance by one of what looked to be a dozen or more elves. "Master Severus has returned. Welcome home master. I be Nolo."

Severus nodded towards his husband. "Nolo, this is my husband Lord Harry Black-Snape. You are to follow his orders as you would mine."

Nolo turned to Harry and bowed. "Of course. Welcome home Master Lord Harry sir. Nolo and other elves serve you like we serve Lord Prince."

Severus could sense Harry being slightly over whelmed. "Can you show us to our rooms please?'

Harry had never gotten used to house elves and though Grimmauld had Kreacher and there had been house elves at Potter castle and the school, Harry never felt right about them. Dobby and Winky were the only ones he seemed at any ease with.

They were led to a master suite larger then his entire apartments at school. Harry was awe struck. "This is one person's bedroom? I never saw anything like it."

Severus laughed and closing the door pulled Harry down onto the bed with him. "Correction its two peoples bedroom, but I agree my family does go over board."

Harry relaxed into his warm embrace. "So what are our plans for our stay here?"

Severus smiled. "There are some potions that we need to work on and the two of us must start training you again in your occulemency skills."

Harry groaned but it was cut off by a kiss. "It should at least be more fun this time." Harry said.

Severus smirked. "I do believe Mr Snape that it was our fun we had in training you last time that has led us to this point."

Harry laughed. He was right. The intense training sessions had led them to seek a way to burn off the tension. "I guess the tension came in handy for something."

Severus ran a hand down Harry's neck. "You keep going on your studies, not only in occulemency but in your other classes, and I promise we'll work out the tensions."

Harry looked over at the massive bed that could have slept six. "You know I can already feel the tension growing in my muscles as we speak."

Severus bit his husband's earlobe and made him groan. He whispered. "Is that an invitation Mr Snape?"

Harry nodded and barely was able to respond through the moan. "Yes."

Severus did not need to be asked twice as he pulled them both fully down on the bed. All of the cares of the war drifted away for a few hours as they made use of the massive bed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After they finally found their way from the bedroom Severus gave him a tour of the manor and realized that they needed to make a few changes if Harry would be comfortable here.

He called "Dobby."

The little house elf appeared. "Yes Professor Snape sir, I mean Lord Snape."

He laughed at the elf. "It's okay Dobby. Professor or Master Severus is fine. I was hoping you might come and serve us here."

Dobby was smiling. "You know I work for Master Harry. If master wants me here then Dobby happy to come serve him instead of school."

Severus turned to Harry who was shocked. "Sev?"

Severus kissed him. "I know you're not comfortable with all these strange elves. I thought you'd be more at home with your loyal one here to watch out for you."

Harry was grateful that his husband had thought of it. "You don't think though that the elves that already serve here might be angry."

Severus shook his head. "It is customary for new ones to come with someone who marries into the house. A bride would often bring one from her own clan."

Harry smirked. "A bride? Are you forgetting certain parts on me already Sev, after only a few hours?"

Severus shook his head. "Not at all. It has just not been a very regular habit in my family for a husband to be brought home."

Harry liked that. "Breaking with tradition are we? Well I was never one for following tradition and custom anyways."

Dobby had been watching and decided to take his leave. "I go meet other elves, let them know I be here. If Master Harry need me, master call."

Harry nodded and when he left. "Thank you for that. I really do feel better with him here. Not that Nolo is not a nice elf."

Severus gently kissed his husband. "Anything to make you more comfortable here. Unlike Kreacher, Dobby has no loyalty to one property or title of yours but just you, so I assumed he would be willing to come where ever you were."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They made their way down to the potions lab for a time. It had been decided that Nolo would serve Severus, so if he needed something he would call the elf since they could not surely remember all the elves names, and Harry would have Dobby of course at his disposal. The others would be left to their regular duties. The elves all seemed to be happy to have them here.

Severus smiled when Harry mentioned that. "It has been decades since anyone lived here. Elves like having someone to serve. All they have had were animals."

That made sense to Harry. "Kreacher went crazy with the painting of Grandmother because he had been left to himself with her for too long."

"Fortunately I have no insane grandmothers paintings in the house. They only had the animals for company." Severus said.

Harry snickered." Ì don't know. I have grown quite fond of Grandmother. She is quite reasonable when you get the blood traitors our of her house."

Severus felt like he needed to point out. "You are a half blood as I am; I never did quite understand how you earned her respect."

Harry shrugged." Mum may have been muggle born but she was a witch. And anyways I listened to her and kicked out the scum as she called them. Something her son never did. I guess she thought I was worthy of the Black name."

Severus kissed him. "Well you are definitely more of a Slytherin then a Gryffindor, thats for sure."

Harry had of course told his husband that the sorting hat had wanted to place him in Slytherin." I should have been a snake. We could have had fun sooner."

Severus laughed as he tried to turn back to his potions." Heaven knows I would never have gotten any work done then."

Harry went and put an apron on as directed. "Okay potions master, what lesson are you teaching me today?"

Severus motioned towards some roots for him to skin." Ì will be teaching you how to brew the draught of living death. We'll be needing some down the road."

Harry went to work on the roots. He knew that most of his lessons this year were going to be of the practical sort. They did not have time for him to be a student for student sake any more. All of his studies would be aimed at making sure he had every skill required to face the pending war. Though he would never have a natural aptitude for potions, his basic knowledge might come in handy down the road.


	14. Strange letters

About two weeks after they had come to the manor Harry was in the library working on a complex water charm that Flitwick had sent him to work on, when Dobby appeared.

"Master Harry sir, there be a strange owl Master trying to get through the wards." Dobby told him.

Harry sighed and put down his wand ending the fountain he had been creating. "Do you know who the owl is from?"

Dobby shook his head. "No sir, but it has ministry seal on envelope sir."

Harry knew if it was from Amelia it would have come through the wards. "I'll come out to get it. I was thinking of a ride this afternoon anyways."

Dobby bowed. "I go make sure Master's horse be saddled."

Harry went first down to his husband's potions lab. "A strange owl has come from the ministry. Dobby said it has stayed at the edge of the wards waiting."

Severus looked up from his potion. "And you have decided to venture forth and collect it?"

Harry nodded. "I was planning on taking Quaker for a ride later when I was done with my charms work. Dobby has gone to make sure Quaker is saddled."

Severus had given the beautiful black mustang to his husband when they had first visited the stables. It was sired by his grandfather's horse he knew. Harry had taken to riding as quick as flying and they road together nearly every afternoon since, Harry every day even if Severus couldn't.

"Be careful. I don't want you to leave the wards more then a hand's length to get it. Make sure Dobby is there with you." Severus warned.

Knowing his husband would have preferred if he had just sent Dobby to retrieve it he nodded. "I promise."

Severus reached over to kiss him. "I'd come with you but I need to finish this. Perhaps we will go out later."

Harry nodded. "The horses are getting used to having riders again and Judas will be jealous if I take out Quaker two days in a row and you do not ride today either."

Thinking of his own chestnut that was a foal of his mum's old horse, Severus nodded. "Have I told you how glad I am you have taken to riding now?"

Harry knew his husband was referring to his own dislike for flying, now they had a hobby in common. "Yes, you have. Now finish your work so we can go later."

Harry kissed him one last time and trudged back up stairs and found his massive black horse waiting outside the front door for him. The horse was eighteen hands and intimidating upon first look but he seemed to have a liking for harry. Severus had tried to ride him first but the horse had tried to bite him any time he came near.

Harry went and stroked the horse's nose. "Hey Quaker, ready to go for ride? You might be lucky and get two today." The horse rubbed his nose against him in answer.

Gathering the reigns in hand and pulling himself into the saddle Harry turned the horse in the direction of the gates. "Should we take this at a run do you think?"

The horse nickered in response and Harry kicked the horse into motion and they were soon flying down the front drive towards the gates. The grounds were a number of acres but the wards ended just before the gates at this part of the house. He pulled Quaker to a halt at the end of the gates and saw the owl

Dobby appeared. "The owl won't let me take the letter. It be the reason I told you and didn't just bring the letter myself."

Harry was suddenly alert. He took his wand out and cast a charm Flitwick taught him to detect any portkeys or poisons on the letter. When he was assured that it was safe, he clambered down from Quaker and walked through the gates.

He looked at the owl. "I am Lord Potter Black-Snape if the letter is for me."

The owl took flight and flew dropping the envelope in his hands and then took off. Harry looked at it. "I do not recognize the writing."

Dobby came to his side. "Master Harry need get back in wards. Master Severus not happy if Master Harry beyond wards too long."

Harry nodded and pocketing the envelope he went back through the gates and clambered back on his horse and trotted back up the driveway. When he got to the front door he turned the horse off to one of the other elves.

He stroked the disappointed horse's nose and fed him a carrot. "I promise I'll take you for a longer ride this afternoon."

000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been working on his potion but his mind was distracted by his husband and the letter. Dobby had come to assure him Harry had returned inside the wards right away and was back in the house, but there was something bothering him about all of this. He finished his potion and headed up the stairs.

Nolo appeared as he came to the main floor. "Will masters be liking lunch served soon?"

Severus realized the time and nodded. "Where is my husband?"

"Master Lord Harry is in the library sir. Nolo bring lunch to the library for you both?" Nolo responded.

Severus smiled. "Yes." He had tried to convince the elf he didn't have to call Harry master and lord but thanks to his introductions of Harry as Lord Black-Snape, the house elf refused to drop the lord after master. Severus thought it odd as he was Lord Prince and he was called only master, but he had given up arguing with his elves.

He walked into the library and saw Harry working again on his fountain charm. It was to be able to call water from an underground source or even plumbing of need be, and be able to control it. Limited water and force could be drawn from a wand alone. Controlling existing water could have much more force behind it.

Noticing the letter unopened beside Harry he was surprised. "I would have thought you would have opened that by now."

Stopping the charm Harry turned to him. "I thought I'd wait until you had arrived. There was something about the letter that did not set right with me."

Severus sighed and sat down next to him. "You seem to be doing well with that water charm."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know why but I don't seem to have as much luck with it as the fire one that he taught me last week."

Severus smiled. "The founders were elementals. They all had one element they could control. Gryffindor was fire. We were not certain if the heirs would be able to inherit that power but your ability with fire might be a sign."

Harry was surprised; he had not heard this before. "What is your elemental then?"

Severus took out his wand and made the flower in a pot grow. "I seem to have a bit of the earth power in me. You might as well for you have Slytherin blood. Ravenclaw is air and Hufflepuff would be water."

Harry thought that made sense. "So why haven't I been told about this before?"

"We thought we should focus on occulemency first. The training Flitwick gave you is suppose to be helping practice the elements. Elementals usually have a good talent with all four elements but can do wandless and even silent magic over their natural element." Severus explained.

Harry wanted to understand more. "Can you? I mean can you do things like growing that plant without your wand and silent?"

Severus shook his head. "Minimal but with actual spells I was taught. If I was showing my natural ability I would be able too without an incantation."

Harry's smile dropped. "Does that mean we haven't inherited the gift?"

Severus shook his head. "No. We only performed the ritual a few weeks ago. With time and practice, the gifts have a chance to appear."

Severus knew part of Harry was asking all of these questions for his husband was for some reason reluctant to open the letter that he had gone out to get. Harry had been anxious to collect the letter and learn what it was but he had retrieved it over an hour ago and now it sat unopened and Harry was switching topics. He didn't push it for now.

"I asked Nolo to bring us lunch. After lunch I thought we could take that ride." Severus finally said.

Harry smiled. "I'd like that."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus had been out in the grounds riding for about an hour. They could have spent days riding on the property and not cover it all with the woods beyond. He reigned in Judas and Harry slowly came to a halt next to him as well. He had seen his husband put the envelope in his pocket.

Getting down from the horse he let his horse graze for a bit and turned to Harry who was doing the same. "Are you ever going to open it?"

Harry was pale and looking down at the envelope which he took from his pocket. "I'm not sure why it's bothering me so much but there is something about the writing and the owl that is making me jumpy."

Severus motioned for Harry to sit with him on a rock. "What is it?"

"I've seen the writing before, but it's not possible. I mean the person whose writing it looks like couldn't have." Harry said.

Severus knew Harry was going to say dead. "Whose writing do you think it is?"

Harry barely said the word; it came out as a whisper "Black." Was all Severus could make out.

Harry's godfather, Severus thought. "Sirius. The writing is like your godfather's?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Regulas."


	15. the walking dead?

"No, Regulas."

Severus stood looking at his husband. "Harry, Reg's been dead for years. Just after you were even born."

Harry nodded. "I know Siri told me. He said that no body was ever found but he was killed by death eaters. But that is his writing or looks like it."

Severus knew about the no body but he was certain the man was dead. "How? When have you seen his writing before?"

Harry smiled. "At Grimmauld. I was in his old room once. I found some of his old letters with his writing. Grandma left his room a shrine to him."

"Harry, I mean even if this is his writing, there is little chance that he could possibly be still alive." Severus cut in.

Harry sat down on a rock and finally broke open the seal and looked down at the letter.

"There's a letter from him in here, and a note from the goblins. The letter was found in the Black vault, addressed to me with orders to send it when I had claimed the title."

Severus nodded. "Reg knew Sirius made you his heir in blood rite. He must have known he was dying and left you a message."

Harry looked at the parchment and began to read.

Harry

The family attorneys have informed us that my brother has made you his heir by blood right. When he dies the titles, hands and power of my family will have passed to you. I do not feel jealous for I know that I will likely be dead in a few weeks time. I want though for the Black name to be cleared. I know my brother is dead if you read this but I want someone to know I was a spy and that I have like my brother tried to bring the dark lord down. I realize now that the man I have served, Dumbledore, is no better then the dark lord. If not at Voldemort's hands then at Albus' I face death soon. I have left proof of my innocence and evidence against Albus at my safe house in Ireland. It is an old family estate you will find on the list. It is under the fidelius charm but if the goblins have given you this when you took the title, you will be able to enter. Use this and bring down the man who has betrayed me and my brother, and avenge our names.

I have two regrets in my life. One that my brother never knew that I was on his side. I became a death eater out of fear of my parents when my big brother left me. I always loved and respected Sirius and it was he who made me turn spy. I hope in the after life we are reunited. And two, that I never had a chance to work with you, help you, fight on your side. I hope what I have left you in my cottage will be enough.

Do the name Lord Black proud, and bring honour back to our clan.

Your Uncle by blood right and heart, Regulas

Harry felt a small pang in his heart. "I wish Siri was alive to read this. He should have known his brother was not a traitor."

Severus nodded. "Unfortunately you would never have got the letter until Sirius died as you'd never have been Lord Black. I think they'll be reunited in death."

Harry nodded his head and folded the letter. "Can we honour his last wish and go to Ireland?"

Severus sighed. "I do not wish the risk but I think that if Reg was telling the truth, we must. There might be some key to victory."

As they climbed onto their horses to head back harry turned. "If Reg had not died, would you have been able to claim Lord Slytherin?"

Severus nodded. "Yes, as Sirius' adopted son you would have had the right before Regulas. Only if you died before Reg, would he have inherited."

Harry felt an even deeper resentment towards Albus. "Another life taken for nothing. Reg was a spy and betrayed, and for what? I will avenge my Uncle's name."

Severus thought the title was funny. "You know I think Sirius would find it amusing to here you call his mum Grandmum and his brother Uncle."

Harry laughed. "I think he'd be happy in a way. He wanted me to have his name and his legacy after all. I will restore the Black name no matter what it takes."

"I know you will." Severus said.

They went back into the house and harry sorted through the paper work of all of the estates that were listed in ownership. There was only one in Ireland and it did not have a listed location to it as it was unplottable he realized. All it had was a name so holding his husband and concentrating on the ring Harry pictured the name of the cottage in his mind. "Killoch Cottage."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry found himself standing with his husband outside of a rundown stone cottage on a rocky out crop on the Irish Sea. An old painted sign near the door informed Harry that they had come to the right place. He could feel the wards as they slipped through them and went to the door. He was about to open when Severus stopped him.

He pointed at the chimney and smoke coming from it. "We're not alone."

Wands drawn Harry knocked on the door. "Perhaps they won't attack us if we show them some manners."

The door opened and Harry near fainted for he thought he was looking at Sirius. Realization hit him. "Regulas."

The man nodded. "And you I must assume are my nephew, Lord Black."

Harry nodded. "Harry to you but yes Lord Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape. My husband Lord Slytherin Snape, Severus for short."

Regulas turned to Severus. "Hey Sev, too many years it has been. I wished back then we had known we were on the same side."

Severus shook his hand. "We were both fooled into believing we were fighting for the light when we were just fighting for a different dark lord."

Regulas led them into a small kitchen and seated them. Harry looked at his Uncle. "How? I mean you are supposed to be dead. Sirius has believed you dead."

Regulas frowned. "I wish more then anything I could have told Siri I was alive. I miss my brother. But when he was released from prison there was no time."

Harry was confused. "Why? He was out of prison for two years before he died. Why have you been hiding all of this time?"

Regulas shook his head. "I barely escaped with my life. Voldemort thinks me dead but Albus knows better. He threatened if I ever came back he would kill all I love including my brother. For Sirius' sake I have stayed dead. I hoped one day you'd break free of him and claim your title, read the letter."

Harry pulled the letter from his pocket. "It just came. I noticed the writing and thought I was going insane. I had seen some of your letters at Grimmauld."

"I can't come back from the dead until this is over but I will take over where my brother left, and do anything to help you that I can." Regulus assured Harry.

Severus decided to broach a subject. "We have performed the founder's right. Through our marriage Harry has made me Lord Slytherin through your line."

Regulas was not angry. "Harry has the rights to those titles. I never wanted them. You have the power to face Voldemort. My time has come and gone for that."

Harry didn't understand one thing. "But why hide still? I mean Siri is dead, Albus already wants me dead, and what family are you protecting by staying in hiding?"

Regulas showed Harry a ring on his own finger. "I was married many years ago. My husband has been held prisoner like my brother was."

Harry blanched. "Your husband is a prisoner?"

"Sirius was set up and put in prison by Albus. My husband is in one of Albus' hide outs, I know not where. I know he lives because of our bond." Regulas explained.

"So if you show up alive or try and fight Dumbledore, he will kill your husband?" Harry realized.

Regulas nodded. "I already lost almost everything. I can't lose him. I haven't seen him since you were a baby but I love him with all of my heart."

Severus was racking his mind for any idea of who Regulas had been involved with. "I can't remember you being with anyone."

Regulas smiled. "Surely you can understand the value of a secret relationship Sev? My husband was a member of the order when I was not a known spy."

Now it was Harry's turn to run through names. He thought of all of the former order members. "Who?"

"Fabian Prewett"


	16. sacrifices

Now it was Harry's turn to run through names. He thought of all the former order members. "Who?"

"Fabian Prewett."

Harry wasn't sure he had heard him right. "As in Molly Weasleys' younger brother?"

"He was killed with Gideon trying to protect that group of muggles from death eaters. They were massacred." Severus said.

Reg shook his head. "My brother in law Gideon was killed. Fabian survived but Dumbledore took him away. He let everyone believe them both dead."

Harry's heart ached. He knew how much the twins' death had devastated that family. "You're telling me my adoptive Uncle is out there some where alive?"

Regulas nodded. "Dumbledore has made sure I am reminded he's alive every so often to keep me in line, from doing anything too stupid."

Severus and Harry took a seat. "We'll help free your husband if we can. Do you have any idea where he has been kept?"

Regulas nodded. "The Dumbledore family estate. The problem is that it's unplottable. The rumours are that it's in Scotland but where, I have no idea."

Harry had an idea. "Sev, is there a chance that the goblins would know of the location? Grimmauld is known even though unplottable, as are my others."

Severus nodded. "But I doubt that they're going to give you that kind of information, no matter how fond they are of you."

Regulas smirked. "He doesn't need to coerce them. The Dumbledore estate is a family estate, any family member can demand entrance into it."

Harry didn't understand. "His brother Aberforth is the only family I am aware he has, and that man will not help."

Reg shot Severus a look and his husband smiled. "Harry, remember that all of the old magic families are intermarried throughout the years."

Harry nodded. "Are you telling me that I am related to Dumbledore some how?"

Severus shook his head."No. But I am."

Harry wasn't sure why anything his husband told him surprised him any more. "You're related to Albus? Does he know?"

Severus smirked. "No. See the truth is Tobias was no muggle, he was a squib. His mother came from an old wizarding family, and was first cousin to Albus' father."

"So we can demand information from the goblins about the estate." Harry realized.

Severus nodded. "We'll have to be ready to act. As soon as we learn the location, Dumbledore will be notified. We'll have to have our back up ready to go."

Regulas had been silent for a while but stared at them. "This is too much risk. Sirius would never forgive me for putting you at risk. I will not allow you to Harry."

Harry came over to him. "You are my Uncle thanks to Siri. I will do this for you but also for those I call my brothers, who have been denied an Uncle all this time."

Reg hugged Harry. "Thank you. You have no idea what the thought of having my husband back means to me. If you get him back for me I will owe my life to you."

Harry nodded. "Stay here and I promise you we'll do everything to return your husband to you. I can not even imagine loosing Sev for seventeen years."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms. "Pray we never have to find out. Now we should get back to England, we need to get into contact with the rest of the order."

Harry hugged his Uncle and walked outside with his husband. His heart was pounding. He knew how dangerous this was going to be but if he could give Bill, Charlie and the twins their Uncle back, as well as give his Uncle his husband back, then it would be worth any risk that they would be taking. He owed it to Siri to do this for his brother; he owed it to the Weasleys. He wondered with a pang if Molly would ever know her brother was alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They had made arrangements for the goblins to meet them at the ministry of magic. Bringing in more then just his husband and him into Gringotts would have raised far too much attention and it would never have worked. It was far safer to have Ragnald meet them with Madam Bones and the lord had agreed.

Alastor Moody, Tonks and Amelia would be coming with them. Ragnald came into the office. "I understand you claim to be a Dumbledore, Lord Snape."

Severus nodded and handed over his family tree. "My father Tobias Snape was a member of the Dumbledore family by his mother."

Ragnald looked at the forms. "It does seem in order. I have the authority to show you the location of the home of your clan."

Severus looked down at the photo and parchment shown. "And how can I have access to these properties?"

Ragnald handed him a small pendent. "This will give you access. It works only for a family member and those you'd invite with you."

Severus shook the man's hand. "Could you give us at least ten minutes before you reveal that you have given this to us?"

The man looked at Harry. "In respect for your husband Lord Black-Snape, ten minutes I will give. I wish it could be more but it is as best as I can."

Harry thanked the goblin. "My family continues to appreciate Gringotts aid and we will continue to work for your rights in our world."

Ragnald bowed and took his leave. "Thank you Lord Black-Snape. I ask not what you use this information for but wish you luck."

When the goblin was gone Severus looked at the others. "We need to go now and we have to be quick. I just wish there were more of us."

Moody growled. "Unfortunately most of our loyal members have lost their place in the ministry and would raise to much suspicion. We'll have to do."

Harry took his husband's arm while the others joined wit them in the circle and Severus pressed a hold on the pendent he was holding and focussed on the image of the great manor that was in his hands. They disappeared and when they reappeared they stood in the grounds of the manor.

Severus turned to them all. "Spread out. Keep on guard. Find Fabian and as soon as you found him use the signal to alert us and get him out of here."

Harry was about to take off but Severus took him by the arm. "You're staying with me Harry. I'm not letting you go by yourself."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The minutes were ticking by and Harry knew that they were running out of time before Dumbledore would be alerted to their knowledge and would come to stop them from finding Fabian. He was loosing hope quickly but they came to a wing that they hit the strongest ward that Harry had ever felt in his life time.

Severus felt them. "We've found him. The only reason there would be wards like this inside of the house would be to keep something in."

Harry nodded and focussed his mind into the wards. He sought the key of it, sought the center where there was a weakness, where he would be able to force them down. Severus had taught him well but he had never faced such strong shields before. He felt his body weaken but he found the key and pushed through.

Severus put an arm strong around his waist. "You did it Harry."

Harry nodded and walked towards a door and using his wand unlocked it. He saw a man laying on a plank bed there. He had never seen him before but the man was the very image of Fred and George though his hair was near brown.

"Fabian" Harry said.

The man looked up. "Who are you?"

"I am Harry Black-Snape. I have been sent by your husband, my Uncle Reg, to save you."

The man shot up in the bed. "Reg? My husband, he's still alive? Dumbledore said he's been dead for years."

Harry was about to answer but Severus shook his head. "Our times up. We need to get you out of here. We'll answer questions when we get back."

Severus sent a signal and went to help Fabian up. They were about to leave when Dumbledore apparated in the hall. Harry in desperation pulled the wards back into place, redirecting their force to keep Albus out.

Severus looked at him. "Harry let me take the wards. Someone has to remain behind or they'll come down before we can leave."

Harry shook his head. "No. You're not powerful enough to hold them. Go Sev and get Fabian back to my Uncle."

Severus shook his head. "No. You almost died for me in prison already. I won't let you die for me now"

Harry tossed the chain of his portkey around Fabian's neck activating it first. Before Severus could react he was being pulled away. The last thing Severus heard before he was pulled away was

"Sev, I'll love you always."

Severus slammed into the ground of Malfoy manor in France. The order surrounded them.

Lucius grabbed Severus. "Where's Harry?"

"He's gone."


	17. appealing to his sister

Lucius grabbed Severus. "Where is Harry?"

"He's gone." Severus said before passing out.

Lucius turned to the other man. "What is he talking about?"

Fabian quickly explained all that had happened. "My nephew sacrificed his life to ensure that we got out of there."

Lucius carried his old friend into the house. "We need to send a rescue party. They'll torture him. We need to get him back."

Fabian nodded. "But we don't know where they will take him. Albus won't be stupid enough to leave him at the manor."

Lucius turned to the other order members and told them to send word to everyone back on the island that they needed to find out where Harry was being kept, at all costs. He turned back to Fabian.

"You might be able to help us." Lucius said.

Fabian was shocked. "I have been in prison for years. I am no longer the person I once was. He died with Gideon."

Lucius took him by the arm. "Your nephew sacrificed himself for you and his Uncle Reg. Now come on, he needs your help."

Fabian nodded. "You're right. Gideon would never have wanted me to let Harry down. But how?"

"You have an inside person inside of the old order, someone very close to Albus. If anyone can tell us where he has Harry, it will be them." Lucius said.

Fabian shook his head. "I don't even know what members are still alive but I have never been close to any but my brother that were alive when I was caught."

"What about your sister?" Lucius asked.

Fabian smiled at the thought of her. "Molly. She's alive. And a member of the order? She never would have last time."

Lucius motioned him to sit. "Her and Arthur yes. Your nephews Bill and Charlie who you knew and the twins Fred and George who were born after your capture, are with us. Your sister and the others remain loyal to Albus."

Fabian was beginning to understand. "You want me to make an appearance from the dead and convince my sister to give you information."

Lucius nodded. "I'm not talking play ghost. Tell Molly the truth. Tell her that you have been alive and a prisoner all of this time."

Fabian wasn't convinced. "Surely if she is an ally of Albus' she won't care if I make a return."

A voice from the door answered. "My mother would be over the moon to know you're alive. She never stopped missing you."

Fabian stood to look at the new comer. "You're one of my nephews I know, but which one?"

Fred smiled. "Frederick Gideon Weasley named in honour of you when mum thought you died before we were born. My twin is George Fabian."

Fabian hugged him. "You know Molly was pregnant already with you last time I saw her. I knew you two would be the trouble makers, like me and your Uncle."

Fred smiled. "That we are. Now I need you to help us Uncle. Harry is a little brother to us. Please talk to mum. Even if it doesn't work, it's worth a try."

Fabian nodded. "I'll talk to my sister. I don't think it will work but I loved Molly dearly and I would like her to at least know I have been alive all of this time."

Lucius turned to him. "When you're done we will return you to Ireland where your very anxious husband has been waiting for seventeen years for your return."

Fabian looked at Severus. "He and harry told me Reg was alive but I didn't really believe it. Albus showed me the newspaper, he was killed."

Lucius laughed. "Coming from someone who just came back from the dead, I'm surprised you'd believe that. Reg is alive and sent Harry and Sev for you."

Fabian walked from the room with his nephew by his side. He would do this for Harry, his nephew via his husband as well by the sounds of it, from his sister who practically adopted the boy years ago before this whole mess, and then he would be reunited with his husband. He could have insisted on seeing Reg first but he knew he owed it to the incredibly brave young man who had got caught to rescue him, to see him returned home to his husband, safe and sound.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly Weasley was alone in the Burrow for Arthur was off on business for the order and the other members of the family were out for the day. She was baking a cake which always seemed to distract her, when she heard the door open.

"Your home early." She said turning around but when she saw who was at the door she dropped the pan.

"Hey Molly." Fabian said.

Molly couldn't believe it. Her little brother was alive and in her kitchen after seventeen years. "Fabian. Oh my Merlin, is it really you?"

He nodded and hugged her. "I have been a prisoner all of these years. I have recently been released and I had to come and see you."

Molly was sobbing. "Fabian, you were killed with Gideon. You died on me just weeks after father died."

He shook his head. "No, Albus captured me and has held me prisoner for years. He kept me from you and the family and from my husband as well."

Molly had gone white. "Albus? I knew about Sirius but this. He kept you locked up? How did you get out?"

He quickly explained what had taken place with Harry. "That's why I came, not just for you but to beg you for help in saving Harry from being tortured and killed."

Molly shook her head. "I can't. I can't betray Albus. He's the leader of the light. I can't."

Fabian held her. "He kept me and others prisoner over the years for his own case. He has let you think me dead. Please I owe Harry my life, help us."

Molly was fighting, trying to decide between her boss and her beloved brother. "He's being kept at Grindewald's old fortress in Bulgaria."

Fabian kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Molly. I hope one day we will be fighting on the same side again. I love you."

He disappeared and returned to France where he found Severus conscious and all of the other members of the new order waiting to hear news. He told them what he had found out.

Severus stood. "We need to mount an attack and now. We need all of our allies. "

Lucius slowed him down. "We need to be careful or we will get him killed. We need time to work out a proper plan for this."

Severus shook him off. "My husband is a prisoner once again. We need to free him before he gets tortured into insanity like Frank and Alice, or worse."

They went into planning mod e with intention of striking just after dawn the next morning and freeing Harry, knowing it was the soonest they could get a plan into action. They knew as much as they wanted to rush in and free him before he suffered too much, they couldn't risk any more lives.

Fabian went over to Severus. "He'll survive. He's a strong young man from what I have seen. He'll stay strong for you until you free him."

Severus nodded. "You know you can leave. I know you've been waiting for so long to see your husband, go to Ireland and be with him."

Fabian shook his head. "I have waited seventeen years; I can wait two more days. I owe it to Harry and to my husband to go with you and free Harry.


	18. can he be saved?

Harry lay on a wooden bed with only a small blanket over him. He was in a cell and from the cool air and the scent of the pine trees he knew he was no longer home in Britain but where he was, he had no idea. Or how long he had been out for.

He heard footsteps in the hall way. Dumbledore sending another torturer down after him. He had been beaten, hexed, raped. He knew several bones were broken and his blood loss was making it nearly impossible to stay awake. Dumbledore used spells to recessitate him for his fun.

The door opened. "Good you're awake. The Master wants to have some more fun with you." Percy sneered.

Harry looked up at his least favourite Weasley from the start. "Going to have some fun with me first or is it just Albus today?"

Percy leered at him running a hand down his naked chest. "Oh, don't worry we'll have some more fun when he's done."

He was the only Weasley that Harry was aware that new what Harry was going through. From what he overheard the others thought Harry was simply being held for questioning and to keep him from helping the dark lord. Percy had become one of Harry's top torturers.

"Wonder what Severus would think if I got you pregnant with my spawn?" Percy whispered as he dragged Harry to his feet.

Harry cringed at the thought but he had little worry of that. The beatings would see to it. "You know with Albus' little pleasures that will never happen."

Percy yanked him towards the door. "I wouldn't be so sure. He promised when he's done he'll leave you too me."

Harry was dragged into what had once been Grindewald\s thrown room and thrown down at the foot of a throne. "So, what fun shall we have today?" Albus asked.

Harry looked up at his old headmaster. "Do what ever you want to me, you'll never win and you know it. You'll never break me."

Dumbledore sneered. "I already have. I must admit loosing my favourite little Fabian was a disappointment but you're so much better. Definitely worth the trade."

Harry smiled. "My Uncle Regulus has his husband back and my brothers, their Uncle. Youre days of destroying families will come to an end.

Dumbledore laughed. My days are just getting better. No more lord Gryffindor, the founder's heirs have no power. Your cause is lost.

Harry shook his head. My husband and the others will come for me. You know that they will.

Dumbledore looked at Percy. You think your husband will want you back when he sees you have become the little pet to Percy? He'll never come for you."

Harry tried to keep calm. "Never. He can rape me as often as he wants, I'll never be his."

Dumbledore turned to Percy. "Have your way with him. I want to hear he is licking your feet by the end of the week."

Harry was being pulled away by the chains on his wrists. To think once he had believed this man to be his mentor and the greatest lord of the light. He was worse then Voldemort and Grindewald, both who had been innocent pawns in his hands as Percy was becoming.

In Percy's bedroom he was thrown on to the bed. "You heard the lord, you will become a good little lap dog for me. Begging at my heels."

Harry felt the heavy collar placed about his neck with a chain attached to a wall. "You'll never win Percy. I would rather die."

Percy pulled on the chain to choke the breath from Harry as he forced him to his hands and knees. "Oh my little doggy, you will be begging to serve me in the end."

Harry tried as hard as he could to focus on his husband and the hope that they would be coming for him. Harry reminded himself he had spent six months in prison but the Dementors were nothing like this.

"Severus, please come." He whispered under his breath as he bit his lip against the whimpers that were threatening to betray him.

Percy whispered in his ear. "See little boy, already whimpering for some more. I'll break you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus stood on the edge of the wards of Grindewald's castle. A week had passed since his husband had been taken. A week since he had been captured and brought here to be tortured and Merlin knows what else. Lucius, Fabian, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Charlie and the twins stood there. Luna and Susan had wanted to come but it had been declared to dangerous for them even as the other heirs.

Severus turned to the others. "We all have the plan down. We don't have time for anything to go wrong. We need to get in and out as soon as possible."

The others nodded. Fabian spoke up. "We'll get him out of there Severus. You and I will be home with our husbands tonight."

The others nodded and moved in for the kill Charlie was the key to getting in. No one knew yet that Charlie was not a member of Dumbledore's side. He had agreed to give up his status as a spy in order to protect his little brother.

Charlie looked at them. "I'll open a hole in the wards to let you guys in. You'll have to move fast. The alarms will go off almost immediately."

Bill looked at his brother. "Are you sure about this? You know how dangerous this will be for you when you're found out."

Charlie just nodded and brought down the wards to allow them entrance. They were able to apparate inside of the castle. They had no idea of how many of Dumbledore's men were inside or where Harry was.

Severus and Fabian went together. Fabian turned. "He's up that way."

Severus turned to him. "How do you know?"

Fabian smiled. "I seem to be able to sense my nephew since he helped rescue me. I just have a sense he is up there."

Severus was shocked. His own bond with his husband seemed quiet. Dumbledore had been able to block it out. "Lead the way then."

They came around a corner and they were taken off guard by two guards and while they sent stunners at them they did not see Kingsley coming up behind them and pointing a hex at they heard.

"Expellerimus." As Moody sent a stunner at Shacklebot.

Severus did not stop to see what happened but crashed through the door. He was horrified at the site before him. Percy Weasley naked above an unconscious ball of bloodied flesh he knew with a pang was his husband.

Before he could react Percy had his wand trained on Severus but it was Fabian who stunned him this time. "Grab Harry, we need to get him out of here." He shouted.

Severus ran to the bed horrified at the site of his husband beaten and raped. He wrapped him in a blanket and picked him up. He turned to leave but then he looked at the others.

"We need to get his wand." Severus said.

Moody nodded. "Leave that up to me. I'll get his wand. Get Harry back to Malfoy manor. He's going to need medical care."

Severus wanted to get his revenge on Dumbledore but Fabian stopped him. "He's right. We'll have our chance later. Harry needs us right now."

Looking down at the unconscious form of his husband Severus nodded. "Okay."

They apparated back to the manor. All of the members who had gone with them arrived back in one piece. A few of them had injuries and had been the victims of hexes but no one had been seriously hurt. They called for the healers to deal with the serious wounds that Harry had suffered. He had six broken bones, major loss of blood and been raped but though physically it would take time for him to heal, he would have no permanent damage. Again though the concern lay in his mental state, he had survived Azkaban but how much more could he handle.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian had been sitting by Harry's bedside with Severus when the door opened and the man who he had been waiting for seventeen years waiting to see came walking through the doorway.

"Reg" He cried and threw himself into his husband's arms.

Regulus held him tight. "Oh God, I have been dreaming of this moment for seventeen years."

Fabian kissed his husband. "I thought you were dead. I spent seventeen years in prison thinking I had nothing left to live for but revenge."

Regulus held his husband but looked at his nephew. "We both have a lot to live for, and not just for each other any more."

Fabian turned his eyes to his nephew as well. "Albus will pay for what he did not only to us but your brother and to our nephew. No matter what."

Severus looked at the two men. "Harry will need you both. If he is ever going to pull through it this time, he'll need all of his family."

Bill, Charlie and the twins came in. Bill spoke. "He has us."


	19. Harry's child?

It had been over a week since Harry had been brought back from the prison but even though his body was healed and he did not seem to be in a coma, he had not woken up. He showed no signs of life save for breathing and a heart beat. They had all taken turns with him but he would not wake.

Severus was sitting there holding his husband's hand when the door opened. "Severus?"

He looked up to see an anxious Remus standing in the door. "Lupin."

Remus came across the room. "I'll stay with him. You should go get some fresh air."

Severus did not move from the place by his husband's side. "I don't need any air. I'm fine."

Remus came and placed a hand on his shoulder. "My godson is going to need you when he wakes. He'll need you strong and healthy to help him."

Severus knew that the words were true. "I can't bring myself to leave him. I left him back in Romania and..."

Remus cut him off. "Harry made you leave him, you had no choice. Harry is safe here with us. If he wakes or is in danger, we'll send for you I promise."

Severus reluctantly let go of his husband's hand and got up. "Please, if anything changes at all."

Remus just nodded his head. "Anything."

Severus walked out of the room for the first time since his husband had been brought there. He had allowed others in to visit but he had not left other then the attached bathroom. He felt lost. He had no idea of where to go.

He was walking down the stairs in the general direction of the gardens when he heard a voice from behind. "Severus."

He turned around shocked and saw two hooded figures behind him. He could not see the faces but he knew the voice. "Luna?"

The figure in the blue cloak pushed back her hood and revealed it was indeed Luna, and the one in the yellow followed suit and seeing Luna, he was not surprised at all to find Susan standing with her.

Susan moved towards him. "Why didn't you send for us earlier?"

Severus wasn't sure how they had found out. "There was too much danger in alerting you. We don't need your lives placed in danger."

Luna shook her head. "We came out when we had Dumbledore removed from the school. We're not about to sit by while our brother is close to death."

He pointed them up the stairs. "He is in the fourth bedroom on the left. Remus is with him at the time. I have been ordered to get some air."

Susan started heading up the stairs but Luna stayed with him for a moment. "We know you're suffering Severus but you're not alone. We all love him."

Severus placed a hand on her shoulder. "I know Luna. Thank you for coming."

Luna walked up the stairs after Susan and Severus walked out into the gardens where he took a long deep breath of the cool out there. He stood looking at the flowers, remembering how much Harry had loved them. He tried to enjoy them but he couldn't.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus came in from the gardens but before he could head up the stairs to his husband's room he was drawn into the library by Narcissa where he found a number of the order, including Luna and Susan.

As he took a seat Luna turned to him. "We think we may have a way of bringing Harry back to us."

Severus was shocked. "How?"

Lucius took a deep breath. "Through the founders right there is a possible way to call Lord Gryffindor back through your bond with him. All of yours."

Severus knew what they spoke of. "No. There is to much risk. The part of his soul that is Godric may come back alone, and Harry may be lost forever."

Moody grunted. "It's possible but we need Lord Gryffindor to win this war. You know your husband would die to save the world."

Severus was livid. "So you'd sacrifice my husband for this? Harry has given up everything for this war. I won't let you throw him away."

Lucius lay a hand on his arm. "We're not throwing Harry away. We all love him. We want him back as much as you do. We'll do everything to get all of him back."

Luna nodded. "I have looked at the charm. I believe there is a way to alter it, a way for us to call all of Harry's soul back and not simply the Gryffindor side."

Severus turned to her with a desperate need for hope. "What can we do?"

Susan smiled. "The founder's right works to call Harry back for his Gryffindor blood. We need to call Harry back, all parts of his soul back into his body."

Luna explained. "We need the blood of his different families added to the rite, in order to bring Harry back to us."

Severus knew it made sense but he saw problems in the plan. "But who will offer up the blood? Harry does have a lack of living relatives."

Regulus came forward. "You forget that I am his Uncle through Sirius. I can stand for my brother's bond, and for Lord Black."

"Okay well that does for his Gryffindor and Black, but how about the Potter blood. James was an only child as was his father." Severus pointed out.

This was where they knew things were going to get difficult. "The only possibility would be a child of Harry."

Severus blanched. "A child? Harry is not pregnant, thank God from the raping. Harry has no children."

Lucius turned to him. "You know with a fertility spell it is possible for you to get your husband with child even when he is unconscious."

Severus slipped into a chair. "You want me to have sex with my husband when he is asleep? It would make me no better then Percy."

Remus had come into the room. "That's not true Severus and you know it. You know Harry would be happy to have your children."

It was Poppy though who spoke. "Actually there is a muggle technique I can alter which can do this without you having to lay with your husband."

Severus knew something of muggle medicine but this was new. "You can make my husband pregnant without me?"

She shook her head. "Not without you. I'll use your sperm and with a spell transfer it into his body. The fertility potions will create the womb as usual."

Severus was starting to get it. "Is there any danger to the baby? I won't do this if we risk both my husband and any possible child."

Luna shook her head. "No. We just need a small bit of the baby's blood, nothing else. We can even do it when it's still in the womb."

Poppy added. "Harry would have to be at least three months along for it to be safe for the baby but after I should be able to without a risk to both."

Severus was reluctant to agree. He and Harry both wanted children. They had spoken of it many times before. He just didn't like doing this to his husband without his consent, even to save his life. How would Harry react when he woke and found he was pregnant? He needed time to think.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A week later Severus was sitting next to his husband on the bed. He had called the others into the room and they all stood around him waiting to find out if Severus would agree to the procedure or not.

Poppy was the one who finally spoke. "Severus, are you willing to do this or not?"

Severus looked at his husband. "Harry wants children, as I do. I wish there was another way but if this will bring him back, I'll agree."

Poppy nodded and was about to start the spell when Fabian came in. "Does it have to be Harry who actually carries the child?"

Poppy was a bit taken back by the question. "Well no. I mean the egg from the created womb, once fertilized, could be transferred."

Fabian looked at his husband who nodded. "I'll do it. I'll carry the baby for Harry and Severus."

Severus was shocked. "Are you sure? We all know that male pregnancies carry risk and it's not even your baby."

Fabian nodded. "Harry is already in bad shape. It's safer he doesn't. And it would be too much of a shock if he woke and found he was pregnant."

Regulus stood next to his husband. "We have spoken of this for a week. We want to do this for our nephew and you. Not only to bring him back but for the baby."

Severus stood and hugged both men. "Thank you."

Poppy looked at Fabian. "We will take more time then. We'll need a second fertility potion to give you a womb to carry the child."

Fabian shook his head. "No need. I already have one. I'm pregnant."

Poppy was surprised but she cast a spell and she nodded. "You are, just barely though. You know there is a slight risk to your baby to do this."

Fabian's determination did not falter. "I will not have my mind changed. I will carry both babies and Harry will wake to see both his and my child born."

Severus was amazed at the love this man showed for his husband. As the hours passed by as Poppy performed the necessary procedures to create a womb and fertilize an egg in Harry and put it in Fabian, Severus battled so many emotions. He wanted his husband and his husband's baby so much but not like this. He didn't know how muggles did this all the time so clinically. He prayed that one day he and Harry would be able to have a second, maybe even a third, the right way.

Poppy finished her work. "It's done."

Severus looked at her. "How long until we know if it will work?"

"It will take a few days to know if the pregnancy takes, then at least three months before we can safely take blood." Poppy told him.

Severus looked at Fabian and the belly that possibly held his and Harry's future child. Even if the baby was made to save Harry, the baby was not for that alone he told himself. He and Harry would love that baby and be a real family. He prayed to Merlin that this would work.


	20. taking him home

Three days later the news that should have been the happiest news in his life Severus received when Poppy confirmed that Fabian was pregnant with two healthy foetuses, only days apart in age. Severus had always wanted to be a father. He should have been celebrating with his husband. Instead his husband was out, the baby was growing in someone else and he had no idea if he would have either of them ever.

The weeks passed slowly as Severus rarely left his husband's side. Remus tried to keep him company. They spoke sometimes but usually sat in silence.

Fabian came in a few weeks before the three month mark. "I think that a change of scenery is needed."

Severus looked up at the man. "I am not leaving my husband's side. I've had enough walks out in the garden."

Fabian shook his head. "I was thinking actually about Harry. I think it's perhaps time to take your husband back home."

Severus looked down at Harry. "Home? Harry has never really had a home except for Hogwarts. Even with Dumbledore ousted, it's not safe there for him."

Fabian took a seat next to Harry. "You told me that Harry was starting to feel at home in Prince Manor before you guys left for Ireland."

Severus nodded his head. "He did. I think Grimmauld will always have too many memories of Sirius who felt as a prisoner there."

Fabian placed a hand on his belly. "We'll take him to Prince Manor. He'll be more at home there when we wakes. When your child is placed in his arms as well."

Severus knew he made sense. "You're right. This has never been home. He'd be happier home in England and Prince Manor is safe. Will you come?"

Regulus answered for his husband. "We had been speaking of returning to the UK for some time. We had said Ireland but we'd like to remain close to Harry."

Severus was grateful for the men and decided that if Madam Pomfrey believed it was safe enough for Harry to travel to the UK that he'd take his husband to their home. The order worked and spent most of their time in the UK, he'd still be surrounded by those he considered his family and friends.

Madam Pomfrey as all for it. "Harry is in no physical danger any more. Familiar surroundings would help him."

Severus was relieved. "That is what his Uncles and I thought. I know he will probably not wake until after the rite is done but..."

Poppy shook her head. "Even the rite is not assured and even if it was Harry will need time to recover. Being home will put him at ease."

Fabian spoke. "And being in England myself and Harry will be closer to you. I know coming all the way to France for us is not easy with your work."

She nodded. "You know for Harry I have happily done so but you're right. It would make me taking care of Harry and your babies, much easier."

It took about a week for the preparations to be made to get Harry safely back into the UK. Though Harry was technically able to come and leave the country when he chose, there was still concerns someone might find out he was back in the country. Oddly it was Cornelius who helped arrange a portkey for them though they made sure the destination, even with the fidelius charm protecting the house, was physically placed on it by a member of their order.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The day they were supposed to leave Severus stood in the gardens with his husband on a magical stretcher, Fabian and his husband standing beside them, prepared to leave when the portkey was ready.

Lucius and his family came up to see them off. Lucius looked down at Harry. "Take care of him. I wish we could return with you."

Severus shook his head. "He knows as I do that you'd come if you could. We both know that it's not safe in the UK for you to return."

Remus, Hagrid, Lucius and his family would come when and if needed but with both the ministry as well as their enemies against them, they put their lives at risk every time they came. Lucius and his family were considered criminals by the ministry and traitors by both Voldemort and Dumbledore.

Remus looked down at Harry. "You are too Severus but you're going. I should be there with my godson. His father and Sirius would have."

Severus placed a hand on his arm. "Neither James or Sirius would have you die for the boy. I go because he's my husband. You'll be there for the rite, and when the baby is born."

Remus knew that Severus was right but it didn't make it any easier. "You'll contact me if anything goes wrong? I want to know. I want to be with Harry."

Severus nodded. "I will." And then turning to the two Uncles. "Grab the portkey. It's about time for it to take off and we don't want you two left behind."

The others stood back as the party of four took off. Severus smiled when they appeared on the grounds of Prince Manor. He looked at the gates and the fields, remembering going riding with Harry before they had gone in search of his Uncle.

Fabian noticed the look on his face. "What were you thinking about?"

As he was leading them up the front drive to the house he pointed towards the stables. "Harry took to riding when we were here before. He loved his horse a lot."

Regulus laughed thinking of the stories he heard. "My nephew sure does seem to love to ride, broom or horse. Kind of like Sirius, if it wasn't a broom it was his motorbike."

Severus sighed. "I hope we can ride again. Quaker will be missing him. That horse had got used to having a rider again. He won't let anyone other then Harry."

They had entered the house by then and Reg laid a hand on his arm. "A few more weeks and we can perform the ceremony. Your husband will come back to you."

Severus looked at his husband. "Will he be the same though? He might come back but after all of that torture."

Fabian knew it was possible. "Look at all I have suffered. Harry is stronger then I am. With you and the baby to fight for, he'll get better. Just keep faith."

They took him up to the master bedroom and Severus had his husband settled into the bed once again. Harry looked like he was just sleeping. He wished he could lean down and kiss his husband and he'd wake up. It was perhaps the hardest part about all of this. If Harry had been sick and on machines and more, it would be easier for him to understand. He just felt helpless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The time started to pass a bit quicker as Severus started throwing himself into his potions lab he had there. He had no idea why he was brewing potions or what for but being in his lab had always been a way for him to get away from the world. Harry always had company but some how here it was easier for Severus to leave his side.

The greatest discomfort came in seeing Fabian. Regulus noticed after a time seeing Sev's looks. He found Severus in the stables one day. "Quaker?"

Severus nodded as he looked at the horse. "He won't even let me touch him. The house elves feed and exercise him but Harry is the only human who touches him."

Regulus came towards the horse. "You know that if you want to spend time with your husband alone, Fabian would leave his side as long as you want him too."

Severus looked over at the man. "Have I been that obvious?"

Reg shook his head. "Fabian hasn't noticed. I know it must be hard to see him carrying your baby."

Severus felt guilty. "Your husband is risking your own baby to give me and Harry a blessing and a chance. I shouldn't be having these feelings."

Regulus squeezed his shoulder. "I understand. It should be Harry or you with the baby, and it would if possible. The baby is yours and you will have her soon."

Severus looked at the man with shock in his face. "Her?"

Regulus realized he let it slip. "Poppy told us last visit. My husband is carrying two little girls."

Severus slumped down on a bale of hay. "A daughter? I'm going to have a little girl?"

Regulus sat down next to him. "We both are. Fabian thought we should wait until Harry was awake to tell you if you wanted to know. I didn't mean to let it slip."

Severus was grateful though. "Thank you for telling me."

When he returned to his husband's side that evening he looked at Fabian and for the first time since the man was impregnated with his and Harry's baby, he didn't feel any jealousy or guilt over it. He only felt happiness over the news of his daughter. A week and the other founders would come, and the ceremony performed, he would hopefully have his husband back.


	21. waking up Harry

The day that the ritual could be held finally arrived as did those who had insisted on being part of it. Lucius and his family arrived as did Remus, the members of the Weasleys who were still loyal to them, and of course Susan and Luna.

Madam Pomfrey came into the bedroom the morning the ritual was to be held. "Are you ready for this Fabian?"

Fabian was sitting on the bed next to Harry. He reached out and held his husband's hand. "We're ready."

Severus looked at the two men. "Are you sure? We could wait until the babies are born. Harry wouldn't want you to risk his cousin."

Fabian shook his head. "I know in my heart that this will work. Harry should be awake for when his daughter comes into this world and his cousin as well."

Madam Pomfrey moved towards them, her wand out. "The procedure should take only moments. I'd prefer if you'd take a sleeping draught."

Fabian nodded and agreed to be given the potion and though he was out with it, he was also put in a full body. The draught was for his heart rate, the bind to ensure no movement, making it easier for her to perform the required spell.

She waved her wand when she was sure both spells were complete and slowly a small vial appeared and filled with blood. "It's done."

Regulus looked down at his husband. "How are the babies?"

She waved her wand over Fabian. "It does not seem either baby was affected by the procedure. I'll keep him out for a few hours just to make sure."

Regulus sighed a deep breath of relief. "Thank Merlin; I don't think Fabian could stand loosing his great niece or his daughter."

Severus came over to the two men. "Thank you. For both my husband and our daughter's sake, thank you."

Madam Pomfrey cast a spell on the vial. "It will keep it until night. The ceremony should be performed after the moon comes up."

Severus looked at the blood knowing what hope lay in the small amount of blood. "Tonight. I could have my husband back with me tonight."

Poppy left them alone and Regulus turned to him. "You will. I know there is a chance that he might not come back, but I know Harry will come back to you."

Severus wished he had such confidence. "I just wish it was sundown already."

Severus left the room and moved down to the stables. He had not been riding since he and Harry had gone to Ireland. He had not liked riding nearly as much as his husband and had not ridden without Harry. He wasn't sure why but he had Judas saddled and took him for a ride on the grounds.

When he returned to the stables he was surprised to find someone stroking Quaker's nose. "Remus."

Remus looked up from the horse. "Regulus told me you might be out here. I couldn't find you but I seemed drawn to the horse."

He took the horse and put him into his stall. "That's Harry's mustang. You're the only one other then Harry I have seen Quaker allow near him at all."

Remus looked a bit surprised. "I have never been a horse person. I guess it's the wolf in me."

Severus led the man out of the stables and explained how the procedure had gone the morning. Remus was delighted to learn his future great god-child was a little girl. Severus spent the afternoon speaking with Remus and the Malfoys, desperate for some distraction from his thoughts.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan, Luna and Severus stood in the room where Harry had been laid out, all three of them dressed in their founder's robes and with their crowns on their heads, Harry in his robes and the sword of Gryffindor by his side. The founders would have a part in the ceremony to call back Lord Gryffindor.

Severus turned to look at Regulus and at Poppy who held the vial of blood. "We're all here and the moon is up. We should start."

Lucius had been called to perform the ceremony and stepped forward with an old chalice. "We are here to call forth the soul of Lord Harry Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape, from beyond the gates."

Severus stepped forward. "I lord Severus Slytherin-Snape call my husband's spirit forward through the blood of the founders, as Lord Slytherin."

Severus dropped blood into the cup and Luna followed suit. "As do I, Lady Luna Lovegood Ravenclaw."

Susan was the last to step forward. "And I Lady Susan Bones-Hufflepuff."

A small ring of smoke rose from the chalice. Lucius spoke. "Lord Gryffindor's soul has been named, who speaks for Lord Black."

Regulus came forward. "I Regulus Arcturo Black, Uncle of Lord Harry and a member of house Black offer my blood to call back Lord Black."

Lucius pricked Regulus' finger and added his blood. "Lord Black has been summoned back. Who will speak last for Lord Potter?"

Severus came forward. "By the blood of our daughter, the future Lady Potter-Snape, we call back the spirit of Lord Potter."

As the last blood was added a great swirl of smoke rose from the chalice. "By the blood of his families we call back the spirit of Lord Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape from the gates of the spirit world and back into his body. We call upon you to return to your body and your life."

The chalice was placed at the lips of Harry and poured down, Harry's throat massaged to get him to swallow. "Come back to us." Everyone chanted.

They all stood watching in awe as Harry's eyes began to flutter open and Severus was nearly in tears when he heard "Severus?"

Severus sunk down into the bed next to his husband. "Harry. Thank God you're back. Please tell me you're all back."

Harry looked like he might actually laugh. "Yes. I'm all back. What kind of question is that?"

Severus just kissed his husband. "No question at all. I am just so grateful that you have come back to me. I need you."

Harry looked at everyone else in the room. "Why is a quarter of the order standing in our bedroom? And how did I get back to Prince Manor?"

Severus realized Harry didn't remember what happened. He turned to the others. "Can we have some time alone?"

The others all nodded and started to leave the room except for those. Regulus and Fabian remained behind though they kept their distance. They both knew they'd be part of this conversation.

Severus brushed a hair from his husband's eyes. "Harry, what is the last thing that you remember?"

Harry spotted his Uncles. "We went to find Uncle Fabian and Dumbledore cornered us. I made you guys leave and I got caught. Dumbledore took me and..."

Severus pulled his husband to him. "You remember?"

Harry was shaking. "Percy, he was supposed to break me. I kept praying you'd come for me. You did but I, I don't know what happened. Everything went black."

Severus explained as gently as he could what had happened. "We had to perform a ritual to bring you back. I thought I had lost you."

Harry held tight to his husband. "I knew you'd come for me. I kept holding on to the hope you'd come for me. It was the only thing that kept me going."

Severus took a deep breath. "Harry, in order to bring all of you back we needed Potter blood. You were the last Potter, we needed a child."

Harry went rigid. "No. Please no, I wasn't pregnant, I'm not pregnant from Percy? Please tell me he didn't succeed."

Severus calmed him down. "No. Madam Pomfrey performed a spell similar to a muggle treatment, to give us a child."

Harry looked up at his husband. "I'm pregnant? You got me pregnant while I was out?"

Severus had been worried his husband would be angry. "We fertilized an egg from you. We had to save you Harry. I didn't want to when you were asleep but I knew you wanted a child and I thought you'd agree if you knew. Please understand."

Harry stopped him. "I do. I wish we had been able to do it together but..." he looked at his belly. "How come I am not pregnant? Have I lost the baby?"

Fabian stepped forward. "It was too much of a risk for you and the baby. I agreed to carry the baby for you."

Harry looked at his Uncle. "My child is growing inside of you?"

Fabian nodded. "I wish you could have carried your own but I didn't want to risk you. Your daughter and mine are three months along and healthy."

The words sunk into Harry's mind. "Daughter? We're having a little girl?"

Severus kissed his husband. "Yes. And you'll have a little girl cousin too."

Harry looked at Fabian. "Thank you. Thank you for doing this for us."

Fabian shook his head. "We should be thanking you. You gave me back to my husband. We'd not have our child if it wasn't for you."

Harry accepted hugs from both men and they left Harry and Severus to have some time alone. Harry lay in his husband's arms. He couldn't believe he had been out for three months, or the fact that he was going to be a father. He wished he had the baby in him but he understood.

Severus turned him to look into his eyes. "Are you sure you're okay with this? I know this isn't the way we should have had our children."

Harry nodded. "I wish I was carrying the baby and that we had it the normal way but I am happy. I want that little girl in my arms. I want your baby."

Severus was relieved and so happy his husband had come back to him. "I'm just grateful that I have you back."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few weeks Harry made a slow recovery. Though he was physically okay he had the pain of the rapes he went through and the confusion of being a mom but not carrying his child or his husband. He was happy to be back and happy about the baby but it would take time for him to heal. Remus and the Malfoys returned to France and Luna and Susan to school but there were still people around to help him recover.

Harry had spent a lot of time with Fabian so one afternoon a month after he woke Severus went to Fabian's room to find him. "I haven't seen Harry all day."

Severus was surprised for he had not seen his husband either. He called Dobby. Dobby bowed. "Master Harry had me saddle horse. Master went out for a ride."

Severus was a bit shocked for Harry had not been out past the garden yet. "Dobby, have Judas saddled for me please."

His own horse was waiting for him in the courtyard when he came outside and he headed out along the grounds in search of his husband, worried to why Harry might have gone riding out alone without telling anyone.

He spotted Harry. "Harry, what are you doing out here?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I just needed to get some air. I went to the stables and Quaker seemed dancing for a ride. I just needed to get away."

Severus understood. "I was just worried. It's not like you to go off without telling anyone where you're going. "

Harry dismounted the horse and Severus came over to sit next to him on the rock. "I've just been thinking a lot about this war and everything that has gone on."

Severus lay a hand on him. "You're not having the nightmares again are you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. You're bond with me has helped. It's not even Percy. I just, I want this baby so badly but I still can't deal with Fabian having her."

Severus sighed. "I thought it was best. I was worried that if you carried it and woke up pregnant, you might, I thought it would hurt you and the baby. I'm sorry if I was wrong. I thought I was doing what was right."

Harry stopped him."You did what you thought was best, and it was. And when she's born I'll be happier then I've ever been. I want your children."

Severus pulled him to his chest. "And I want yours. And when this war is over we'll have more, and one of us will carry them next time."

Harry smiled and turned to look at the manor. "Are we going to raise her here? Is this our home? Or London at Grimmauld, or where?"

Severus shrugged. "We can have more then one you know. It'll be safer here for her until the war is done."

Harry looked at the horses. "We can teach her to ride horses and even a broom one day. She can chase a puppy through the grounds and learn to swim."

Severus felt his heart lighten. "You know this is the first time since just after we married that we've spoken of the future beyond the war."

Harry nodded. "I was so focussed on the war and getting revenge on my former allies for Hedwig and the war. I realize now there is so much more to life."

Severus was happy that his husband was coming back to him. "There is."

The two of them got back on their horses and spent the rest of the afternoon out riding on the grounds. Harry went back to his studies the next day for while he wanted to focus on the future, if there was to be a peaceful future for his daughter, he had to end this war. They made it a point to no matter what happened, if they were at the manor, they'd ride every day, rain or shine. Life was too short.


	22. return to London

It was two months since Harry had woken up and his powers were growing intensely with the extra training he was receiving. His husband had been joined in training him by both of his Uncles. Regulus it turned out had quite the ability to work with air, something neither Harry nor Severus had much talent at.

Regulus shrugged. "Most of our family has had an easy time with the spell, including Siri. I believe dad's mother was a distant descendent of Ravenclaw."

That didn't surprise Harry as the old families were so intermarried. "Well with my duel blood, earth and fire are easy enough. Water is another matter."

Regulus shrugged. "The elements balance each other. Water and fire, earth and air. Water and fire are at conflict and since fire is your core, I'm not surprised."

Harry had not thought of it like that. "Is there any way I'll be able to over come that conflict and be able to master water?"

Regulus shook his head. "Not likely. Very few can master more then one element completely anyways. Leave water to Susan to worry about, focus on fire."

Harry let a small fire ball dance above his thumb. "Even fire I really have learned little control over. I can do this but I don't see winning a war with this."

Regulus laughed. "I have known professors that took decades to learn that alone. You have made far more progress then you have realized, you know."

Harry sighed and let the fire die away. "My husband tells me that all of the time but I still find it frustrating."

Regulus laid a hand on his shoulder. "I know its frustrating but the better you train, the more you will be prepared. We don't want you to be at risk."

Harry sighed. "I know. I know it will take time. There's just a part of me that wishes we could end this war before my daughter is born. To have her born in peace."

Regulus understood all to well. "It might not be possible but they will grow up in peace. We will ensure that this world will be a safe place for the next generation."

Harry slammed the book shut. "I can't study any more. I need to get out of here and clear my mind for a while."

Regulus nodded out the window. "Why don't you go and take a ride? I'm sure Quaker would like the exercise and it always helps clear your mind."

Harry knew it was a good suggestion. "I think you're right. I will go see if my husband is ready to join me."

Severus was as he too seemed ready for a break from his work in the potions lab and they found that both of their horses were saddled and ready for them when they made their way into the stables. Regulus had notified the house elves that they'd be riding.

As Harry brought Quaker to slower pace from his run he turned to his husband. "Reg sounds like you, you know. Trying to tell me to be more patient with my studies"

Severus smirked. "Then maybe you'll start listening to me now that you know it's not just me that thinks that way."

Harry hid a small laugh. "I guess. I assume both of you can't be out of your minds. And Filius has said near the same thing to me as well."

Severus knew his husband just wanted this for their daughter. "We'll end this war soon enough. Don't rush and get yourself killed, our daughter will need you."

Harry's face lit up with the mention of the baby. "I have no intention of risking my chances of seeing her. She'll have both her daddies to raise her. She'll be lucky."

Severus felt a pang for his husband who had lost his parents as a baby. "Now no more talk of rushing and progress. How about we just enjoy our ride?"

Harry was about to respond when a dog patronus appeared and Regulus' voice came to them. "A message has come from London. You need to return to the manor."

Harry turned to his husband. "We haven't received word from Amelia or the ministry for a long time. I wonder what's wrong."

Severus shook his head and the two of them reluctantly turned their horses back towards the manor. They had just started their ride but they knew if they were getting messages from London, something big was going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian and Regulus were sitting in the library when they returned to the house and to their surprise; Lucius and Remus had come through the floo as well. Harry knew something big was up.

Regulus held up the note. "Harry you're going to need to make an appearance in London. It seems you will have to take your seat on the Wizangot finally."

Harry was shocked. "Why? I thought that there wasn't any real need for me to take my seats there."

Fabian explained. "Dumbledore is trying to regain control of the school. The ministry should have no power over the school but he's trying to over rule that."

Harry was angered. "That man has no right to plea any case to the ministry or to try and gain the school back. I will return and do what ever I can to stop him."

Severus turned to him. "As I am still a traitor considered you may use my seats as Lord Slytherin and Prince, allowing you five seats and votes."

Harry turned to his husband "Surely since the ritual was performed you should be able to make an appearance. Isn't there laws to protect a lord?"

Severus nodded. "In concept there are but I have little doubt the ministry will find a way to work around that if they are under pressure enough."

Lucius turned to Harry and handed him some paper work. "I am also passing my seat to you for the vote as like your husband I am still unable to take my own."

Harry looked at the papers. "Six seats and votes that is a lot for one person but will it be enough for me to make any real difference?'

Severus nodded. "You will. You also have the back up of Luna and Susan, and a few others in our order. Both girls will be in London with you."

Harry grimaced as he thought of the last time. "Does this mean that I have to adopt my Malfoyish persona again?"

Lucius cracked a smile at the name. "That would be encouraged Harry. I do wish you'd come up with a new name for it thought. You out Malfoy me."

Harry smirked. "I'm sorry, I know it's your disguise but it is the man I knew for so many years. You have become my role model for how to act."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "As long as you remember that it is only my disguise and that I'm your friend and on your side all of this time."

Harry nodded. "I couldn't forget that I promise. I know how loyal you and your family have been to me for as long as I can remember."

Severus and Harry went up to their rooms where they both prepared to leave. Severus could not be present during the wizengot but he would be coming to London and staying at Grimmauld place to support Harry through this.

Before the left Harry turned to his Uncles. "I wish I wasn't leaving. It feels odd to be away from you and the baby."

Fabian placed Harry's hand on his stomach where one of the babies was moving. "Your daughter will be safe and waiting for you when you return, I promise."

Harry turned to Regulus. "Look after your husband as well as my niece and daughter. I don't want anything to happen to any of you."

Regulus hugged him. "We'll all be safe here in Prince Manor while you're gone. You're the one that needs to be safe and make sure you come back to us."

Harry said his goodbyes to Remus and Lucius. Remus hugged him. "I'm staying here till you return. I'll watch over your baby and others."

Harry knew it was a risk for Remus but he found comfort in knowing he'd be there. "Thanks Remy. That means a lot to me."

Lucius was heading home to his family. "We know you'll do us proud. Just remember, you have the power, don't allow anyone to intimidate you."

Harry and Severus walked into the floo network and headed to the kitchen of Grimmauld place. It was a few days before the wizangot would meet for the first time but Harry knew there would be things for them to do before the meeting. Susan and Luna would be arriving in two days and staying here with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry walked into Gringotts the next morning in his full lord regalia that he had not worn since the last time he had been in London. He felt more at ease in them then before but he still felt like he was playing dress up.

He was showed into the office of Lord Ragnald. "Lord Black-Snape, it is an honour to see you again. I congratulate you on your claiming of your final title."

Harry smiled at the bank manager. "Thank you for your greeting. I believe you will have learned of the meeting at the Wizengot about to take place."

Lord Ragnald nodded. "I have. I assume you will be taking your place as Lord of the houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor."

Harry nodded. "As well my husband has requested since he is still a fugitive, I take his place as Lord of Prince and Slytherin for his votes."

He handed the papers to Lord Ragnald who nodded. "As well as assuming the role of Lord Malfoy b y request of Lord Lucius."

Harry smiled. "I was hoping you could help me file the forms before the meeting so that there will be no one who can contest me taking all of the seats."

Ragnald brought out some forms. "That is a simple enough matter. Sign these forms for me and I'll have them filed. Really your own papers and marriage were enough but this will just speed up any defence for you."

Harry shook the man's hand. "Thank you for that. I am honoured by the loyalty and aid you have shown my family."

The goblin simply bobbed his head. "As I have said your family has always been loyal and aided our kid. Our help is yours to request."

Before Harry left he turned to the man. "I believe that keep record of the heirs of the different vaults. I would like to include one in your records."

The man smiled. "Am I to understand that you and your husband are expecting a child?"

Harry nodded. "Our daughter is due in just over four and a half month's time. I'd like her to be included, in case something might happen."

"Of course. I will have her added right away. Is there someone who will stand as her guardian?" Ragnald asked.

Harry had no need for time to think. "If my husband dies as well as me, my Uncles Fabian Prewett and Regulus Black will serve as her guardians."

The bank manager promised to see to the paper work and ensure that it was kept private as Harry didn't want his daughter's existence to be known, knowing the risk that it would be placing her in. He left, heading towards the rest of Diagon Alley. It was time to make sure that London knew Lord Black-Snape was back in London.


	23. the wizengot

Harry walked out from the bank and looked at the alley. He wasn't sure why but every time he came there it seemed to change. He knew it was not the street but he who had changed but there was still this sense of nothing ever being the same for him. People looked at him no longer as Harry Potter, but as a powerful lord.

Head up and chin high he walked through the streets and headed to Flourish and Blotts. "Is Felix here?" he asked the store clerk curtly.

The man bobbed nervously at the presence of Harry. "Of course my lord, I will fetch Mr Flourish for you. Would you also like to see Mr Blotts as well?"

Harry had never met the other owner so he gave a brief nod. "If both are present, I would request a chance to speak with both men if they are available."

The man disappeared and soon returned with Felix and another man he realized must be Blotts. "I am Thomas Blotts, Lord Black-Snape."

Harry shook his hand briefly. "I hope I have not put you out requesting to speak with you. I prefer though dealing with you in our dealings."

Felix ushered Harry into the backroom as before. "Of course. We are honoured for the business you have given us and we'd happily offer our services."

Harry looked at the stock area. "As you have used my name I know you're aware of my husband's identity. I'd like to enquire after the remainder of his books."

Felix smiled. "I should have suspected when you purchased the others. I apologize but some have been purchased but we've managed to keep a few."

Thomas nodded towards the books. "The more dangerous and valuable ones we knew you'd be needing, we managed to keep in our possession."

Harry was a bit surprised. "What do you mean you managed to keep a hold of? Who is it that purchased the other books?"

Felix looked uncomfortable. "Normally we would not give out personal information about one of our customers."

Thomas cut him off. "But since your husband and you have proven such good customers, we will allow you to know that it is Albus Dumbledore."

Harry had no idea why Dumbledore would but he'd find out. "I will take the books you have kept and I hope you can provide me with the names of those he bought."

Felix nodded and handed him a list. "I assume your husband will be able to tell you why Albus may have been so anxious for any of these books."

Harry wondered if it had anything more then Albus trying to do anything to slow Severus down. "That I assume he will. I should be going. Are the books ready?"

Thomas handed him shrunken bags as he handed over the money. "I have included a list of other books your husband might be interested in us obtaining."

Felix nodded. "Your husband asks from time to time for us to recommend books that come our way. I'll assume you are in contact with your husband often."

Harry inclined his head. "As you are aware my husband is a fugitive and thought dead by many, but I'm certain I could get a hold of him if required. I'll pass it on."

Harry left the store and knowing that he had drawn enough attention from the bank and the store he decided it was safe enough to return to the house. He didn't want it too look like he was making a show of it. His interest was peeked now about the books and why Albus might have been so anxious. When he got home he looked up from his papers and he looked as surprised as Harry by the news.

He looked at the books Albus had gotten. "I think that the books were just taken by Albus in some attempt to get at me. These particular books have no importance."

Harry nodded at the bags. "Flourish said that he hid the books he knew were more important for you. He was certain he got the ones you'd need the most."

Severus ran his fingers down the list of books they could get for him. "I'll ask you to send an owl on a few of these. Some will be more useful then the lost."

Harry was just relieved his husband was not worried over the books that had been taken. "You're confident that there is nothing to be cautious about?"

Severus reached out and pulled Harry in for a warm kiss. "I promise you, there is nothing to worry about."

Harry sunk down into a chair across from him and went to work on some of his studies that Minerva had sent for him recently. Susan and Luna would be arriving the next day and Harry was anxious to speak with them. His mind kept wandering from his studies, still worried about what was about to go down.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was thrilled the next morning when he came down into the kitchen and found that his husband was having tea with Susan and Luna as well as Amelia who had accompanied her niece to the meeting

Luna and Susan both stood and hugged him. Luna smiled. "Glad to see you're doing better brother. You were still so pale when we left the manor after you woke."

Harry returned her smile. "Thank you for helping wake me. I am grateful that you two would risk your safety for me. "

Susan took her turn to hug him. "You're more then just Lord Gryffindor, you're a brother to us. We're happy to have you back. And for the news of your daughter."

Harry's face always lit up at the mention of his daughter. "She is growing strong with her Uncle. Hard to believe we will be parents in just over four months time."

Luna beamed at the thought. "You will make wonderful parents the two of you. Just more incentive for us to make sure tomorrow goes well."

Susan agreed. "We need to make sure that Albus is not able to regain the school. He gains too much control when he is able to run the school. Too much influence."

Harry knew they spoke of the influence over you minds, getting new followers. "We need to ensure the student body is not corrupted into joining his little army."

Harry and his order had left the school alone since they had taken over. They did not want any of the students to become involved in the war. If they chose to enter it after they were done school, they couldn't stop them but for now they wanted the students to have the chance to be just that, students.

Harry sighed. "We have eight votes between us on the counsel, as well as Amelia's, Minerva's, and three others I have been assured. Thirteen out of thirty five."

Severus nodded. "If all of the lords take their seats you will have less then half of the votes. You will need to work to convince the others."

Harry wasn't sure how easy this was going to be. "Do you really think we'll be able to convince the other lords to vote on our side?"

Severus nodded. "Albus has never had fans among the lords. The lords are sticklers for traditions. The school founders are an ancient tradition."

Amelia agreed. "You simply need to keep calm and remind the others of the founders' rights and of your powers as a member of the wizengot."

Susan turned to Harry. "You will do most of the talking though Susan and I as well as Aunt Amelia will be there with the others to back you up in this."

Harry was a bit shocked by that. "Why me? I have never been the best public speaker. I know I am lord Gryffindor but this is not the school where I'm head."

Luna spoke. "But you are the one who right now is holding six seats which not only makes you the most powerful of us but of any of the others on the counsel."

Severus added. "And you know what to do. Remember just do as Lucius would do. Your Malfoy act will impress people there more then any where else."

Harry smiled. "Then I guess the job is perfectly suited for me, after all Lucius did say before I left that I was a better Malfoy then he was, in using his persona."

Severus kissed his husband. "There is your usual confidence. And I think a bit of your insufferable Gryffindorness added to it, might just be useful here as well."

Harry had never thought his husband would ever utter such a thought to him. "You're actually telling me to be a Gryffindor?"

Severus smirked. "I know how odd it seems to be to hear that from my lips but if it will help you win the day."

Severus and Harry spent the rest of the day talking strategy with the three women and when Harry went to bed that night he was feeling slightly more at ease but he was still not sure that he was ready to have the pressure of having the entire day resting on his shoulders alone. He hoped he'd be able to pull this off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The wizengot met in a huge room done in gold and obsidian down in the very heart of the ministry of magic. Most of the lords were already gathered and as the hour struck, Cornelius Fudge stepped forward. He was not a lord or a member of the counsel but he was still to lead the session.

He looked around and noticed the empty seats but he had to start. "We have been summoned to hear the demands of Albus Dumbledore, former leader of our body."

Albus stepped forward. "I have come to plead the case to have myself returned as headmaster of the school of Hogwarts which I was wrongly removed from."

One of the lords stepped up. "We all know that the founders have had you removed as if their right. Why should we consider returning you too your place?"

Albus smiled. "The founders' heirs can only run the group as four. With Lord Slytherin a fugitive out of country and Lord Gryffindor in a coma, this is not possible."

A lady stood up. "Have you not heard the word that Lord Gryffindor was spotted only recently in Diagon Alley."

Dumbledore turned to the woman. "That is lies. And even if they were not just rumours, Lord Slytherin would still be out of commission."

A voice rang from the room. "Unfortunately for you Albus, you're wrong. I was in Diagon Alley and I now stand before you."

Albus turned towards the voice. "Harry? I had heard you were a quivering little vegetable."

Harry laughed. "You would know why wouldn't you but you heard wrong. And forget that as Lord Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape I have a place here."

Albus snorted. "Three seats, a real worry there. And it does not change the fact that Lord Slytherin is not present."

Harry handed forms across. "My husband has named me Lord Prince and Slytherin in his absence, as well as having gained Lord Malfoy to the list."

Albus looked down at the papers. "Prince and Malfoy is one thing but Lord Slytherin is by blood. He can't simply pass his title. It does not work that way."

Harry smirked. "Do your history. He is Lord Slytherin because I gave him the title. I was the true heir and in his absence I am again. Lord Gryffindor and Slytherin stands before you Albus."

Luna stepped forward. "And Lady Ravenclaw."

Susan stepped in between the two of them. "And Lady Hufflepuff."

Harry smiled at his two companions. "And I can assure you Albus that you will not regain control of the school."

The entire room went into an uproar over the news that had just been revealed by the newcomers and Fudge tried to calm down the noise but he was having no affect. He wasn't too anxious to stop it; he was quite enjoying watching Dumbledore suffer again. He was hoping to see Dumbledore put in his place once again by this man.


	24. the vote

Harry moved around to the front of the room, conscious that every set of eyes was on him. "Minister Fudge I request that this farce of a meeting is called to an end."

Cornelius was about to speak but Albus spoke. "Once the counsel has been convened and a request brought forward, the counsel must vote on the issue."

Albus expected Harry to be upset but Harry smirked. "Very well Albus but I remind you as you are no member here, you can remove yourself as we speak."

Albus was about to argue but Fudge nodded at the guards. "Remove Albus Dumbledore from this room. He is not to enter again until he is called back."

Harry watched as the man was removed and then turned back to the lords. "We know this is a farce. I implore the other members to vote what they know they must."

One of the lords stood up. "Why should he not reclaim his position? You four have not taken control of the school. Minerva McGonagall runs the school."

Harry turned to him. "The decisions of the founder's heirs are not up to debate here. We have the right to choose a person to act on our behalf if we choose."

A woman beside the original speaker spoke up. "I agree with Lord Hunt. Albus has run the school well for years. If you are not willing to run it, then he should."

Harry frowned. "I remind you the laws around the school are centuries old. We know that this body was created to uphold the laws and traditions of our society."

The woman shook her head. "Some would argue that it is time that some are changed. It might be for the better for Albus to return to head the school."

Harry turned to address them all. "We know that Albus has tried for years to limit the power of this body. If we allow him to corrupt the laws to have the school back, he will use it to bring this body down. Tradition and laws must be upheld. Do you wish to lose your power here because of that old coot?"

There was a resounding no from almost every lord and lady in the room. The original woman spoke. "But what of the safety of the school?"

Harry turned back to her. "The school laws were created to keep students safe from dark. No politics were to enter the walls. Students were to be free of the war."

Susan stood forward. "If Albus is permitted to remain in power he will continue to corrupt students minds. The school is to be a sanctuary, help us keep it that way."

Harry smiled inwardly when the original lord spoke. "I agree. Our children should not be tainted by this. He will try to pass his ideas on to them. This must stop."

The lady was silenced slightly. "I believe you have a point Lord Gryffindor. If you can attest to the students remaining neutral, I'd agree that Albus must be stopped."

Harry looked at his companions. "We will never allow this war to enter our school. It is a sanctuary and we will die to make sure it remains as such."

Cornelius smiled. "I believe that it is time for us to take a vote on this. I do not think it that necessary but we must continue to follow the rules."

Harry was sure he worked but he still held a deep breath in as he watched each of the lords and ladies vote. He counted them and while there were a few he had not swayed, he saw a majority growing for his side.

He was the last to cast. "I cast the votes of Prince, Slytherin, Gryffindor, Potter, Black and Malfoy against Albus Dumbledore's request to be re-instated."

Cornelius banged his gavel down. "The request has been denied with a vote of 23 to nine. You can send Albus back in."

The doors opened and Albus walked in, still looking confident like he thought he still had a chance. "I assume that the vote has been taken."

Fudge turned to Harry. "As the most senior member of the counsel until a new leader is elected, Lord Gryffindor it is your place to announce the vote."

Harry turned a smug glare on his former headmaster. "This counsel has voted at a count of 23 to 9 against having you re-instated as headmaster of the school."

Albus looked at the others. "You will regret this. This counsel is arcane and out dated. I will see an end to this counsel if it is the last thing that I do."

Cornelius turned back to the guards. "Escort him from the room. And Albus if I ever learn you're in the ministry buildings, you will be arrested."

Albus laughed at that. "You'll have me arrested, one what charges might I ask"

Harry was the one to respond this time. "For threatening the security of the ruling body and threatening political anarchy. Leave before we do it now."

Albus was led from the room and Harry turned to Cornelius. "When the vote is taken for leader, I wish to be informed so I can take part in the vote."

Cornelius nodded his head. "That we will do Lord Gryffindor. I have a feeling that you may have a vested interest in the vote yourself."

Harry knew that Fudge was insinuating that Harry might be elected the new leader of the lord's counsel and wizengot but he would not allow himself to be considered to be as power hungry as Albus. He bowed his head slightly and took his leave. If they voted for him, he'd take it but he would not pander for votes. He would not permit himself to be considered like Albus in any way.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry saw Luna and Susan back to Grimmauld but instead of returning himself he told them to let his husband know he had something to handle and he headed to the place he had not believed he would head ever again. He looked silently at the Burrow for a few moments before he walked to the door.

As he entered the kitchen he saw the shock on Molly's face. "Harry. I mean Lord Black-Snape. What are you doing here?"

Harry smirked for a moment. "This is my home and I'm allowed to come here when I choose." His face softened. "But I have come here for personal reasons."

Molly looked at him. "I must admit that I am glad to see that you're alive. Even after all of this I can't help but feel that."

Harry sighed. "I know that you're not a bad person Molly but that you truly believe Albus. I just wish you could see what most of your children have seen."

Molly shook her head. "I know you sent my brother to try and convince me but I won't. I don't know where you have hid Fabian but it will not work."

Harry shook his head. "Your brother was a prisoner of Albus like I was. I have not come here to convince you. I'd like you to be on our side but I will not fight."

She looked at the young man. "Then why have you come? Arthur told me to send word if you arrived for he thought you would harm me. I'm not so sure right now."

Harry sat on the table edge. "I guess I should be comforted that you believe that much. I have come not for me but for the sake of your brother."

Molly looked at him. "Fabian. I thought he was dead. Our father and then he and Gideon. I should be excited he's alive but I don't know what to make of it."

Harry stood. "You're brother loves and wants to be reunited with you. Your children too. Consider what you have learned of Albus. Please think about it."

Molly sighed. "I always trusted my brother and he told me to trust you but I can't turn my back on everything. I need time."

Harry turned to leave. "I should let you know he is pregnant, you're to be an Aunt. He'd like you to be a part of your niece's life."

Molly was taken back by that. "Tell him and his husband that I'm happy for them. I will consider what you have said. If for only Fabian's sake."

Harry walked out the door but not before saying. "My daughter and your niece would both like to have you in their lives. Please just consider it for us."

Harry did not hear her response for he apparated from the Burrow and headed back to Grimmauld place. He was greeted by his anxious husband who had guessed where he had gone and to say he wasn't pleased Harry had gone alone was a definite under statement.


	25. facing the fire

Harry did not hear her response for he apparated from the Burrow and headed back to Grimmauld place. He was greeted by his anxious husband who had guessed where he had gone and to say he wasn't pleased Harry had gone alone was a definite understatement.

Harry didn't have a chance to speak as his husband dragged him inside and into the sitting room. "What do you think you were pulling?"

Harry yanked his arm from his husband. "I was thinking that perhaps if Molly knew we had Fabian and he was about to be a dad, that she might come to us."

Severus shook his head. "You risked your life to convince that woman to come to our side. Your Uncle would be ballistic to know you risked that."

"I was never even in any danger. Molly couldn't do anything to me even if she wanted." Harry reminded him.

Severus was livid. "And her husband or her remaining children, what about them? You risked your life for no reason Harry."

Harry shook his head. "I was in no danger with her. I don't know why you're so upset Severus, you do more dangerous things then this all the time."

Severus grabbed him again. "Did you even once stop to think about our daughter if she lost her daddy? Or me if I lost you again?"

Harry saw the fear in his husband's eyes. "I'm sorry Sev. I really didn't think that I was in any danger."

Severus sighed. "You have more then yourself to think about. Your daughter and I need you. And Susan and Luna didn't risk their lives for you for you to throw it away."

Harry felt a huge load of guilt on his heart. "I'm sorry Sev, I really am. I know I wasn't thinking. I swear to you I'll never do anything like that again."

Severus was less irate. "You better not or I promise you I'll lock you in Prince Manor and never let you out. I've almost lost you twice, I can't take it again."

Harry reached out to run a hand along his face. "I'm so sorry I scared you Sev. I won't risk myself again for something so foolish."

Severus was calming. "I just want our daughter to have her daddy, and I want my husband. There is enough danger around us without you doing this."

Harry pulled his husband into a kiss. "No more looking for trouble I promise. If I want to go some where next time, I take you or a guard with me, I promise."

Severus pulled Harry down onto the couch. "Thank you. I might not look it but you're making an old man out of me and my heart can't take much more of this."

Harry laid his hand against his husband's chest. "It seems pretty strong to me. And you're still a very young and vigorous man to me."

Severus actually laughed at that. "Is that an invitation Mr Snape?"

Harry smiled and got to his feet. "That it is, and more. I thought you could use a bit of exercise to make your heart stronger."

Severus jumped to his feet. "I think the healers would recommend that. Though I think you might need a little punishing to make sure you never do this again."

Harry smirked at his husband. "I don't know why but I think I like the sounds of that."

Severus nibbled on the back of his husband's neck as he led him up stairs. "I promise you that this is a kind of punishment you will like."

Harry felt his husband's hands going lower. "I recall we have houseguests, perhaps we should wait until we are in the privacy of our bedroom."

Severus smirked. "The little house guests have gone to Longbottom manor for a few hours. I can ravish you on the carpet right here and no one would know."

Harry smiled. "As inviting as that sounds I plan on some exercise with you for a number of hours and we don't want to be interrupted when they return."

With that incentive Severus surprised Harry by scooping him off his feet and finishing the trip up the stairs and into the bedroom. Harry laughed as his husband practically through him on the bed and all the concerns of the day slid away as his husband pounced on him like an over eager child at Christmas.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly was in the kitchen of the Burrow cooking dinner that night. Arthur and the kids were at the table talking but she wasn't sure about what, her mind kept wandering back to the visitor she had that morning as well as her brother. No one in the family knew that she had spoken to Fabian, and she wasn't sure if any of them knew he was alive.

Percy had recently returned from the continent. "I went to visit Charlie. It seems he's no longer in Romania. I have heard he joined the underground with the others."

Molly looked up at her son. "I thought he went to reclaim his land that Harry took from him. How could he have gone to the other side?"

Percy and his father shared a look. Molly had no idea how far involved Percy was with Dumbledore or what he was going on the continent. She had no idea that the man had held her brother prisoner for years or that he had captured Harry, that Percy had tortured him. Molly would never understand. Ron, Ginny and Hermione knew bits and pieces but not all of it.

Percy smirked. "Dumbledore's men on the continent say they have seen him meeting with the other side. He even tried to break into Dumbledore's compound."

Molly tried to hide her reaction. She knew why, she had sent them there but she had not known Charlie was involved. "Do we know why they were there?"

Percy shrugged. "No one knows what Albus does there on the continent unless you work there. I have never even been inside of the compound before."

Hermione looked up."I soon will be. Albus has asked me to head over there and work on some new project for the war. I thought he said you were coming."

Percy smiled at her. "That I am but like you I have no idea what that project is. All I have been told is that it might help us win this war sooner."

Arthur had been silent for this. "Albus wants to push everything forward, after the wizengot refused to reinstate him as the headmaster of the school."

Ginny clunked her cup down on the table. "I knew it was a mistake that Dumbledore did not have Harry under better guards then he did."

Arthur shot his daughter a look to remind her that her mother had no idea or so they all believed. "You know he has little control over Azkaban even before."

Molly looked at her husband and was aware more then ever that he and her remaining children were lying through their teeth. She had only known where Harry was kept for she had intercepted mail for her husband one day. She hadn't believed that what Fabian had told her could be true, but she was starting to believe it.

Molly finally spoke. "I have heard some rumblings of old order members being alive. Even a rumour of my own brother."

Arthur came around and put a hand on her arm. "Molly we all know how much you'd like to have the twins back but you know they were killed."

Molly hid her anger at her husband and the children she knew were keeping this from her. "Of course Arthur. I shouldn't believe such rumours."

Molly finished dinner that night and when she finished the dishes she retreated to the back yard where she found one of the owls they kept there. She had written a letter to her brother after he had first come to visit and had been keeping it. She sent the letter now, hoping it would find it's way to him. She had cast a spell he had taught her as a child, to make sure only he could read it. The password to activate it was something the three Prewett kids had shared.

She was watching the owl take off when Arthur came up behind her. "Molly are you okay? I know you were upset about your brother. I'm sorry you had hopes raised."

Molly turned to look at him. "No. I mean it was foolish of me Arthur. I just needed some fresh air. I know my brother has been dead for decades"

Arthur put his arm around her and led her into the house. "Lets go to bed. It has been a long night especially after you learned Charlie has betrayed is/"

Molly let herself be led to bed but she was deep in thought. She was thinking of the betrayal of a child but not of Charlie, but of the others there in the house still and of her husband as well. Some how she knew she had to find Fabian and after that she needed to straighten things out with Harry and her other children as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian was sitting on a window sill at Prince Manor. Just over five months pregnant with twins his stomach was swelling and so were his ankles. He would have had it no other way though for he loved the sense of life growing inside of him, that of his daughter and of his niece.

Regulus came and put an arm around him. "Couldn't sleep again? Are one of our little girls dancing in your belly tonight?"

Fabian rested a head against his husband. "No. I was thinking about Harry but also about my sister."

Reg turned to face his husband. "I know you wish she could come to our side but I doubt she will ever be able to see the right side. Her kids have had no luck."

Fabian shook his head. "I had thought or at least hoped when I went to her and she saw I was alive that she would realize her mistake. I guess that I was wrong."

Regulus was about to lead him to bed when an owl came through the window. "I don't know that owl but it got through the wards."

Fabian took the letter and smiled at the seemingly blank parchment in his hands except for a symbol. "It's from Molly."

Reg was shocked. "How did she know where to contact you and how do you know?"

Fabian pointed at the symbol. "I don't know how she knew but that symbol is a crest we designed as kids. We created an invisible ink technique as kids."

He waved his wand along the paper and whispered the password they had used for everything when they were kids. 'Prewitopia' It had been the name of their play fort as kids and their little dream world that they had used in their fantasies as kids.

Regulus gasped when he saw the writing appeared on the page. "What does she say?"


	26. word from Molly

"What does it say?"

Fabian looked at the note. "She is asking for a chance to speak to me. She knows her husband and children have betrayed her. She wants the truth."

Regulus rested a hand on his arm. "You know you're sister better then anyone. Do you think she might be telling the truth?'

Fabian shrugged. "The Molly I knew and loved I would say yes but she has changed so much. I don't really know her. What she has done proves that."

Reg tried to reassure him. "You know she was led astray by Albus as most were. And as the twins said, she has mourned you for so long."

Fabian nodded. "Fred said she joined the fight the second time to avenge us and dad. I think we can trust her, I hope we can trust her."

Reg held him. "We'll send word to Severus and Harry. Let them know what is going on. Maybe is she took an oath on her powers, we could let her in."

Fabian agreed. "I don't know if she would but if she agreed we could at least trust she couldn't ever reveal our secrets to anyone, or physically hurt Harry."

Reg shook his head. "Molly owes a blood debt to Harry. I actually think her whole family does but from what you have said of your sister, I assume she would honour it."

Fabian was surprised. "A blood debt?"

He nodded. "Harry has saved your life as well as her daughter and her husband. The others may step all over it, but I think Molly might hold to tradition."

Fabian grabbed parchment. "I'll send word to Grimmauld place and find out what those two think. I hope she is telling the truth. I want Molly to be in my life."

Reg watched as he wrote the note. "I know you do. I know Harry would like it as well. I pray for both your sakes that this might work out as you hope it does."

Fabian squeezed his husband's hand. "Don't worry I will try not to get my hopes up to high. I know how unlikely it is that this might work out in the end."

Reg took the letter to send. "Don't give up all hope. If she helped you find Harry and has now written, there is a good chance she is telling the truth."

Fabian rubbed his belly. "You know children change you. The betrayal of Percy and the others will hurt but she'll be gaining the others back at the same time."

Reg put his hand to the belly where his daughter or niece had just kicked. "Maybe these two little gifts can work a miracle. Molly's love of family may win through."

Fabian sighed. "She loves Arthur but if she learns he knowingly was involved with Albus who helped kill our dad and Gideon, I'd hate to be Arthur."

Reg was surprised. "Did Albus have them killed? And do you really think Arthur knew about it all along?"

Fabian nodded. "I learned as a prisoner that Albus had staged both murders to look like Voldemort. Arthur has been on his side all along, he was always aware."

Reg hadn't guessed how far Arthur's betrayal went. "He has known Dumbledore was dark for that long? I'd be surprised if Molly didn't kill him when she learned."

Fabian actually smiled. "Even though she was always over looked as a girl, Molly is truly my sister. If she learns what Arthur did, I'd be worried for his life."

Reg stood. "I am going to go and send this with an owl. They should have it by morning and we should know soon enough what is happening."

Fabian nodded. "I would send word to Molly but I'm worried that it might be intercepted even with our password. I will wait until we hear from Harry and Sev."

Regulus bent down to kiss him. "Go to bed please; you and our daughter and niece need your rest. There will be plenty of time to worry in the morning."

Fabian returned the kiss and got up to head towards bed. "You're right. And after reading the note my mind is a bit more settled. Perhaps I can sleep now."

Regulus left the room concerned that his husband had not been getting enough rest for his sake and the babies, hoping his husband would sleep without him having to give him a sleeping draught again. He was relieved when he came back from the owlery and found his husband was asleep.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke again to the face of the little Grimmauld place house elf peering at him from the edge of the bed and groaned, still entwined with his husband after their last round of love making the night before.

"Kreacher, what are you doing in here just after dawn?" Harry asked.

Kreacher showed him a letter. "Letter came from master from masters Uncle. Kreacher thought master want to see it right away. Kreacher bring to master."

Harry was surprised and worried. "Thank you Kreacher. Can I have the letter and then can you please go down and bring us up some breakfast."

The little elf disappeared as Severus woke up. "What are you doing awake? The sun is barely up and we can't have been asleep very long."

Harry showed him the letter. "Kreacher said it was from my Uncle. We haven't heard from him since we came down. I'm worried about the baby."

Severus shot up next to him. "Read the letter. I know your uncles both well enough by now to know they wouldn't have sent a letter this early for nothing."

Harry read it and couldn't help but breath a sigh of relief. "The baby is okay. He got a letter from Molly." He explained what the rest of the letter said.

Severus was lost in thought for a bit. "I think Molly is probably genuine. Regulus has a good idea. If she will take a magic oath, we could bring her in."

Harry smiled slightly. "I know Bill and the others would be happy to have her on their side again and so would I. I'm glad my visit went well."

Severus shot him a look. "That doesn't excuse going off on your own, no matter how good the outcome might be in the end. Remember that."

Harry put his hands up in mock defence. "I remember. When can we go and see Molly and see if she will take the oath?"

Severus coughed. "We? There is no we. I will go. You will travel back to Prince Manor. We were planning on heading back tomorrow anyways."

Harry knew better then to argue with his husband. "And if she agrees to take the oath, then what?"

Severus looked up from the response he already started to pen. "Then I will bring her to Prince Manor for a proper reunion with you and her brother."

Harry nodded and thought of something. "We should contact her sons and let them know what is going on. If it works, they'll want to be there as well."

Severus shook his head. "Don't get their hopes up before we know what will happen. If it works we'll send word and they can come to Prince Manor."

Harry knew that made sense. "I guess. I mean I wouldn't want them to get their hopes up and then be hurt when she still sides with her husband."

Severus sent the owl off and then turned to Harry. "I need you to put all your memories into a pensive for me."

Harry blanched for he knew what memories his husband spoke of. "I can't. I can not relive those."

Severus shook his head. "Harry, if she is ever going to really understand, she needs to see it. I know it hurts, but it will be for the best."

Harry reluctantly agreed and after breakfast he sat in the drawing room with Susana and Luna by his side as he allowed his husband to extract the memories and place them in the old Black family pensieve they had found. He had shielded them away but even though it was painful to bring them out, once they were removed he knew he would not be bothered by them again.

Severus reached down to kiss him when he was done. "I know that was hard Harry, but it was for the best."

Harry tried to reassure him he wasn't about to break. "I know. I promise I can understand that. I just hope that it works."

Severus looked at the girls. "You two are heading back to school tomorrow?"

Susan nodded. "Yes. We really need to get back to our studies, including our extra ones on our powers."

Severus turned to his husband. "You'll leave tomorrow with them and head home to Prince Manor. You should work on your studies as well."

Harry smirked. "You think I'll be able to concentrate on them? Just get to Molly and try and bring her to us."

Severus nodded and he and Harry spent the rest of the day together working with the other two to see what progress all three of them had made. His uncle had been right, Harry had made a lot of progress with his fire, more then either of the girls had done with their skills but they were still moving along.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian and Regulus were waiting in the library at Prince Manor when Harry came through the next day and seeing his Uncle carrying his baby he threw himself at the man, happy to see him but also grateful for the contact with his child, wishing again that she was inside of him though.

Fabian returned the hug. "I'm glad your husband decided it was worth a try. I just hope that my sister will come to her senses."

Harry nodded. "I hope so too. I know your nephews on our side would love to have her back. She always talked of you; I'd have thought this would be easier."

Fabian didn't. "She's been married to her husband for almost three decades now. Even when faced with the truth, it will be hard for her to see it."

Harry felt a pang for her. "She has always believed she was doing the right thing, unlike Arthur and the other three kids. I feel bad for what she faces now."

Regulus accepted a hug as well. "I know how hard it would be for you to share your memories of Percy with her but it'll help her understand even more."

Harry blanched at the memory of the pensieve. "It was bad but I know that it was needed and it will be worth it if Severus can bring her to our side."

Fabian made him sit. "We need to sit and wait now. But I think someone wants to say hi to her daddy."

Harry was shocked as his hand was put on the belly. "How do you know that is my daughter and not yours?"

Fabian shrugged. "I don't always but sometimes I get the sense of which one it is. Call it a father's intuition."

Harry marvelled at the feel of the tiny life moving under his hand and kept the tears at bay with a reminder one day he and Severus would have another and he'd carry his own child that time. He just hoped Severus would succeed in bringing Molly over to them.


	27. bittersweet reunions

Severus had been watching the Burrow under the use of his husband's invisibility cloak for hours. When he was sure Molly was finally on her own, he slipped inside the kitchen where she was cleaning up and revealed himself.

"Severus." She said nervously and drew her wand out at him.

Severus put down the pensive. "We received word from your brother that you wished to talk. I've come to see if you meant it."

Molly eased her wand a bit. "I did. I don't know if I can believe you. I've been fighting for Albus so many years but with Fabian, and Harry and the boys..."

Severus motioned to the pensieve. "Harry has put all of his memories here for you. He knew it would hurt you as it did him to see them, but you need to."

Molly nodded. "If that boy could face what ever is in there and still be okay, then I can as well. I don't think anything in there can surprise me anymore."

Severus knew she was wrong. "I wish that were true Molly but their hiding your brother is just the tip of the ice cap. I want you to be sure about this."

Molly put her hands on the bowl. "I can see the lies in their faces every time I look at my family now. I need to know the truth, once and for all."

Severus activated the pensieve and watched with Molly as they re-lived every torture and betrayal Harry had suffered at the hands of Dumbledore and at the hands of her son as well. Molly was as pale as death when they came back out.

Severus caught her arm and directed her into a seat. "I'm sorry you had to see that. I don't know how involved Arthur or the others are but you've seen Percy."

Molly blanched. "I knew Percy was different but this, I never would have believed. The other kids I'm not sure but Arthur I know he is."

Severus was surprised. "He is your husband of the past nearly thirty years. You're telling me you believe he has been willingly helping the dark, and you know it."

Molly was crying. "My father and Gideon both tried to warn me. They both didn't trust him. I'm starting g to wonder if he wasn't involved in their murders."

Severus laid a hand on her. "We had wondered if Dumbledore had not actually murdered them and made it look like Voldemort. We never had any proof."

Molly looked at her clock. "They'll be home soon. I can't face them again. I can't be here when they come home knowing what they've done."

Severus smiled. "If you are willing to take an oath on your magic never to betray our secrets or harm my husband, you can come back with me."

Molly looked up. "You would do that for me? Why? After all I have been involved in the betrayal of your husband."

Severus stopped her. "You were misled Molly. Harry knows that. He and your brother anxiously await you. Your sons will be happy when they find out as well."

Molly walked to the clock and touched it. "I still have their hands you know. Arthur meant to burn them but I hid them away. Except Charlie's, Percy destroyed it."

Severus looked at the clock. "I know you feel like you're loosing your kids but you're gaining four back and you know Harry sees you as a mum even now."

Molly dried her tears. "I want my sons, my true sons, the children I know and trust. And Harry. And my brother and his husband. And the babies."

Severus face lit up a bit. "My daughter and your niece would be lucky to have you in their life you know. Just as lucky as their fathers and their Uncles will be."

Molly took his hand and without a second thought she spoke the words she knew would bound her magic into the oath required. If she ever tried to break her promise in any way, she would be destroyed by her own magic before she succeeded.

Severus shrunk the pensive and turned back to her. "Are there any things here you wish to take with you?"

Molly patted her pocket. "I had collected a box I had intended to send to Fabian. Everything that matters to me now is in there."

Severus led her into the garden. "I will take you to Prince Manor now and you can be reunited with your brother and Harry. The boys will come later."

Molly took his arm. "I understand. You didn't want to get my sons hopes up if I didn't agree to come. I thank you for that. I wish to cause them no more pain."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regulus had convinced his husband and Harry that they needed to get some fresh air. He had suggested Harry take a ride but Harry was too worried about his husband and what was happening, and didn't feel like riding alone. They had gone out all together though to visit Quaker in the stables.

They were in the garden though when Harry heard the wards going and knew someone had arrived. They stepped in the doors into the library to wait.

Fabian took a seat by the doors. "Your husband has returned it seems. I wonder if he has had success in bringing my sister."

Harry didn't respond for a warm voice did. "That he did."

Fabian turned to see his sister in the door and would have got up to hug her but he was too big. "Molly. I'm so happy you came. You have no idea."

Molly made the trip for him and bent down to hug him. "Where else could I be? I have my little brother back. I have missed you so much Fabian."

Fabian motioned for his husband. "Molly, this is my husband Regulus. I believe Sirius would have spoken of his brother in the past to you."

Molly was amazed at how much he looked like his brother. "So you're the lucky man my brother married and who has fathered his child?"

Regulus returned the hug. "I am. I want you to know that I was never a death eater. I wish my brother had known before his death."

Molly nodded. "Was he on your side, I mean was he a member of your guys' order or was he loyal to Dumbledore?"

Severus turned to Harry who came forward. "My godfather was one of the first to find out his crimes. He was also one of the first members of our order."

Molly gathered Harry in her arms. "I'm so sorry. I will never be able to make up for what I have helped do to you. I hope one day I can earn your forgiveness."

Harry held her tight. "I forgive you with all my heart. I know what it is to want to believe. I believed Albus until he had me sent to prison. I trusted him."

Molly was shaken. "You weren't even a member of this order until after you went to prison? Albus said it was the reason he had you locked away."

Harry sighed. "I knew nothing of it. I was arrested for not telling where Severus was. I didn't even know of the order until Bill took me away to France."

Molly remembered after the trial. "I have misjudged you so much Harry. You know you're so different but there is still the good heart in you."

Harry nodded. "Being arrested and tortured will change you a lot. I have had to grow up and become Lord Gryffinor Potter Black-Snape, not just Harry."

Molly felt a pang for the boy. "It amazes me how you still manage though after all we have done to you, to be such a wonderful young man."

Harry looked at his husband and uncles. "It's because of them. My family, my brothers, my allies. They have given me something to believe in and hold to."

Molly allowed herself to be drawn to the couch by her brother. "Gideon and dad would be so happy to see you here with us. They'd be proud of your bravery."

Molly laughed. "I always thought that the bravery only ran in the men of our family. I know Albus was part of their deaths, now. It kills me."

Fabian reached to dry her tears. "You didn't know. I thought dad was wrong right up until Dumbledore's men killed Gideon in front of me and caught me."

Molly laid her hand against his belly. "Pregnancy suits you little brother. I can tell you're carrying twins, it was like when I had the twins."

Fabian smiled. "Not really twins in my case but close enough. I've met the young Fred. He definitely lives up to his namesakes. I look forward to the others."

Molly turned to Severus and Harry. "When will I get the chance to see my sons?"

"I will send word to them right away and I'm sure they'll come as soon as they can." Severus said.

Severus pulled Harry from the room to leave Molly some time with her brother and his husband. Harry was just happy to have her back on their side and to know she'd be a part of his daughter's life. Severus took him out riding to clear his mind for a time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Weasley family reunion occurred only an hour past breakfast the next morning when the household was in the library and the Weasley sons burst into the room, led by Bill and Fleur.

Molly stood up to see her sons who stood staring at her. "I'm sorry. I never knew what he was up too. I hope you'll let me make it up to you."

She was swarmed by hugs all around. Bill squeezed her tight. "We know how hard it must have been to turn your back on dad. We understand mum."

Charlie nodded. "I wished I could have told you sooner that I was with them, from the start. I had hoped you might come with me but I knew you weren't ready."

Molly looked at the twins and Fred nodded. "I met my Uncle over there and was the one who convinced him you could be made to see some reason."

George had gone to meet his Uncle after hugging his mum. "So you're the famous Uncle. I have been told that I take after you."

Fabian hugged him and looked at the rest of his nephews. "I must say Molly that you raised a beautiful bunch of brave and heroic young men here."

Molly nodded from her place hugging Fleur. "I have. And I just thank Merlin and you that I have been able to find my way back to them again."

Harry turned to them and lightened the mood. "So now that mum is on our side, I was thinking maybe it was time to evict the others from the Burrow."

Bill nodded. "I don't know why you let them keep it that long, even if it was out of respect for us. I say we bulldoze the home and start fresh."

Harry wasn't sure about Molly but she nodded. "I'd set it on fire myself. That place is not a home any more. It is filled with the lies and the pain."

Severus put an arm around his waist and whispered. "You know I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. It's nice to have your family back together."

Harry returned the whisper. "It is. I know they're not mine by blood but they are in every other way. I'm glad that Molly is here and I could do this for my brothers."

Severus watched his husband with his extended family. Harry had been robbed of his parents and grandparents due to the war and even his hated muggle relatives but some how he managed to open his heart and was able to still find himself a family. His husband never stopped amazing him.


	28. heat and flames

Some how having Molly around and the happier mood of the house was having an affect on Harry and his studies. His fire powers were coming easier for him and the small little flame he could once dance on his finger had become a ball though he was still having trouble controlling it.

Severus came out to find him in the gardens a week after Molly had come. "I thought you were training Harry. I went into the library to find you."

Harry smiled "I am. I just thought after burning several pillows and the edges of a few paintings, that perhaps I should be practicing this outside."

Severus laughed. "I think the house elves and everyone else inside would agree with you on that. The house has been a little sutty since you got to this stage."

Harry balanced a flame in his hand and proceeded to juggle it easily and added a second ball. "I thought you might like to see my new skill."

Severus was amazed. "You can control more then one ball of flame at the same time? It takes a lot of concentration just for one. This is amazing."

Just as he said it though Harry dropped one which burned out on the grass and the other burned his hand. "Well, I can create two; I'm still having a hard time."

Severus laughed and made sure to stamp out the grass. "Harry I thought it might take a month or more before you could even try that. This is amazing."

Harry looked down at his hand. "I just wish that I had a slightly less painful power then fire. The burns definitely are a down side to my power."

Severus took his hand and led him towards the house. "Then it is good that you have a potions master with healer training as a husband, isn't it?"

Harry nodded as he was made to sit in the library. "I wish I had Earth. I mean you can't get to badly hurt with the earth powers."

Severus took a salve he had acciod. "You think so? I remember a time having a piece of rock go right through my hand. Anyways you have some control of it too."

Harry nodded and directed the hand his husband wasn't healing at a pot and made a flower grow an inch. "I have to concentrate a lot harder though for earth."

Severus shrugged. "I could not even do the flame without a wand or incantation. You're the only one of the four who can control more then one element."

Harry smiled as his husband finished with the bandaging. "I guess there is an upside to being the former heir of two. I'd give up one to truly master the other."

Severus kissed his bandaged hand. "You will master it. You just need to be patient. We keep telling you that. You just need to believe us."

Harry returned the kiss to his husband's hands. "Thank you. I just need some reminding sometimes. Especially after I burn myself like this."

Severus nodded. "I must say I would rather you burning the grass or even my paintings then your hands Harry. I happen to like your flesh the way it is."

Harry blushed. "I'll try to not get distracted when juggling and if I loose control, to drop it and not in my hands."

Severus ran a hand down his husband's face. "You know you should do this with someone around. I don't want you on fire with no one to put you out."

Harry shrugged. "I don't want to put anyone else in danger. I could hurt someone else."

Severus shook his head. "As long as you don't do it with Fabian in the room, you'll be fine. I'm sure anyone would be happy to aid you with it."

Harry knew he wouldn't win this debate. "Okay. I promise next time I work with my fire that I will have someone in the room to put me out if needed."

Severus searched his face to make sure Harry was serious. "Thank you. You know that I worry enough about you without worrying about a human fireball."

Harry actually laughed at that. "I hope I never mess up that bad. I don't even think I'm going to be able to go riding this afternoon with my hand."

Severus agreed. "I think Quaker will understand. Why don't we take a walk in the stables and visit your horse at least so he doesn't feel abandoned."

Harry agreed with that and Severus and Harry walked out into the stables where they visited both their horses. They fed some carrots to the other horses, who some of the others who passed through the house road from time to time including Regulus. Severus pulled Harry towards a hay loft after visiting Quaker.

"I thought we could still have a bit of fun here in the stables even if you're not up for a ride.' Severus said.

Harry put on his most innocent look. "What did you have in mind dear husband?"

Severus didn't respond but simply pulled him down into the hay and proceeded to show his husband just what he meant. Unfortunately they had not really considered the openness of the stables and just as Harry groaned in release, they heard someone behind them.

"Oh My god, I'm so sorry." Molly said.

Harry blushed at his husband as they heard her retreat. "Please tell me the woman I consider my mother did not just catch us having sex in the barn."

Severus was as red as he was. "I wish I could harry but I swore to you when we were married that I wouldn't keep secrets."

Harry buried his head against his chest. "I guess we should get up. I can't believe this happened."

Severus shook his head and pushed him back in the hay. "We've already been caught once. Nothing else could happen."

Harry laughed and allowed himself to be lowered back into the hay. His thoughts of Molly disappeared from his mind and he allowed his husband to make him forget for a while longer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At dinner that night the table was a bit busier then it had been for all of the Weasleys came when they could get away from work, as they had once done back at the Burrow. They had yet to act on their desire to evict the others from the house or burn it but it was still on mind. Harry's mind was on something else though.

Bill noticed how uncomfortable Harry seemed to be at dinner that night. "What is going on with you Harry? You look like mum caught you making out?"

The deepening red in Harry's cheeks was confirmation enough and Charlie snorted from his spot. "She didn't? Well I mean you and Severus are married."

Molly tried to calm her sons down for Harry's sake. "Come on you guys; give the poor boy a break now. I recall the first time I saw you kissing someone Bill."

Bill blushed a bit but he looked at Harry. "You know I don't think I was as embarrassed as he is though. I was more angry."

Fred broke in. "You found them doing more then kissing didn't you? You walked in on them having sex?"

Harry wished he could disappear as the entire table realized Fred was right. His Uncle Reg smacked him on the back. "It's not to bad. Bound to happen."

Harry choked on his food and Severus sputtered a bit as well. "Bound to happen? You think Molly was likely to walk in on me and Harry?"

Everyone burst out laughing. Fabian nodded. "You two are honeymooners still. You shag like rabbits. We've all almost walked in on you at some point."

Now Harry was starting to get real uncomfortable. "Well now that I find out that I don't think I'll ever feel comfortable even kissing him again."

Molly shook her head. "You boys are young and newly married, it's expected of you. Maybe just make sure there is a door closed when you're doing it."

Severus stood saying something about a potion but Harry tugged him back down into a chair. "No, if I have to sit so do you." He whispered.

Molly watched the byplay and smiled, changing topics for their sake. "I was thinking about the Burrow. I think it's time we evict your unwanted squatters."

Harry was grateful for her tact. "I agree. I think perhaps tomorrow we should pay them a visit and make sure that the house is never used for their evil again."

Bill nodded. "You know we have agreed a little bonfire is the best. You're new talent for destroying the house might come in handy for once."

Fred added. "We're going to bring some of our fireworks and make sure that the old house goes down with a real show."

The embarrassment of the stables was forgotten as they discussed their plans to head to the Burrow the next day. Severus of course would again not be able to go for the ministry might appear but Harry and the Weasleys were all set.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the morning Harry stood on the edge of the yard for the Burrow and looked up at the house. They knew the family was still home as they planned on making sure to kick them out officially before they destroyed the house.

Harry turned to them one last time. "Are you guys sure about this? I know you're mad but this was your family home. We could just evict them."

Bill shook his head."The house is no longer our home; they have tainted it too much for us to return to it. But it is your property."

Charlie nodded. "If you don't want to destroy the house as you could rent it out or what ever, that is your choice."

Harry gawked at the suggestion. "I don't need the money and would love to see the place gone. I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for this."

Molly put her hand on his arm. "We will burn this and when the war is over, if you will let us have the land, we will build a new home and memories here."

Harry hugged her. "The land will be yours forever. I never wanted it in the first place. I will help you to rebuild and make a new home when this is done."

Fred turned and pointed at the house. "They'll be leaving soon enough. It is going to be now or never at least for today."

Harry took a deep breath and he walked with Molly and her loyal children towards the house. He had been imagining this moment since he had been imprisoned but he still had no idea how it would come down.


	29. bonfire of the vanities

Harry led the way into the Burrow. He remembered years of thinking of this place as home. It had been an escape more then once from his relatives. The twins had brought him in the flying car in second year. But he knew what the Weasleys had said; this place was no longer home to him either.

Sure enough when he walked into the kitchen Arthur, Percy, Ron, Ginny and Hermione sat there. "Good morning."

He soon had their wands trained on him as Arthur spoke. "What are you doing here? You're that foolish that you'd walk in here."

Harry smirked. "I remind you that I own this house and everything inside of it. And again do you really think I'd be foolish enough to come alone?"

In response the other members of the family flooded in behind him led by Molly. Ginny shot up. "Mum. We were so worried about you. Why?"

Molly laughed at her daughter. "Don't try playing that one on me. I know what you have done. I know about my brother and about Harry."

Percy who the last comment had been directed at physically blanched. "I don't know what he has told you but they are all lies."

Molly shook her head. "No. I saw them for my own eyes. And what happened to Fabian and Gideon too. How could you Arthur?"

Arthur smiled. "Your father and brothers were nuisances, found out the truth and got in the way. I'd have killed Fabian too if I had my way."

Fred came and put an arm about his mother. "Thank Merlin you didn't. I can't believe you. You did that to mum. You watched her grieve all this time."

Ron stood by his dad. "Dad knew what it meant to get rid of people who betrayed the light. Even family can be disposed of if it is necessary for the cause."

Harry calmed himself with the thought of his daughter and his niece. "I have come to give my old dear Uncle Fabian a baby shower gift."

Hermione was the only one able to speak. "A baby shower gift? So the rumours were true. Are you going to deliver Arthur dead to them?"

Bill cast a silencing spell on her. "There are five people capable of murder in this room and they all are standing around the table."

Harry nodded. "Fabian is too good to demand your death even for his brother's sake. But I thought a little bonfire might be a good celebration."

As to show what he meant Harry flicked his finger and fire shot from his thumb and he aimed it at a curtain. Arthur shouted. "You can't do this."

Ginny went to put it out. "We will contact the ministry and have you arrested for this. You're criminals; you'll end up in Azkaban."

Harry laughed. "Oh yes because Albus and Fudge are on such good terms. By all means contact them, I'd love to see Fudge's face."

Charlie clapped him on the back. "And remember Percy you saw the papers yourself and confirmed them. This is Harry's house, he can do anything."

Harry turned to his loyal Weasleys. "Get anything you might want from this house. I don't want to destroy your possessions."

The others said they had taken all they wanted a long time ago. Arthur and hid kids moved but Harry stopped them. "Not you. You've taken enough."

Arthur sputtered. "But all of our clothes and our possessions and everything are here. We'll have nothing."

Harry shrugged. "You'll have your wands and the clothes on your back and I personally think that after all you have done, that is more then you deserve."

Molly had one thing to take and Charlie helped her shrink the clock though she removed the hands of Arthur and the traitor kids. It left it empty but she had the other hands back at the house. She'd have a new one made for Charlie. The clock had been given as a wedding gift by her dad and she wasn't about to leave it here.

Harry ushered the others outside and turned to the twins when they were sure it was all clear. "Ready?"

The twins nodded and Fred went around to the front of the house. George smiled. "Our part is all set up."

Harry created fireball after fire ball from his hand and directed them at parts of the house that would burn quicker. Soon the entire house went up like a giant chimney of smoke and flames. The burrow disappeared from sight and the sky exploded with fireworks courtesy of the twins.

Arthur and his remaining kids stood watching in horror. Arthur turned not to Harry but the twins. "You'll pay for this. Just like those brats you were named for."

Fred shocked everyone when he smacked his father hard. "No. When this is over you'll pay with more then the house for what you did to them and to mum."

Molly took her loyal kids and turned with them to leave. "The house and the taint on it are gone. We will rebuild when this is over and we are whole again."

Harry was about to follow them but with one last glance over his shoulder at Arthur, Percy, Ginny, Ron and Hermione he looked at the last standing building, the shed where Arthur kept his collection, and set it on fire as well. Not wanting to destroy anything else he focussed and shut off the fire as he disappeared, leaving two piles of ash where the home and shed had been, and five people silent and in shock realizing that their entire world was in ruins.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian and Regulus were waiting in the gardens when they returned. Severus had been invisible but had been in the house with them the entire time and even he was amazed at how fast Harry's powers had grown even from the day before. The amount of fire he commanded and snuffing it out, was beyond him. He knew part of it had been only because of his anger and knew Harry might not be able to do that when calm but it was still a huge step.

Molly hugged her brother. "Arthur admitted to my face what he did. I never thought in a million years he would. I never thought he'd have the balls."

Fabian felt bad for his sister. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. It was one thing to know what he did but another to heat him bragging about it."

Bill came and put an arm around his mom. "They got a start to their punishment. To bad you could not have been there. Harry put on quite the show."

Regulus turned to Severus as he listened to Harry talk. "He really did that? I didn't think that Harry would be able to control such magic for some time to come."

Severus nodded his head. "I was surprised as well. I thought we'd have to help the fire and put it out but he was able to do it on his own without any aid."

Regulus felt his respect and awe for his nephew growing even more. "This if incredible. I mean even if it was just out of anger, he has accomplished so much."

Severus agreed. "I know. It is an emotion that Harry will feel a lot in war so it might come in handy. I hope he can continue to control it though if he rages."

Harry stood talking to Fabian unaware of his husband and Uncle's concern over it. He turned to them. "Can you believe it Uncle? I guess my practice is working."

Regulus managed to push his concerns aside and hug Harry. "See I told you that you just needed to be more patient. You have shown that you can master it."

Fabian came over. "I for one am starving for lunch and all of this talk of a bonfire is making me think of something toasted."

The others laughed and headed into the patio area for lunch where they had the house elves make some barbeque for them. The mood was lightened for the day but Severus could not help but still be concerned about what he had seen. Harry needed to grow into his powers or they might consume him.


	30. a question of blood

Severus walked into the room down in the dungeons of Prince Manor that had been given over to Harry's training. The stone walls and floors ensured that Harry would not burn anything down and would allow someone to be close while he was training. Harry had intensified his training since the Burrow. Severus had to drag him away for meals and sleep, and even for riding.

He watched as Harry sat there juggling a dozen balls of fire, behind his back, under his leg, in one hand. He waited till Harry stopped. "That is incredible Harry."

Harry turned to face him. "You haven't seen my newest trick yet Sev." Severus watched in awe as the walls started climbing with ivy every where.

Severus had begun to master his natural powers as well but he had been training like Harry had with fire. "How did you do that?"

Harry shrugged. "I haven't even practice earth. I just could sense the weeds growing in the walls over the days and I was able to bring them out and to life."

Severus touched the ivy and brought a rose to life, plucking and handing it to his husband. "I guess the Slytherin blood is still strong even without the title."

Harry smelled the rose. "Why am I able to sense the powers so well? I mean you have had to train with them and you're born to the title just as I am and have it."

Severus thought. "It is Gryffindor I believe. The legends say he had powers that rivalled Merlin. If true you may be able to control all the elements with time."

Harry was startled by that. "If fire wasn't enough now I may have them all. What I don't get is why do my earth powers come easier to me then my fire powers?"

Now that Severus had no answer for. "I'm not sure. I mean Sirius' blood rite made you a Black but your birth father's heritage is in your genes and stronger."

Harry looked at his husband. "So my birth heritage should always be stronger then my rite with Sirius is that it?"

Severus nodded. "If Sirius had actually blood adopted you and changed your genes, it might not be but he didn't. You definitely have James Potter's genes."

Harry knew there was going to be no easy answer. "I think I have done enough for now. I think that I need to take a break."

Severus was relieved to hear that as his husband looked exhausted. "How about we go take the horses out for a ride? Quaker will be anxious to see you."

Harry smiled at the thought of his horse. "Our ride yesterday was quite short. I think the fresh air might help me with my head ache."

Severus led his husband from the dungeons and outside where the horses were already waiting for them. He had every intention of taking Harry for a ride before he went down to get him and was just happy it had not taken long to convince him.

Harry turned to him. "Had this planned already did you? You were pretty sure that I was going to agree to come out riding with you."

Severus shrugged his shoulders. "I had a feeling that I could appeal to your horse lover side with Quaker. Either that or I would drag you out here if I had to."

Harry snorted at the thought. "I know I have been slightly obsessive about my training as of late but I didn't think that I would have turned you into a caveman."

Severus smirked. "Harry people are starting to wonder what you look like. Molly keeps on me about making sure you eat and her sons are worried about you."

Harry felt a bit guilty. "I don't know why. It just seems as my Uncle's due date grows closer I feel this growing need to make sure that I learn how to control this."

Severus understood. "You want this world to be safe for our daughter and this war to be over. There is no more natural desire for a daddy then to protect his child."

Again something about what he said hit Harry but he wasn't sure why. He ignored it for now and went to Quaker. "I'll come to dinner and assure them all tonight."

Severus launched himself into the saddle of his chestnut. "Good. If Dobby had not been reassuring Molly you were eating, she'd be breaking into our room at night."

Harry smiled at the mental picture. "You know I love that woman but I forgot what it might be lie to have a mother around when I asked you to bring her here."

Severus chuckled. "I know how much no matter how you joke about it, it means for you to have her here. Even I can stand having her around, for your sake."

Harry knew that Severus had not been a fan of the mothering Molly even bestowed on him. "As long as she stays out of our bedroom I presume."

Severus definitely agreed on that point and with that took Harry out onto the grounds for a ride. He saw the color return to his husband's cheeks and he was relieved to see Harry relax and enjoy it. Unlike the past few weeks Harry didn't want to turn back early and they stayed for the afternoon. He didn't see the look in Harry's eyes every time their conversation stopped for a few moments.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had returned to the dinning room for dinner that night and smiled inwardly as he saw the relief on the faces of the Weasleys as he sat down at the table with them, seeing that his husband had not been exaggerating that they had been worried about him. His eyes kept wandering to his Uncle and after dinner he had to ask.

Harry turned to Regulus as they were getting up from the dinning room table. "Uncle Reg would you mind talking with me for a while."

Regulus nodded and turned to his husband. "Why don't you go up and get some rest while I talk with our nephew?"

Fabian kissed his husband and took off to their rooms. Harry turned and led his Uncle into the den and closed the doors. "Something is bothering me a lot."

Regulus sat down in the chair across from his nephew. "Okay. You know you can talk to me about anything. If it is the baby you know Fabian will want to hear."

Harry shook his head. "It's not the baby, well not really. I mean the baby and my training as raised the question but it is more about me then my daughter."

Regulus was growing a bit confused. "How about we take this slow and you start from the beginning? You're making my head spin and we haven't even started."

Harry explained about that day and his talk with Severus. "He made a comment about the powers inherited by my true father would be stronger in my veins."

Regulus began to understand. "You think there is a chance that my brother and not James was your father don't you? You think James blood adopted you?'

Harry nodded his head. "Sirius was always so protective of me and he went so far to ensure I would inherit it all. And now the Black powers are natural for me."

Regulus knew it made sense in a way. "Harry I knew my brother and I know he would never have knowingly betrayed his best friend. He'd never have slept with Lily."

Harry wasn't convinced. "I don't know why but I feel this bond with you and I have felt a stronger pull to the Black ring. I know Siri loved James but..."

Regulus reached out and took his hand. "I had not spoken to Sirius in years but I never heard of him being a father. I am sure I would have heard if he was."

Harry wasn't so sure. "Maybe he never knew. I mean it was possible my parents kept it from him. James may have adopted me right away."

Regulus reluctantly nodded. "Sirius when he performed the godson ritual would probably have felt a tug if this is real. He may have seen a connection."

Harry needed to know. "Is there some way that we can find out who my real father might have been? I owe it to my daughter to find out my heritage."

Regulus looked at the boy who might be his real nephew. "There is a way. It would be simpler for us to simply remove the blood adoptions but that we can't."

Harry knew why. "If we did and it proved that James was actually my father, then I would no longer have a right to the title of Lord Black."

Regulus shook his head. "You'd still have the title and the inheritance but you'd loose the actual powers attached to it. We can't risk that at this time."

Harry hated this. He needed to know. "Please, you said there was some other way. I want to know the truth for my daughter and for me. I just have to."

Regulus smiled. "With my blood we should be able to perform a paternity test. It requires a strong potion to over look the blood adoptions you have been through."

Harry shrugged. "Then I guess it is a good thing that I happen to be married to one of the best potion masters in the world."

"One of?" A voice came from behind. "I thought you said I was the best. The things I learn when I am out of the room."

Regulus and Harry explained to Severus what Harry had realized that day and the potion that Harry wanted him to brew. Severus was reluctant as he was worried how Harry would handle the news either way but when he saw his husband would not be convinced otherwise, he reluctantly agreed to brew the required potion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later Harry sat in his bedroom with his two Uncles and Molly when the potion was brought into the room by his husband was poured into a stone bowl which Severus placed in front of him.

"You and your Uncle just need to add your blood to the potion and it should over look all the blood adoptions possible and tell us the truth." Severus said.

Harry put his blood into the bowl and turned to his husband as Regulus was adding his. "How will we know if Regulus is my Uncle or not?"

Severus pointed at the liquid. "If Regulus is your Uncle before your blood adoption by Sirius, the liquid will turn green. If James was your father, it will turn black."

Harry looked down at the liquid in the bowl after Regulus had put his blood in and they all held their breath anxiously as they awaited any sign of what the truth would be. When the liquid changed color though they were all shocked.

Harry looked up from his husband and to his Uncles and back. "Red. You never mentioned red. What does the color mean?"

Severus turned to Regulus who nodded his head in total shock. "Red means that Regulus is not your Uncle at all. It means that he is your..."


	31. the truth comes out or does it

Harry looked up from his husband and to his Uncles and back. "Red. You never mentioned red. What does the color mean?"

Severus turned to Regulus who nodded his head in total shock. "Red means Regulus is not your Uncle. It means he is your father."

Harry felt faint. He looked between his Uncle and his husband sure one of them would break into a smile but neither did. "How?"

Regulus was just as shaken as Harry was by the announcement that he was Harry's father. "I don't know. I mean this can't be possible."

Harry wasn't sure why he was so upset. He had been prepared to here Sirius was his dad, so why was he so upset. "I have to get out of here."

Both his husband and Regulus made a grab for him as he got up but he slipped past them both. He heard a slightly pained "Harry" as he fled.

Harry ran from the room. He wasn't sure why. He had all but known James was not his father but some how this was too much. He could have handled Sirius but some how as much as he had come to love his Uncle Reg, his father he reminded himself, he wasn't ready for that news. This was just too much. He found his way stumbling down into the stables and only putting a bridal on Quaker; he launched himself onto the bare back of his horse and took off onto the grounds.

He had been riding for some time unaware of where he was going or why, safe in the wards when he heard another horse and someone calling. "Harry?"

He turned expecting to see his husband on Judas but it was Bill on one of the other horses. He reined in Quaker. "What are you doing out here, Bill?"

Bill brought his horse to Harry's side. "I have been trying to catch up to you since you left the stables. What has gotten into you, I've never seen you like this."

Harry lowered himself from his horse and went to sit on a rock. "I don't know. I'm so confused. I just had to get out of there."

Bill came and sat down next to him. "The paternity test? You were doing it this morning. Should I assume that Sirius is your father?"

Harry shook his head. "No but I am a Black. The paternity test turned red which my husband informs me means that Regulus was my father."

Bill was shocked. "What did Regulus say when you found out? I mean how?"

Harry had no answers. "He didn't know either. He seemed as surprised as I like there was no way."

Bill felt for his brother. "Why are you out here and not talking to him? I mean it must be a shock but you were prepared for Sirius to be your dad."

Harry knew it didn't make sense but he couldn't help it. "I love Uncle Regulus but my dad? I don't even know how it's possible. I mean my mum and Reg?"

Bill pulled him into a hug. "There is one person who can answer all of these questions for you and he is back in the house and probably as upset about this as you."

Harry shook his head. "He doesn't even seem to believe I am his son. He all but said it was impossible"

Bill stopped him. "You know he was probably just as much in shock as you were. Give him a chance and talk to him; I'm sure he'll be able to explain."

Harry admitted that he perhaps should have given Regulus a chance but he had just been too upset. "I guess. I mean I need to know."

Bill helped him to his feet and Harry pulled himself back on to his horse. He headed back to the stables where the house elves took Quaker and the other horse and Harry stood looking up at the house.

Bill put an arm around him. "Don't be afraid Harry. You already know he's your dad, find out the rest. I will be here by your side if you need or want me."

Harry nodded. "Please stay with me. I need my big brother by my side for this."

Bill smiled at that. "See, you already have practice adopting new family. You love Regulus already; will it be that hard to accept him as your father?"

Harry was not able to answer as he was cut off by Fabian who come in. "Harry. We were so worried about you. You didn't need to take off like that."

Harry felt such a pang of guilt looking at his pregnant Uncle who now held his daughter. "I'm sorry. I was just confused and needed time to think."

Fabian came over to hug him. "How about the two of us sit down and have a bit of a talk. Your husband and mine are talking up in your room right now."

Harry looked up the stairs and suddenly was happy for any reason not to have to go and speak to Regulus for he wasn't sure what to say to him. He turned with his Uncle Fabian and walked into the library. He wondered what Fabian thought about finding out his nephew was actually his stepson. Could he or should he still call Fabian his Uncle?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regulus had stood stock still when Harry had disappeared, unable to make any sense of what had just happened. Harry was Lily and James son and his brother's godson. He had been slightly prepared to find that Sirius was the dad but this?

Severus finally broke the silence after minutes of watching the man pace. "Why did you go through with this if you knew there was a chance that he was yours?"

Regulus turned on the man. "I didn't. I mean I have no idea how this test can be right. I met Lily only once. There is no way that I have fathered her child."

Severus shook his head. "I know you're shocked but Harry deserves the truth from you. Even if you don't want him to be your son, he deserves to know the truth."

Regulus hated this. "I would love to call him my son but it can't be. That potion must have been wrong. There is no possible way that the boy is my son."

Severus was confused. "The potion was made right and it worked properly. Are you sure, I mean when you were a death eater spy, that you could not have?"

Regulus nodded. "I never raped women when I was a death eater and even if I had I would have remembered Lily. I have never been with a woman, ever."

Severus sunk back down on the bed. "That test worked perfectly. There must be some way for this to be the truth."

Regulus wished he had some answers but he didn't. "I have been a one man man. I never had to resort to raping when I was a spy. Fabian is my only partner."

Severus understood the shock he saw in the man. "You need to speak to Harry even if you don't have an answer. He needs to speak to you right now."

Regulus looked up from where he sat staring at his hands. "I don't have any answers for him. I don't want to hurt him more by saying I don't."

Severus stood up from the bed. "My husband is already suffering right now. You staying silent like this is not saving my husband any pain. He needs you."

Regulus drew to his feet. "I would do anything to make this news any easier on Harry but how?"

Severus led the man towards the door. "Right now he just needs you. Even if just as his Uncle right now. He is shaken and confused. He needs us both right now."

As Severus was about to get him out Bill came in. "Harry is back. He is down in the library speaking with your husband, Regulus. I convinced him to come back."

Severus was relieved. He had been worried when he agreed to let Bill go looking for him instead of going on his own. "Thanks for finding him Bill."

Bill turned and looked at Regulus. "He was quite upset. He seemed hurt that you were so confused about the prospect of being his father."

Regulus sighed. "I am still confused and have no idea how it might be true. I have no answers for Harry but I will go and talk with him."

Bill shot a glance at Severus who just shrugged. "Harry just needs you to be there with him right now. Even if you think there is no way you can be his dad."

Regulus knew that both men made sense and he had to do this. "I will go. I will do anything to make that boy less upset. I'm not sure how but I will try."

Severus walked down the stairs with him. "Trying is all I ask."

Regulus came to the door to the library and he could hear his husband and Harry speaking inside of the library but some how he could not bring himself to go in. He knew he had to but he felt like he had been put in a full body bind.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wasn't sure what to expect when he walked into the library with his uncle/stepfather, what ever Fabian was. He knew the man had cared about him as a nephew but he wondered how Fabian was feeling now.

Harry looked up at his Uncle. "How come you're not more upset about this?"

Fabian was taken by surprise with the question. "Why would I be upset by the test results?"

Harry gaped at the man. "You just found out your husband has a son you never knew about. I would have thought you'd be angry with him and with..."

Fabian cut him off before he could go on. "With you? No. Harry there is a very good reason I'm not upset with you or my husband right now."

Harry was growing more confused by the moment. "What do you mean? What reason?"

Fabian took a deep breath and after looking at his belly, he found the words. "I'm not upset because..."


	32. I'm your father

Harry looked up at his Uncle. "How come you're not upset about this?"

Fabian was taken by surprise with the question. "Why would I be upset about the test results?"

Harry gaped at the man. "You just found out your husband has a son you never knew about. I would have thought you'd be angry with him and with..."

Fabian cut him off before he could continue. "With you? No. Harry there is a very good reason I'm not upset with your or my husband right now."

Harry was growing more confused by the moment. "What do you mean? What reason?"

Fabian took a deep breath and after looking at his belly, he found the words. "I'm not upset because you're my son."

Harry wasn't sure he had heard him right. He couldn't have. "Your son? How?"

Before he could answer though a voice came from the door. "What do you mean he is your son?"

Fabian turned to see his husband in the doorway. "Do you remember the last year before I was captured and you were thought dead?"

Regulus came to his side. "Of course I remember, it was the start of this nightmare. We barely got to see each other."

Fabian nodded. "I found out I was pregnant after we were forced to separate. I was already nearly four months gone and didn't know until the baby began to kick."

Harry shook his head. "I don't understand this."

Severus came to his side and sat down. "Be patient with them Harry. Let them talk and you'll have your answers."

Fabian started again. "Albus eventually found out but swore he would keep it a secret but I didn't trust him and Gideon took me to a safe house when I got too far along. Someone I thought I could trust showed up when I went into premature labour."

Regulus was surprised. Surely Gideon would have done anything to protect his twin and nephew. "Who? Gideon wouldn't have told anyone he didn't trust."

"Arthur." Fabian said. "We didn't know how in league with Albus he was. I was alone with Arthur as Gideon went off on a mission. A healer was brought and I passed out. When I woke I was told my son had died. I was barely eight months and for a male pregnancy, I knew there had been little chance. I believed Arthur."

Regulus took his husband to him. "I don't understand. I mean why didn't you ever tell me you lost or thought you lost a baby?"

Fabian shook his head. "We only saw each other one more time and I didn't want you to go after Albus or Arthur. I thought I was protecting you."

Harry spoke up again. "I don't understand. If you thought I was dead became of premature birth, why did you think Regulus would go after them?"

Fabian turned to Harry. "Gideon did. He thought it suspicious there was no body. Then he spotted Arthur with Albus more and more and became suspicious."

Regulus looked at Severus. "You were close to Lily, I mean is this possible?"

Severus sighed. "I wouldn't have thought she'd be a part of such a thing. She was pregnant, I know that. She must have lost her baby or Albus switched it."

Harry couldn't believe this. "Are you telling me that the real Harry Potter is either dead or out there some where living some one else's life all together?"

Fabian nodded. "It is more likely the baby died. James blood adopted you. If his son was switched, he'd never have done that. He'd never had to alter your genes."

Harry stared at his Uncles, his fathers, what ever they were. "So I was yours, then I was James and then Sirius kind of adopted me? Whose son am I actually?"

Regulus came over."You're ours by birth. Your genes though have been altered to be a Potter. I have a feeling my big brother might have known, why he did the blood rite to pass his title and power to you."

Harry was confused. "I need to know. I need to know about the Potters and about Sirius. I need to know the truth."

Fabian was aching for his son. "There are only two people alive since Gideon and Sirius died who might be able to tell you. Arthur and Albus."

Harry stood. "Fine. I'm going to find Arthur and find out what he knows."

Regulus stopped him. "We already lost you once Harry, we can't risk loosing you again. It's too dangerous."

Harry would not be stopped. "I need the truth. You can't throw this at me and expect me not to. I'm going."

Severus stood. "I will contact Moody and have it arranged for Arthur to be brought to a safe place. If you insist, the order will be with you."

Harry thanked him and turned back to his new fathers. "I don't want to hurt either of you but I need to know."

Fabian smiled. "You're my son and I love you as much as your little sister inside me. If you need the whole story, I understand."

Harry turned and left the room. He knew he was upsetting both the men he called his uncles and learned were likely his fathers but he couldn't believe it until he had the entire story. This was just so messed up with the blood adoptions and the tests. He had spent too much time as Harry Potter to just throw it aside.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry stood on the doorstep of Grimmauld place the next day. Moody, Lucius and a few others had tracked down Arthur and some how convinced him to come speak. Harry didn't want to know what powers of coercion they had used.

Severus stopped him. "Are you sure you want to do this? You know the test was right, and you might find out more that you'll be hurt with."

Harry shook his head. "I need to know more then ever for our daughter's sake, the truth. I need to know who I am. My entire life seems to have been a lie."

Severus shook his head. "No matter how you cane by it you are Harry Potter. James blood adopted you. Like Sirius was able to make you Lord Slytherin, you are still Lord Potter and Gryffindor due to that adoption."

Harry didn't care about his titles right now. "I know that those are important for this war but right now I need to know who I am. I need to understand all of this."

Severus knew there was a chance Harry was going to be even more hurt but he knew Harry was not taking no for an answer. "Okay Harry. I'm with you on this."

Harry took his husband's hand as he walked into the house. "Thank you Sev."

They went into the kitchen where he found Lucius and Moody alone except for Arthur who he could tell was bound to the chair by some kind of magical binds, as he looked so irate Harry knew he'd have run if he was not bound.

Moody turned to Harry. "Your husband has explained and I must say I was bit surprised. We have given him veriserum moments ago. It should kick in soon."

Lucius came over to him. "You know no matter what we find out, that you're still the same young man we all care about. Nothing is going to change that"

"Nothing cub." Remus' voice came from behind.

Harry threw himself at his godfather who held him tight. "Do you know anything about this?"

Remus shook his head. "I was away a lot before you were born. I know Lily was pregnant but you were born at home. I don't believe they knew though."

Harry knew Remus would do anything to think the best of his friends. "I hope you're right. They might not be my parents but I hope I can still trust them.

Remus held tight to him one more moment. "Remember what ever you hear, they did love you and they were willing to die for you when Voldemort attacked."

Moody signalled that they were ready. "It seems the potion has taken affect Harry. You can ask the man anything and he'll answer."

Harry turned to look at the man he once considered a father figure. "Arthur, I want you to tell me the truth. Who am I really?"

Arthur laughed at the question. "Really? Legally Harry Potter. But before that you were my wife's nephew, Gideon Sirius Black if I recall correctly."

Harry was shocked to learn that he had been known as something else. "I want you to tell me the truth. How did I come to be Harry James Potter?"

Arthur sneered at him. "You want the truth do you? Do you really think you can handle what I'm about to tell you? It might make your perfect world crumble."

Harry was for a moment unsure but he knew he had to have the truth. "My world has already crumbled. I deserve the truth kept from me all of this time."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian and Remus sat in the library back at the manor with a shocked Molly and her sons sitting across from them. He had owed his sister the truth about his child and had no idea how she would react.

Molly covered her mouth. "Arthur took your son from you and told you that he was dead? I never believed he'd do something like that."

Bill put a hand on his mother's shoulder and turned to his Uncle. "Are you sure? You said the baby was quite premature, he might have died."

Fabian shook his head. "I thought so but Gideon was suspicious of the missing body and when we ran the paternity test it proved Regulus was Harry's father."

Regulus nodded. "I have only ever been with one person in my life. That baby your Uncle lost was the only possible offspring I have. He is that missing baby."

Molly began to cry. "I was pregnant with Ron. Lily was in and out of the hospital, complications. I always thought it was odd she had given birth at home."

Fabian stopped her. "Don't blame yourself, none of us could have known. I should have believed Gideon when I had the chance and told someone else as well."

Charlie didn't understand. "But why? Why steal your son and pass him off as dead? I mean he was taking a huge risk to have the baby raised by the Potter family."

Regulus wished he had an answer. "We don't know. That is why Harry went to confront your father. Hopefully he comes back with some answers."

Molly reached out for her brother. "I'm so sorry your baby was taken from you. You know Harry will come back here and need you."

Fabian wasn't so sure. "I don't know no matter what Arthur says, if you're right. He's always thought himself James Potter's son, how will he handle being ours?'

Reguluus took his husband into his arms. He wished he could offer him more comfort but he had his doubts too. Harry had loved Sirius like a dad, it had been easier for him to think Sirius and Lily may have had an affair, but this? Harry was legally a Potter but he was also Gideon Black. Would he want them?


	33. beyond the lies

Harry was for a moment unsure but he knew he had to have the truth. "My world has already crumbled. I deserve the truth kept from me all of this time."

Arthur sneered."You want to know, fine. Albus knew all along you'd be powerful. There was a prophecy, just not the one you have been told."

Harry recalled the prophecy that had sent Voldemort after him as a baby. "I know that it was a lie. What are you speaking of?"

"That a child born of two of the eldest old blood families, born of two fathers, would unite the founders' heirs and have the power to destroy two dark lords."

Harry was stunned. "He knew? He knew all along I was the heir of Slytherin? But why would he put me with James, I mean it made me Gryffindor as well."

Arthur laughed. "He had no idea James was the descendent of Godric. He tried tracing Godric's descendents and found none. He saw you only as a Black."

Harry understood. "He creates the false prophecy, sends Voldemort after me and tries to have me destroyed before I could fulfill the prophecy."

Arthur nodded. "He didn't know who the Gryffindor heir was but he knew he would appear eventually. He thought it the perfect way to rid himself of you."

Harry needed to know. "Did James and Lily know about me? Did they know what Albus had done?"

Arthur smiled. "Your precious adopted mother did. James was a fool. His bitch of a wife was drinking and caused herself to miscarry her own child."

Harry felt a pain. "But if she knew, if she was part of all of this plotting, then why did she die for me in the end?"

Arthur mocked him. "You still believe that little lie? You never realized that Albus planted those thoughts. Someone died to protect you but it wasn't Lily."

It donned on Harry. "James. He was the one who stood for me in the end. He never knew I wasn't his son. He protected me with his last breath."

Arthur confirmed it. "The fool. Sirius tried to tell him you weren't his. Sirius felt a bond with you and he knew in his heart you were a Black."

Harry remembered Regulus's words. "But if he knew I was a Black why didn't he take me from them. Why only the blood rite?"

"He thought his brother and Fabian dead didn't he? Why take you from the father that adored you when there were no parents to return you too?"

Harry felt relief at that at least. "He thought me an orphan. He was my Uncle and remained so. He couldn't return me to Regulus so he left me with James."

"Albus convinced Lily that you were evil and needed to die. He convinced her to go along with the false prophecy. It was she who chose Peter as secret keeper. She knew Sirius was loyal, and she knew Peter like herself was working for Albus. She sent Voldemort after you, after the child she claimed to love."

Harry would have dropped if his husband didn't have a hold of his arm. "No. You lie. She was my mother. Sirius said she loved me. Why would she do that?"

"Because she was in love with someone and it wasn't her husband. She was a naive fool who believed her lover when he said you were dark."

"Albus? She was a lover of Albus?"

"Her real son there were doubts was even James'. She was supposed to escape. Voldemort wasn't supposed to care about her. He was to let her live."

Harry remembered the false memories. "Albus thought he'd let her live. He'd let her stand aside like in my false memories. But he didn't. He killed her first."

"Yes. Albus was distraught, almost killed you on the spot. But he instead made you his pawn. Sent you to the Dursleys to be abused so you'd side with him."

"I never had to go. James was the one who died for me. The Dursleys never offered me protection. I could have been killed all of that time."

"So now you know. You're perfect little family was a lie. The little slut died as she should have and everything was going well until the past few years."

"Sirius broke free and then I fell for Severus. His pawn to destroy Voldemort slipped from his fingers. And now as a founder's heir I stand to destroy both."

Arthur smiled. "You never will. Albus will destroy you before you come to your full powers. His plans changed but you will still be destroyed."

Moody turned to Harry. "The potion will be wearing off soon. Is there anything else you'd like to ask before it runs off?"

Harry shook his head. "I have my answers." He turned to Severus. "Can we go home now?"

Severus nodded and turned to the others. "Have him arrested by one of our auror insiders. Fudge will hold him for Harry."

Arthur was screaming for Harry to kill him or free him when Harry walked from the house with his husband and they apparated back to Prince Manor. He had his answers but had no idea what to do with them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fabian was still sitting there with his husband and family wondering where his son was. He was worried what Harry would learn. He'd do anything to protect his new found son. The door opened and he saw Harry come in. He stood with Regulus' help and was shocked when Harry launched himself into their arms.

Fabian held his son for the first time, hard with his protruding belly which he now realized carried his granddaughter and not his niece. "Harry."

Regulus looked over at Severus who simply motioned for them to sit. "It seems that Lily Potter was Albus' lover and was aware of Harry's identity all along."

Harry managed between sobs to get out what he had been told, Severus filling in when he couldn't. Fabian ached for his son. "Harry. I'm so sorry."

Harry pulled away to look at him. "Why are you apologizing? I was kidnapped from you. You thought me dead. None of this has been your fault."

Fabian wiped his tears. "I never wanted you to be hurt. I hate that you learned what the woman you thought was your mother did to you."

Harry shook his head. "I never really knew her and neither Sirius or Remy ever talked about her. James was the only one who seemed real and at least I know he never knew I wasn't his, and that he used his last moment in life to save me."

Regulus found relief. "I'm glad my brother protected you all those years. I don't blame him for leaving you there. He thought me dead and you safe with James."

Harry looked up. "Arthur said something to me that shocked me. Well along with the rest. He said that my name was Gideon Sirius Black."

Regulus looked surprised. "Before we found out our baby was a girl we talked baby names and you refused to even consider either of our brothers."

Fabian nodded. "When I knew it was a boy I wanted to honour both our beloved brothers. Gideon and Sirius both meant the world to us. I thought you'd approve. I told Arthur the name I had chosen, when I learned the baby died."

Harry had been living a lie all of his life and now he wondered. "Could I be Gideon?"

Fabian was shocked. "You want to take your name; you want to be our son?"

Harry nodded. "I am already a Black by name. I'd like to keep James as well to honour the man that died for me."

Regulus hugged his son. "We'd love you to be Gideon Sirius James Black. We'd never take James from your name, after what we just learned of the man."

Severus reached out. "Until this war is done at the very least you can not remove the blood adoption as we need Lord Gryffindor, but the name can be changed."

"Lord Gideon Sirius James Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape. I just realized I made my name even more a mouthful." Gideon said with a small smile.

Fabian looked at his son. "Does this mean you're willing to consider me and Regulus as family?"

Gideon smiled. "I already have for a long time now. But yes, it means I'm more then willing to call you my dads. I have always wanted a dad, now I have two."

Both men hugged their son. Regulus smiled and rubbed his husband's belly. "Soon enough you're sister and our granddaughter will make this family complete."

Gideon surprised everyone when he laughed. "I just realized that you're carrying your own granddaughter for me."

Fabian nodded and held his son a few moments longer before he let the rest of the Weasleys have their chance to welcome their nephew/ cousin into the family. Molly had always loved him as a son and it made her happy to know he was a member of her family for real.

Later paper work arrived from the ministry, Severus sending Amelia for them. "Are you sure about this? I mean you have been Harry Potter all your life."

He nodded. "Harry Potter is a lie. That name has only brought me pain. I started a new life when I married you and I want to have the name I was meant to have."

Severus had him sign the papers which magically filed. "You are officially Lord Gideon Sirius James Gryffindor Potter Black-Snape of the house of Prince, head of the ancient houses of Potter, Black and Gryffindor."

Harry groaned again but Fabian smiled. "You know when I die you add another. As the last of the Prewett line, you will be Lord Prewett upon my death."

Harry looked over at Molly. "Why didn't you become Lady Prewwett? I mean you're the oldest and it goes to the eldest child."

Molly shook her head. "I'd have had to remain a Prewett and at least one of my children would have had to be a Prewett and not a Weasley. Arthur wouldn't have it and after loosing my dad and brothers, it was just to painful."

Fabian smiled. "I will let you have my seat in the wizengot; an heir can hold it for the lord if he chooses. It'll help you more then before."

Gideon laughed. "Oh Merlin with a seventh title their bound to insist on electing me head of the wizengot. I'm surprised the vote has not been called yet."

Severus was surprised to. "Well me and Lucius will take our seats back from you eventually but yes you'll still have four. You can pass to your sister when she comes of age, if you choose though."

Gideon agreed. "Between the two of us we're already going to have to have five kids to pass our titles on to. I think when she comes of age; I can spare Prewett for her."

That night there was a small dinner party to celebrate Gideon's new name and the truth. Gideon knew it would take time for him to get used to his new family and identity but his love for the men he had considered his Uncles until now, would make it easier. And no matter how painful Arthur's words were, so would the truth.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon had not long to wait to find out about the wizengot for he received an owl from Cornelius the next morning congratulating him on his new family and new seat as well, and requesting his presence on some important business. Gideon sent a response saying he'd be there in the afternoon.

Gideon stepped through the fire into the office of Madam Bones. Amelia smiled. "Your husband let me know. I'm happy to here you have found your fathers, Gideon."

He smiled at the sound of his new name which he was still trying to get used to. "Thank you. Do you have any idea why Cornelius has summoned me?"

She nodded. "Two reasons. The first is Arthur. The second is the wizengot is ready to vote. I should let you know most lords have called to elect you."

Gideon sighed. "I had a feeling that might be coming. They do realize once my husband is cleared and Lucius, that I will no longer have three of those titles."

She motioned him to sit. "But that still leaves you three which makes you more powerful then any lord. And I hear you will also take the vacant Prewett seat as well."

Gideon nodded. "My father has asked me too. I will hold it until my sister comes of age and will pass my heirship to her. Three titles are more then enough for me."

Amelia agreed. "Well even then you're still the most titled and with your husband as he is, you are the obvious choice to many on the wizengot, to choose."

Gideon wasn't sure how to feel about it. "I have no idea what to do. My husband says it is my choice if it happens but I really have no idea how to respond to this."

She was silent a moment. "I can't tell you what to do but think of all the good you could do if you ran the wizengot. Your aid to the order alone would be immense."

Gideon had definitely thought about that many times."I will consider. Now what is this about Arthur?"

She smiled. "You do realize you had him arrested with no official charges. We have held him longer then we normally are permitted. Cornelius has held him out of respect for you but he is feeling the pressure from others to release him if no charges are brought."

Gideon stood. "I know of at least a half dozen we can bring him up on. I will go speak with Cornelius and settle this matter and see about the Wizengot."

Amelia followed him to the door. "The wizengot doesn't meet for another week and even then the vote will take days. You'll have some time to decide."

Gideon thanked her for her advice and he walked out of her office. Her staff was not unaccustomed to see him leave her office without ever entering, as it was standard procedure for the young lord. He knew by the time he arrived at the minister's office, Cornelius would have been informed of his pending arrival.


	34. more new introductions

Cornelius smiled as he read the papers before him. So young Harry had added another title to his long list. Even if Lucius and Severus took their titles back, Harry was the most powerful wizarding lord alive. The fact that he also loved to put Albus in his place made Harry one of his favourite people. Gideon, not Harry, he reminded himself.

There was a knock at his door. "He has arrived Minister, should I let him in?"

Cornelius stood "You have left him waiting? You know who he is. Let him in immediately and find his goblet and bring top wine."

The woman scurried off and soon Gideon strolled in. "Cornelius, it is good to see you again."

"Lord Gryffindor Potter Prewett Black-Snape, it is always an honour." Cornelius managed without stumbling over the young man's name.

Gideon smiled. "Lord Black-Snape is enough for me though I am pleased to honour both my fathers. I am told we need to speak on several issues."

Cornelius motioned for him to sit. "The first of course would be Arthur. I was more then happy to hold him for you but I need a reason to continue."

He watched as Gideon handed him some paper work. "Gringotts was happy to supply me with these. This should be proof enough of his crimes to charge him."

Cornelius read the forms. "You have had these all along? Is there a certain reason you have chosen not to use them before?'

Gideon nodded. "Out of respect for Molly I have been reluctant to press charges against her husband. She agrees with me though that he should be arrested now."

Cornelius watched as his assistant came in. "Have these filed with Madam Bones' office. She will know what to do with them."

As the assistant left Gideon looked at the tray. "I see you have located the Potter goblet for me. I'm pleased."

Cornelius poured him a goblet. "Of course. I would like to know which goblet of your seven titles you prefer to use though. For the wizengot as well as here."

Gideon laughed. "Three of those titles are mine only on loan and the fourth in place of my father who is pregnant and wishes not to sit. I will remain with the Black."

Cornelius nodded. "You have learned of your place then?"

Gideon looked up. "I'm sorry. I do not know what you refer to. I do admit I am a bit new on some of this."

"Order of precedence of your families. Technically you should be Lord Potter Prewett Black Gryffindor-Snape as Gryffindor is the most powerful but it is customary to end with your father's name."

Gideon shook his head. "The more I learn of these titles, the more I think I don't know. Now with the Wizangot."

Cornelius smiled. "They will meet a week from day to start the process of elections. You're name was brought forward by a number of the top lords and ladies."

Gideon had not been surprised. "My husband and Lucius have requested that I consider running. I will not put my own name forward but I would not turn it down."

Cornelius felt like Christmas. "Very well. Then I'd prepare yourself for the new title for I have little doubt you will not only be nominated but will also be elected."

Gideon sipped the wine. "I will return to London in a week's time for the meeting. I am returning to my home and my new found fathers until then."

Cornelius stopped him. "I have heard rumours, rumours of course and not proven, that a new heir has been added to the vaults of your titles."

Gideon looked at the man. "I believe that I can trust you to be discrete. I have been able to in the past."

Cornelius smiled and nodded. "You know that I will. I will not leak information of the private lives of a lord. It is a crime actually, I assume you didn't know."

Gideon chuckled. "Another new thing I learned today. There will be an heir to mine and my husband's extensive titles in six weeks time. Our daughter."

Cornelius had a hard time picturing Severus pregnant but didn't speak on it. "Then I extend my congratulations to you and your husband. As well as your father who I recall you mentioning was pregnant."

Gideon extended his hand. "I will pass it along to Lord Snape and Lord Prewett. My sister is also due in just over a month's time now. Now I should be retuning."

Cornelius agreed to have any information sent on to Gideon and keep him well informed on what he over heard about the vote. He secretly hoped that all went well and this young man was elected. Gideon was definitely just the person to shake up the wizengot and to put Albus away forever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry did not return to his home. He had told his husband and fathers he would be staying at Grimmauld place for the night at least. He did not want his husband worrying and there were things that he needed to sort out on his own. He sent Archimedes on ahead though to ensure he was greeted.

He appeared in the forbidden forest at the second entrance to the chamber and made it open. He slipped through the tunnels until he came into the central chamber and smiled when he saw Luna and Susan waiting for him.

Luna came over and hugged him. "We were delighted to get your message though we are surprised that your husband is not in tow."

Susan noticed the look on Gideon's face. "Harry, you didn't tell your husband that you were coming did you?"

Gideon shook his head. "No. I needed to do this in person and I knew my husband would think it to dangerous. He thinks me in London safe at Grimmaild."

Luna and Susan were cut off from their chastising him when he started to explain what had happened and what he had found out. They were both shocked but were happy for Harry. They both knew how long Harry had wanted family and to learn he had two dads alive and that the Weasleys were really his family, was great,

Susan smiled. "I guess we need to start calling you Gideon and not Harry. But no matter how happy we are to hear this, you should not have come alone."

Gideon sighed. "My husband worries to much. We all know that only you guys and the parselmouths can come down here. You can enter through your chambers."

Luna shook her head. "Even if that is right, we all know that you took a huge chance in the woods. Your husband is going to be irate when he finds out."

Gideon gave them a winning smile. "That is why my two sisters are not going to tell him. No one is at Grimmauld place right now to miss me or to tell him."

Susan smirked. "Fine. But you are to return straight back there and if we here about you doing this again, we will tell your husband about this little trip of yours."

Gideon put his hands up in defence. "Okay. I promise. No more secret trips behind my husband's back. I just thought this was news I could not share in a letter."

Luna hugged him. "We agree. We're happy to have you hear and tell us but that does not mean we don't think you should have brought someone."

Gideon knew he needed to get going. "I need to get back to London. My husband might try to floo call me when he is sure I will be back from the ministry."

Susan stood. "We'll walk back up to the forest with you so that if he ever finds out, you can at least say you were not unaccompanied the entire time."

He would have protested but he knew he was in no position as he was counting on them holding their tongues so he allowed the two girls to walk him back up and saw them off down through the entrance again before he apparated to the front steps of Grimmauld. Before he even entered though he knew he was not alone. The wards told him someone was in his home.

Taking a deep breath and allowing himself in he pulled his wand out searching for someone. Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been anxious about his husband's meeting at the ministry and he finally decided to find out how it had gone. After finding out from Amelia that the meeting had ended some time ago, he stuck his head through the floo into Grimmauld place.

Kreacher appeared. "Master's husband what can Kreacher do for you?"

Severus was surprised. "Kreacher, can you fetch my husband for me. I need to speak with him."

Kreacher shook his head. "Kreacher would but Master Harry has not returned home. Master Harry not mention to Kreacher he be staying here or he'd have cooked."

Severus was panicking. "If my husband does show up, tell him to contact me right away."

He pulled out of the fire and stormed downstairs. Fabian looked up. "What's wrong? Has something happened to Gideon?"

Severus was not sure if he was worried or angry. "Your son is missing it seems. He never told Kreacher he was staying at Grimmauld place tonight."

Regulus stopped him. "Perhaps Gideon forgot. His trip to the city was quick; he might not have thought to mention to Kreacher that he was coming."

Severus thought that made sense enough. "But where is he? Amelia confirms that security said he left the building an hour before. He isn't here either."

Regulus put a hand on his arm. "Our son is smart enough not to risk anything. He may have gone to Gringotts to see the goblins or Diagon on some business."

Severus grunted. "Dam that boy. If he has not contacted us by night fall I am going to search for him and when I find him I will make him regret scaring me."

Fabian smiled and he and his husband tried to calm down their son in law but as the hours passed and no word came from their wayward son, they were starting to worry as well. When Severus finally got up to search for him, they hoped they were in time.


	35. help me Moody

Taking a deep breath and allowing himself in he pulled his wand out searching for someone. Suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind.

Gideon whirled around with a hex ready on his lips but was startled to see Alastor Moody behind him. "Moody, you almost gave me a heart attack."

Moody smirked. "It is better then what you're going to get when your husband gets his hands on you."

Gideon paled. "Moody, you can't tell him. I mean I'm not a child anymore and I took every precaution."

Moody snarled and led him into the library. "Like walking into a house that you were aware there was someone inside of, with your back unguarded."

Gideon knew he made sense. "I knew the alarms would have gone off if someone not keyed to my new wards, had entered. I knew I was fine."

"You did? Indeed. I would have thought the way you were sneaking around your house with your wand drawn, you were quite scared."

"Constant vigilance, Moody. I know you weren't the one who actually taught the class but I know you preach that line all of the time."

Moody motioned him to sit. "I don't have to tell your husband anything. He floo called here hours ago and was informed by Kreacher you weren't here."

Gideon went stark white at that. "Can't you just tell my husband that I was with you or something? You know he'll never let me out of the house if he learns."

"And where pray tell were you? I think if you're trying to convince me to lie to your husband on your behalf, I deserve at least that much."

"Hogwarts."

"You went to the school by yourself? Even with Dumbledore gone you could have been in danger. What possessed you to do this Gideon?"

"I needed to tell Susan and Luna my news."

"You never thought to send an owl to them? I mean I believe you do have quite a beautiful eagle owl. Or if you insisted on going in person, taking a guard?"

"Moody, I was safe. I apparated right to the mouth of the chamber and I never went any where beyond the mouth other then inside."

"Gideon you could have got yourself killed. Even if you were worried your husband wouldn't let you go, you should have taken someone. Me for instance."

Gideon looked up surprised. "You would have gone with me to the school?"

Moody nodded. "I know that you're husband can be a bit to tight in his control of you. I understand, I mean you seem to have a death wish sometimes."

"I don't have a death with. I'm just sick of people running my life for me. I'm a lord of the wizengot and expected to save the world, a husband and soon to be a dad and everyone still treats me like I am eleven."

"Maybe Gideon if you stopped acting like you were eleven, it would help. Did you even think about the war, your husband or your daughter when you took off?"

"You sound like my husband when I went to see Molly. My daughter is safe inside her grandfather and I have every intention of seeing her born."

"You may have the intention but you have enemies on both sides and do you think they care if you have a daughter on the way that needs her daddy to be there for her."

"I know, I know, I know. Please just don't tell my husband. He will put a locking spell on my bedroom door and never let me out again."

"Maybe only when you're needed and have an escort and perhaps it would do you some good. You don't seem to realize how much this world needs you."

"I'm sick of being told that. You guys only care about me because I might be able to win this war for you."

Moody pulled him up and shook him. "No. Yes that is a part but only a small part. If we didn't care we'd lock you up in a dungeon until you were needed. It would be a hell of a smaller headache then having to worry every day you're going to get yourself killed.

"I promise next time I'll bring someone. Please just help me with my husband."

Moody sighed. "Fine but only if I have your sworn promise. I promise if you break that promise to me, you will wish I let your husband deal with you."

Gideon nodded and made the promise required of him. He knew his husband would be showing up any time now from what Moody said and he wanted to make sure his husband had no reason to do as he threatened last time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was loosing his temper as he stormed through Diagon Alley to see if he could find his husband. He was disillusioned of course but his husband would be able to see him. Just as he was coming back into the courtyard behind the Leaky Cauldron there was a loud pop and Kreacher appeared.

Severus was taken back by that. "Kreacher. What are you doing out of the house?"

Kreacher bowed. "Master Severus wanted Kreacher to tell him if Master Harry returned. Master Harry is in house with Mr Moody."

Severus snarled and apparated to the front steps of his house and stormed inside and into the library. "Gideon Sirius James Black-Snape, there the hell were you?"

Gideon looked up at his husband in panic. Severus had not called him by his full name since he was a student. "Severus, I..."

Severus turned to look at Moody. "So where is it that you found my wayward husband? I hope he hasn't got into any real danger."

Alastor shook his head. "I was not aware your husband had not told you. I asked him to accompany me on some business to Hogwarts this afternoon."

Severus turned to look at his husband. "You know better then to disappear without telling anyone. You know what kind of panic your fathers are both in right now."

Gideon looked a bit ashamed. "I'm sorry. I will go contact them right now and let them know that I am safe."

Severus shook his head. "We will take you home when we're done discussing this. Moody, how come your office didn't inform me you had him?"

Moody sneered. "I am head of the office. Do you really think I tell my flunkies everything? Gideon was at the bank when I saw him and asked him to come with me."

Gideon nodded. "I had intended to get some paper work done with the goblins but Moody caught me outside and asked. He wanted to see the Griffin's eye."

Severus would never have believed this story but for the presence of Moody. "Fine. We still have things to discus but I think we should go and put your dads at ease."

Gideon turned to Moody. "I'm sorry he was upset with you Moody. I should have contacted him when you asked me to help. I hope that I was of help for you."

Moody looked the boy up and down. "That you were. Now remember what we spoke about Gideon and go with your husband."

Severus grabbed his husband by the arm and dragged him towards the kitchen where there was floo powder and took his husband with him, as he didn't want any doubt of where his husband might go or if he would follow.

He spotted Fabian and Regulus as soon as they came out. "I have found your wayward son. He seems to have been on some kind of business with Alastor."

Regulus came and hugged then shook his son. "Do not ever do that to us again. Your father doesn't need the stress right now."

Fabian came to his son's defence. "He was with Moody and he was safe enough with him. I'm sure contacting us only slipped his mind."

Gideon bent to hug his dad. "I'm sorry if I panicked you and the babies. My mind was on helping Moody. I never thought you'd miss me before I returned."

Regulus wasn't so sure. "How come Kreacher had no idea that you were planning on staying at your manor tonight?"

Severus could see his husband thinking fast. "You know how quick I had to go into town for the meeting. He slipped my mind, which is all."

Fabian nodded. "And how did your meeting go? Have you decided to run?"

Gideon shrugged. "I had Arthur arrested and I let Cornelius know that if I was nominated for the position, I'd allow my name to be up for the vote."

Severus looked at his husband. "It seems we have all had a long day. We'll talk later. I think I should get my husband back to our bed."

From the way his husband's back stiffened Severus knew that Gideon was aware the last thing he had on his mind right now was sleep. He'd spare Gideon's fathers hearing what he was about to say.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon felt his heart racing when he followed his husband. He knew Moody's cover would save him some of the ire but he had still made a mistake. When his husband put wards on the doors and silencing spells, he knew he was in for it.

Gideon wasn't prepared for what happened when his husband sat down and pulled him over his knee. "What are you doing, I'm not a child."

Severus pulled up his robes and exposed his trousered bottom before bring down his hand hard. "If you're going to act like one, I will treat you as one."

Gideon tried his best to squirm out of his arms but his husband's grip was iron. "I was with Moody. I wasn't alone and I was protected."

Severus smirked. "You were alone at the bank at the very least. And you know full well you should have contacted us if you were out with Moody."

Gideon trembled as his husband kept up the spanking. "Sev, stop please. I know I was wrong but I'm not your child. Please stop this, I'm sorry."

Severus brought down one more resounding crack before letting him up. "Then stop acting like the eleven year old I first met. Maybe if I spanked you back then you might be easier to keep control of now."

Gideon's color was rising in his cheeks. "I'm really sorry I scared you and dad. I never meant to put any stress on him with my sister and daughter inside of him."

Severus sighed and collected him into his arms. "I know you didn't. And because you were with Moody I won't threaten to lock you in, this time. But next time..."

Gideon stopped him. "There won't be a next time I promise."

Severus had his doubts but he let it go. "I think though you might need a bit more punishment to make sure you don't do it again."

Gideon pouted. "What, are you going to make me sleep on the floor?"

Severus smirked. "No. I am punishing you not both of us. Though I'm going to make you sit on that nice red bum of yours on a wood chair for dinner."

Gideon winced at the thought but he knew he shouldn't argue. "As long as you make it better when we're done."

Severus pushed him down into a chair and called for dinner. "That wouldn't be much of a punishment but I think I can give you something to think on instead."

Gideon winced in pain through dinner but his husband stayed true to his word and gave him something better to focus on later. He was reminded how lucky he was that Moody had covered for him for he knew he'd never see sunlight except when needed for a mission, if Severus knew. A few swats weren't that bad he told himself.


	36. preelection planning

The week before the wizengot went quicker then Gideon had ever expected. Gideon spent the mornings in the library discussing the different lords and ladies on the wizengot. He needed a better understanding this time. He had an easy time against Dumbledore for Albus had few fans in the body but getting elected would be a different matter all together.

Gideon was getting frustrated beyond words trying to remember it all. "I still don't have any idea why I need to know what their favourite drinks or food is?"

Lucius smiled. "This is not like muggle elections. You will be taken out for drinks; you will be wined and dined to get you on their side, and the other way around."

Gideon groaned. "You mean that I'm going to have to spend the next few weeks pretending to be one of them."

Lucius nodded. "You are one of them though you sometimes forget to act like it. Just remember your old saying, when in doubt do what a Malfoy would do."

Gideon actually started laughing at that. "I thought you hated when I used that phrase. I believe you asked me to come up with a new word for my disguise."

Lucius shrugged. "Well for now you are Lord Malfoy as well so you can do it proud by acting like me. I just remind you again that it is only my disguise."

Gideon needed no reminding. "Lucius, I haven't seen you even remotely like that in months. You know I'm getting used to seeing you in jeans and trainers."

Lucius looked down at his clothes. "My parents would be rolling in their graves to see me in muggle clothing, not alone such casual. Robes all the way for them."

Gideon smirked. "Not ones for comfort much were they? Well I guess I'll have to get used to it. I'll be stuck in robes for the next few weeks."

"Just when you're out of Grimmauld place. Although you probably will be out at all hours."

"I don't get why me running to the bank is such a deal on my own but you guys are going to let me do this. The ministry is one thing; no one would attack me there but this?"

Lucius stopped him. "You will never be alone. Your husband or one of us will go disillusioned with you. Susan and Luna will often be in your company as well."

Gideon sighed. "I can't wait until this is all over and you guys decide I don't need a constant baby-sitter. I know I'm still a teen but I am capable of defending myself."

Lucius put a hand on his shoulder. "We know you are. But in times like this Gideon we all need to be careful. No member of the order goes on a mission alone, ever."

Gideon looked up quite sceptical. "You're telling me that when you or my husband go on business for the order, you always have someone as back up?"

Lucius nodded. "We do. Often each other. If we know there is any risk at all we are always at least in pairs. You know your husband is not trying to baby you."

Gideon felt slightly guilty. "I guess not. It just sometimes feels like you guys still see me as a little kid and forget that I'm lord Gryffindor."

"You might be Lord Gryffindor and coming into your powers but you should still be a sixth year in school Gideon, and you are still new at all of this."

"I know I haven't been in war for two decades like you guys but I have faced off against death eaters and Voldemort before. I am not some untrained newbie."

"I'm not saying that and either is your husband. But you still need some training and some field experience. Just bear with us and work with us please Gideon."

"I will. I mean I know my husband means the best for me and I really didn't mean to scare him and my fathers the other night."

"You know I watched your husband the three months he was awake and you were in prison. I have never seen him so scared. He never wants to go through that again."

Gideon cringed at his own memories of what had been for him six months. "Believe me; I definitely have no intention of putting either of us through it again."

Lucius pulled him into a hug. "I know Gideon. Now how about we go back to your studies. I know you'd like to go riding this afternoon with your husband."

Gideon smiled. "I wouldn't want to miss it. It seems it will be weeks before I get another chance. Remind me why I am agreeing to go through with this election."

"Because the wizengot has power over even the minister and if you were the new head of the body you could offer even more aid to our order through this war."

"And since I'm the one with all the titles, I stand a better chance then Susan or Luna of being elected. I guess I can deal with being a politician if it helps."

Lucius shook his head in laughter. "Being a politician isn't all that bad you know. Now let's get back at this. So what is Lord Hunt's favourite brand of bourbon?"

As they spent the next hour going over it Gideon still wasn't sure how this was going to help him win an election but he was willing to admit Lucius knew more about this kind of thing then he did. He would be happy though when the afternoon came and he not only went riding but practiced his powers. He was far more at ease learning to control fire and his earth powers, then trying to learn how to win over the lords and ladies of the wizengot.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been in the lab all day and when his husband came in he wasn't sure what to expect. He knew Gideon had not been all that excited about the lessons he had been taking all week with Lucius but with having to return to London in a few days, they had all believed that it was necessary for them to start.

Gideon took him by surprise when he came over and pulled him into a kiss. When they came up for air Gideon smiled. "Thank you."

Severus looked down at his husband. "Might I enquire what you're thanking me about? Not that I mind the attention that came with it."

Gideon smirked. "I was speaking to Lucius and he reminded me that the order members never got on missions alone. Even grown members like you and Lucius."

Severus nodded. "And why might I ask is that a thank you worthy revelation?"

Gideon sighed. "Because I have been a royal pain. I accused you of treating me like a child insisting I never go alone. I sometimes forget it is not always about age."

Severus pulled him back to his chest. "Indeed. Do you have any idea what Lucius would do to me if he found out I pulled what you have? Your tanned butt would look good."

Gideon smiled at the image of Severus being over someone's lap. "I should remind that friend of yours that the only one allowed to spank you would be me alone."

Severus kissed him. "He'd do a little more painful like a hex. I promise you that there is not anyone alive I'd allow to spank me other then my amazing husband."

Gideon reached around and gave his husband a gentle. spank and then squeeze. "Good. Now are you almost done? I am in a desperate need for a ride after all that."

Severus put out the fire. "Better you then me. I don't think I could have been as patient with all those studies as you have been. I'd rather one of his hexes."

Gideon shrugged. "It is pretty boring but I know how important it would be for me to be elected and if this helps, then I can cope with it. But I need a break, please."

Severus led his husband to the stables. "A ride and perhaps tonight when you're done your powers practice, we can give you another kind of distraction to enjoy."

Quaker and Judas were saddled and ready to go for them when they got to the stables and Severus watched with a smile as his husband's face lit up as he launched himself into the saddle of the horse. His husband's love of riding had definitely not diminished in the months they had lived there. Severus had to admit when they were galloping out across the lawns it was a definitely needed break from all of their work and planning. He shared Gideon's pleasure.

They pulled up and dismounted for a time by the lake. Severus stroked Judas' nose. "We should have thought to bring these guys a treat out here with us."

Gideon smiled and looked at the ground and to Severus' amazement a small tree appeared and grew, apples appearing. "Here, feed your horse one."

Severus took the offered apple and fed it to a happy Judas. "You amaze me every time with your control of those powers. You have already matched me."

Gideon was feeding his own horse. "Is my husband a bit jealous because I have nearly as much control over his power as he does?"

Severus pulled Gideon against him. "It is a bit odd that you can do this so quickly but you spend more time in training then I. I spent more in my lab."

Gideon ran his tongue along his husband's lips to get him to open to a proper kiss. When they finally pulled away he smiled. "Good. I'd not want you jealous."

Severus tweaked him on the nose. "We might head back now. You will want to get some training in before dinner tonight with your dads."

Gideon agreed. He was heading for London the next day and he knew it would be some time before he'd be home. He was just happy there was over a month left before his father gave birth for he had no intention of missing the birth of not only his own daughter but the birth of his little sister as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Gideon and Severus were preparing to leave. Lucius would join them in London if he was needed but for now he was heading home to France so their goodbyes were to him as well as to Gideon's fathers.

He started with Lucius as it would be the easier goodbye for him. "Thank you for all your help and advice. I will do you proud if I can."

Lucius hugged him. "I know you will." And he turned to Severus. "Keep him safe but remember what we talked about."

Severus accepted a hug from his old friend. "Indeed. I will try to keep that in mind."

Gideon was distracted by saying goodbye to his dads to have heard this. He hugged Regulus. "You keep a good eye on dad and our little ones there."

Regulus laughed and hugged his son. "You just worry about staying safe and doing what is needed, and I will keep your dad, sister and daughter safe."

Fabian smirked from where he was standing. "What am I, some kind of invalid? I can take care of myself. Now you just worry about staying safe and coming back."

Gideon put a hand on his dad's belly. "You just keep those two safe in there until I return. I have no intention of missing my daughter or sister's birth."

Fabian nodded and hugged his son. "I will do everything to ensure that stay put full term but if they're coming we'll send word. You'll not miss it, I promise."

Gideon was relieved. "I missed the conception of my daughter as odd as that sounds, I have no intention of missing her entrance. No matter what, you contact me."

With both of his fathers' assurances that night or day they'd contact Gideon as soon as his father went into labour, Gideon reluctantly allowed his husband to lead him into the floo network and travel back to Grimmauld place.


	37. wining and dinning

His husband disillusioned by his side Gideon walked out of the flames and into Madam Bones' office. Amelia was not there though but her clerk was. The woman though was used to seeing Lord Black-Snape use her boss' floo to come and go without the media press so thought nothing of it.

"Lord Black-Snape, it is an honour to see you again. Madam Bones was called away to a meeting." The clerk informed him with a bow.

Gideon smiled and waved away her apologies. "Of course. I'd assume the head of law enforcement would be busy these days. I am not here for her this morning."

"Of course my lord, I forgot the wizengot meets today again. I should think the media is all a buzz down in the atrium." The clerk recalled.

"I am grateful Madam Bones allows me to continue the use of her floo. I believe though I have an hour or more before it meets?" Gideon asked, knowing all to well.

The clerk nodded. "You do. Most of the lords will not arrive until just before, unless they have other business in the building."

Gideon looked around. "I would think your boss would not have an issue with me using her office for a bit. I have a few things that I need to handle."

The woman smiled. "Of course. Madam Bones has left strict orders that you are to be aided in any way upon visits. Could I perhaps fetch you refreshment?"

Gideon nodded. "I'd assume my Black chalice in the chamber for the wizengot already. If you'd fetch the Potter chalice I could do with some cold pumpkin juice."

It sounded off to the woman that a lord would be asking for juice and not wine but she reminded herself it was not yet 9am and that most of the lords she had met working here seemed to be quite fickle about things.

When she left Gideon took a seat behind the desk. "I must say that Amelia has quite the comfortable seat back here. Perhaps I should consider law enforcement."

Severus laughed at his husband. "I remind you as much as Amelia is fond of you, I wouldn't get too comfortable in her chair."

"Because I will want it back soon enough." A friendly voice finished for his husband from the door.

Gideon made a move to stand. "Sorry about that Amelia. I thought your clerk said you were on meetings this morning."

Amelia motioned for him to sit back down. "I am. We had a break and I was informed you were here. I thought I'd drop in before I headed back to meetings."

Gideon felt a bit odd as he sat back in her chair with in the office. "Come to make sure that I don't stick my foot in my mouth this morning?"

Amelia laughed and shook her head. "I know you'll do our order proud Gideon. I came to wish you luck and inform you that your name will be definitely up."

Severus smiled. "We had assumed that since he has so many titles but do we know who intends to bring forward his name and second it?'

Amelia nodded. "Now that is the interesting part. Gideon, do you happen to remember Lord Hunt?"

Gideon thought back. "Yes. He was the most vocal about allowing Dumbledore to return to the school. Why would be put me forward?'

"He was quite impressed by how you handled the room Gideon. He spoke with me this morning. You remind him of your grandfather, Orion Black."

"From what my father and godfather told me of that man and I'm not certain that it was meant as a compliment or I take it as one." Harry said.

Amelia shook her head. "Orion Black was a well respected and very powerful member of the wizengot, and Lord Hunt's best friend. It is a deep compliment."

"And the second to my husband's nomination?"

Amelia shrugged. "Many people would have been scared to nominate him because of his power already but if Hunt puts his name forward, many will second it."

Gideon knew this was good news but he still wasn't sure about this. "I have no idea what I can actually do when I am elected if I am."

Severus reassured him. "Don't worry, we're not about to throw you to the wolves when this is over and done with. Lucius and the others will aid you."

Amelia picked up a folder. "Enjoy my office though remember I want it back, and good luck this morning and this week Gideon."

Gideon watched her leave and when the clerk came back in with the juice that he had ordered, he had suddenly wished he has asked for wine or something a bit stronger. His husband reminded him he had to keep a clear head at the meetings though Severus too was, as he transfigured a pen into a cup for himself, wished for some whiskey.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon found himself seated for the first time in the hall. There had been some question of where to seat him but remembering his talk of precedence with Cornelius and wishing to be near Susan and Luna, he took his seat as Lord Gryffindor.

Cornelius stepped forward. "I call to order this meeting and the start of elections for the new leader of this body. I ask for names to be brought forward in election."

A stout man stood up, "As Lord Prentice Greengrass I offer the name of the honourable Lady Penelope Goyle as the new head of our body."

Harry realized the woman in question was the same woman who had spoken with Lord Hunt for Dumbledore. "I as Lord John Hodge second the vote."

The Lady Goyle stood up, Susan whispering she was an Aunt to Gregory Goyle. "I accept the honour and will put my name on the ballot."

"Are there any others who wish to nominate a person?"

Lord Hunt stood. "I name the obvious choice, Lord Gideon Gryffindor Potter Prewett Black-Snape, who further holds the titles of Slytherin, Prince and Malfoy."

Harry looked around and wondered if Amelia had been wrong but before Susan or Luna had to act a number of people stood up, four in fact, and it was one who Gideon thought he had not seen before now. He realized there were several seats filled that had not been before. He had not been the only heir to reclaim a title recently, sensing that the wizengot was actually going to have power for the first time in years.

"I Lady Helena Zane stand to second the nomination of Lord Black-Snape, as holder of seven titles he is the most senior choice."

Gideon took a deep breath and stood. "I will accept the nomination and place my name forth for election."

Cornelius looked up. "Are there any further names to be added?" and when no one spoke. "The vote shall be taken in one week's time. We are adjourned till then."

Gideon turned to the girls. "That's it? I would have thought this meeting would have gone on until later into the evening."

Susan smiled. "You forget that the politics happen outside of this room. Now it is time to see how well you learned all Lucius has been trying to teach you."

Sure enough as soon as they exited Lord Hunt came over. "Lord Black. I was surprised but happy to learn that you are not the adopted but true grandson of Black."

Gideon gave a curt nod. "That I am. I was pleasantly surprised to learn of my true heritage as the son of Lord Regulus Black and Lord Fabian Prewett."

Lord Hunt smiled. "I am not aware if you know but your grandfather and I were once dear friends. I know he'd be pleased at how his grandson and heir has turned."

"I assume he would be. My father has spoken of you of course and reminded me that Orion would have been pleased if we should be perhaps acquaintances."

Lord Hunt's smile broadened. "Perhaps you'd join me for dinner. My daughter in law is hosting a small dinner party, just people of some of the older families."

So it was starting already. "I believe I have this evening free. I would assume you'd not protest Lady Hufflepuff accompanying me as my escort this evening."

Hunt turned to her. "Of course Lady Bones-Hufflepuff is welcome. I know of course your husband is not able to attend. Lady Ravenclaw is also most welcome."

Luna shook her head. "Unfortunately while your invitation is most welcome Lord Hunt, I am obligated to be else where tonight. I hope you'll forgive my absence."

"Of course young lady. There will be other times for such events. Dinner is at 7 but if you'd like to join us earlier, drinks are about 6."

Gideon extended his hand. "I will see you about 6 then Lord Hunt. I look forward to getting better acquainted with you and your family of course."

Lord Hunt turned and took his leave and Gideon let out a sigh as they headed back into Madam Bones' office. It was going to take a lot more then he had ever realized, to pull off his being Lucius.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus had been walking him through dinner all night. He assured Harry that though some of the offspring of the lords and ladies may be death eaters, they themselves were trustworthy enough. Lord Hunt's family was known for fighting the dark lord in fact. Even Lady Greengrass's family. It was often the younger sibling, the one who lacked power and the estates, who turned to the dark lord to gain it.

Severus adjusted Gideon's robes one last time. "You look quite handsome. Remember to just act like Lucius. Now that you're a known pureblood it will be expected."

Gideon groaned. "I hope they don't expect me to start calling muggles mudblood or listen to them say such things."

Severus laughed as he kissed him. "No. Even if some would use such words in private, I assure you no one would be that crass there. Lady Hunt was a half blood in fact."

Gideon was surprised. "I thought the old families were all about trying to keep it pure. Lord Hunt actually married someone not of pure blood."

He nodded. "Lady Serena Hunt's mother was muggle born though a powerful witch. She passed away years ago though and is her daughter in law who will host tonight."

Gideon looked in the mirror. "I am as put together as I will be and I presume showing up late would not be a good sign of etiquette."

Severus laughed and led him to the door. "No one would dare mention you're lateness but Susan will probably be wondering where you are if you don't hurry."

Sure enough Susan, quite pretty in dark green dress robes, was waiting in the library. "I thought you had forgotten about me. I thought women were the primpers."

Gideon kissed her on the cheek. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Susan and I appreciate you accompanying me to the dinner tonight."

Susan looked at Severus. "I know I am not as good looking or charming as your husband over there, but I will try my best."

Severus kissed his husband. "Good luck to both of you and Susan, as hard as it might be, try to keep my husband out of too much trouble."

Susan and Gideon were both laughing as they apparated outside of the wards and arrived on the grounds of a large estate outside of London. The door was answered by a house elf and they were whisked inside.

A woman a bit younger then his husband came forward. "Welcome, you must be Lord Gryffindor Black-Snape and Lady Bones-Hufflepuff. We are honoured."

Gideon smiled. "I believe you must be our beautiful hostess for the night, Lord Hunt's daughter in law I am told. And Gideon is fine here in private, I assure you."

The woman smiled. "Of course Gideon. And I am Catherine, and yes I am married to Lord Hunt's eldest son and heir Christian. He'll be here in a moment."

Sur enough Lord Hunt came down. "Lord Black-Snape and Lady Hufflepuff, welcome. I hope Catherine has greeted you well."

Gideon handed over a bottle. "She has. I have insisted in private you call me Gideon. After all our families are old friends. A gift to the host."

Lord Hunt smiled. "A bottle of the finest vintage from Orion's collection. Your father must have told you of my tastes. I am impressed. And you will call me Robert. We tend to forget our titles here outside of the ministry."

Gideon had been told by Lucius that it was usually custom and was relieved to see he was right. "I thought perhaps we could share a dram later tonight of the vintage."

Robert smiled. "I will have it put on ice and perhaps after dinner we will retire to my library for a chat. Orion would have wanted me to keep an eye on his grandson."

Gideon wondered what Orion would have actually made of his new grandson."I hope you can make the introductions. I fear I recognize few faces here."

Robert turned to Susan. "Lady Huffelpuff, I hope I am not too forward in calling you Susan?"

Susan shook her head. "Of course not Robert. As Gideon said, we are all friends here and such titles should not be required amongst equals. At least in private."

Robert turned back to Gideon. "I see you made quite the choice of companion for dinner tonight. She will be a delightful ally to have on your side."

Gideon moved with him towards the parlour where the other guests were. "And I believe that you will introduce me tonight to a few more useful allies here."

Robert's eyes gleamed. "I knew that the grandson of my dear friend would not miss such a hint. I indeed plan on making you know your support tonight."

Susan squeezed his hand as to reassure him as they moved into the parlour and Gideon started his first night of meeting and greeting those he would need to support his election but also to support him in votes after that. By the end of the night he was in the library and found himself promising to host a dinner himself. He had no idea how well he had done but Lord Hunt seemed quite pleased and impressed with him.


	38. new high lord

Gideon groaned as he rolled out of bed and looked at the clock on the wall. It couldn't be nearly noon, surely? He had been out late the last few nights attending dinners and other functions and he was in dire need of a good night sleep.

His husband came into the room. "Good, you're awake. We need to get you up and ready. There is much to handle before tonight's little event."

Gideon groaned and stuck his head under the pillow. "I still don't understand why I'm expected to host this thing. I have met enough of these lords and ladies."

Severus moved the pillow. "You know that Lady Goyle will be hosting one of these. The election is tomorrow. This will of course be expected of you."

Gideon grunted. "I don't suppose my wonderful amazing husband has thought to bring me a dram of hang over potion to help me?"

Severus smiled and levitated a tray he had left on a table near the door. "And some coffee and breakfast to take it down with. Don't want you sick for the party."

Gideon pulled his husband into a kiss. "What would I ever do without you?"

Severus smirked but he returned the gentle kiss "Sleep in until five, go stinking like booze and probably throw up all over your guests."

Gideon reached for the potion and downed it before doing the same with the coffee. "I guess that would not have made much of an impression."

Severus stood. "You need to finish breakfast and then we will have a few errands to run before your guests start to arrive."

Gideon was buttering a piece of toast when he looked up. "My guests?"

Severus nodded. "You know even among the lords I can not make myself known yet. Hopefully when you get elected we can change that."

Gideon corrected him. "If I get elected, I think you mean. But if I do I hope I can get you and the others back into this country safely."

"You just need to remind your allies that the order members are old blood families and as lord of the counsel, should have been rewarded trials and pardons."

Watching his husband leave Gideon finished his breakfast as the hang over potion had kicked into effect, and then headed off into the bathroom where he took a long hot shower. When he was dressed he found his husband down in the library.

"So what do we need to get done today? I would have thought that the house elves would prepare the party."

"You have never planned such an event so I will forgive you your ignorance but there is plenty for us to handle."

"Have you been keeping secrets from me my dear husband? I don't recall you having a history for planning and hosting parties."

Severus laughed. "No. But I have spent most of the past two decades listening to Narcissa run on about how much planning she does for this kind of event."

"I wish she was here. I mean you can't be by my side officially and every event I have attended this week, has had a hostess."

"The thought of me being a hostess I protest but I agree. Narcissa can't but Lady Huffelpuff has already proven a charmer in the crowd."

"Will it not seem odd that I, a married man, have a woman hosting my events for me?"

"No. You have introduced Susan at every party so far and they are aware she is like your sister. It is common for a single man to use a daughter or female relation."

"I guess with Luna and Susan watching me to make sure I don't make too many mistakes, and you near by, I should not be so afraid of this."

Severus reassured him with a kiss. "You have shone at all of the events you attended. You have already won over many of Robert's Hunts friends on the counsel."

They headed off to Diagon Alley and even to the ministry to run a series of errands that would never have crossed Gideon's mind when he thought about hosting a dinner party. He guessed his husband having his ear talked off by Narcissa, could come in handy from time to time. He thought it funny he was channelling Lucius but his husband seemed to be channelling Narcissa.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Though Luna was there, Gideon and Susan had greeted the guests as they started to arrive. Most were the guests from the first dinner at Lord Hunt's but he had been invited to attend other parties and his hosts' of those were added to the numbers. His head was whirling with all of the names.

Robert came over as he was done greeting guests. "I should compliment you on this fine party. It warms my heart to see another Black using this manor properly."

Gideon nodded. "I never approved of my Uncle permitting this place as the use of questionable characters. This is a family estate and should be upheld as such.'

Robert smiled. "I believe though I have heard you are close with some half breeds. The rumour is at least a werewolf, is this true?'

Gideon confirmed. "It is. My godfather. He came from a pureblood family before he was bitten. I think we often forget the value of certain species can have."

Robert sipped his wine. "I do believe we agree on that. I have always found that our side has suffered from our refusal to seek aid from the half-breeds as the other does."

"I believe the ministry has done an injustice to our side by exiling them. I agree there must be limits placed on their freedoms, but they could be very useful."

"So you are not suggesting bringimg them back with full rights, Gideon?" Lady Zane asked as she came up.

"Of course not Ramona. Even my godfather would agree that there is a part of his being that is dangerous and needs to be controlled. Exile though is not the way."

"Interesting. So you'd look to have new laws passed if you're elected, to bring them back to our country?" John Pucey asked.

"I think that if we make enemies of them they are likely to join the dark. With proper controls to keep our societies safe, half breeds could hep us in this war."

Robert agreed. "I think you make a fine point Lord Gideon. I for one would like to see the return of some of the former lords of the counsel, back from exile as well."

"The ministry over stepped their bounds arresting lords of the high counsel of the wizengot. The trials they stood were illegal for men and women of their stature."

John offered his hand. "I do believe young Lord Gideon I have been quite impressed with your ideas on both. You bring such a fresh perspective to the counsel."

Ramona wasn't so sure. "Were you not the one Gideon who said the laws of the counsel had to be upheld, tradition of course in the matter of Hogwarts?"

Gideon nodded. "For centuries the laws of the ministry didn't apply to us, we were tried by peers. If you look at our history half breeds have always been allies."

"He makes sense. You know his grandfather Lord Black would have argued this same pint as he has. We need the full strength to combat this coming war." Rob said.

"Cornelius and his ministry have stepped out of bounds to long. They have usurped too much of the power that should belong to us." Ramona chimed in.

Gideon calmed them a bit. "I am not seeking political anarchy, to usurp the ministry. Cornelius just needs to understand that this body is the top authority here."

Ramona surprised everyone when she raised her glass to make a toast. "To Gideon Black-Snape, next High Lord of the Wizengot."

"To Lord Gideon." Every other voice in the room rose up and glasses were raised in the air.

Gideon smiled and when it quieted down he thanked them. "I'm not yet but I hope with all of your support tomorrow, that I will then accept your congratulations."

As the party was winding down Robert sought him out. "Orion would have been much impressed of how you spoke tonight. You have done the Black name proud."

Gideon shook his hand. "I assure you that I will continue to do his name proud. I hope if elected I can continue to count on your support on certain works."

Robert smiled. "Of course Gideon. You have my full support on the issues we discussed this evening. I will be the first to shake your hand as the new High Lord."

Gideon watched as his guests poured out leaving him with the girls who both hugged him. "You did amazing Gideon,"

His husband reappeared and pulled him into a hug. "You would have done your grandfather and Lucius proud. I doubt tomorrow will be a worry at all."

Gideon said goodbye to the girls and his husband led him off to bed. The party had been a bit shooter then others he had attended but the lords and ladies had all of course understood. It was expected that the young man who they believed would win the election tomorrow, would need a good night sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

No matter how everyone had told him that his election was in the bag, Gideon was nervous and sitting on pins and needles as he waited for the votes to have been counted and the new High Lord to be elected. There were at times non lord elected, Albus as one, but he had been referred to as Chief Warlock instead.

Cornelius stepped forward and Gideon could not help but noticed his grin. "The winner is Lord Gryffindor Potter Prewtt Black-Snape by a vote 0f 38-17."

Gideon stepped forward, still not knowing if this was true or not. "I thank everyone for their support and I am honoured to accept my new position."

Lord Hunt came forward. "I have been chosen among the lords to present you with your new chains and robes of office. Your grandfather would be so proud."

Gideon felt his robes replaced with ones of gold and black, and chains placed around his neck. He was led over to the chair of the High lord but before he was officially given the title he had to take an oath.

"I Lord Gideon Sirius James Gryffindor Potter Prewett Black-Snape of the house of Prince, lord of the ancient houses of Gryffindor, Potter, Prewett, Black, Malfoy, Slytherin and Prince, swear to uphold the traditions of this body, protect the powers of those in it and serve the needs of the magical world."

As he took his seat in his new chair everyone bows. "Lord Black-Snape, the New High Lord of the Wizengot."

Cornelius was gloating as he saw his new ally named the head of the body but Gideon was thinking of nothing more then of how quick he could reverse the half breed laws, pardon people like the Malfoys, and get his husband and the rest of the order back safely and legally into this country.


	39. to free my husband

Gideon and Severus were able to return home to the manor for a week. The wizengot only met once a week unless something major came up and a two week recess had been called after the election, to allow the new lord a chance to settle in. He'd have to return in a week though so he could start trying to make things happen.

Fabian was waiting when Gideon came through the floo. "We heard the news. Congratulations High Lord Black-Snape, your dad, sister, daughter and I are proud."

Gideon laughed as he turned to hug Regulus. "As happy as I am this worked out, lay off the title for me dad. I have enough of that back in London."

Regulus beamed at him. "Okay Gideon but you're dad is right, we are both extremely proud of you. Your husband has told us how you have handled it all."

Gideon looked over at his husband. "Has he? What exactly has he been telling you?"

Severus came up and kissed him. "That you won over Lord Hunt, one of the hardest men to win the approval of. And that you're already set for changes."

Regulus nodded. "I remember that man when he came to visit dad. He used to scare the crap out of me and Sirius when we were home from school."

Gideon shrugged. "He actually seems nice enough to me. I do think he'd stab a knife in you're back if you betrayed him, but he's a good ally to have in this."

"That he is. Especially if you are going to try and push to get Lucius and your husband cleared of their charges." Regulus said.

"I still don't know how I'm going to do that? I know they're entitled to a trial as I was but even if it comes out they were spies, are they sure to be cleared?"

Severus stopped him. "No but we don't need to be tried. The old law states a lord must either be given a trial or can be forced into exile for five years now."

"How exactly would that help? Lucius and you've been in exile less then two years? We can't wait for you to return for another three."

Fabian spoke up. "There is a clause that states that in a time of war or danger that a lord can be recalled after one year. We just need the war to be made official."

"You'd have to have the lords declare a war or at least a state of emergency. Then there would be enough grounds for us to be returned."Severus explained.

Gideon hoped this would work. "Robert said he would support my work to get the lords back. Do you think I'd have much support among the others?'

"Do you have any idea how many of them have kids who were arrested and thrown into prison without a trial because they were thought death eaters?" Severus asked.

Gideon had not thought about that. "We were talking about the ones who are in exile. How would my activities help free their children or other family for them?"

"Because we'd be taking on the laws of exile and trial. Even if they weren't freed, those who never got a trial would be entitled to a trial." Fabian explained.

"As children or family of a lord they're actually entitled to demand a trial though not by peers as you would be. Many are innocent; I could name a few dozen." Severus said. "Lucius and I weren't the only spies and others were wrongly turned in."

Gideon thought of something. "Are any of those innocent prisoners among the 17 lords and ladies who have not voted on my side?"

Severus nodded. "A few and a few among those votes you did receive who's loyalty to your moved are still a bit questionable as well."

Regulus got parchment, quill and ink. "Perhaps we can make a list of them and you'll be able to know who to get into contact with when you return to London."

Severus started on the list. "We could even contact them from here as well. A country estate would not be an odd place to have them for a lunch or drinks one night."

Gideon hadn't considered that. "Would that be considered strange? I mean would people like Hunt thing I am plotting behind their back and support."

"No because you'll make sure to keep him notified and invite him to a few. He'll not come to them all but he'll appreciate you keeping him in touch."

"Luna will have to return to school in September but with Susan done school as well, she'll be able to continue as your hostess until you get this passed."

It still seemed so strange it was mid July. He had missed his seventh year and everything that went with it including NEWTS and graduation. The graduating class would have been much smaller, with the absence of Gideon and others like Ron and Hermione who had spent the past year in the order.

Severus seemed to sense this. "You know you've learned so much and I wish you could have returned to school. I hate you were arrested and all this, for me."

Gideon pulled him into a hug. "You know I wouldn't change it. If I could go back to last June I'd do the same thing. I would do anything for you."

Regulus came over. "And now you're married and have a baby on the way and one day when this is over, you can return to a normal life."

Gideon didn't know if he knew what normal was. "All I want is to ensure my sister and daughter have a safe world to grow up in. Everything I never had in life."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The conversation they had on their return stuck in Gideon's mind and he was busy down in the dungeons of the house where he had continued his training. He found it easier to handle this time. It came far more natural then politics came for him.

Severus walked in on his third day back. "Word has come from Lord Hunt that he is willing to attend the dinner that you set up with a few of those names."

Gideon looked up from the fire circle he had worked with. "I guess it starts again already does it? I hope that he will be able to help navigate me through this."

"I'm sure Robert will be more then happy to help you but from what I've seen, you handle yourself well enough. You won the others easy enough."

"That was about getting elected to a seat I never really was sure I wanted. This is more important. This is about getting my husband and our family back home."

Severus kissed him. "You know we're here for you even if this fails. But I admit it would be nice if I could walk the streets of London again, as a free man here."

"What are you and my fathers going to do when they come?'

"Your fathers are neither of them criminals in the minds of the world. You have revealed that they were alive. I will disillusion myself though."

Gideon was surprised. "My fathers are going to be there? I wasn't sure that either of them would be prepared to make an appearance at this event."

Severus laughed. "They likely won't. I don't think at six months pregnant your father is going to want to attend. But they won't need to be on guard either."

"I guess I should send word to Susan and Luna. I believe they are both staying with Amelia for the summer."

"They are. Susan's parents are away on order business out of the country and as you know Xeno has been running the paper in France."

"As wonderful of a hostess as Susan makes, I'll be happy when we clear your name and you can be on my arm officially at these events."

Severus smirked at that. "I'm not sure we should give her the boot all together. I'd be happy to be on your arm but I'm not much for charming hostess."

Gideon pulled him down for a kiss. "Maybe we could curl your hair and find you some new frilly robes, and you'd look like the proper little hostess."

"How about we leave putting people in frilly robes and curls until our daughter is born? I think I'd rather save the embarrassment."

"You do look better in black then you would in pink, I agree. I guess Susan can help and I can wait till our daughter is born for someone to dress."

"Thank you." Severus said and returned the warm kiss.

"So how about I put out this fire and you take me out for a ride? Politics and training are making my head spin with all of this talk."

Severus laughed and led his husband up through the house and towards the stables. "I could think of other ways to unwind but perhaps after we're done."

Gideon looked at the hayloft. "Perhaps though we should remember about doors. I'm sure Molly or the other Weasleys would prefer no more shows."

"Molly and the boys are staying at Potter house in Wales right now remember? But I'm sure your fathers would not want a show any more then they."

Molly and the Weasleys had decided to give the family some space and had moved to one of Gideon's numerous other estates, one in the northern Welsh mountains Gideon missed them a lot but they promised to return They made sure the door was closed later when they had returned from riding.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon and Susan had been making their rounds of the guests for their cocktail party. Lord Hunt had come early and made sure to ensure Gideon he would support his move to have the lords returned.

Robert led him over to a woman he had not met before. "Gideon this is Sofia Avery. I believe the two of you have some things in common."

Sofia shook his hand. "I understand Gideon that you with to have the banished lords returned. I must say this intrigues me."

Gideon thought quickly what he knew. "I understand that your niece and two nephews have been wrongly imprisoned. I'd hope we could see them freed through this."

Sofia nodded. "My brother is a death eater, but his three children refused the death mark. They have been in prison and their children are wards of the state now."

Gideon sighed. "I know you're aware I myself am expecting with my husband. I know how important it is to get families back together. It is of course top priority."

"So you would have us look over and change the old marriage laws, would you?"

"No, just to follow the laws as they are stated. Lords not tried can be returned from exile before five years in times of extreme danger. And in the case of your niece and nephews, they are entitled to an immediate trial they have been denied, as your family."

Sofia smiled a bit. "If you are willing to help work to free my niece and nephews, you have my support young Gideon. I'm sure you'll have many others."

Gideon returned the smile. "I know there are those who voted for Lady Goyle in fear of my age, but I assure you that I intend to see these wrongs corrected."

Sofia led him over to another group. "There are a few more people you should meet then. I'm sure that they'd be as intrigued as I am by your suggestion Gideon."

By the end of the night Gideon had a surety of another five people who had not voted him into office, to have the law passed. He knew he could count on a number of those who elected him, but he wanted to make sure he covered all of his bases. Getting his husband, the Malfoys and others back, was first priority. Then he could turn his attention to Remus, Hagrid and the other so called half breeds.


	40. his second political win

Gideon took his seat as High Lord for his official first meeting and as she sat there looking at all of the lords in the room he felt a huge pit in his stomach. While Cornelius would open and close the meetings they were his to run now and he had every intention of making sure he got his husband freed.

Gideon stood as the meeting was called to order. "I have asked us to meet today to bring forward the issue of the number of lords who are in exile to this day."

Lady Goyle stood up. "What would you propose? We know that they can not be returned from exile. It is a matter of the ministry. They'd stand trial."

"The old laws state that a lord is entitled to a trial by peers or exile for no longer then five years." Gideon reminded them.

Lady Grant stood. "The lords that we know you speak of have been in exile for less then four years now. How do you propose we should bring them back?"

"It is clear that Voldemort has come back. Though I believe a war may still be abated, it is time to declare this a state of danger." Gideon said clearly.

Another one of the older lords shook his head. "That is no less then declaring war. We will send the people into a panic. This is going too far."

Robert stood. "We have seen the signs. The murders and other crimes. No one can doubt that this war is coming and things need to be done to stop this."

"The law states in a time of war the lords can be called back from exile after only a year. We must agree that in times like this, we need all the help."

Lady Goyle laughed. "Don't think we don't know why you want this. Your husband and Lord Malfoy are in exile. You seek this for us to be able to free them."

Gideon didn't deny it. "Yes. But how many of us don't have people in exile or serving in Azkaban without trials? How many are innocent and will never be free?"

Several voices answered in yes. Lady Avery was the most vocal. "My niece and nephews need to be freed. Their children are in foster care for no reason."

Another man shouted. "My son and daughter in law have been in prison for three years because her brother was a death eater and they were accused as well."

Robert looked at Lady Goyle. "Your own brother and sister are in prison and I know while your second brother is one, we know the others are innocent."

Lady Goyle nodded. "So what do you propose for them? Even if the state of danger is called, how will that bring our families back to us?"

"By the right of the old laws our families are entitled to swift and fair trials. We can order every one of them tried. Their innocence will be proven." Robert said.

Gideon spoke. "I propose that we call for a state of danger and grant reprieves to those in exile. And see to it that all of our families gain real trials finally."

He held his breath for he knew for there to be even a vote there had to be a second and third for his proposition but he wasn't to be disappointed as Lord Hunt and Lady Avery did the honours as they had promised before.

"I ask the lords and ladies of the counsel to cast their vote now on whether to call this a state of danger." Cornelius stood and spoke.

One by one the votes were taken and Gideon kept count in his head with a smile. "The proposal passes with a vote of 30-25."

Gideon turned to Cornelius. "Forms will be brought forward to allow for the return of all lords of this counsel who are currently in exile."

Cornelius bowed. "It will be done. Within the next twenty four hours word will spread that all lords of the counsel in exile and families may return home."

"And trials will be held for every single member of a lord's family who is in prison, vertiserum to be used as asked. No one will be held in prison any longer without trial." Gideon said.

Cornelius again bowed his head. "Madam Bones will see to the trials immediately. Rest assured those of your families who have never been tried, will have their day."

Gideon turned to the others. "Is there any other business that this counsel needs to see too before we adjourn for the week?"

When no one had further business it was adjourned and Gideon found himself being surrounded by his supporters of the vote and even those who had spoken against at first. It seemed many of them had been touched either by exile or the imprisonments. Gideon had fought and won his first battle. Some how he knew the half breed laws were going to take some more time and effort to pass.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon walked into the manor with Susan and Luna and when his husband saw the smile on his face he knew without asking that his husband had succeeded in passing the bill.

"You and Lucius and Narcissa will be expected to be in attendance tomorrow night." Gideon said as he launched himself at his husband.

Severus kissed him. "You have had me free only for a few hours and you are already going to drag me off to some inane dinner party?'

Gideon smirked. "Hey watch what you say or I might reconsider about putting you in pink frilly dress robes and curling your hair for you."

Fabian snickered from behind. "As pretty as a picture as that might make, I think you're guests would be a bit shocked if they saw one of their lords like that."

Regulus nodded. "So you're going to be able to get rid of a few of those titles that you hate now that your husband and Lucius can reclaim them."

Gideon shook his head. "I don't know, I thought I liked all my new titles. It might take some convincing from my husband and Lucius too get me to give them up."

Severus grabbed him. "I don't know about Lucius but I can promise you some convincing if you need it."

Gideon turned to kiss him. "No need Lord Slytherin, I'm happy to give them back to you. Though some gratitude tonight might be nice as well."

Regulus groaned. "Do we have to have another conversation about things that you're fathers really do not want to hear you speaking about?"

"Or your brothers for that matter." A voice came from the door and Gideon smiled when he saw the Weasleys had returned. Bill had spoken.

"I remind you we're not really brothers any more, we're cousins." Gideon pointed out.

Charlie pulled him into a head lock. "You were our brother before we knew we had any blood in common. Biological cousin doesn't out trump our brother in heart."

Gideon had to agree. "Good because you're my brothers and the only cousin I have had before you is not someone I'd ever want you guys to copy."

Molly looked at the smiling faces. "Can I take it this means that you managed to get your bill passed and your husband is a free man in the UK again?"

Gideon nodded. "He is. Word will spread and by tomorrow night when Lord Hunt hosts a dinner party, the lords are expected to have returned back home."

Severus turned from the fire. "I have just sent word to Lucius and he and the family will be returning tomorrow morning and will be at the dinner."

"We need to go to the bank before the party and make sure that the forms are handled to have the titles back to the right people." Gideon thought out loud.

"Well politics and business aside this is an event to celebrate and I think it's time we have a small dinner party of our own." Molly said.

Gideon had to agree for dinner with his family was definitely a time he enjoyed far more then the dinners he dreaded with the lords. Dinner was quite a happy event. Though there was still many things ahead, Gideon was just glad his daughter's other father would be a free man and a proper father when she was born.

That night when Gideon and Severus were in bed Gideon turned to his husband. "I'm glad we can finally introduce you to the world. Not just to Cornelius."

Severus kissed him. "You know I haven't said it yet but I'm so proud of how you managed to get this done for us today. It will be nice to be out of exile."

Gideon snorted. "You have been living in the UK with me since February. Lucius may have been in exile but you have been home."

"But it will be nice to be able to walk the streets without a charm and show myself to more then Fudge. To be able to escort my husband to parties for real."

"I just wish that there were no more of these parties but it definitely will be nice to have my husband on my arm."

Gideon knew that there was a lot more to do but now that he had his husband by his side he was sure he would get Remus and Hagrid back soon enough as well. He was actually excited about attending the dinner the next night when he'd be able to show off his husband for once.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Catherine showed them into the dinning room Gideon knew every eye in the room was on him and not because of his title any more. Now he had his husband for all to see on his arm, and with Lucius and Narcissa behind him.

"Robert might I present to you my husband Severus Slytherin Snape, Lord Slytherin Prince. And our dear friends Lord and Lady Malfoy."

Robert smiled and shook his hand. "Lucius and Narcissa I have known for years. I am happy to have you among our numbers again. Severus, I'm pleased to meet."

Severus shook his hand. "My husband has told me of the help you have given to us to help have myself and Lucius and Narcissa freed. I thank you for that."

If anyone questioned the fact that Severus was not pregnant no one spoke of it as they were greeted by the others. As they were about to sit down for dinner Sofia came forward.

"Gideon I wanted to thank you. My niece and nephews will stand trial tomorrow and if it goes as we hope, their children and they will be reunited in 24 hours."

Gideon was surprised to find himself in a hug and he smiled at the older woman. "I'm happy that we could see them freed. I know the delight of a returned family."

That night many stories filled of the trials that have already been announced. As the toasts were made to Gideon that night he felt more reassured that he would be able to do what he needed to do.


	41. good news and bad

Convincing the lords of the counsel to vote for the return of the half breeds was a lot harder then the exiles. The exiles were among their own ranks. Gideon spent weeks working with Amelia and some of his newest allies to help write some new guidelines and laws surrounding the return of half breeds.

"The major arguments before has always been that no one wanted to give them equal rights. "Gideon sighed.

Severus nodded down at the papers. "They won't. They'll have their freedom and almost the same rights but we'll ensure people aren't scared."

Gideon went through them. "Even Remus would agree. Werewolves can go to normal schools as long as they are supplied with adequate security cells for full moons. Werewolves can't be denied work but any days missed for full moons must be made up at other points in the year. They must all agree to the wolfsbane potion."

Severus smiled. "Remus will like the last part where we ensure wolfsbane is provided to all infected without cost. He struggled to afford it for many years."

Gideon felt a pang for his godfather. "Well hopefully when the employment problems are cleared, that will no longer become an issue for them."

There were similar laws worked out to make life easier and put at ease the rest of society, about allowing most other half breeds to return. There were also new laws about the treatment of centaurs, house elves and goblins as well.

Amelia smiled at the one on goblins. "Lord Rangal will know he didn't put his trust in you without reason Gideon. Your family has long supported their kind."

Gideon looked up. "No one ever explained that to me. And which of my families. I mean he calls me Lord Black but the Black family reputation is well...black."

Severus smirked. "James' family, your adoptive family worked for centuries with the goblins to have land and money stolen from them, returned."

"Though I do believe you'd be surprised. There have been a few Blacks who have been the black sheep of their family over the generations."Amelia added.

"Only in my dad's family is common kindness and white magic considered being the black sheep. I guess dad and Sirius couldn't have been the only ones."

"There were a few including Phineas Nigellus, the old headmaster of the school but you have to look pretty closely to find them." Severus admitted.

Gideon sighed. "I guess all of our families have their dark side. I at least am comforted that my daughter has you and her grandfathers to look up to."

"And you, you fool. She will be incredibly blessed to have you as her daddy." Severus said and pulled his husband into a kiss.

Amelia laughed as she watched them. "I think we're done with these. I'd suggest we have copies made and sent out to all members of the counsel."

Gideon looked back at her. "That sounds like a plan. It will give them a week to go over the forms and decide how they might vote on the issue."

"Will the two of you be remaining in London or should I have your correspondence sent off to the manor?" Amelia asked.

Severus beamed. "We'll be home at the manor. Fabian's due date is growing closer and we won't take the chance of missing our daughter's birth."

"Then I will make sure to send the paper work on. I hope she comes before your next meeting or waits. I'd hate for you two to miss it."

Gideon stood up and shook her hand. "I have a silent agreement with my daughter and sister that they are going to stay put until I can be there for this."

Severus nodded when he saw Amelia's face. "He did have that conversation with his father's belly. Something to do with missing the actual conception."

Amelia grinned. "I would stand to agree with you Gideon on that. I don't know how muggles settle for such clinical procedures and surrogate parents."

"Well if I can't carry her I'm glad my dad is but next time I think we'll do it the old fashioned away."

Severus put an arm around him. "Speaking of your fathers and our daughter, they'll be expecting us back at any time now."

Gideon took his own copy of the papers and after shaking Amelia's hand and thanking her for all the support she had given them with the paper work, he headed home through the floo network with his husband. Both of his fathers were waiting when they got home to hear how things were going.

He smiled at his dad. "My husband let me know you and Siri weren't the first black sheep of the family. I'd like to hear more."

Regulus smiled and motioned for Gideon to sit. "Then I'd be happy to tell you more of them. Your daughter should know her heritage as should you."

Fabian smiled as he watched his husband and son sharing stories of their family. The Prewett family stories would be added with some time. As the birth of his daughter grew closer, it seemed Gideon's desire to understand the family he was born into, grew deeper.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon and his husband made their entrance into the hall. It was the first time that Severus would attend a meeting Wizengamot. They had been busy the past week as numerous lords had called them for tea, meetings and dinners. Today was the vote but he was even less certain of the out come then he had been previously.

As Cornelius called the meeting to order Gideon stood. "I hope you have all had a chance to review the proposed laws and regulations I had delivered to you."

A general murmur went up. Lord Hunt stood. "It seems High Lord you have covered many if not all of our concerns over returning the half breeds here."

Lady Goyle wasn't so sure. "They are still a danger to us. They have a history of siding with the dark lord."

Severus spoke. "Other then vampires and dementors, that is false. A few giants from time to time but half breeds are usually neutral if nothing else."

"And those who have joined the dark side have done so because of the persecution we have shown. If we continue to keep them in exile, they will go to his side." Gideon called out.

"So you propose that we institute these new laws and allow them to come back from exile. How do we know they will join our side?" An older lady spoke.

"We don't. But they will be more likely to be neutral. They will return, most of them, one way or another. Do we want them to return for his side?" Gideon asked.

"What about your propositions on the goblins and the centaurs, even the house elves? They are already here in this country." Another asked.

"Yes but their loyalty is in need for this war. The centaurs have information we can not find. The goblins have wealth we need and elves hold our secrets." Severus spoke.

"I am not asking for us to make them equals or even one of us, I am simply asking that we treat them with enough respect that they will not join the dark side."

Cornelius stood. "It is time for this body to take a vote. With the proposals of new laws presented by the High Lord, we vote on the return of the half breeds and the institution of these new laws."

Gideon felt his heart beating out of his chest as the vote was cast. It was far too close for his comfort but when the votes came to him he let out a sigh of relief, as he added his four votes and brought the total to 30-25.

Gideon stood up. "We have taken the next step to ensuring the future safety and peace of our world. These laws shall be passed within the next 24 hours."

Gideon was just calling the counsel to end when someone rushed in. It was a clerk from Amelia. "I must speak to the High Lord."

Severus ushered the clerk forward. "What news for my husband?'

"Word has come from your manor that you must come immediately. Your father has sent word that the healer has come." The clerk told him.

Gideon turned to his husband. "She's coming and so is my sister. We have to get back home before it is too late."

Lord Hunt came over to him. "Wish your father luck for us and congratulations Lord Black. I believe again Orion would have been proud."

Gideon accepted his congratulations but no others as he fled with his husband up to the office of Amelia so they could floo home to the manor. He just hoped his sister and daughter would wait long enough for him to get there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Gideon and Severus burst into the bedroom where his father was to give birth they had their answer when they heard his father screaming from contractions. Though he hated to see him in pain, he was grateful he had not missed it.

Regulus looked up form his husband. "Thank Merlin you got here in time. The healer has told your father to start pushing."

Gideon bent down and kissed his dad's cheek. "My little daughter and sister only kept their promise by minutes then. The vote was barely over."

Between a contraction Fabian smiled. "Did it go as we hoped?"

Severus squeezed Regulus' shoulder. "Your son's honorary godfather should be back home legally by the time our daughter and yours is a day old."

The healer cut them off and ordered Fabian to continue to push. Gideon, Severus and Regulus watched in amazement as one beautiful little girl came forth and when her lungs were cleared she let out a lusty cry. The healer handed her off to her assistant to be cleaned as she went back to healing.

Gideon looked down at the baby. "She is definitely my little sister. She looks to much like dad to be mine."

Sure enough when Regulus held the baby you could see the resemblance to both Black brothers in the features of the baby. "She is so beautiful." Regulus sighed.

The second baby chose that moment to make her entrance but no cries filled the room and Gideon looked down in horror as he saw his daughter on the blanket, her cord wrapped around her neck and making her turn blue.


	42. counting our blessings

Gideon's heart stopped in his chest as he looked down on his daughter. He had only known about her for six months but she was already his entire world. He couldn't loose her before he had her.

"Please, you have to do something."Gideon begged the healer.

Severus wrapped an arm around his husband but Gideon could feel him shaking. "Let her do her work Gideon."

The healer went to work as quickly as she could cutting the cord from around their daughter's neck and started compressions on the tiny chest. Gideon was grateful for his husband's arm around his waist as he would have collapsed.

"There she goes." The healer said as very small cries could be heard from the baby.

Gideon sobbed in relief against his husband as the baby who was turning a more healthy shade of pink was handed to the nurse while the healer dealt with the after birth and getting Fabian patched and cleaned up.

Gideon watched as the nurse worked cleaning and examining his daughter. "How is she?"

"Still a bit pale but she seems a strong little fighter here" and standing up with a second bundle of pink handed her into Gideon's arms. "And quite the set of lungs."

Severus and Gideon looked down on their daughter for the first time. Conceived to save her daddy's life, she was their entire world now. Looking down at his daughter's face and listening to her cries, Severus was completely in love.

Gideon looked up at his husband. "Have you ever seen such an amazing sight in your life? She is so amazing."

Severus kissed his husband but his eyes went back to his daughter, mesmerized by the little life in his husband's arms. "No. I have never seen anything more amazing."

Regulus had handed his daughter to his husband's waiting arms and came around. "My granddaughter is quite the amazing little sight."

Gideon turned to Fabian. "Thank you dad. Thank you for this little blessing. I can't even imagine my life without her in it."

Fabian motioned for his eldest to come to his side. "I'm just happy I could give her to you and these two little ones are both healthy and strong."

The healer and her assistant had left, leaving instructions for how to reach her if the babies or the father needed anything. Regulus watched his husband with their new daughter, their son and granddaughter and saw the tears in his husband's eyes. He knew his husband was thinking about when Gideon was born and how he had spent so many years believing his son and husband both dead.

Gideon spoke what Regulus had not. "You're remembering my birth aren't you?"

Fabian nodded. "Gideon had promised to be back for it as my husband couldn't. I always wonder how things would have been different if Gideon had been able to be there."

His son Gideon squeezed his hand. "I know you and my namesake would have done anything to protect me. We're together now, and with dad and my sister and daughter, and husband, that's all that really matters."

Fabian kissed his son's cheek. "I don't know how I ever got such an amazing son as you. You know you do all three of your namesakes so proud."

Harry looked down at his sister and daughter. "And I'm sure what ever names we give these two; they will do them just as proud and us as well."

Fabian looked at his husband. "You know we haven't ever really settled on a name for this little one."

Regulus nodded. "We thought we'd wait until she was born and see what name suited her best."

Gideon shared a smile with his husband. "It seems great minds think alike. We were unable to settle on any for our princess either."

Severus looked down at his daughter. "Well we should hurry and come up with some because we won't hold the wolves at bay outside much longer."

Gideon laughed. "Molly and the boys will be anxious to come in soon and see our two beautiful new additions. And looking at them, I don't blame them."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly and the boys had been anxiously waiting outside and had been joined by the Malfoys and to Gideon's delight, Remus as well. When they were let into the bedroom finally they found Gideon and Fabian both on the bed side by side with their daughters in their arms and husband's standing at their sides.

Gideon's face lit up when he saw Remus. "I had hoped you'd be home by the time she was a day old but I never imagined this."

Remus came and took Severus' place a moment to kiss his godson and gran goddaughter. "As soon as I learned of the bill I rushed home to see my granddaughter."

Remus shared a look with Regulus who nodded. "She deserves more then one set of grandparents. You have been like a dad to our son."

Gideon looked at Molly. "She'll have an abundance of grandparents with Molly and Tonks thrown in there as well. Where is Tonks?"

Remus smiled. "You'll have to start calling her Dora soon like me, as she is about to become a Lupin. But she'll be back in the UK tomorrow."

Gideon beamed at the news. "It's about time you two."

Bill was the one to finally ask. "Okay okay. How about someone put mum out of her misery and tell us the names of these two beautiful new additions."

Regulus went first. "Well William this is your cousin Ciara Molly Andromeda Prewett."

Molly was touched. "You included my name for the baby?"

Fabian nodded. "Like with our son we wanted to honour our family. Gideon is named for our brothers so Molly for my amazing sister and Andromeda for Reg's favourite female cousin."

Regulus smiled. "And since as the future Lady Prewett she has to hold Fabian's name, Ciara which in Irish means Black, for my family."

It was Remus who had handed his granddaughter off to Molly who turned to Gideon. "And your little princess?'

Gideon smiled. "We decided like my dads to honour our families so this little angel is Maia Charlotte Eileen Black-Snape."

"Maia for the Black tradition of star names, Charlotte in honour of her Uncle Charlie and Eileen for my mother." Severus explained.

It was Charlie's turn to be honoured."I'd be honoured for your daughter to carry my name though I had thought if one of us you'd choose Bill."

Gideon smiled. "Though we considered Wilhelmina we thought we had chosen another honour for your brother."

Severus turned to Bill. "We'd like to ask you and Fleur to be godparents to our daughter."

Bill was handed the baby. "I'd be honoured and I know when my wife comes from France, she'll be honoured as well."

Lucius had brought the forms from the ministry for the birth certificate and godparents. While Bill and Fleur were godparents to Maia, Gideon and Severus were asked to be godfathers to Gideon's new little sister. When the formalities were over with cider was brought in to toast the beautiful new babies.

Lucius raised his glass. "To Maia and Ciara, the beautiful newest additions to our family. And to their fathers, let them be granted some sleep."

The last line brought a great deal of laughter to an already cheerful room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Later that night when Fabian and his husband were alone and he sat looking at his daughter in his arms the tears he had felt before came back. He had not wanted to show his pain in front of his son but now he let them loose.

Regulus sat down on the bed and gathered his husband into his arms."Still thinking about Gideon."

"I just see today with you by my side and our son, and it's killing me to think about when Gideon was born. I wasn't even conscious. He was taken from me before I could see his face." Fabian sobbed.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm sorry you went through seventeen years believing our son and me dead. I would have done anything to spare you that."

"I should have trusted Gideon when I had the chance. He wanted to take me to America. I didn't wan to believe that Albus or Arthur were bad."

"You can't keep living with this guilt Fabian. Your only mistake was trusting people you thought family. All that matters is we have our son back and now a daughter."

Fabian looked down at the sleeping face of his daughter. "Yes, our beautiful children and our granddaughter. We are blessed."

Regulus kissed them both. "And we'll work with that son of ours to ensure the future is safe and peaceful for our daughter and grandchildren to grow up in."

Fabian lay there holding his daughter and being held by his husband and allowed the old wounds to be healed. In another bedroom his son was laying in a similar position, his own wounds from all he had suffered, healed by the love of his husband and the innocent new life in his arms.

Author's note: so I know a lot of readers like meanings for baby names so I thought I'd show it.

Ciara Molly Andromeda Prewett- Ciara: Irish for Black, Molly: Irish for sea of bitterness and Andromeda: Greek for ruler of man

Maia Charlotte Eileen Black-Snape: Maia: Latin for Great, Charlotte: French for feminine, Eileen: Celtic for Light

Gideon and Severus have six names Potter, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Prewett, Black and Prince between them so I chose the three they are closest linked to

Maia- star in the constellation Taurus, one of the daughters of Atlas and mother of Hermes (all Black children are named for stars and constellations)

Charlotte- Charlie, though a Weasley he is a Prewett by his mother

Eileen- of course Severus' mother and representative of the Prince/Snape lineage

Perhaps baby number two if they have another will be Slytherin, Gryffindor and Potter by name


	43. gone missing

Gideon always hated parties but this one was different. A week after the birth of his daughter and his sister they were opening Prince Manor up for a party to celebrate the return of the rest of their family and allies, and the birth of their two new additions. Tonks or Dora as she was now referred to had been delayed in leaving France and was one of the last to arrive, with Fleur and her sister and Hagrid.

The day before the party found Gideon curled up on the sofa in the parlour with his daughter when they arrived. "Gideon." Dora called.

Gideon looked up from his daughter who he was giving a bottle too and smiled. "I'd get up and hug you but as you can see I have my hands a bit full here."

Dora bent down and kissed his cheek and looked at the baby. "She is quite the looker there Gideon. Are you sure she is yours?"

Fleur and Gabrielle came over to greet him. "He's beautiful Gideon. He has your eyes." Fleur said with a warm smile.

Surprisingly he had barely noticed Hagrid until he heard the half giant sobbing. "I'm so happy for you Gideon. She is so beautiful."

Gideon shifted Maia as she was ready to be burped. "I never imagined you could be in love with anything as much as I am with this beautiful baby girl."

"Should I be jealous?" Severus' voice came from behind him.

Gideon turned and accepted a kiss from his husband. "Not at all. You know you're still my soul mate."

Severus gently took his daughter. "Let me burp her and you can properly greet your guests. I know how much you have missed them."

Sure enough Gideon launched himself at Hagrid who it had been over a year since he had seen. "I've missed you so much. Even your rock cakes Hagrid."

Hagrid laughed. "Well you'll have to bring your daughter for a visit to Hogwarts. Minerva has given me my position back as groundskeeper and teacher."

Gideon was happy for him. "It won't be the same without Fang though. I can't remember a visit down to your hut without him slobbering all over me."

Hagrid chuckled. "I didn't tell you did I. Fang had puppies, well with a Board hound in town. The mother's owner gave me one of the puppies after Fang died."

Gideon was so happy for Hagrid. The boarhound had been getting up there in age but he had been killed when Hagrid had been arrested and sent into exile. News that when this was over and Gideon could return to school for regular visits, there would be another boarhound for his daughter to grow up around.

Gideon turned towards Dora. "So I have been informed I need to call you Dora now as you will soon not be a Tonks. When did my godfather come to his senses?"

Dora smiled. "About three months ago he finally popped the question though I would have popped the question myself if he didn't get too it."

"So when are we going to have the wedding? You guys can have it here or at Potter Castle if you'd like or one of the other houses." Gideon offered.

Dora smiled. "We thought we'd wait until things calm down a bit. Maybe by the end of the year we were hoping."

Gideon shrugged. "Well at least we can celebrate the engagement tomorrow night at the party to celebrate my daughter and my new little sister."

"Speaking of your little sister, she is asking for her big brother."Regulus called as he came into the room with Ciara in his arms.

Gideon smirked. "What is it this time, a dirty diaper or does she need to be burped? She only seems to want her brother at one of those times."

Regulus smiled. "Well only you and your dad can make her smile when she has her diaper changed and Fabian is taking a nap at the moment."

"Hey. I have my own baby to burp and change. You're just going to have to get over your phobia of changing diapers, dad." Gideon nodded towards his own.

Regulus looked at his son in law. "It looks like your husband has your daughter under control right now. You don't want to disappoint your sister do you?"

Gideon laughed and scooped up his sister and went to change her diaper. It still felt odd to have a little sister who was only minutes older then his own sister but he was already in love with the new position of big brother nearly as much as being a father. Ciara definitely made it easy. She gave her niece a run for the money in sweet tempered babies though neither set of dads had got much sleep as of late.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon wasn't sure about this hosting a party with an one week old in his arms but Susan and Luna were happy to arrive and offer their services and to see the newest additions of the family of course and with the new family around as well, Gideon was just happy.

He was in the parlour with his daughter in his lap when his husband came in with Lord Hunt and his son and daughter in law. "Congratulations I hear are in order."

Gideon made it to his feet. "Thank you. And let me introduce you to your old friend Orion's first great grandchild, Maia Black-Snape."

Lord Hunt looked at the little girl. "She is very beautiful. Your grandfather would have been quite proud to welcome her into the family."

Gideon turned to his father. "Robert I would like to re-introduce you to my father Regulus Black-Prewett. I believe you knew him as a child."

Robert smiled. "I do indeed. You were always quite the handful if I recall you and that brother of yours. I'm glad to see you more like your father these days."

Regulus motioned for his husband. "This is my husband Fabian Prewett and our daughter and Orion's granddaughter, Ciara Prewett."

Robert looked back and forth between the babies. "This is a wonderful day for your family, the granddaughter and great granddaughter. I'm pleased I was invited."

Gideon handed him some wine and motioned for more to be brought for his son and daughter in law. "We're honoured you accepted to come and celebrate with us."

Catherine looked around. "I see many of your family and friends have returned from exile on the continent. You definitely have a lot to celebrate this evening."

Gideon had to admit that night was easier on him with his family around and even when his daughter was taken up to her nursery as she had fallen asleep, Gideon was sure he could handle more of this. Everything was going well and after dinner they were having drinks on the veranda when Dobby suddenly appeared.

"Master Gideon has to come. Master Gideon needs to come now." Dobby said urgently.

Gideon knew that the house elf would never interrupt unless something was seriously wrong. "Dobby, what is it?"

"Dobby went to nursery to check on little mistress and little mistresses Aunt. Dobby only find one baby. Only one baby."

Gideon looked at his husband and the others, desperate for one of them to tell him that they had gone to check on Maia and perhaps she was off with them. But they were all accounted for.

Gideon and his husband followed by several others took the stairs two at a time. Sure enough when he burst into the nursery, one of the two cribs was empty. The entire world stopped and he thought his heart had stopped.

Fabian came into the doorway and saw the shock in his son's eyes. "Dobby was right? Which one? Which baby was taken?'

Gideon looked down between the two cribs, not sure which would be worse or better, his daughter or sister. "They took..."


	44. dangers of a mother lion

"Dobby went to nursery to check on little mistress and little mistresses Aunt. Dobby only find one baby. Only one baby."

Gideon looked at his husband and the others, desperate for one of them to tell him that they had gone to check on Maia and perhaps she was off with them. But they were all accounted for.

Gideon and his husband followed by several others took the stairs two at a time. Sure enough when he burst into the nursery, one of the two cribs was empty. The entire world stopped and he thought his heart had stopped.

Fabian came into the doorway and saw the shock in his son's eyes. "Dobby was right? Which one? Which baby was taken?'

Gideon looked down between the two cribs, not sure which would be worse or better, his daughter or sister. "They took Maia. They took my little girl."

Severus grabbed his husband around the waist. "We'll get her back Gideon. I don't know who took her but I swear to you we'll get our little princess home."

Fabian came over to her. "You know we'll do everything we can to get our granddaughter back home. We'll have Maia in your arms again."

Severus turned to Lucius. "Make sure none of the guests have left the house. We need to find out if any of them were involved in her kidnapping."

Gideon sunk down into the rocking chair. "This can't be happing. My little girl. She is only a week old. She is innocent. How can she have been taken?"

Severus sunk down onto the ottoman. "I don't know Gideon but I swear we'll find out. I won't rest until our daughter is back in your arms. I swear to you."

It was killing Fabian watching his son go through what he had gone through. They needed to find his granddaughter and soon. Gideon would never be the same if he lost his daughter. They all had Dumbledore in the back of their mind but they had no idea how or why.

Gideon was sobbing in his husband's arms when Dobby popped up. "Master, Dobby find something. Dobby find a pendent in little mistress's crib."

Severus took the pendent. "No. Dam it. This is an order of the phoenix pendent. They belong to only the top members of the order."

Gideon went stock white. "Dumbledore. He stole me from my dad when I was born and now he has stolen Maia from me. He'll kill her."

Fabian stopped him. "Maia is too valuable for him to hurt. She is safer with him then if it was a death eater who took her. We just need to find out who and where."

The answer came from Moody. "I helped with those pendants. They're linked to the owner, a way for us to track them when they are in danger."

Severus hadn't been in the order any more then they were created. "Can we find out who it belongs to? I mean we can't track them but it could be a clue for us."

Moody took the pendent and then took his own out. "I have blocked the tracking spell on my own but I have kept it. It should reveal to me who the owner is."

Gideon held his breath as he watched the pendants both glowing in Moody's hands. "Who? Alastor who took my daughter?"

"This pendent belongs to Ginny Weasley." Moody said.

Molly who had come into the room went stark white. "My daughter? My daughter took Maia? But how did she get in here."

Robert Hunt was the one to answer as Lucius ushered him in. "It was my fault. I should have known something was wrong with Catherine."

Gideon shot up. "Your daughter in law? She has always been so nice. What does she have to do with this?"

"Nothing I hope. Catherine had been acting strange all day. She wasn't herself. She had disappeared all afternoon. My son was worried." Robert admitted.

"So you think that your daughter in law was under the imperius curse and kidnapped by daughter?" Gideon asked.

Lucius stepped in. "It is more likely that Catherine was in fact Ginny Weasley and she forgot the pendent. Catherine has disappeared as well."

Severus turned to the Weasleys. "Do you have any idea where your daughter might have gone?"

The others shook their head but Gideon knew how to find out. "We need to go to Hogwarts and we need to go now."

Severus stopped him. "Tell us what you need or what you're doing and we'll get it Gideon. You're not in any condition."

Gideon shook his head. "I'm not going to sit here when my daughter is kidnapped. I am going. Dad tell him, if this was me you'd have done anything."

Fabian nodded. "I would have Gideon and your husband understands. He's just worried about you getting hurt."

Severus knew better then to argue with his husband when he was in this state and he knew he couldn't treat his husband like a child any more. He was just worried he'd loose his husband as well as his daughter. Gideon and Maia were his world, without them he had no reason to live.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon entered his office off the chamber and walked over to the desk where the Griffin eye stood. He turned to Moody. "The pendent."

Severus stopped him. "The Griffin eye only shows you who is in the school."

Gideon shook his head. "I have tried it before. I can see students of the school through it, even outside. Ginny hasn't been a student for way too long but with the pendent, I should be able to find her."

Severus prayed his husband was right about it. "Give it a try. It's the only hope we have."

Gideon put the pendent down on the Griffin eye which started to glow with life. "She can't be there. What is she doing there? And where is Maia?"

Severus came around and looked down at the ball. "That is the back of WWW isn't it? I mean you can see many of the twin's products."

Gideon nodded. "I think it is there shop here in Hogsmeade by the looks of it. Fred said they closed the location for now when they started the underground."

Severus looked at her. "We need to get there before she leaves. Just because we don't see Maia in the vision doesn't mean she isn't still there."

Susan came forward. "You know we have your back Gideon. We are all here to make sure that your daughter is returned safely into your arms."

Gideon put down the eye. "We need to get down to the shop and get here. I'm not letting her get away. She has to give us Maia or where she is."

Severus took his husband by the arm and as they rushed from the room they sent a patronus to tell Lucius and the others to meet them at the old Weasley shop, apparating as soon as they got to the exit of the center.

Lucius and the others were waiting for them out of the shop. "She's still in here. We knew you'd want to be here when we storm in."

Gideon raised his wand and they stormed into the shop. Ginny was about to shoot a spell at them when Gideon sent a full body bind on her. He gasped when he saw Catherine on the floor. He sighed a breath of relief though to see she was breathing, just knocked out and tied up.

"Where is she Ginny? Where is my daughter?" Gideon demanded.

Ginny laughed. "Do you think I'm going to tell you where that little spawn of yours is?"

Gideon advanced on her. "You will tell me where my daughter is or you will regret it Ginny. Where is my daughter?"

Ginny smiled. "Ah what a sweet little mommy you make. Upset your baby is kidnapped. You know you won't hurt me. You don't have it in you."

Flames shot up from Gideon's hand with an intensity he had never had before. "Haven't you ever heard Ginny that the most dangerous animal on earth is a mother protecting her young. You're right I'm her mum and I will stop at nothing to protect her. Now tell me what you have done with my daughter."

"Lord Gryffindor, haven't you guessed who has your daughter and why? He lost his perfect little pawn in you so he took a new one." Ginny egged him on.

"Dumbledore has her. He's going to raise my daughter as his weapon? You handed my innocent baby over to that monster?" Gideon's anger and fire flared up.

"Oh don't worry he has no interest in changing his diapers. Just like you he has chosen a couple to raise the baby until she is of age to claim your titles and power."

"Who? Dam you, who has my daughter and where?" Gideon asked bringing the fire to be just under her chin.

"Your old lover, my brother Percy and his wife, Hermione." And seeing his utter shock. "Oh, you didn't know that Percy and Hermione were lovers and married."

Gideon was sick. The man who had raped him and beat him, had told him he'd lick his shoes in the end, had his daughter? That monster and the person he had once thought of as a sister had his innocent baby? Would Maia even survive long enough to come into her powers?

"Where are they? I promise you I'll make you into a living bonfire if you don't tell me where they have my daughter?" Gideon threatened.

"You should know. You've been there before. But you won't have such an easy time getting in. Charlie won't be able to help you get in this time."

Gideon looked at her. "You're going to Azkaban but if anything happens to my daughter I promise you'll pray for the dementors kiss before I'm done with you."

Severus and Gideon left without another word and while Moody took Ginny to the ministry to be sent to Azkaban, Gideon called every single last one of their allies for help. They'd need every bit of help they could get if they were going to get Maia back in one peace.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

This time as they stood outside of Grindewald's manor Gideon stood with them. Not only was the entire Order of the Four by his side but Lord Hunt and his son, as well as numerous members of the families of the lords and ladies of the Wizengamot, were there.

Gideon looked at Lord Hunt. "I am honoured you came to stand by my side but I didn't expect the lords and ladies to risk their families."

"Maia is Orion's great granddaughter and I owe it to my old friend to protect his family." Robert said.

A young man he knew to be the nephew of Lady Avery nodded. "You're the reason my children and nieces and nephew have their parents back. We owe you this."

Gideon looked at the building shaking. "I hoped I'd never have to come here again but I am not leaving until I have my daughter in my arms."

Severus handed him the sword of Gryffindor. "We will get her back Gideon."

Gideon took the sword and sent the fire through his sword aiming it at the shields to bring them down. Like a giant ball of fire the great wards appeared like a globe around the building but came crumbling down.

"That man will learn no one messes with my child. I will destroy him and I will bring this castle down on his head when I'm done."


	45. you're no Godric

As soon as the wards came down Gideon turned to the others. "You should all be able to apparate into the castle now. We have shown you the points of access. "

Severus watched as the others left. "You know where she is don't you?"

Gideon nodded. "I had a feeling she'd be in Dumbledore's inner sanctum and now we're here I know I'm right. I can sense my baby."

Susan who was still with them looked around. "If you knew where she was why did you send the others to different spots?"

"We need to make sure to get as many of the order members as we can and I won't risk any one else's life with Dumbledore." Gideon explained.

Severus looked at Susan. "Then why allow Susan to come?"

Gideon looked at her. "Because I know you Severus will refuse to leave. Susan you will take Maia as soon as we have her and you'll leave us."

Susan shook her head. "The two of you aren't enough. I can use my powers too."

Gideon stopped her. "You and Luna aren't ready yet. I need you to take Maia and put her in her grandfathers' arms. I need to know my daughter is safe."

Susan hugged him. "I will do as you ask for her sake this time but when we face Voldemort I will be by your side."

Gideon kissed her cheek. "I know. We will need all four of us then but right now Maia is my concern."

Severus agreed with his husband. "The others will come to us eventually for back up."

Gideon knew they wouldn't, he had no intention of risking the others but he didn't tell his husband. He took his husband and Susan's hands and focussed on his daughter. He knew Dumbledore's inner sanctum had wards he had not brought down but calling on all of his power he pulled them to her.

They reappeared in a set of chambers. Gideon looked around."Find her. Percy had other rooms but he and Hermione must be in here some where."

Gideon kept searching with his heart and not his eyes and opened doors to what he found was a nursery. He ran to the crib. "Maia."

"So my little puppy dog has returned has he? I am happily married but my wife and I could share you." Percy's voice came from his left.

"Maybe he can bear us a few more little brats like that one. Maia is quite a pretty baby. To bad she'll die as Dumbledore's weapon." Hermione added.

Gideon turned to Severus and Susan, scooping up Maia into his arms. "Susan, get my daughter out of here now."

Percy came with his wand. "You're not taking the baby any where. Albus will be here in a moment and none of you will leave."

Acting as quickly as he could Gideon took the chain from around his neck. He had been wearing his rings on it for battle. He pointed his wand at the Black ring and whispered an incantation and put the chain around his daughter's neck before handing her to Susan.

"Take her to my dads. If I don't return she's Lady Gryffindor Potter-Black. Take care of her." Gideon said before the portkey he had created, made them disappear.

Percy screamed. "Dam you, Albus is going to be angry to loose his little pawn but we'll kill you before we fetch her back."

Severus turned to him. "We need to summon the others before Albus gets here."

Gideon shook his head and sent off a patronus. "No one else will die here. I have sent them word Maia is safe and they can go. Go to our daughter Severus."

Severus shook his head. "You were right when you said I'd not leave with our daughter. Your fathers have her. I stand with you until the end Gideon."

Albus appeared standing between Hermione and Percy. Gideon knew their back up left. He knew they'd return when they learned what he had done but he knew they wouldn't return in time to be of any help.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Susan gasped in shock as the portkey had pulled her. She had not seen Gideon put the incantation on his ring and she had no idea where she had been taken until she landed in the gardens of Prince Manor.

Maia was crying on the top of her lungs from the fear of the apparation. "Hey sweet angel you're okay. You're okay princess."

Other members of the lords and one or two of the order reappeared. "You got the baby. Where are Gideon and Severus?" Lord Hunt asked.

Susan looked around. "You left the manor. They sent me back with the baby. I thought you guys were there to make sure they had some back up."

Regulus had come out. "You have her? You have my granddaughter?"

Susan nodded and handed him his granddaughter. "Your son ordered me to bring her home and lay her in her grandfather's arms. I have done as they asked."

Fabian came out with Ciara and sighed in relief when he saw Maia but he looked around. "Where are our son and son in law?"

Reg looked down. "She has Gideon's rings, all of his rings around her neck. My son isn't planning on coming back is he?"

Susan was close to tears. "He told me to bring her to you and if anything happened that Maia was now Lady Gryffindor Potter-Black."

Fabian looked at the others. "We need to get back there. Gideon and Severus can't fight Dumbledore and all of his minions on their own."

Robert spoke up. "We took out almost all of his followers, at least 90 of those who were at the castle. And Gideon isn't alone."

Susan finally noticed. "Luna, the Malfoys and Remus and Moody. None of them have returned. They are still at the fortress aren't they?"

Lady Avery's nephew nodded. "They are. They knew that Gideon couldn't have defeated Dumbledore already and had their doubts that Gideon would leave."

Regulus held tight to the baby. "I don't care how many stayed; he needs all of the help he can get. Maia is too young to be an orphan or a lady. She needs them both."

Susan bent down and kissed the baby on the forehead. "We'll get your daddies back to you little one. You won't spent one more night without your daddies there."

Fabian and Regulus stood there feeling absolutely helpless as the watched the rest of them return back to their son's side. Regulus looked down at his granddaughter sleeping so innocently in his arms.

"She needs her daddies, both of her daddies. Gideon can't do this." Regulus said.

Fabian sighed. "I think he believes that as long as Maia is alive the Gryffindor line continues and he is correct it does. But Severus is still with him."

Regulus looked at the chain around the neck. "Gideon put all of his rings on this chain when he left didn't he?"

Fabian nodded. "Even his wedding band was on it. He wanted to make sure they were not visible in the fight, no one could take them from him."

"There are only three rings on this chain. Gideon has kept one of them with him. He has no intention of his husband staying behind." Regulus said.

Fabian looked down and realized what his husband had realized; Gideon had turned his wedding ring into a second portkey. He had sent the new heir of Gryffindor home to her grandfathers and he'd use his wedding ring to force his husband to return. He'd destroy Dumbledore one way or another and if he didn't survive the heirs would continue.

Fabian kissed his husband and his granddaughter."Severus will bring him home to us. Our son loves that little one to not try everything to come back to her."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus sneered. "So you stole my new little weapon from me did you? I guess I will just have to kill your husband and keep my old pawn instead."

Percy laughed. "Hermione and I were just saying we could enjoy the little body in our bed with us. Maybe we can produce a new weapon for you."

Gideon sneered. "You won't have me or my daughter, or any children I might have. You will pay for what you did to me and my fathers. You will pay."

Albus turned to him. "You should have died you little brat. Voldemort should have killed you. Instead my beloved Lily was killed."

"You were such a fool. You sent Voldemort into a house with the woman you loved. I would have died but you never counted on James actually loving me."

Albus laughed. "I never thought the brainless fool had enough guts to die for the baby. I thought Sirius had finally convinced him the truth, you weren't his son."

"You underestimated a parent's love too many times. First in my dads, second in James and now with me. You made a major mistake taking my daughter."

"Ah is the mother lioness mad that her little baby was taken? We both know Gideon you never had the power to destroy me." Albus laughed.

"Harry didn't. But Gideon, Lord Gryffindor and the heir of the Blacks does. I promise you, you won't live to regret kidnapping my innocent baby."

Albus drew his wand but a wand was not the weapon Gideon chose. He slid the sword of Gryffindor from his belt. If he was going to win this he couldn't be himself, right now his only chance was Lord Gryffindor.

Albus sneered at the sword. "You think me some snake boy. I won't be killed by the sword like that basilisk was."

\Gideon smiled. "You're about to find out why Godric Gryffindor was the head of the founders and even Salazar bowed to him. This is no sword Albus. Never wondered what happened to Godric's famous wand when he died."

"Wand of Godric or not boy, you are no Godric. You have no chance."

"You're right I'm not Godric but I am a descendent of Godric and Salazar. Their blood flows through me and I will bring the fires of hell down upon you if I need to."

Albus' remaining men came through the door behind him. "You're done for Gideon. You and your husband will die."

Before he could respond though Severus spoke up as the doors opened. "It seems out own order didn't fall for your patronus Gideon."

Gideon looked behind him. "You guys take out his followers but stay out of my way. I will not risk your lives."

Gideon watched as his husband and the others fought Albus' men but Gideon faced off against his former teacher. He felt the ground under him and smiled. Only Albus would have his rooms on a ground floor with no dungeon below. He used the soil underneath him and used it to drive the stones up, all around, the floor groaning as a great circle was erected around he and Albus between them and the others.

"Little trick you learned there but you know the stones aren't going to keep me at bay Gideon."

Gideon laughed. "I'm protecting the others from you; you and I finish this and finish this now."

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it in his direction. "You will learn why even Voldemort feared me."

"And you will learn why no one should ever mess with my family. You went way to far with me and my fathers but when you took my daughter, you signed your death warrant. I told Ginny and I tell you, no one should ever come between a mother and her baby."

Dumbledore snarled as he pointed his wand and for the first time Gideon could have imagined he heard the words from the man's mouth. "Avada Kerdava."

Gideon was prepared, sword held before him he channelled the very fires of the heavens and hell through his sword, and like a great ball of fire, a light of blinding red met the shot of green and like a million fireworks the two lights exploded in mid air, blowing down the bricks and leaving two bodies on the ground.

Severus raced to his husband's side as the others who had the enemies captured or killed. "Gideon, speak to me, you have to be alive."


	46. the walls come down

Dumbledore raised his wand and pointed it in his direction. "You will learn why even Voldemort feared me."

"And you will learn why no one should ever mess with my family. You went way too far with me and my fathers but when you took my daughter, you signed your death warrant. I told Ginny and I tell you, no one should ever come between a mother and her baby."

Dumbledore snarled as he pointed his wand and for the first time Gideon could have imagined he heard the words from the man's mouth. "Avada Kerdava."

Gideon was prepared, sword held before him he channelled the very fires of the heavens and hell through his sword, and like a great ball of fire, a light of blinding red met the shot of green and like a million fireworks the two lights exploded in mid air, blowing down the bricks and leaving two bodies on the ground.

Severus raced to his husband's side as the others who had the enemies captured or killed. "Gideon, speak to me, you have to be alive."

Gideon's eyes slowly started to open. "Sev? Is it over?"

Severus turned to Moody who was checking to see if Dumbledore was still alive. Moody nodded. "He's dead. You killed him Gideon." Severus assured him.

Gideon slowly drew to his feet, sword in hand. "Time to make sure this place is never used again. Get those who are still living out of here."

Moody and the others started gathering the living enemies including Hermione and Percy. Severus turned to Gideon. "What are you going to do Gideon?"

Gideon grabbed his husband and apparated him outside. "I said I'd destroy him and bring the castle down on his head. I think it would be a proper burial mound."

Susan and those who had returned to the manor reappeared. "Is it over? You guys are safe."

Gideon turned to Susan. "I told you not to return. I told you to watch over my daughter."

"You told me to put her in your dads' arms and she is safe and warm in Regulus' when I left. Your father insisted we return and make sure you were safe."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "The order cares about you Gideon. Our daughter if safe and thanks to Moody and the others in part, Maia will have both her daddies."

Gideon nodded. "Thank you everyone for coming back even though I ordered you away. Now it is time for one last show before we leave."

Severus watched in amazing awe as his husband showed just why he was born the heir of Slytherin and why he was now heir of Gryffindor. A great trench appeared between them and the castle to protect them and suddenly the ground under the castle was forming into a giant crater from an earthquake. The walls of the hundreds of year's old castle fell in upon themselves and fire shot from them burning the stone like it was wood. They all stood watching in wonder as the fire died and all that was left was a crater of ash.

Gideon smiled at his husband. "Lord Slytherin would you like to give me a hand and build something beautiful here where all this death has been before."

Severus nodded and took his hand. "I think you have the right idea."

They worked together with their powers and from the ash which they turned to soil grew a great forest, as impressive as the Forbidden forest. This land had once been a forest like that beyond and it would be again. Susan added her own touch as she created a stream from the underground river, to feed the new life.

Moody turned towards the other followers. "Should we take these to Azkaban?"

Gideon looked. "All but Percy and his wife. You can take them to the dungeons of Potter castle. I will deal with them later but will not have them near my daughter."

Severus took him by the hand. "We should get home. Your fathers and out daughter will want to see you."

Gideon cast one last glance as those who were taken away to prison. He put his wedding ring into his husband's hand and whispered his password and they both disappeared, reappearing in the front hall in Prince Manor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regulus and Fabian had been anxiously waiting for word of their son and son in law in the sitting room of the manor. Fabian had Ciara in one arm and Maia in the other, as his husband paced.

"Severus will bring him home to Maia. You know he refused to leave. Gideon never sent him back." Fabian assured his husband.

"Does that mean that he's alive or does it mean that they had no time to use it?" Regulus asked.

Fabian sighed. "We can't give up hope. The others went back and Moody was still there."

"Our son is not full into his powers and we all know that even Voldemort was scared of Dumbledore."

"Then I guess it's good that neither of them are a match for the heir of Godric." A voice came from behind.

They both turned and saw Gideon and Severus walk into the room and soon the others came pouring in from the gardens. "Thank Merlin." Fabian cried.

Regulus hugged his son. "You know how to give your dads a heart attack. At least you didn't have a chance to send your husband away." He handed Gideon his rings.

Severus looked down at his hand. "The portkey? You kept your wedding band and planned on sending me away with it?"

Gideon turned to his husband. "Our daughter is Lady Gryffindor Potter-Black we saw to it when she was born. There was no other Lord Slytherin. You needed to live."

Severus looked some where between ready to kiss him or yell. He chose the first. "Well when this is done we'll have to work on that as we need a future Lord or Lady Slytherin-Prince."

Gideon smiled. "I kind of picture a little Lord Slythrin-Prince but I think that can wait for a few years, if we survive this."

Severus picked up their daughter. "We will. You proved today you have the power to do this and we will win. And we'll give this little one a brother or sister."

Gideon reached for his daughter. "You little one I swear I will never let anyone hurt you ever again. I promise you my little princess no one will ever take you again."

Severus held him tight as he looked down at Maia. "We will have the wards strengthened here and no one but our family will ever be able to enter here again."

Fabian looked at his son. "You're exhausted and look ready to drop. Severus take your husband to bed before my son passes out."

Gideon was about to say something about being treated as a baby but he admitted he was tired but he had something on mind. "We need to go to Potter castle."

Severus stopped him. "They'll wait. You and I and our daughter need some time together right now. Nothing else matters."

Gideon allowed himself to be led up to their rooms and he lay curled up in bed with his husband just looking down at their daughter. Severus noticed his husband drifting off and took Maia to put her down.

Gideon stopped him. "Don't. Not in the nursery."

Severus shook his head and instead brought a cradle to the bed side and placed her in it. "I don't want her out of my sight any more then you do."

Gideon was content since he could see her as he lay down. "I don't think I can ever put her back in that nursery. The room will always bring back bad memories."

Severus understood as he felt the same way. "We will move the nursery and have that room closed up. We will never put our daughter back in that room."

Gideon allowed his husband to collect him in his arms and as much as he wanted to remain awake and keep his eyes on his daughter he had to admit that he was drained from the battle and he soon felt himself drifting off.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus hadn't been sure Gideon should go but he knew after what his husband had faced that no one had the right to tell Gideon he didn't have the right to face those who had hurt him the worst. Gideon held his husband's hand though as they made the way into the dungeons but when the door opened Gideon walked in alone.

Hermione looked up at him from where she sat. "You can't do this to us Harry. You can't keep us prisoner down here."

Gideon laughed. "Talk to your husband about holding people prisoner. And actually you'll find as a lord, I am entitled. Never wonder why we all have dungeons? And it's Gideon."

Percy spat. "So proud of your former death eater fathers are you? I guess you should be considering your husband is one too."

"Better spies for the light then traitors like you two." Gideon spat. "You don't have a drop of honour in either of your bodies."

Hermione tried to stand but was shackled. "You can't keep us down here forever. I demand to know what you'll do with us."

"Maybe I should have you stoned like you did to my owl. Never thought I'd find out did you, that you led the students on the attack."

Percy shot up but was snapped back by his chains. "You can't speak to my wife like that."

"Maybe instead of stoning her I'll hand your wife over to some men to fuck and rape over and over again as you did to me. You can watch." Gideon suggested.

"You can't. You can't Gideon. I'm pregnant." Hermione sobbed.

Severus ran a diagnostic on her. "She is."

"You two will remain down here as you are. When the baby is born you two will go to Azkaban for trial and hopefully the kiss. Your child we'll find a home for."

"You wouldn't take our child from us. Not after what happened to you and your dads." Percy yelled.

Gideon walked over to him and felt like punching him but he wouldn't. "My fathers deserved me. They loved me. You are murderers and rapists who'd probably molest your own child. I promise that you're baby will be cared for. I won't do as Albus did. I will put the baby with two parents who will love and protect it. All babies are innocent, even yours."

With that Gideon turned on his heel and stormed out, knowing if he stayed any longer he'd beat the man and he had a rule against beating someone in chains. He meant it, all babies were innocent. This was different then with him and his dads. He'd find two loving parents. He thought perhaps one of the Weasleys would take the baby. He seriously hoped they'd both get the kiss, they deserved worse.


	47. on the move

The months after Maia was returned home things were becoming more and more dangerous in the UK. Luna left school to join them full time and Severus made the decision it was best for them to take up permanent residence at Grimmauld Place for now. The Black wards would keep the girls and his fathers safer and it would make it easier for Gideon to come and go for the Wizengamot in safety.

Gideon turned to Molly and Bill. "Are you sure the two of you are ready for this?"

Molly hugged him. "Someone needs to be there when Hermione gives birth to my grandchild. For the sake of the baby we'll be there."

Gideon turned to Bill "You and Fleur are still willing to take the baby and raise it?"

Bill nodded. "Fleur is due with our son in a few weeks and the babies will be close enough in age to raise as twins. No matter what the baby is s Weasley and innocent of his or her parent's crimes."

Gideon was relieved. "I keep telling myself that taking their baby is different then what happened to my fathers with me but it is a comfort to know it will be with you."

"Your dads had their baby stolen Gideon. My grandchild is lucky you're looking out for it. Percy and Hermione will be in prison soon enough." Molly pointed out.

"Just send me word when the baby is born and I'll come. I'd like to see it and I'll bring the aurors to arrest those two." Gideon said.

"You know Charlie and the others will be with you in London and I'll return if you need me." Bill reminded him.

"Stay with your wife and new children. You can stay at Potter Castle since we keyed you in or any of my other properties." Gideon told him.

"We'll stay put in the UK until the war is over but Fleur and I have spoken of returning to France when this is all over with." Bill admitted.

Molly looked close to tears. "I know France has become your home but I hope you won't stay away as you did before."

Bill hugged her. "You know we won't and France is a short floo away for you. You know I'd never keep either from you. And you have Charlie and the twins, not to mention Gideon and Maia, and your brother and Ciara. Besides it won't be until after the war."

Molly laughed at that. "I do have an abundance of family I know. I just hope Charlie doesn't run back off to Romania when this is done."

Gideon decided it was safe to take his leave. "Here is the portkey to Potter Manor. You guys are keyed in so there won't be any problem. Send word when it happens."

Molly and Bill hugged him one last time before they disappeared off to find Fleur who with Gabrielle would be going with them. Fleur had been quite honoured when she found out she was to be Maia's godmother and had announced at the time that she was pregnant and due around the same time as Hermione seemed to be.

Gideon walked back to see his husband who had their daughter in his arms. Severus looked up. "Ready to head home?"

Gideon sighed. "I was starting to think of this place as home. We have been here for so long and it was out daughter's first home."

Severus leaned in to kiss him. "If you'd like when this war is over we can make this our primary home again. I agree, I'd rather be here then Grimmauld place."

His dads came into the room. Regulus shook his head. "I haven't been back to that house since I was a teenager. This is going to be odd."

Gideon smiled. "You know the place hasn't changed since you left. If you want I'll give you guys the house as your own."

Fabian laughed at his son. "Already sick of us and your little sister already? I thought you'd at least be able to give us some where better to live at the very least."

Gideon reached down and scooped his sister up into his arms. Maia and Ciara were nearly four months old now as it was nearly November and Gideon tried to spend as much time with his sister as he did with his daughter.

"You know you guys are welcome in my home forever and if you ever want your own you can have your choice of my estates." Gideon assured them.

Regulus took his son by the arm. "Time for me to face the old demons and head home."

Gideon took one last look around Prince Manor before he walked with his dads and husband towards the edge of the wards. Grimmauld even with them all there and Luna, Susan and Charlie, was more a headquarters then a home. He reminded himself he would finish this war and his daughter would be in her proper home again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As they entered Grimmauld Gideon was reminded why the name was fitting. The ten bedroom home was dark and grim. He had managed to get rid of the elf heads on the walls and some of the decor but not enough for his taste. He led his fathers up to the library before they settled into their rooms.

Regulus looked up in surprise. "My mother's painting? I would have thought it would have been destroyed."

Gideon smiled. "No one could remove it or shut it up for years. Kreacher seems to like me so he told me a way of putting it to sleep."

Severus came to his side. "Is there a reason you insisted on showing them the painting before we settle the girls into their new nursery?"

Gideon took his daughter. "I haven't spoken to her since I put her to sleep. She has no idea I am her true grandson. I know it's a painting but I thought she might like to know about me and to know her son is alive. And about the girls."

Regulus smiled. "My mother was an old witch in more ways then one but she did love her family and Sirius always complained I was her favourite."

Gideon used the password Kreacher taught him. Wallburga came to life. "Well isn't it my honorary grandson Harry. Welcome back young man."

Gideon smiled. "I have a few surprises for you grandmother including I'm not your honorary grandson. I'm your true grandson, Gideon Sirius James Black."

Wallburga actually smiled. "And which of my sons might I ask bore me such a beautiful grandson as you?"

"That would be me mum." Regulus came forward. "And my husband Fabian Prewett."

Wallburga looked close to tears. "Reg? You're alive and your husband too? I thought you were dead before I died."

Regulus shook his head. "I was on the run because of Dumbledore to protect my husband who was a prisoner. Your grandson has freed us."

Gideon smiled. "I thought you'd like to know and introduce you not only to Fabian but also to the two newest members of your family."

Regulus led his husband forward. "Mum this is my husband Lord Fabian Prewett and our daughter, Ciara Prewett."

"Prewett? You came from a good family. Welcome to ours Fabian. And what a beautiful little granddaughter you have given me. Thank you."

Fabian smiled. "I hope you understand as my daughter she is a Prewett to become Lady Prewett in the future but we have honoured your family as well."

Gideon smiled. "Your family name continues though. This little princess is my daughter, your great granddaughter Maia Black-Snape, the future Lady Gryffindor Potter-Black."

Wallburga looked down at the baby. "She is quite the beauty Gideon and I'd be honoured to have her carry the Black name and title on after you."

They put her back to sleep after a time and moved towards their rooms. Severus smiled. "Well now she doesn't have to be conflicted in loving you Gideon."

Gideon turned to his husband. "Because I am her grandson?"

"Because you're a pureblood like her." Fabian offered up. "From two of the eldest lines."

Gideon shrugged. "She seemed to like me well enough before but I am happy that I am her true grandson and even if just her painting, she got to see the girls."

There were five bedrooms on that floor and five above as well. Gideon and Severus took back their master bedroom while Reg and his husband took his old bedroom while Sirius' childhood bedroom was made into a double nursery. Luna and Susan would be on the same floor while the twins and Charlie and any other order that were staying under the roof at any given time were on the top floor where Gideon had once stayed when Sirius was alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon was sitting in the parlour on the main floor with Maia in her lap and entertaining her with a trick making little butterflies out of rose petals, when his husband came into the room.

"I have to work hours to learn how to control my powers, every day, and you can use them to entertain our daughter." Severus sounded slightly jealous.

Gideon made a butterfly land on his husband's nose. "You just need to stop thinking about it so much and relax. I'm not even thinking about what I am doing."

"I thought you were supposed to be comforting me with that comment Gideon. Do you think it makes me feel better that you do it without a thought?"

Gideon pulled him down onto the couch and kissed him gently. "You're doing amazing and you know it. We know that the powers because of my heritage are easier."

Severus lifted his daughter up. "You little one are going to be such a powerful little witch when you grow up if you're like your daddy."

Gideon smirked. "If she is like her Papa as well. I just hope when it's time for her to head to Hogwarts she can be a normal happy student at the school there."

Severus put a hand on his arm. "You know we'll finish this war soon Gideon. Our daughter and her sister or brother when we have another, will grow up in peace."

"Then maybe I should hand Maia off to her grandfather as Fabian suggested and I should join you and the girls down in the dungeons for practice."

Severus nodded and they took Maia to her grandfathers. The dungeons of the manor had been used rarely other then the potions lab Severus kept down there but like at Prince Manor, they had made a practice room here as well. It was no where near as large as the one at Prince Manor but worked well enough for them.


	48. birth of the twins

It had been six weeks since they returned to London. Gideon was relieved to see when he taught meditation to his husband and sisters that they were starting to gain better control of their powers. His own powers seemed to grow every day as he was working with them. His power with fire was starting to scare him with its intensity though. He had been able to destroy Dumbledore and the castle out of sheer anger but he was now able to command the same intensity without being angered.

Gideon came home one afternoon from the ministry to find the three in the library. "Not practicing?"

Luna looked up from where she was playing with Maia. "You were taking a break from practicing so we thought that we could."

Gideon smirked. "You call attending meets at the Wizengamot all day a break? You know you three have it lucky that you don't have to attend."

Severus agreed. "Yes, we are lucky. Unfortunately as head of the body you have to be there and the work you have them doing is going to help us out."

Gideon picked up his daughter. "Did you hear the best news? Land has been granted up in Northern Wales away from human groups, for a werewolf town."

Susan smiled. "They have them in Europe where there are more wolves but England has never allowed them before."

"Containment camps had been discussed but this is just some land for them. Remus mentioned werewolves on the continent actually breed and live happily in their own kind in such communities." Gideon explained.

"You're hoping that perhaps more werewolves might be lured back to the UK? Those who were driven away by the laws." Luna realized.

"We were hoping that in return for ownership of a parcel of land in the village and money to start up a business or their home, we could convince some to work with us if it comes down to it in the final battle." Gideon admitted.

"And if they refuse to join the battle on our side?" Severus broached.

"Then all we ask is that if they choose to settle in the community that they are peaceful and that they don't join the other side." Gideon assured them.

"And the wolfsbane potion? I have given the recipe to St Mungo's. How is that working?" Severus asked.

"Working on only mass production to be able to give it to the werewolves in the UK but also to see if they can find an immunization so they only need one dose for life."

Severus had been trying to work on that for some time over the years but had always been busy with everything else. He offered to send his own studies over to the hospital and perhaps when the war was over he might have a chance to work with them and help perfect his own potion.

Gideon was surprised when the floo flared to life as they spoke and they saw Molly. "You need to come to Potter castle Gideon."

Gideon shot up. "The baby? Hermione has gone into labour?"

Molly nodded. "Actually both her and Fleur seemed to have chosen today to go into labour. It seems the babies have every intention of being raised as twins."

Gideon turned to his husband. "I have to go up there and deal with them. Can you send word to the Wizengamot that I'll be away and to Moody to join me?"

Severus leaned over and kissing him he took their daughter. "I will do both for you. You better go say bye to your dads and sister first."

Gideon took off out of the room to go and say his goodbyes as his husband had suggested. He was anxious to see his and his husband's new godchildren. Since the baby of Hermione and Percy was to be raised as a twin to Fleur's own baby, they had agreed to be godparents to both. Bill and Fleur were going to adopt the baby right away so that few people knew the truth and the child would not be forever branded by their parent's crimes.

Fabian kissed his son's cheek. "Say congratulations to Fleur and Bill for us. I know they will be good parents to both of the beautiful children."

Gideon leaned to kiss Ciara and Regulus. "I'm glad they agreed to adopt her and give her their names on the birth certificate. The baby is innocent."

Regulus reached out. "I know you felt guilt about taking a baby from it's parents but this is different. The baby's parents will be in prison and likely kissed before it is a week old and it will be loved and cared for by his or her family."

Gideon knew they were right and he knew when he saw Fleur with the baby in her arms that he would know this was right. Fleur unlike Lily would actually love the baby and protect the baby from the horrors of the lives of it's real parents.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly met him when he entered the castle and led him into the dungeons. Hermione had not been removed from her cell but a clean bed had been added so it would be a sanitary birth and the child would not be harmed. Hermione was still in slight bounds but only her husband was in shackles still.

"You. You can't do this to me. You can't force me to give birth like this." Hermione screamed.

Gideon walked over to her. "You're lucky I brought the bed and a healer. This isn't for you, it's for the baby. I'd have left you down here alone otherwise."

"Dam it, free me so I can be with my wife. Dam you Gideon." Percy screamed.

"Why are you doing this? You know you want us dead." Hermione screamed through another contraction.

"You two are being taken to the ministry as soon as the baby is born and you face the kiss before the week is through." Gideon informed her.

"What about the baby? Surely you won't make out child an orphan? You remember what it was like to be an orphan." Percy pointed out.

"She or he won't be an orphan of any kind. The baby's parents are proudly waiting up stairs as we speak to welcome them."

"No. You won't hand my baby over to some strangers like was done to you. You wouldn't do it."Hermione cried.

"Bill and Fleur are welcoming their own baby into the world as we speak. Fleur has agreed to not only nurse but raise your child as her own." Gideon explained.

Percy tried to grab him. "You can't do this. You can't hand my child over to them and pretend we never existed."

"Your child deserves a happy life with two parents who love it and who aren't criminals. Your child will never live with the stigma of your crimes."

The healer looked up. "I see the head. The baby should be making its entrance into the world in the next few moments."

Hermione started screaming as she pushed the baby out. Gideon watched in amazement as a tiny little baby girl came out. She was perfectly formed and beautiful, looking more like a Weasley in every way.

The healer handed the cleaned baby to Gideon. "I assume you'll be taking her to her new mother."

Gideon nodded. "Clean up this whore as best as you can." And then turning to Hermione and Percy. "Moody will be down here when he is done, to take you away."

"Dam it, let me see my daughter. Let me see her." Hermione screamed.

Gideon shook his head. "Your baby died. It was so sad. Hermione wasn't careful with her pregnancy. Fleur has given birth to her beautiful healthy twins."

"Gideon stop this. You know what it was like to be raised not knowing who you were, don't do this to my daughter." Percy begged.

"You'd rather your child grow up with the stigma of knowing both her parents received the kiss? You'd rather your child be called a traitor and a freak all her life?"

"Please just let Hermione see the baby before you take her. If nothing else let me and Hermione see her before we die." Percy sagged to the floor.

Gideon was not sure why he allowed them to but he took the baby and allowed both Hermione and Percy a chance to see her. He saw a bit of the human side of them return as they looked on her. He walked out of the room a moment later to take the baby to her real parents.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When he walked into the bedroom where Fleur was with Bill he saw a bundle in blue in Fleur's arms already. Fleur smiled and handed her son to her husband so Gideon could hand her the baby. The moment Gideon saw Bill and Fleur with their new daughter in their arms; he knew he had been right. She'd be loved here.

"So Hermione and Percy have been taken away?" Bill asked as he handed his son to Gideon.

"Hermione's baby was still born and they both agree to keep to that until they receive the kiss. Fleur has given birth to twins." Gideon said.

Fleur smiled at the little girl in his arms. "I may not have given birth to her but she will be my daughter. I already love her."

The healer came forward. "We need the names of the godparents and of the twins before I send the paper work on."

Gideon signed the birth certificate and added his husband's name to them for both babies and then looking down at his godson he turned to Bill to learn what named had been chosen for the twins.

Bill looked at his son. "Gideon your godson is Alexander George Henri Weasley."

And Fleur looked down on her daughter. "And our daughter is Amaryllis Frederica Gabrielle Weasley."

Gideon smiled. "I guess we have covered all of our brothers between us. The names are beautiful for your two beautiful twins."

Molly came back in when the forms were done and looked down at her granddaughter for the first time. "You have two beautiful children Fleur. Thank you for them."

Gideon slipped away with the paper work to allow the family time alone. He wanted right now to be with his own daughter and fathers after all of this. He could go see his former friend and Percy get the kiss and not feel any guilt. Their child was loved and cared for, protected by a mother and a father who'd adore her.

Author note: so babies continue with family traditions

Alexander George Henri Weasley: Alexander (Greek) and William (English) both mean protector, George (Greek) means farmer and for Bill's brother, and Henri (French) means ruler of the home and was mentioned as one of Fleur's brothers in earlier chapter

Amaryllis Frederica Gabrielle Weasley: Amaryllis (Greek) and her adoptive mother Fleur (French) both mean flower, Frederica (German) for uncle Fred means peaceful ruler, and Gabrielle (Hebrew) means hero of God and is for Fleur's sister


	49. the dementor's kiss

Gideon was at Potter Castle once again a week after the birth of the twins. This time he had come to say goodbye. He had convinced Bill and Fleur not to put their plans to raise the twins in France, on hold for the war. He wanted the twins to be happy and safe and though Bill had wanted to stand with Gideon and his brothers in the war he had agreed to return to France with Fleur. Molly had surprised everyone when she decided to go with them as well.

Gideon came into the nursery where Bill and Fleur were preparing the twins. "The two of you almost ready to head home with your babies?'

Fleur smiled. "My parents are excited to see their new grandchildren. We're going to live at their manor in Marseilles for the first few months before we move."

Bill turned to him. "Are you sure about this Gideon? I want our babies raised in France but we can wait until the war is over. I want to be by your side."

Gideon scooped up Alex. "I'm sure. In the end it will come to the founder's heirs to win or lose. I want these twins to be happy and safe and a normal life."

Fleur put a hand on his arm. "Your godchildren will have that and when this war is over we expect you to come and visit them and bring Maia to visit."

Gideon nodded. "Bill, you know why I want you to go? Because if there was any way I could do that for my own baby I would. The twins deserve peace."

Bill came over to hug him. "Thank you little brother. It means a lot. But you know if you need me back for any reason that I'll take the first portkey back."

Gideon shook his head. "Concentrate on being a daddy to your prince and princess here and let us worry about the war. That is all I can ask of you now."

Molly came in. "I hope you and my brother understand why I'm going. I love Maia and Ciara but I think I need to be in France with Bill and the twins."

Gideon hugged her. "We all understand. After everything you have gone through lately Molly, I'd expect no less of you. Go and be with your grandchildren."

Fleur was holding Amy in her arms. "Thank you for this little princess. I have only been her mom for a week but I can't imagine my life without her any more."

Gideon leaned in to kiss the baby. "You don't need to thank me for your daughter. She is yours in every way that will ever matter. Just enjoy your little girl."

Bill looked at his mother. "Would you and Fleur take the babies downstairs for me and I'll meet you down there in a few moments."

Molly and Fleur both nodded and they both hugged Gideon, Molly scooping Alex from his arms. With three of her children and her husband all in prison and one of her sons still on the run and a death eater, Molly deserved to retreat to France more then anyone. He was glad that she had finally agreed to go with them.

Bill turned to him. "Gideon I want to know what is happening with Arthur and Ginny as well as the other two."

Gideon sighed. "Arthur's crimes were bad, kidnapping and fraud but we can't prove he did any atrocities like the others. He faces prison for a few decades."

"And Amy's parents and Ginny?" Bill asked.

"Amy's parents are taking her to France to see her grandparents. Hermione and Percy and Ginnerva all receive the kiss tomorrow for their crimes."

Bill nodded. It had come to light just how many crimes Ginny and Hermione had been involved in. Many of the crimes blamed on death eaters in the past year had been committed by Dumbledore's goons and Hermione and Ginny had both been among them. Percy's own crimes had been well known.

"I know Fleur said it before but thank you for Amy. Thank you for our beautiful little girl." Bill said pulling him into a hug.

"That little one deserves parents who will love and protect her and she has them in you. Now go and enjoy your wife and twins, and France."

"You promise you will contact me if you need my help here? I know you want me to be in France but you're my brother if anything..." Bill trailed off.

"If you are needed I promise I'll contact you but I hope the next time we see each other it is to celebrate the destruction of Voldemort." Gideon assured him.

He walked with Bill downstairs and he stood watching as the proud new parents and the equally proud grandmother took off with the portkey for France. Molly's three remaining loyal sons in the country had agreed with Gideon. Their mother needed this and the twins could use their grandmother. He knew Molly would return one day as the UK was her home and most of her children were here, but she needed the peace of France, away from the war right now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The High lord was expected to preside over the execution of three of the worst criminals arrested in years but Gideon wanted to be there as well. Gideon had no perverted desire to see them kissed. Personally he'd rather have been home with Maia but he owed it to all those who they had helped kill, to see justice done.

Moody saw him coming. "Gideon, the execution is not for a few more hours. I'd have thought you'd be home with your daughter."

Gideon shook his head. "I need to have a chance to speak to the three of them before they receive the kiss."

Moody sighed. "You know I can't refuse the High lord entrance but are you sure about this Gideon? It's going to be hard enough for you to see the execution."

The kiss while not actually death as the body was not dead was considered by most to be execution. The souls sucked from the body, the bodies usually didn't last more then a few months unless cared for and in prison that wasn't likely. The dementor's kiss was considered worse then death itself.

Gideon looked at the door that led to the holding cells he knew they were in. "For my family I need too. The execution I am the High Lord. Right now I'm Gideon."

Moody agreed. "They have done so much to your family. I wished we had enough proof to have Arthur given the kiss for you as well. "

Gideon shook his head. "Not for me. For my fathers perhaps and for justice but this is not a personal grudge. These four need to be punished for their crimes."

Moody had the three of them moved into an interrogation room for Gideon and after taking a few deep breaths he walked into the room. They were all heavily shackled though from the looks on their haggard faces and how thin they were, he doubted they could have done him or anyone else any harm.

"Have you come to gloat before you have us kissed Gideon?" Hermione spat.

Ginnerva nodded. "You should have been given the kiss when you were sent to prison. How many people Albus would have spared if you had just died back then."

Gideon wouldn't be baited. "I have come to let you know I will be over seeing your sentence this afternoon. Your former family will not be in attendance."

Percy spoke up. "The baby? How is the baby? Please before we die, how is the baby?"

"Bill and Fleur have taken their beautiful twins home to France this morning. Alexander and Amaryllis will be raised in the safety and peace France can give them."

"Amaryllis? I had thought Jane." Hermione whispered.

"Amaryllis, flower, like her doting mother Fleur. You should see Fleur with the little girl. As soon as Amy nursed from her the first time the bond was sealed."

Hermione sagged. "My breasts ached for my dead baby, they still do. I am glad Fleur has had a chance to bond with the baby."

Gideon did them one comfort and he wasn't sure why and showed a picture of Bill and Fleur's twins lying together in their crib. Thankfully both twins looked so much like the Weasleys that no one would have a problem believing them fraternal twins and the children of Bill.

He had no words for Ginny who had been silent over the talk of the babies. "I'd say perhaps your souls might find redemption in the next life but that can't be, can it?'

As he walked out the door he heard Ginny's last words to him. "Voldemort will destroy you and your little family. Albus may have failed but Voldemort won't."

Gideon walked from the room without a second thought. He sat hours later as the three were led into the court room and one by one were led to their fait. Gideon was not there, High Lord Gryffindor Potter Prewett Black-Snape was. He sat emotionless as they were kissed and their soulless bodies were taken away. Justice had been served and those three would not make anyone else suffer.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon returned though as he entered his house later and when he came into the kitchen he launched himself into his husband's arms. He wished he could have seen justice done with Arthur for his dads' sake but at least he was in prison and would likely die there. This was justice not revenge he told himself, and it was served.

Severus kissed his husband. "I hate that you had to go through that. You have been through enough in life; you should not have had to witness that."

Gideon shook his head. "As high lord I needed to be there to see justice done. As Gideon I owed it my family to be there and see this through to the end."

Severus held him tight. "You're the most amazingly brave man I have ever known Gideon. I don't know if I could have faced what you watched today."

Gideon smirked. "I recall you saying in my third year when you caught Sirius that you'd watch him get the kiss."

Severus sighed. "I did and I think some where back in my mind all my old anger actually made me mean it. But watching people you once loved is different."

Gideon walked over to the bassinette and picked up his baby. "I showed them the photo of the twins and said they were in France. Hermione thanked Fleur."

Fabian looked up at his son. "I think no matter how horrible any person is, most parents want their babies loved and safe. You have given their daughter that."

Gideon spent the rest of the evening in bed with his husband and daughter. He had meant what he said to Bill. He'd have done anything to be able to have what Bill had. He didn't begrudge his brother a chance to take his wife and the twins to safety. He new he had to stay and fight, to end this war and save lives but he just wanted his daughter safe and happy. He wondered if he was just being selfish keeping her here. Maybe he should send her to France too. But he couldn't. He couldn't bear to send her away from him.


	50. asking the centaur's help

Gideon had known the time was coming for the final battle but he had not known how soon. He was in the chambers given to the high lord of the Wizengamot when word had come in.

Alastor walked into his office. "Gideon, your personal assistant told me you were here this afternoon. You need to come now."

Gideon shot up from his desk. "There has been another attack?"

Moody nodded and led him from the room. "There were two attacks and both of them were getting closer to Hogwarts."

Gideon stopped. "The school. He is heading for the school?"

Moody nodded. "It looks like he is trying to lead us to it. He is calling us out for a final battle. He knows Hogwarts is the one place we'll definitely stand."

Gideon shook his head. "The school year is in. There are hundreds of innocent students and we won't be able to get them out of there."

"We'll get the aurors and everyone we can inside using the secret entrance into the chamber. Since Voldemort is ousted as heir he couldn't use it."

Gideon nodded. "We get in as many as we can, have the teachers back us up and everyone we can't get in comes in from Hogsmeade from behind."

Alastor agreed. "I will summon the members of the order and I will alert the school. We'll get the school ready for the attack. We likely have two days no more."

"I will go down and summon the lords of the counsel and I will summon the counsel of the others as well." Gideon decided.

"The counsel of the others? Do you have the right to summon them? I don't think it has been summoned in England in over a hundred years."

Gideon sighed. "I hope that they will come. As the High Lord I have the right to summon the others as there is a seat open to the humans, on the counsel."

Alastor clapped him on the back. "You will have a lot to face with them Gideon. The counsel of the lords will look like kindergarten when you are there."

Gideon knew. "I know that there is a chance the only reason I will leave alive is because they call a truce of all blood upon entrance but I have to try."

"Voldemort will have many dark bodies on his side. We can use the hippogriffs and other creatures of the woods like the centaurs there but we need more."

Gideon thought of something. "You're brilliant Moody. Thank you."

Moody looked up at him in surprise. "What did I say?"

Gideon shook his head. "I will tell you I promise if it works out but you have given me an idea of just what might help me with the counsel of others."

Moody shrugged. "Well all my luck with that Gideon. Like I said you may have two days. You need to do what you have to do and soon."

"Just make sure our order and anyone else we can call upon are ready and the school is warned. I will send my husband and the girls to you right away."

Moody watched as Gideon walked off down the hall and wished the young man luck. He had worked real miracles in getting the half breeds' home and those like his husband as well but he wasn't sure if Gideon had a chance with the counsel of the others. Even with the returned half breeds, there was still bad blood.

He walked into Grimmauld soon after and spoke to Severus. "You three need to come to Hogwarts and help prepare for the final battle."

Severus looked up. "You're going to allow my husband to walk into the counsel of the others with no one by his side. He'll die."

Moody sighed. "He'd die if we went. Only one human is permitted to enter. There is the treaty of blood peace called at the counsel. He will be safer."

Severus was still white. "I hope that my husband has some idea of what he is doing. He knows that this isn't like walking into the Wizengamot."

"He told me I had a good idea. I'm not sure what I said to him other then mentioning the creatures of the forbidden forest."

Severus had no idea but he prayed his husband knew what he was doing. He knew that the traditions of the counsel were as old as the Wizengamot were but Gideon was still young and had not had experience with the others, save for a few like Remus. And he was about to meet with the most powerful of all of them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon had called the counsel and the lords had agreed to stand with them and come in from the rear on their side. He had sent a request to the counsel of others in Europe requesting that they meet in England. They had agreed but it stood to be seen how it would go down.

He had called Remus to his side. "Are you sure you're willing to do this for me Remus?"

Remus nodded. "Only werewolf lords are on the counsel but anyone of the others can come and petition at the counsel."

Gideon was grateful. "I think we just need a bit more help. You can help me with the wolves but I was thinking the half giants and the centaurs could be swayed to."

Remus looked at him. "I know Hagrid is willing to come with you. We are to meet him but what do you have in mind?"

"The counsel is meeting in the forbidden forest at a part that usually only the wolves can center. I thought perhaps while there, I can call some back up."

Remus looked at him. "The centaurs? You know the centaurs of the forbidden forest have never agreed to help humans before now. They're likely to kill you."

Gideon shook his head. "I have been saved by them more then once. I know that more of them might be swayed if I can convince Mandragoran."

Remus smirked. "Gideon, even Hagrid has been attacked by Mandragoran. Bane and Firenze you might survive speaking to, but Mandragoran will kill you."

Gideon took a deep breath. "The centaurs of the forest are the only centaurs we can get to Hogwarts for the battle. If we can't convince them we'll not have their aid."

"I know Gideon but the reality is that you face death if you go to them." Remus reminded him.

"If I went as myself I would but as High Lord Gryffindor I have the right to petition the centaurs as I do the counsel. There is a truce on my blood for the next two days."

Remus knew he wouldn't convince Gideon not to do this. "Then I and Hagrid will come with you. If nothing else the two of us can be back up for you."

Gideon and Remus apparated to the edge of the school grounds and headed for Hagrid where Gideon explained to Hagrid what he needed to do. Hagrid had been willing to attend the counsel of others with Gideon but he had the same doubts about the centaurs.

"Leave them Gideon. They won't fight on the other side either. They will be neutral." Hagrid told him.

Gideon shook his head. "I need to speak. I need to know if they won't fight on our side that they'll not only be neutral in battle but at the counsel as well."

Hagrid understood. "You worry that Mandragoran as lord of the English centaurs will speak against the counsel fighting on your side."

Gideon nodded. "The centaurs speak of staying out of all affairs and I worry if they speak against me. If they won't fight, fine, but I need the counsel."

Hagrid sighed. "I will go and speak to Mandragoran and ask he give you an audience as Lord Gryffindor. I won't promise anything Gideon."

Gideon and Remus watched as Hagrid took off into the woods. Gideon had promised if Hagrid could not make it so he could enter the woods under a blood truce like the counsel, that he'd not meet with the centaurs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remembering what he had been told Gideon walked into the clearing. "I bring greetings of the stars and moons to the Lord of the centaurs and his noble tribe."

Mandragoran looked at him. "We do not usually permit humans as you full know into our presence but I have been informed a High Lord called a truce of blood."

Gideon bowed deep. "I am Gideon Potter Prewett Black-Snape Gryffindor, High Lord of the Wizengamot and I have begged upon you an audience, Lord of the centaurs."

Gideon remembered the way that he had been told his names went into precedence and standing within the shadow of the school, Gryffindor was not only the most senior title but the most important one here, so he had changed how he said his name.

"Lord Gryffindor, heir of the founder Godric and head of the school? I have heard we owe you the return of our lands and our freedom." Mandragoran spoke up.

"I have spoken on behalf of all the great races of the counsel of the others to welcome all back as member of out society." Gideon responded.

"And for doing this you'd come here and demand we enter the war that you humans have started?"

"We have begun but this war has been fought by all races and all races will suffer and die. I have called the counsel of others forward to stand with the Wizards."

"Then why come to us. I have been summoned to the counsel and will be there. You know full well from my son Firenze, that we do not interfere."

Gideon shot a look at Firenze. "I do. I also know that when danger has struck in the past your son and other members of your tribe have been willing to protect us."

"You would send my people into war? I assume you'll put them in the front line of battle so they can stand as lambs to the slaughter."

"No. I ask you join us as archers and back up. I ask that you stand to protect all races by my side. If you choose not to I will ask only you neither speak against me in the counsel nor fight against us in war."

"And why young lord shall we do this?"

"I have come here with respect of your tribe. I offer no death or threats. Any race who chooses to remain neutral will not suffer if I win. No tribe or race shall be imprisoned or killed as Voldemort would do. I humbly beg your aid as an equal, as a fellow high lord, and as a great hero of his people. Stand with me."

Gideon fell to his knees in a full bow and he head whispers among the centaurs. Bane turned to his brother Firenze. "He speaks wisdom and shows us great honour."

Mandragoran finally spoke. "My sons speak true. You have shown us honour before and now. We will stand by you young Gideon both at the counsel and in war, even if the counsel of others does not choose to stand with you."

Gideon inclined his head once. "Great Lord I am truly honoured and grateful for the support you will give and the aid of your tribe. Blessings of the heavens be upon you."

Mandragoran motioned him to rise. "You have learned well young man. My son Firenze will accompany you to the counsel as a sign to the others of our aid."

Remus and Hagrid who had stayed at the edge of the clearing and been listening stood in complete wonder. Gideon had impressed them with the high lords but it took a person with a heart of steal to face what he had just done and he had not only walked away alive but had won the aid of the lord of the centaurs.


	51. the final battle: Part 1

Gideon took a deep breath as he walked into the clearing where the counsel was to be held. Firenze, Remus and Hagrid all stood with him. Sword of Gryffindor strapped to his waist and the full robes of the High Lord on, he hoped he could remember all he had been instructed by both Firenze and Hagrid.

As he entered the circle he held back a gasp at those he saw around and instead bowed to the leader. "Great High Lord of the counsel of others I seek audience."

The vampire lord who served as head of the counsel, Lord Vladimir, spoke. "And who are you human to seek an audience of the counsel of the others?"

"I am Lord Gideon Sirius James Potter Prewett Black-Snape Gryffindor, Head of Hogwarts and High Lord of the Wizengamot. I speak on behalf of the wizards and witches and seek not only an audience but the rightful seat due a wizard among the counsel." Gideon said as he continued to kneel.

"You have called the order by truce of blood and are granted a seat among us, a seat no human has claimed in two centuries." Vladimir spoke.

Gideon stood. "I would also like to introduce my companions and beg them be given petitioners audience tonight in aid."

Vladimir looked at the other three. "You have brought members of our races. I am intrigued. You may introduce them and they may remain."

"Hagrid, son of Fridwulfa of the Franco Giants, Remus Lupin, member of the Order of Four and werewolf by bite. And Lord Firenze of the Forbidden forest centaurs and eldest son of High Lord Mandragoran of the British centaurs."

Vladimir turned to Mandragoran. "Has your son joined this human by your consent or has your heir turned his back on his tribe?"

Mandragoran managed a chuckle. "My son and heir has my blessing to stand with Lord Gideon who has himself earned my respect and support here tonight."

Vladimir pointed at an empty chair left. "Take your seat Lord Gideon and your guests are welcome for tonight's counsel but their actions you are responsible for."

Gideon slid into the seat, adjusting his sword. "My guests will show the honour and respect due upon this counsel and I stand as assurance to that."

"So you have come to ask the counsel of others to stand with you in this war? I see the centaurs have already agreed, why should we?" A hag asked.

"This war will touch all races. Voldemort shows no respect even for his own race. He will enslave all races if he gains control." Gideon spoke plain.

"He had shown respect to many of our groups. Werewolves are among his top army." A werewolf who Harry knew would be a pureblood, not a bitten, spoke.

"Do they have the death mark? Do they sit in his counsels? Are they partial to his secrets? Or are they dispensable troops to send into battle to die for him."

The wolf smiled. "We have great power beyond that of the death eaters and when he comes to power, we could gain more of the power."

Gideon looked to Remus who nodded. "Do you think he'd allow you to continue to breed knowing your powers? Purebloods have been banned from breeding in England until recently because of it. Shifters are too dangerous. Do you want your breed to be wiped out?"

The werewolf sighed. "You speak wisdom for such a young age. We have been informed of the community have created for us here. You seek us to fight, in return?"

Gideon shook his head. "I seek only that if you don't fight, that you remain neutral. I make no war on peaceful races. The villages is yours and I hope more with time. Remus Lupin may only be a bitten but he is among my closest advisors and a father to me. I owe much to your race great lord Greyeyes."

"You'd have us believe if you win this war and we don't fight with you, that we'll not loose our freedom or our lives?" The Lady of the elves spoke.

"Lady Gwendolyn I seek no death or unwilling allies. I ask aid but if you refuse, I will not punish you. The rights I have returned are yours to keep forever."

"I for one believe Gideon. My brother reminds me of the aid his family has given us for centuries." The Goblin High Lord, Lord Ragnald's elder brother, spoke.

"The free house elves stand with Lord Gideon and offer what services we can. He has proven his loyalty to our race." The little House Elf Lord spoke.

Mandragoran spoke. "The centaurs of the Forbidden Forest have offered their bows to his aid and we request all other tribes here to air him."

Greyeyes spoke. "I can not speak for the werewolves who under Ferrier serve Voldemort but those who are mine to control, stand behind you Lord Gideon."

A half giant who had remained silent spoke. "There are only a half dozen of the giants to come to your aid, but we will stand with you as Hagrid has chosen to."

Gideon watched in awe as all of the races gave their answers. A few like the hags and the pixies refused their aid but promised to remain neutral but the others all agreed to come to his aid. There were those among their race that he might still have to fight like Ferrier, but he had their support.

Vlad spoke. "No humans will lead us into battle. I demand you choose a General and two captains from among this counsel, to lead the others."

Gideon nodded. "Lord Mandragoran will be general of the troops and lead from the archers and our back. Greyeyes of the wolves and Cygnus of the giants as captains."

Vlad nodded. "Wise choices young Gideon. We have your back and when the war comes our races stand behind you. You're welcome at our counsel any time."

Gideon bowed and took his leave quickly though Firenze told him he'd act as a go between for him between his father and the others. Gideon had to get to the castle now for there was too much to doing a short time.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus looked up relieved when his husband came into the Great Hall. "Gideon, you're safe. I worried you might not return."

Gideon smiled and kissed him. "I reminded you of the blood truce that would protect me for another day among their race."

"How did it go? How many of the races will stand for us?" Severus asked.

"A few like the pixies and the hags refuse but they will remain neutral. All others will fight for us." Gideon aid sand explained how it had gone down.

Remus smiled. "He did us all proud. I think he was probably more nervous about his first days in the Wizengamot then he was when he appeared before them."

Severus laughed. "Only my husband would be more scared of a bunch of political wizards then of vampires, centaurs, werewolves and the lot."

Gideon shrugged. "I guess it's kind of like me being scared of Moody but not of Voldemort. Anyways I knew the truce would keep me safe."

Hagrid nodded. "He showed all respect and honours and deserved their support. I never believed Mandragoran would ever find a human that he liked."

"I have left him to general our troops of the others with the Giant Lord and werewolf Lord as captains. They will serve as back up and aid." Gideon explained.

"The order of the four, the lords of the counsel and the aurors are all in place. The students we could get out have left. The older ones remain." Lucius explained.

"We meet them on the grounds and keep the battle as far away from the castle as we can. All remaining students are to be sent to the dungeons." Gideon said.

Luna gaped at him. "Wouldn't their own dorms be safer for them?"

Gideon looked at his husband. "I assume there are few enough left that they can fit in Slytherin?" and when Severus nodded. "The dungeons are below ground so if giants or something else attack the school and the building begins crumbling; they'll be safer down there then up in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw towers."

Severus agreed "The space might be a bit tight but Gideon has a point. There will be those among the other races who still join Tom against the orders of their lords and the dungeons are structurally safer for them."

Gideon turned to his husband and the girls. "We lead the front. We need to end this battle as soon as we can. As few lives lost as possible."

Susan came over to him. "We're ready and the three of us will stand behind you Lord Gryffindor. "

Luna agreed. "You and your husband have proven that the two of you are powerful. Now let us show Voldemort why the four of us are unstoppable."

Severus joined the girls in their assurance to his husband and then they moved away to start planning the battle. They knew by morning the enemies would be upon them and they'd need to be ready. Firenze came with messages from the other troops though eventually Dobby became the go between for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon stood with his husband and the girls on the front laws of the school. The Order of the four and half the aurors stood behind them while the teachers, house elves of the school and a number of graduates of the school who had return by request were in the school. The forest was full of their new forces and the other aurors, the lords of the counsel and any other air they had, were in town.

Gideon felt something coursing through his veins. "They're coming. The wards have come down."

Severus looked over at his husband. "I assume this has something to do with your link to the castle. Call the troops to order."

Gideon took out his wand and sent a patronus to all troops to warn everyone that the battle was about to start. Gideon rarely used his own wand as he had become linked to the sword of Gryffindor as his own wand, but for a patronus he used it.

Sure enough the entire grounds were soon filled with the sound of apparation as the death eaters appeared. "Remember we have allies among them" Severus whispered.

Gideon remembered that Lucius and the Zaibinis, Rabastan Lestrange and a few others were among them. "For the light." Gideon called as a battle cry for his troops."

Gideon left his sword in place for now as he and his husband and the girls advanced across the grass. Voldemort was at the heart of his troops. His troops could be handled by their men and women. It was Voldemort that they needed to take down.

Voldemort spotted them. "So the little usurper of my title has come to me has he?"

Gideon smiled. "Poor little Tommy, angry because you got outed as the false Lord Slytherin. Forgot did you that your line lost the title centuries ago."

Voldemort laughed. "I will kill you and your husband and I will reclaim the title. Foolish you didn't name that brat of yours heir to Slytherin. It'll be mine again."

Gideon shook his head. "My sister will inherit the title if I die without child. You have never been entitled to the powers and they will never be yours."

Voldemort laughed. "Doesn't matter, I am stronger even if I'm not lord Slytherin. You four will die like lambs to the slaughter and this world will be mine."

Gideon slid his sword from the scabbard and felt the fire coursing through his body and through the sword. His power was stronger here on the grounds. He watched as his husband and the girls drew their wands and they stood their ground.

"Your days are done Riddle."


	52. the final battle: Part 2

"Your days are done Riddle." Gideon called.

"How dare you call me that muggle name? I will make you suffer before you die. You will watch your husband and sisters tortured before your eyes."

"You will never harm anyone again. You will fall like Dumbledore and your little allies as well." Gideon shouted as he advanced towards Riddle.

Voldemort laughed. "Your little aurors and some students, you're troops will be crushed. My werewolves will tear them to shreds."

Gideon lifted his sword. "You really have never learned your lesson have you Tom. Underestimated my powers again. And my troops."

Summoning just a flicker of power Gideon shot fireworks from his sword as a signal to the troops of the others that they were needed. Like a shower of rain, arrows soared through the air at the death eaters and their werewolves.

"You think some centaurs are going to defeat me boy. You're wrong." Tom laughed.

"No but the troops of the Supreme counsel of the others will." Gideon smiled.

"No? You could never call the order together. They'd never answer the summons of any wizard. Ferrier tried for me." Voldemort raged.

"But see dear Tommy I'm High Lord of the Wizengamot and have been offered a seat on the Supreme Counsel. Their troops are at my command." Gideon smiled.

Voldemort turned as his death eaters were shouting. From the woods the giants were coming as were werewolves and other members of the supreme counsel while from the gates of town the lords of the high counsel and other aurors poured in to join the fight. In man power Voldemort was out numbered and out matched.

"Your little troops may take out my death eaters, but they will fall when I destroy you." Voldemort sneered.

"Tom, I'd never send my troops after you. They're here to take out yours. You will be destroyed but by the Four, the founders heirs and our order."

Voldemort sneered. "Two little girls, a death eater traitor and a child playing dress up in the robes of a high lord? I'll destroy you and your troops as well."

Gideon looked at the other three. "Are you sure you want to do this? You can back out now."

The other three shook their heads and Gideon raised the sword to the heavens but not before projecting his voice. "Troops back off, ten meter perimeter."

As his troops fell back to meet his demand Gideon brought the sword down across the ground and focussed the powers of earth and fire. Like he had with Dumbledore's castle he created a crater of the earth but like a river around them, a plateau created where they stood and a trench between them and their troops.

Voldemort snickered. "Think boy that this is going to save you and your troops even from me?"

Gideon smiled and looked at his husband and the girls. "You've seen nothing yet."

Luna dropped her wand to her side and with her hand she began chanting and weaving the air like threads creating a dense shield like ball that grew until like a snow globe, they were surrounded. There was no escape, no crack, and no weak spot.

"Your little spell will crumble when the four of you are killed and I will blast away the remainder of your troops." Voldemort laughed.

Gideon looked through the shields. "It looks like you who might have no troops left to call upon. Your death eaters don't seem to be living up to their names."

Voldemort sneered. "Lucius and my loyal death eaters will lead my troops to victory."

Severus spoke for the first time. "You fool. Lucius and Narcissa, Carlos and Maria, and Thomas and Marcus among others are no more loyal to you then me."

Voldemort turned to see and sure enough those who Severus had named had taken off their death eater masks and Voldemort howled in anger as he watched a killing curse from Lucius' wand take down his beloved right hand, Bellatrix Lestrange.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lucius turned after he had taken down Bellatrix. He had been waiting decades to kill the bitch. She may have been his sister in law but she had tortured his own son and would have killed her sister if the dark lord had asked it of her. He took great pleasure in knowing that he was the reason she'd never hurt anyone ever again.

He called out to Riddle not sure if the man could hear him. "You're little lover is gone Riddle. Who's going to put up with your snaky body now?"

Rodolphus appeared before him. "You traitor. I will kill you for what you did to my wife, and for betraying our lord. I will make it long and slow and then rape your wife and perhaps that son of yours before they die too."

Before Lucius could respond though Rabastan stood before him. "You little brother will do no such thing. You will die here and now like the worm you are."

Rodolphus laughed. "My big brother thinks he can take me down. There is a reason I was in the dark lord's inner circle and you never were."

Rabastan laughed. "Because you and your wife made such good little whores. You'd suck his cock off when he was done with her. Your wife was the real power."

Sur enough before Rodolphus could even get off his first spell he was taken down by his brother. He would have been dead years before as a complete failure for their lord if he had not warmed the lord's bed and if his wife had not saved his neck so many times.

Lucius looked at the others. "It is time we all reveal ourselves and make finish of this war."

All the death eaters who had been spies for the order uncovered themselves, many who Gideon had never known. Dear old Voldemort had never considered well how many traitors were among his troops until Lucius hoped was too late.

"We can't let all of the others take the credit for this. Come on." Rabastan screamed.

The centaurs kept their word and had their back with the archers including silver tipped arrows that they made sure to train only on the werewolves they knew among the enemies. The centaurs had good enough aim. The werewolves under Greyeyes headed off those towards the lakes and the giants took up defence of the school itself, protecting the doors to ensure that no one could enter the school. The elves had taken to the hippogriffs and the thestrals and were assaulting from the air and the vampires were helping keep the dementors at bay. Gideon had understood well that the soulless vampires had nothing to fear of the dementors and Vlad and his troops were only to happy to help.

Lucius turned the human troops towards the death eaters near their lord. "Take out the remaining inner circle. We take them down and the others will fall."

Remus had come to join them but suddenly a feral growl had come from behind. "Get back here you little bitten. You will die for standing with them."

Remus turned to see Ferrier. "You should know I'm a bitten, you bit me. I have waited since I was six to see you die like a begging puppy, at my hand Ferrier."

Lucius had turned back to help but Remus shook his head and directed Lucius to continue with his barrage on the other troops. Like Lucius had wanted his revenge on Bellatrix, he knew he could not deny Remus his revenge on the wolf that had bit him as a child. The other werewolves backed up. They'd destroy the traitor if Remus died but they understood the need for him to seek revenge on his maker. Purebloods were not made but born. Biting was not an honour among them.

Lucius led his troops up against the inner circle. "You will die and your troops will fall. Your master will soon follow."

Nott Sr. smirked at him. "You will die you traitor. Your little leader in there will fall and Voldemort will destroy you all."

Lucius prayed that Gideon and the other three could defeat Voldemort but now he had to do his part. Wand drawn he faced the most powerful troops on the dark side and while Lucius and Bellatrix had been the strongest among them, there were still those to be feared. He went at Nott, leader of the remaining death eaters and the one they needed to destroy. They were batting it out when Lucius was hit from behind by a blind shot from one of the death eaters.

Nott stood over him "You're a dead man and soon you're wife and son as well."

Suddenly the man was caught in mid chest by a green light. "No, you're the dead man and you're troops are almost decimated."

Lucius turned to see Remus in front of him, bleeding and hurt but alive. "I thought you were taking Ferrier on."

Remus snarled. "That so called pureblood died whelping like a puppy. Those werewolves under his command have gone running to the woods for safety."

Lucius laughed as he knew they'd not make it half that far as they'd soon be over taken by their own kind or by the centaurs. Remus was right, their enemies were being decimated. Now all that was left was for Gideon and the four to defeat Voldemort once and for all.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gideon was nearing exhaustion. They had thrown everything they could at Voldemort and yet he still stood before them. He saw his troops were winning but all would be lost if they could not win here.

Gideon turned to his husband. "We need to combine our powers. We need to unite."

Severus nodded. "The founder's prophecy. The prophecy says the founder's heirs must unite. Not just come back together, but they must unite."

Luna stepped to his side. "By the winds of Ravenclaw I offer you my magic."

Susan stood and took her hand as Luna had taken Gideon's. "By the waters of Hufflepuff I offer you my magic."

Severus held his husband's sword wrist. "By the soils and life of Slytherin, I offer you my powers."

Gideon smiled as he felt the magic coursing through him. "And by the fires of Gryffindor I unite us."

The power of the very ground and air that Hogwarts was built on flowed through them through their elements and like a great glowing light the four of them seemed to shimmer like apparitions in the night.

Voldemort looked at them. "United or not united, the four of you don't stand a chance. I will triumph."

Gideon pointed his sword at him. "And by the sword of Godric Gryffindor whose power comes from Merlin himself, I vanquish you."

The earth thundered in response to the power pulled through Gideon. His companions quaked as did the troops but his three supporters by his side remained steady on foot and like a volcanic eruption fire and power that could have destroyed the world itself, shot like lightening from his sword. As the light and explosion cleared and the great dome came down around them, the four founder's heirs stood triumphant and Voldemort was no more.

A cheer ran through their army, the enemies dead or defeated. Only a few casualties on their side. "Victory for the light." The cheer ran up from the crowds.


	53. victory celebrations

Gideon had no idea how he had been convinced to do this but he sat in a throne like chair in the center of the school grounds. His troops and allies had gathered among him as were the few remaining living enemies, caught and held prisoner. By his right side stood his husband proud and to his left were the girls.

Vlad stepped forward. "Great Lord Gideon of the light, the High Lord of the others offers his humble loyalty to the saviour of our world."

Gideon smiled. "Lord Vladimir, I accept your loyalty and your friendship. This world owes much to your counsel and shall be honoured for your fight."

Vlad turned to Remus who was close. "The supreme counsel has ordered that you Remus John Lupin be granted the titles and honours of a Lord, and a seat."

Remus was surprised. "No bitten has ever been before me even given petitioners audience. We have never been considered more then humans by your counsel."

Vlad smiled. "We have seen the strength and honour of the bitten tonight. For a pureblood to bite not for food but to turn a person is a great shame on our people but the bitten themselves is not shameful. Your adopted son has proven to us that we have been as bigoted to you as the wizards to us. Will you accept the honour?"

Remus bowed. "On behalf of all bitten in this world I'd be honoured to accept the title and the seat on the supreme counsel, Great Lord."

Vlad turned Remus to see everyone. "I present to the supreme counsel Lord Remus Lupin, High Lord of the Bitten, and newest member of the supreme counsel."

Remus bowed to the other lords. "I am honoured to be welcomed in your numbers. My race has long sought the peace and the support of your counsel."

Gideon smiled at his father. "The Supreme counsel will be given lands in the highlands where they are free to meet and hold counsel when ever they choose."

Vlad turned back to him. "We have long requested such and are honoured you'd return it. We hope you'll continue to hold your seat on the counsel."

Gideon nodded. "I am busy with the Wizengamot and with my own child. I would ask that my husband might take my seat from time to time if needed."

Vlad turned to Severus. "Lord Slytherin is welcome to your seat if you are unable. Lady Hufflepuff and Lady Ravenclaw are welcome as petitioners as well."

The counsel of the lords came forward as the others backed down and they like Vlad offered their continued loyalty and support to Gideon and offered up a request that he take over as minister of magic.

Gideon shook his head. "There has always been a separation between the parliament and the lords. I will not break that now. I am happy as High Lord alone."

Cornelius bowed from his place among the aurors. "The ministry of magic offers their deep gratitude for your services and continue to seek your leadership."

Gideon looked at the prisoners. "Bring them forward."

The aurors brought them forward and Gideon looked among their ranks, mainly humans save for a few shifters. He noticed one or two inner circle members who were still alive including Dolohov.

"If any of you are willing to swear an oath on your magic to turn to the light side, we will consider leniency in your sentencing." Gideon declared.

Dolohov spit. "Leniency. You want to turn us into puppets like your husband or the Malfoys? Send us to Azkaban; we'll be out soon enough anyways."

Gideon smirked. "If there were still dementors alive I would not use them. Members of the supreme counsel are the new guards, and you'd never get out."

Dolohov noticed a few of his companions bowing down to Gideon and offering up vows on their magic in return for their lives and leniency but a few like Dolohov stood firm in their decision not to fold.

"You will stand trial and if you are found guilty of death eater crimes you will be execute. Those who swear will face prison time instead." Gideon declared.

As the prisoners were lead away Severus kissed him. "You have shown them for mercy then they deserved Gideon."

That night the celebrations of the down fall of the dark lord would be celebrated all over the country and other parts of Europe as well. Gideon's name and his victory would spread like wild fire through the country but Gideon had only one celebration he wanted to be at and that was home. He did not make it back until the next morning as he was expected to preside over the celebrations but he knew he had a lifetime to be home now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Regulus and Fabian sat in the library waiting for their son's arrival home. The Weasleys had returned from battle the night before and had told them how their son had performed but they wanted to see him with their own eyes.

The door to the library opened and Gideon, not the high lord, but their exhausted son, came in. "Gideon." Regulus jumped up and hugged his son.

Gideon sagged against him having not slept in days. "It's over dad. The dark lord is vanquished and the UK is safe again. It's over."

Fabian stood with Maia in one arm and Ciara in the other. "We have never been so proud of you Gideon. Your Uncle's would have been so proud as well."

Gideon picked up his daughter. "All I wanted in this world was to ensure this little one had a safe world to grow up in, and I did that."

Severus kissed him. "Our daughter and your sister and every other child out there have a safe world to grow up in thanks to you. Including Bill's little twins."

Luna came over. "There are a few stragglers who escaped to the continent like Ron but they will be caught and they will die soon enough."

Gideon was reminded that there was one last Weasley out on the run. He had disappeared when they had taken down Dumbledore, having not been there and no one had seen him since. With his father in prison and his loyal siblings were kissed, they had doubts he'd come back. The Magic form of INTERPOL and muggle as well had his picture and orders to arrest him.

Gideon sat down with his daughter in his lap. "I want to just forget the world for a time and enjoy my beautiful little baby girl and my husband and friends."

Severus sat down with them. "I think that sounds like a plan. Lucius mentioned a celebration for the order but not for another week and in France."

Gideon reached over to kiss his husband. "You know the two of us have never properly celebrated our anniversary and we were married there in France."

Severus laughed and returned the kiss. "I was thinking the same thing and I know we want to wait until our daughter is older, but we could practice for our son."

Susan smiled at the two of them. "Don't let us keep you guys. We're exhausted too and plan on getting sleep though I doubt you'll get much."

Fabian reached for his granddaughter. "She just woke up so let us keep her and you two go and celebrate your victory and the peaceful life you face."

Gideon was a bit reluctant to leave his daughter but his husband and their warm bed was beckoning him and after the battle and everything before, he knew they both deserved some fun and love right now.

Gideon handed Maia off after a kiss. "Daddy loves you my sweet little princess."

Severus pulled him up to his feet. "Her Papa loves her too but this Papa is in some desperate need of some loving attention of his husband right now."

Gideon laughed at the groans coming from his fathers. "Then let's get to our bedroom before we sicken out my fathers and the girls."

Severus didn't need to be told twice as he took his husband off to their master suite where they seemed to have received a second burst of energy and fell down onto the mattress to make their own celebration.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hours later as Gideon woke up from finally falling into an exhausted sleep he looked up to find his husband awake and smiling down on him. Gideon bent up his face so his husband could place a kiss on his lips.

"How long have you been awake up there?" Gideon chastised him.

"Not long. I was just enjoying the beautiful sight of my husband sleeping in my arms." Severus admitted.

"You know I am excited about going to going to France but when we get back I'd like to go back home." Harry said.

"Prince Manor and our horses and our daughter's proper nursery? There is no place I'd rather be." Severus promised him.

"You know it will be great seeing Bill and the twins and to have a proper celebration with just the order and not all the lords and everyone else." Harry said.

"I was thinking about what you said and I thought maybe it was time that the two of us renew our wedding vows."

Gideon looked at his husband with amazement. "You want us to renew our vows?"

"We never got a proper wedding because we had to wed so soon. With all of our family, our allies and our daughter, we could have a proper one this time."

Gideon pulled him into a kiss. "I have married the most romantic and amazing man. I'd love to marry you again with our family and friends."

Severus pulled his husband back into his arms to make love to him once again. He had always hated he could not give his husband a proper wedding and this celebration in France gave them a perfect chance to do this right.


	54. epilogue: Peace at last

Once again they stood at Malfoy manor to take their wedding vows but that afternoon was far more special. They stood not only among the members of the Four but Gideon's fathers and sister, the entire living Weasley clan and happily smiling in her grandfather's arms, their beautiful little girl.

Lucius smiled. "Last year we stood in this room to witness the marriage of two men. Though very much in love, their union was a rushed ceremony in order to bring peace to our world. They have asked us to come together on this day to witness their vows again and to celebrate in the peace that they have granted us, their love."

Gideon smiled. "You know one year ago Bill brought me here after I was released from prison. I had no idea where I was or what was happening. I asked where I was and the most amazing warm loving voice came from behind me. Six months I spent thinking you dead and in that moment I was alive again. You didn't want to marry me because you didn't want me to feel pressured. You would have risked death for me. In that moment I knew you were my world. You have stood not only as my ally but my husband, my soul mate, my protector and my guide, through this war and gave given me not only our precious daughter but my fathers as well. I owe my very life to you but more then that I owe my every happiness to you. I am so honoured to be able to call myself your husband and want to spend eternity with you."

Lucius smiled. "Do you Gideon Sirius James Potter Prewett Black-Snape Gryffindor take Severus Slytherin-Snape as your husband and bond for all eternity?"

Gideon smiled. "I do."

Severus took his turn. "I woke up after a coma for three months to find you in prison. Three months I spent desperately trying to find a way to have you returned to me, only able to send your brother Fred to tell you I was alive. I have wanted to marry you since our first kiss when you were my student. I don't know what I have done to earn your loyalty or your love. You went to prison to protect me. You are an amazing man who sacrificed yourself for your fathers before you knew them and for our daughter. For our world as well. This world loves you as the High Lord who saved them. I love you as the fifteen year old who kept trying to blow up my classroom and grate on my last nerve. I love you as my ally, my friend and my lover. But most of all as the father of our beautiful daughter and my husband. I promise with every breath in my body I will spend every waking moment we have together proving myself worthy of your amazing love, and unshakable devotion. "

Lucius looked at him. "Do you Severus Tobias Slytherin-Snape take Gideon Black-Snape Gryffindor as your husband and bond for all eternity?"

Severus beamed. "I do."

Remus came forward. "My godson I present you with this ring to give your husband as I stand witness again to your vows."

Gideon slid a second band next to his husband's wedding ring. He looked up into his husband's amazing eyes and beamed as they turned to Draco who had the last lines this time.

"Godfather I present you with this ring to give your husband as I stand witness again to your vows."

Harry stared in amazement at the ring slid on to his hand. Not a plain band, he knew from the stones it was a family ring for there was three birthstones on it, including two rubies for Harry and Maia with a beautiful emerald in the center for his husband. Severus kissed his hand as he slid it in place.

Lucius smiled. "Severus kiss your husband once again to seal the renewal of your marriage vows."

Severus did not need to be told twice as pulled Gideon into his arms and kissed him as all their loves ones cheered and through flower petals. When they pulled apart Fabian and Regulus came to hug them and handed Maia to her proud Papa.

Bill and Fleur were the first to some after their dads, each carrying a twin. "We were honoured to be there for your first set of vows and for your renewal now."

Harry bent down and kissed Alex on the head as Bill had spoken. "I'm happy I have all my family here this time including my sweet niece and nephew here."

Fleur hugged him. "My mother thinks that Amy looks like me." She said with a secret smile. "You'll have to come visit us at our new home soon enough Gideon."

Molly came with the twins and with Charlie and their dates as well. Ron had been caught two days before and had been given the kiss as Percy, Ginny and Hermione had been months before. The last stragglers were caught and the world would be at peace.

Susan and Luna were among the last who came to congratulate them. Sisters to them since the founder's right. Both had chosen to accept positions teaching at Hogwarts since they were part of the school forever, even after the war.

A proper reception was held that night and as they stood watching the fireworks the twins set off, Gideon turned to his husband. "Thank you for this amazing night."

Severus kissed him. "Thank you for agreeing to be my husband a year ago and for making me the happiest and luckiest man alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two years to the day of the victory of the light over the dark there was an extra celebration to add to the anniversary. The Weasleys, the Prewetts and a number of the allies were gathered in the hall way in Prince Manor waiting to be allowed into the room.

The hallway was filled with the cries of a baby. Molly smiled at her sons. "I think the future Lord Slytherin-Prince is saying hello to the world."

The door eventually opened and Severus ushered them into the room. "Our son would like to meet his family, all of them."

Gideon was sitting on the bed propped up with pillows with his beautiful daughter in one arm and a tiny bundle wrapped in blue, in the other. Maia had legally been named heir of Gideon's three titles so Molly had been right in naming the new little member of the family, as the future Slytherin-Prince.

Gideon ushered his fathers over to his bed side. "Dad would you be the first to hold your new grandson?"

Fabian who he had been referring to happily scooped the little bundle into his arms. "He is beautiful Gideon. He looks a lot like you."

Regulus looked down at the little boy in his husband's arms. "The two of you do seem to manage to have some beautiful little children."

Remus got a chance to see and kiss the little baby. "So are you going to tell the three anxious grandfathers's the baby's name already?"

Severus smiled. "Well we honoured Prewett, Prince and Black in our daughter's name so we thought we'd honour our other three heritages in our son."

Gideon took the boy back. "Everyone this little guy is Steven Gideon James Black-Snape, the future lord Slytherin Prince."

Bill smiled. "You decided to follow the tradition of eldest son having the dad's name. Flip a coin to decide?"

Severus laughed. "No. Gideon we chose in honour of my husband's Uncle as well as the son of Godric. His name holds more tradition then Severus does."

Gideon kissed his husband. "I offered Severus instead of Steven for Slytherin but Severus said no. Steven is the son of Salazar we are descended from."

"And of course James is the man who died to protect you and in doing so saved our world. The last of the blood Potters." Regulus smiled.

Gideon took his son back into his arms as Maia was now in her Papa's lap as he was on the bed with him. "Our son. Now our family is complete."

As the other stood and watched the newly complete family with their beautiful son they knew no one deserved that happiness more then Gideon. It was Gideon who they had to thank for their own children's lives and peace. The family had grown in two years and every new child owed their existence to Gideon.

Author note: so since Maia Charlotte Eileen Black-Snape honoured the Prince, Prewett and Black lines, I decided the son would do Gryffindor, Slytherin, Potter

Steven (Greek): means crown, younger brother of Sebastian and son of Salazar of whom both Severus and Sirius' mothers were descendents of.

Gideon (Hebrew): great warrior, originally son of Godric, then twin of Fabian and Gideon's Uncle and namesake

James (Hebrew)- supplanter, last of the actual Potters before adopting Gideon, and a Gryffindor as well, saved Gideon with his last breath as adopted father


End file.
